


Inevitable (On hold)

by Etoilenoire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blogger Louis, Bottom Louis, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friendship/Love, Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Harry is a Good Friend, Heartache, Jealous Louis, Jealousy, Long-Term Relationship(s), Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis-centric, M/M, OT5 Friendship, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Possibly Unrequited Love, Sad Louis, Slow Build, Top Harry, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 136,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etoilenoire/pseuds/Etoilenoire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>Falling for your best friend is the worst thing that could possibly happen to Louis in the past two years.</p>
  <p>Especially when the bloke he is in love with has a long term girlfriend... and what they shared in the past was only temporary.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. I.

It was ten in the evening and Louis was on his bed with his laptop beside him and his phone that was on his nightstand was playing music to soothe his nerves.

“Come on, babe, load will ya?” he muttered as he waited for his shit laptop to load up tumblr, the thing was simply ages old, and he refuses to buy a new one. This baby has been with him for years, through thick and thin, and he would simply shave all of his hair off before throwing it out. Okay, so that might be a bit drastic, but Louis isn’t one for change when it comes to certain things. “Ugh, you’re going to be the death of me.” his laptop just keeps freezing and it’s literally driving him mad, all he wants to do is blog. 

As if the situation couldn’t have gone any worse, the damn shoddy browser crashed on him, and yup Louis wanted to throw his laptop out the window. He was done with this, he closed his laptop, and just laid back trying to calm his nerves as he enjoyed the sounds coming from his phone. Ah yes, The Fray one of Louis’s favorite bands, simply pleasing to the ears, and they were just brilliant in all aspects.

He just closed his eyes and nodded along as his head was resting against the pillow, it was helping, his nerves were settling down, and he was content after that little meltdown. He really needs to get out of his ways and just buy a new computer, it would be so much nicer when he blog’s, but he is just so stuck in his ways that he can’t manage to put money up for one. 

_If I don’t say this now I will Surely break_  
&  
_My heart has started to separate_

Those bit of the lyrics really stuck to him every time he heard them, maybe because he is a fool and is undeniably in love with his best mate. Yeah, he is truly a tragic mess in his mind because Harry is off limits, he’s been off limits for two years. Why must feelings be all complicated? Why did he have to fall for him? Why couldn’t he just settle for the bloke who asked him out for coffee three years ago?

“Louis, you are truly a mess, get it together.” he mumbled to himself, he really was a mess though, he has feelings for someone off limits, his job kicks rocks, and not to mention his rent is past due by a day. It took him a moment as he rubbed his temples, trying to not think about Harry which in turn was always a hard thing to do, he was the topic in Louis’s head majority of the time. It was sad, real sad. 

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on his door and he groaned a bit at that, he wasn’t really up for any visitors right now, all he wanted to do was bask in the music and blog for the night, but no just simple things like that don’t just happen for Louis. There was always something happening or going on, or his damn laptop would be rubbish and not do anything, why can’t he have a moment of peace?

Louis reached over and cut the music on his phone and got to his feet, making sure to slip on his moccasin’s before he was off to figure who in the hell invited themselves over. “This better be good.” he mumbled to himself as he opened the door and the corners of his mouth picked up. As if luck was in his favor, this was good… really good. Harry Styles was at his door and honestly, he didn’t expect him over at such an hour. 

It was fairly late and he would have expected Harry to be lying in bed or maybe out with Niall, sure Louis stays up past ten, but he has told the boys in the past ten is his cut off point for visitors on the weeknights since he had his part time job in the absurd hours of the day.

“Look what the cat dragged in, what do you want Styles?” he grinned a bit playfully and Harry just rolled his green eyes with a dimpled grin. “ I wanted to come see my most favorite person, duh. I know it’s late, but I haven’t seen you since yesterday and I have major scoop on Zayn.” He raised his brows with that cute little captivating smirk. 

He sighed as if this was a major inconvenience to his nightly schedule which in turn wasn’t, it’s not like his laptop was running smoothly, and he had important things he had to do. “Fine, I could always use a bit of gossip in my life. Especially when it involves the lads.” he gave a bit of a grin before moving out of the way so the taller male could come in.

Once seated in the living area with the side lamp turned on, Louis sat back in his recliner, complete eyeshot of Harry from across the coffee table on his sofa, munching on his discount candies in his candy dish. 

“ So, what’s the scoop? Or did you actually make up a lie to come see me and eat all of my candy?” he chuckled a little. “That last bit is true, do you have any idea how quiet it is without, Lou?” he smiled a bit, Louis felt his cheeks heat up a bit at that. Harry was being honest though, Louis was no where near quiet around his friends and he was always the one to perk the party up. 

“Well thought you guys would want a break, making your lives a lot less chaotic.” Harry just shook his head at those words, in truth Louis knew Harry had always enjoyed his company, always loved how loud he was… in certain aspects, and considering Harry was a bit more reserved it balanced in their friendship. 

“No chaos ever happens when you’re around, so don’t speak such nonsense.” Harry had pointed his finger at Louis when he said those words. “But anyways, so as for the gossip I need to report on, Zayn really did a bad thing this morning, it really set Liam off.” Louis could see the laughter he was holding back, oh man this was bound to be good as usual. Those two love birds always had the most outrageous fights that didn’t make much sense. 

“Go on.. The suspense is killing me, I need to know now!” he leaned back into his seat, getting a bit comfortable, and making sure his full attention was on the curly lad in front of him. 

“Okay, so you know how Zayn mentioned to Liam month’s ago that he was planning to go to a concert with someone because Liam doesn‘t think he can get the night off?” He nodded. “Well, today he got his tickets in the mail for Tove Lo… Liam told Zayn he should bring one of us… well he didn’t exactly agree to that.” oh no this was bound to not be good, usually Liam and Zayn did pretty much everything together and if they didn’t usually one of them would choose either Niall, Harry, or Louis and would so something with one of them especially in such circumstances as a concert.  
“Oh my god, spill. You know who it is.” Louis cut in for a moment, he was dying to know so bad, who Zayn thought was at his level enough to take to such a concert. “Alec.” Well, he didn’t really see that coming since Zayn knows how much Liam dislikes their friendship. 

Alec…. Zayn’s ex boyfriend’s little brother whom he’s awkwardly friends with. The person Liam seems to dislike most in the world in which Zayn should not be friends with. It’s not that Liam is jealous or possessive, it’s just scary to think Zayn is off having a good time with your ex’s family, especially when your ex had said relationship for three years with his ex. Needles to say Liam is a bit too insecure.

“Whelp Zayn dug himself a hole.” Harry nodded to that, both knowing Wednesday’s get together wasn’t going to go smoothly since it was only the day after tomorrow. “Yes, he did, Liam is definitely giving him the silent treatment, and I’m honestly living for it because Zayn is like being hysterical.” he grinned. 

“He seriously keeps trying to get Liam to talk, he’s bought him flowers, chocolates, a card, a teddy bear, and so forth, but nope... nothing.” Zayn really needed to get his head together and actually think, Liam is stubborn, and Zayn should know this by now. He doesn’t fall for petty gifts , Liam want’s actions to be done, and shows that he mean’s it. 

“Silly Zayn, he needs to like think for a moment, this is Liam we are talking about. Does he not know his own boyfriend?” Louis smiled as he shook his head. “It’s Zayn though, he loves to spoil Liam, and shower him with gifts. But gifts can only do so much and besides, I don’t think he should take Alec especially if Liam’s this bothered. Just my opinion.” Louis didn’t quite agree with what Harry had to say, Liam shouldn’t feel so threatened by the friendship, but everyone has their own opinions and views on this type of situation and Louis was not about to get in a little argument with Harry. 

“All I’m going to say is Zayn needs to really think right now, especially if he wants to get out of this little fight.” Harry nodded to that. 

“Anyways, so how’s the girlfriend?” Louis seriously wanted to regurgitate his dinner at the word girlfriend, he hated to even mention her, so why does he do it? Because torturing yourself to make conversation with the guy your in love with was important. 

“Good, she’s good. I’m actually taking her out on a rather romantic date Friday. She suggested to go out to dinner, a movie, a bit of shopping, and spend the rest of our night at my place, so yeah a good evening is planned thanks to little miss romantic.” a bit basic for Louis’s tastes. Basic taste for a basic girl in Louis’s real opinion, but he wasn’t about to voice that. 

“That sounds… nice. Glad to hear things are going strong still, which is good.” oh if Harry knew how badly he was lying through his teeth right now. “Yeah, really glad because I can’t really picture my life without her, she’s the best.” he grinned and Louis just gave a fake little smile, though behind the smile was a dejected one. Hearing that really put a hole in his heart, but it was his own bloody fault for bringing her up. He needed to learn to keep his mouth shut sometimes when it was on certain topics. 

“Anyways when are you going to get yourself a lucky bloke? Huh?” he wiggled his brows suggestively in a playful manner and Louis shook his head and rolling his blue eyes. 

“Harry, stop it. You know I’m not one to just look. If it happens, it happens.” Well, it wasn’t a lie, in all actuality, he had his eyes on one guy, but he wasn’t doing jack squat about it because it wouldn’t be morally right and he hasn’t been interested in going on any dates so he’s just been alone pretty much. 

“Well Louis, you know I’m just wanting to see you be all loved up all over some bloke in tight jeans, and besides going on a date or two wouldn’t hurt.” Louis just shook his head and got his feet to go get a glass of water. He is all loved up on a guy in tight jeans that is sitting in his flat talking about his girlfriend, but Harry doesn’t need to know this, nope. 

“I don’t know, Harold. I just don’t know.” He left it at that, no longer wanting to discuss his tragic love life. Having only three boyfriends, one being Zayn which only last two weeks because they were better off mates, and second being Tristan which was a horrible mistake, since it lasted only four months, and third being Remington with a whopping three months. All the lads were fine, Zayn ended up being one of his closes mates, Tristan and him just didn’t click after a while, and Remington was just always around a bit too possessive. Then their that one big bump in all of his love life… two years ago when him and Harry had a friends with benefits relationship. Two boys desperate for physical contact from lack of relationships and agreed to have no strings attached sex for a while. They should have never considered it because it made Louis fall for Harry and he got his heart broken in return after a year. 

Well, Harry doesn’t know those bits, to him it was ended mutually because Harry had met Ellie and yeah. No one knew about their little relationship anyways, so Louis has kept everything to himself so he wouldn’t lose his friendship over some silly little feelings and get weird looks from the lads.

“Well, when you’re ready I’m more than glad to be your wingman, keep them troublemakers out, and let the good guys in.” Louis really wanted this conversation to just drop already, talking about a romantic relationship that didn’t involve Harry was giving him a headache and he wasn’t interested. 

After he finally chugged down two cups of water, he turned on his heels to see Harry get to his feet and come into the kitchen and lean against the pantry door with a small smile across his face. “What‘s with the smile?” he set his cup down into the sink and crossed his arms. “Nothing, just thinking. Thinking to myself about Ellie is all.” Louis gave a bit of a pseudo smile at that, it made his stomach turn into knots, and any more mention of the girl he might just get to bed early tonight.

Why must he have such a romantic interest in his best friend? Louis just didn’t understand the logic of love, no he did not. This shouldn’t be a problem, he shouldn’t have real feelings for Harry, and definitely shouldn’t have kept sleeping with him when he knew he was falling for him over the year. 

“Anyways, um I think I’m feeling a bit tired. I had a bit of a long day at work, Harry.” he was telling a little fib, but he couldn’t take much more talk of the girl. “Calling it an early night are we? Since when do you go to bed at eleven?” Harry raised a brow and smirked a little. “Since I took on the morning shift, Harold.” which was partially true, he did in fact take on the morning shift at the fast food joint and yeah, it wasn’t an ideal job but it was something until he figures out what life hands him.

Preferably a journalism career or be a proud owner of a famous blog. 

“Fine, I believe you, but I wanted to actually stay a bit longer, but I suppose I can let you sleep. Even though sleepy Lou is one of my favorite things in the world. It’s quite adorable.” his cheeks heated up at those words, little flirt he was. “Adorable as in? please explain because rings around my eyes, frumpy hair, and red eyes are not adorable the last time I checked.” he gave a slight pout and Harry just gave a dimpled grin at that.

“Just because you don’t see it as that doesn’t mean I think the same Lou, trust me, I’ve see you at your worst and you still looked fine, so don’t beat yourself up.” stupid Harry and his stupid pep talk that always seemed to do magic. Ugh, why is he even human? How is he even real?

“Whatever you say, but I still don’t believe you.” Louis didn’t believe this nonsense at all, he was actually a bit insecure about his appearance as it is. “Well that’s too bad, then, you see what I’m talking about someday, Lou. Well, I should be an awesome friend and let you finally go to bed.” it wasn’t even a second before he could get a word in and he was engulfed in a warm hug. 

Yes, Harry and Louis hug, always have, even after they ended their little arraignment. It just is normal for them, but odd if they did it for a goodbye with any of the other boys.

When Harry pulled away Louis felt empty and like he was missing a piece, he really just wanted to keep hugging the curly haired lad, but he supposed it would be odd if it lasted more than thirty seconds. He was just a bit greedy as always though when it came to their hugs, even before he developed feelings. 

“Night Lou, have sweet dreams, and don’t you dare have a nightmare.” he smiled and moved the hair that was falling in front of Louis’s eyes. “Awe, well thank you for such kind, sweet dreams as always, please have nightmares about showing up to work without any trousers on.” he teased and Harry made a playful offended face and shook his head. “You’re truly terrible, how dare you wish that on me.” he pouted, and damn it he was so adorable when he pouted like that.

Louis needed to get Harry out of his flat now before he does something stupid as in start flirting with Harry or say too much that it will make it totally awkward till the next year. “I’m not the terrible one, Harold. You tortured me with the mushy sweet dreams garbage. “ he snickered a little.

“Can you for once accept my sweet dreams? I don’t want you calling me up in the middle of the night because you dreamed of your hair being all burnt off.” that was one time and it was terrifying! It felt too real and Harry was the only who he knows would pick up the phone anytime of the night to talk to him no matter how late it was.

“Hush. No more talk about dreams before I fall asleep standing up.” Harry nodded and patted Louis on top of his head before he could be swatted away. “Get some sleep, Lou, I’ll see you soon.” with that after Harry let, he was alone for the night.

Louis looked over at the clock before heading back into his room, Harry had been over for nearly an hour, of course he didn’t mind. He was always welcome over because simply Louis craved his attention majority of the time, even though he knows it’s not feasible. 

He decided to give his laptop another go, he really wanted to blog, which he in truth just wanted to vent. He got back on his bed and turned off his lights before making himself comfortable, sitting against his headboard, and his laptop sitting in his lap, and turning back on his music. 

After a few attempts of getting online he was able to and once he logged into his blog, he checked his notifications in which he had a bit, so he carefully went through that before he clicked a text post button. 

**He has no Idea**

_Excuse me, since this is my second time today venting about H it’s just really hard to be around him without the urge to come clean. I really want to tell him how I feel, why I have so much distaste for his girlfriend, and why I don’t ever want to talk about relationships. He has no idea how painful it is to hear him talk about someone that isn’t me and how heart wrenching it is to witness them being so physical. Why am I loved up idiot? Why did I make such poor choices?_

_Maybe someday I can find the courage to speak the truth, but for now I just go with it and endure the pain, no matter how painful. I love him more than anything and I would be absolutely crushed if he rejected me because he’s already in a relationship and never exactly felt the same, and only feeling he got from the FWB relationship was the amazing sex. Heh._

_Sorry, for ranting. I need to let this load out. Sorry guys. xoxo  
_

Louis knew he vented about Harry on his blog every night and he always had a few little blog fans that have been curious about this problem, always giving him a pep talk or pretty decent advice. No one in his life knows about this blog and it should stay this way, it would be absolutely embarrassing if any of the lads found out… especially Harry. He would put HS together real quick and he wasn’t ready for that. 

Not even two minutes after he had four anon messages asking him how he’s holding up, and a couple regulars that gave him a bit of encouragement but it was no use, nothing anyone would say would make this situation better. Nothing. After a couple hours being on his blog from reblogging sappy love posts to heartache posts, he closed his laptop and called it a night. 

**. . .**

As if the next few days were any better, Louis was in a bit of a depression after seeing Ellie’s car at Harry’s flat every morning he passed his complex to go to work, yeah it really bothered him. That should be his spot and he should be the one in bed with him, but no. Ellie stole it and she wasn’t letting up, ugh he couldn’t stand her. It’s not her fault though, as to why Louis can’t stand her, he just is jealous and wants to be with Harry. 

He rubbed his temples as he was sitting inside of his car before he headed up into Zayn and Liam’s flat . Tonight was a bit of a get together with the lads, he hoped to god Harry wasn’t bringing Ellie over, she always tags along because she insists and it literally ruins Louis’s night every single time. “Okay, I can do this, if she shows up act normal.” he gave himself a bit a pep talk, it kind of worked. He didn’t want a repeat of a certain where his behavior was questionable and Niall gave him a weird look, so he has since then tried to keep his feelings under wraps. 

Once the engine was cut and he was making his way up, he knocked on the door twice in rhythm to signal it was him. “Louis!” Liam grinned as he let him into their flat, once inside he kicked off his shoes. Alright, so he was the first one to come before Harry and Niall, but that was pretty common than you think.

“So you up for a movie night or a bit of board games?” Either didn’t really sound like a good night of fun in his opinion but it was Liam and Zayn’s night to choose what they do. Every week on one day, they take turns choosing what they do as a group. Louis would always just choose to go to a pub for a couple of drink so to Niall who prefers clubbing, and Harry who prefers going to the roller rink.

“No board games tonight, sorry babe.” Zayn chimed in as he came out from the corridor, setting a couple pillows onto their love seat. “Excuse you? We take votes. You want the movie, I want the board games. Majority wins, baby” Zayn rolled his deep brown eyes at that. “It’s just you and Louis get very competitive and I don’t need you two fighting over play money.” he snickered.

“Oh, hush it Malik, you just don’t understand the rush of a competition, no matter how fake it may be, it’s exhilarating.” Liam nodded to that and Zayn just shook his head before wrapping an arm around Liam’s waist and pressing a kiss to his temple. They were such a cute couple, but at times they were also sickening. Louis dreamed that maybe if he can eventually somehow get over Harry and he could find a guy that’s like Zayn and Liam, and in a bit of similar relationship excluding the ridiculous fights and such. That’s if he ever gets over a certain individual. 

“You two are sickeningly adorable, would you please put a foot on the bloody breaks before you shatter my vision.” he teased and Zayn glared a bit. “You’re just jealous because you don’t have a boyfriend that you can’t do this too.” Zayn pressed a simple kiss to Liam’s lips and Louis just shook his head. “I’m not lacking kisses or a boyfriend, and I’m certainly not jealous of you two, keep thinking that I am though.” he went over and crashed into the love seat and watched as Zayn slapped Liam’s bum playfully as Liam went off to use the bathroom. 

“You seriously don’t know how to keep your paws to yourself, was that really necessary?” he fiddled his brows and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Oh, stop it, can’t help it, I like to touch him. His bum is the cutest.” Louis literally wanted to throw up, he really didn’t want to hear about Liam’s arse at all, or anyone’s for that matter. 

“Yeah, okay… tell me something new.” he heard the male scoff and he just grinned and watched as Zayn went over and sat in the recliner across from him. 

Not even a minute later in come Niall without even knocking as usual like he owned the place and he had bags of candy with him, typical. “Oi! where my candies you owe me, Nialler?” Louis says.

Niall threw Louis’s gummy worms into his lap “Happy? Luckily I remembered at the last minute.” Louis opened up the bag and yup he was definitely was content right now with his three best mates and his favorite candy that he was not sharing. All he needed now was Harry here and then everything would be perfect, and no mention of Ellie at all.

He sat back and chomped on a piece of gummy as he watched Niall sit down on the other love seat, with two bags of candy in his lap, he had given Zayn a bag for him and Liam to share, and of course he had one for Harry. 

“I think you read all of our minds tonight, Niall.” Zayn cracked a grin and held up his bag and gave a thumbs up before opening it up and munching away. 

“Well, couldn’t help but not have any snacks for movie night.” he scratched the back of his head at that. “Game night you mean.” Liam intervened and went and rested against the armrest of Zayns spot, Louis had watched as Zayn discreetly placed his hand on Liam’s back. “Movie night, Li.” Zayn fiddled his brows. 

“How about we let the boys choose then?” Liam says.

Louis really hoped they would just choose something, he didn’t want to endure another argument and having to comfort one of them, it was always stressful, and absolutely draining. “Fine, but next time who ever lost it’s their turn, babe.” Zayn mentioned and Louis just shook his head, those two were just too much. 

“Okay, okay, enough before I get a headache, let’s wait till Harry get’s here, then we can take a vote.” Louis liked Niall’s thinking , even thought Zayn had suggested it and Liam too. “Yeah, just wait till Harry get’s here and if there is a tie, we will do an hour of games and then one movie.” All but one nodded to that, Liam just sighed and crossed his arms. His stubbornness was showing. “Liam I’m going to need you to sit down and not be a baby about this.” well that earned a little side glare from Zayn but whatever, you can’t always protect your boyfriends feelings.

He watched as Liam slumped down into Zayns lap as usual with his arms crossed and his face a bit contorted out of annoyance. He could see Zayn rubbing his back and whispering sweet nothings and it made Louis sick, they were a very loving couple.

Fifteen minutes in and Harry still hasn’t showed up and Louis was anxious, why wasn’t he here yet? What in heaven’s name was taking so long? This was torture, all he wanted to do was hang out with him, stare at him discreetly, and just be around his beautiful soul. Louis’s mind was starting to play with him thinking Harry probably had forgotten or had something come up unexpectedly and couldn’t call them up, or Ellie told him no and he listened. 

As if his mind was onto something, the door knocked and Niall got up to answer since Liam and Zayn were engulfed into each other, talking quietly as if they were in a huddle. Louis did not want to know what they were talking about, he was pretty sure it wasn’t innocent. 

“Finally! Hey Ellie, nice to see you, girl.” Yep, his night was ruined. He seriously just wanted to get up and walk out, now he has to deal with them being all couple like, and he has to suffer for a whole night. Yup, he was surely going to vent on his blog yet again as usual. He looked over and watched as Harry came walking and Ellie following behind him. She was a pretty girl, mocha colored hair, in shape, short, and had blue eyes. “Hey boys.” she smiled and waved as she grabbed onto Harry’s arm. “Sorry I forgot to mention I would be brining El.” he scratched the back of his head. “Oh no it’s fine!” Liam and Zayn said in sync and Niall nodded, but Louis wasn’t nodding or agreeing. He could see Harry looking over at him for approval, but he looked down and engaged his mind on his candy, pathetic. 

He was already thinking of ways to get out of being here tonight, excuses to leave suddenly, and nope nothing. The boys would never fall for some of the shit he would come up with, so he knew he was stuck. He is just really hoping this night fly’s by fast so he can get away from the torture. 

“Alright so we need to have a bit of a vote, movie night or game night. All in favor of games raise their hand.” Zayn announced from his spot and the only ones that raised their hands were Louis himself and Liam, of course. “Movie night it is! Sorry, baby.” Louis rolled his eyes and when he watched Harry sit on the love seat and kicking Niall off so Ellie could sit really boiled his blood. 

Awesome, now he has complete eye view of them . 

“What movies do you even have picked out? Anything half way decent?” Louis wondered if they weren’t going to be stuck watching romance movies or drama’s, he wanted comedy to lighten his mood a bit. “Well Louis, any movie I pick is always decent since I have amazing tastes. We are watching Mean Girls and Clueless.” Louis, Niall, and Harry all just groaned in despair, not again for the twentieth time in a row. Every time they had a movie night they watched the same movies, he has literally seen both of those twenty times over, Zayn really needs to expand his horizons or something. 

“Oh come on! They’re classics guys!” Louis shook his head at that “Yes we get that, but do you not realize those are the only movies you pick out, ever?” Louis seriously just didn’t understand Zayn’s logic when it came to movies, they’ve already seen those two enough as it is, and Liam and Zayn have a wide collection of movies to choose from.

“Yeah, I have to go with Lou on this, sorry bub. You pick the same ones every time.” At least Harry agreed with him, good. “I don’t mind, love those movies.” No, Ellie shouldn’t even have a bloody say in any of this, she isn’t even supposed to be here at all.

Louis just rubbed his forehead and he watched Liam go turn out the lights and grab the remote to turn on the first movie. 

Louis leaned back into his seat and sighed a bit, fixing his fringe a bit, and just staring at the tv. Yeah, this night was definitely moving too slow for his liking. 

He had a hard time looking at the tv when his eyes wandered around to see Niall passed out beside him with his bag of candy spilled all over his lap, Liam in Zayns lap not even watching the movie more so staring into each other eyes and holding hands, which was oddly cute in a way. Then there was Harry and Ellie, they were watching the movie, Harry had his hand on her thigh and she leaned in close to him and it made him sick. Especially when he witnessed her scoot more closer to Harry and watching him putting an arm around her shoulders. He seriously wanted to go be alone.

“Excuse me, for a moment.” he said softly as he quickly got off and hurried to the restroom, closing the door and locking it behind him. He just leaned against the door and closed his eyes. He was torturing himself for looking at them, why does he do this? Why is he such a mess?

“Get it together Lou, only a few more hours then you can go cry to your followers.” he mumbled quietly to himself before he faced himself in the mirror and turned on the faucet, splashing cold water to his face to help clear his mind. Not working. 

He grabbed the towel from the rack and dabbed his face clean before leaving yet again and he made a mistake to come back so soon to see Harry giving Ellie a kiss, and that sealed the deal on a bad night. Yup, there was no going back to a good night or possibly getting better. He looked down as he walked passed them and sat back in his spot and turned in his seat so he couldn’t even look at them anymore.

He was feeling ill, was having heart palpitations, upset stomach, and he had chest pains. All the usual. 

Louis closed his eyes when he heard Harry tell Ellie that he loves her, this was just awful. Tragic and Louis was sure he was going to be sick, well more so make himself sick. That would be good and bad because he would be able to leave without having to see the two engage in romantic gestures and bad because he wants to spend time with his mates. 

“No, I love you more baby.” Louis squeezed his eyes shut even more, he was ready to break at any moment. “No, you’re totally wrong, babe.” okay, Louis was done. “Will you two please stop torturing me with the love bullshit, it’s bad enough Zayn and Liam are kissing up on each other right now.” He glared over at them and he got a bit of a look from Harry, Ellie just rolled her “You don‘t have to be rude about it, Louis, you could have asked nicely.” he bit his tongue, he didn‘t want to even react to what she just said, nope. Harry would probably hate him if he spoke what was in his head right now. 

The only one that didn’t react was Niall because he was passed out, but Zayn and Liam both glared at him before returning to their little world. “Lou, calm down.” Harry chimed in from behind and Louis just huffed to himself and crossed his arms. “This is why I want you to go on some dates, so you can experience this, and not be so damper on everyone else.” Harry didn’t get it, that wouldn’t change a thing, no. Harry doesn’t realize that Louis is completely head over heels for him because he is blinded by Ellie who is clearly not right for him in Louis’s opinion. 

“I already said my opinions on the dating scene, so just drop it, okay?” he grumbled a bit ad sunk further into his seat, no longer enjoying this at all. Now he just felt ganged up on because he doesn’t have a significant other out of all the boys, Zayn and Liam have each other, Harry has Ellie, and Niall is kind of seeing some girl he has yet to meet. 

“Okay, Lou.” Harry mumbled a little and shook his head, he didn’t mean to get upset at Harry but the subject alone was annoying. 

The rest of the movie, Louis basically took out his phone and was scrolling through his blog from mobile, typing away into another text post, and getting some advice yet again. At least he had a bit of a get away from what was across from him. Thankfully, he had loyal followers that liked to check up on him and perk his mood up when needed, like right now.

Luckily Niall was asleep and the others were across the room, but he did notice Harry looking over at him every now and again, probably a bit concerned about his little outburst. Harry was truly the most caring guy in the world and Louis knew his intentions were always sweet and no harm intended, but sometimes he didn’t understand, it’s not his fault though. Louis never voiced his feelings to him anyways. 

When the first movie finally ended Liam was off to his feet to put in the last movie for the night and Louis shoved his phone in his pocket since it was on it’s last legs, he knew he should have charged it before coming over. 

Louis could relate to the character by the name of Cher from Clueless, her lines of “I like this boy” and “He likes someone else.” well, maybe that’s the only lines he related to her character because that was the story of his life right now. Louis sometimes wishes he could at least talk to one of the mates about this, but he knew they would tease him and think he’s pulling one on them, or they would make a huge deal and Harry would find out. 

Louis scratched the top his arm and bit his lip as he looked out the corner of his eyes to see Ellie get up and head to the bathroom. He was doing flips in his head because Harry was finally alone, even if it was for a minute or two. He moved in his seat a bit so he could get a better glimpse of the bloke.

Harry is just so breathtakingly beautiful in his eyes, the way his curly locks rested against those shoulders, his long and lean stature, that sharp jaw line, his gorgeous green eyes, and his cute little lips. Harry was absolutely perfect. He loved the way his nautical tattoo’s inked his right arm and how his other arm was almost bare, don’t even get him started on the rest of his body. Harry was the epitome of beauty.

Louis had a thing for guys with tattoo’s, himself only had one tattoo and that was a rope on his left wrist to match up with Harrys anchor on his right, Harry insisted they get matching tattoo’s to solidify their friendship. That was years ago and he honestly didn’t know how important it would be later on. 

His mind began to wander though from Harry’s appearance to his wonderful personality and other things. Harry was on Louis’s mind majority of the time, he just wished he could have racked up the courage before Ellie came into the picture to express himself. 

“Louis?” he must have zoned or something because Harry was waving his hands. “Huh?” he shook his head and sat up a bit, well Zayn and Liam must have gone to their room, Ellie must be in the bathroom still. Good. “You were creeping me out, you just kept staring at me, and I’ve been saying your name for like a minute now.” Now he was absolutely embarrassed! He was staring, but he didn’t mean to zone out and be lost in his thoughts, god his cheeks were flushing, and he was slightly trembling. “Sorry, zoned out a bit.” he rubbed his eyes at that, he really needed to watch himself from now on, or else things will become too obvious.

“It’s fine, Lou. Just please don’t look at me like that again, I felt like you were staring into my soul.” he chuckled and Louis furrowed his brows and threw the spare pillow that was between him and Niall at Harry with a bit of force. “Hey! Play nice, Lou.” he smirked and he just rolled his eyes at that. “You should know by now that I don’t play nice, Hazza.” he grinned and leaned back into his seat more. 

When Harry did a slight pout is was all over now, done. Just done. 

He raised his hands in surrender form and just smiled a little at the bloke, Harry grinned and winked. “Ugh, my mum is unbelievable.” Louis felt his eyes roll to the back of his head once heard her voice coming from the kitchen. “What’s the matter babe?” yeah, this was his queue to tune them out, he wasn’t about to hear Harry call her baby or babe, nope. 

Louis tried his best to not think about doing appalling acts to get her to leave, it was tempting because she was got on his last nerve. He wasn’t really paying any attention to their conversation except for hearing bits about how her mum is mad that she isn’t coming home next weekend and how she’s exhausted.

“Okay. We can leave if you’re honestly this drained, love.” Harry says.

Awesome. Louis wasn’t sure if he should be glad that she’s leaving or upset that he wasn’t going to see Harry at all. They didn’t talk much tonight besides a bit of banter and the topic of dating. He was a bit disappointed, Ellie, always seemed to rain on the parade. 

“Leaving so soon?” he raised his brows and Ellie nodded to that. “I’m just a bit too exhausted, early morning with Mr. Snore lot ‘s over here, kept me up half the night.” well that just put a huge damper on Louis’s mood yet again, Ellie spent the night with Harry and he honestly didn’t want to have that image imprinted in his brain. 

“Hey, I can’t help that I snore, at least I am not a blanket hog, missy.” he winked and got to his feet, stretching, and Louis discreetly looked at the skin peeking through from his shirt riding up a bit. He swallowed the lump in his throat and quickly looked away before he had flashbacks of the past, ones that really shouldn’t ever reoccur in his brain, but they do. 

“Ahem?” Harry fiddled his brows and crossed his arms, looking down at Louis, whom was know standing in front of him. Louis turned to look up at him and raised his brows “Yes, your majesty?” he chuckled “Where’s my goodbye hug?” Louis could see Ellie rolling her eyes and Louis just got to his feet and hugged Harry tightly. He looked over his shoulder to see her looking a little bit pissed off, but whatever, she can’t have all of Harry to herself, he had him first anyways.

He pulled away and shoved his hands in his pockets and bit his lip. “I’ll text you later, Lou. Anyways, other than that I’m out.” he smiled and patted the top of Louis’s head and Louis stood there watching Harry leave with Ellie quick on her feet behind him, good. He wanted her out, but he didn’t want Harry out, no. 

Louis looked over his shoulder to the kitchen to note the time, it was still a bit too early to head back home, but Niall was passed out anyways and Zayn and Liam were probably shagging in their bed. So he was pretty much alone, so with that he decided to pick up the mess they had made before he left for the night. When he did make it back to his flat he found himself in bed with his laptop, making some sappy love posts and listening to music, and stuffing his face chocolate candies. 

At least he will have tomorrow off and he had plans of doing a bit of chores around the house and blog his day away. Sound like an almost perfect day without one thing in the equation. Harry.

 

“Such a lovely day, Ellie was surely the reasoning.” He spoke in a sarcastic manner to himself as he skimmed through his blog, nothing really interesting on his dashboard so he logged off and decided to hop onto his social network. Nothing yet again, tonight was surely a drag.

When he decided to call it quits and shut down his laptop his phones music cut and it buzzed, ah a text message!

He leaned over and the name he read across the screen put a smile to his face. 

_Hey you, noticed at L & Z you seemed out of it, just hoping you’re feeling okay - H_

Louis was happy for this god sent, he must have a minute away from his girlfriend, and he was happy because he was on his mind. He decided to wait a bit to reply to not seem like he was a bit desperate.

_**I’m alright, Hazza. Just a long day is all xx** _

The reply was instant and his cheeks flushed, Harry was seriously the sweetest. Hands down.

_Well gets some beauty rest then, Lou. Sweet dreams -H_ he just rolled his eyes with a stupid smile across his face, Harry always seems to perk up his mood, not matter what the situation majority of the time.

_**Night, nightmares and all :)**_

_I hate you JK, sleep Lou. -H_

That was the quickest reply ever, but he supposed Ellie was making him get off the phone, seems like she would do such a thing. Harry seriously needs to put his foot down on certain things, because to Louis it seems like she runs the show over there. If he was Harry he would kick her to the curb real quick. 

Louis just hopes he can fall asleep easily tonight, which he sort of does but, it is what it is.

**. . .**

After a couple days recuperating after what happened with his little outburst, he’s finally managed to agreed to go to out with Niall for drink’s tonight. He had just had a bit of a long day at work and he could use a night with the lad since they were both the two single blokes of the group. They didn’t have someone to hold and discuss their favorite movie with, no they did not.

“This night better bring me happiness and all or at least something positive.” he said to himself as he looked at his reflection. He was fighting with his hair, it was already shaggy, straight, and his fringe was pretty much perfection, but the damn bloody static was making it hard to look half way decent. 

He eventually just gave up and just brushed his teeth, no one likes bad breath, no matter who you are. Louis wasn’t about to punish anyone with his garlic laced breath all thank to his garlic toast he had with dinner. 

Once he left the bathroom, he shut off most his lights, made sure to grab his license, and looked at himself on last time in the full body mirror in his room. “I hope I look okay… I might run into him.” Okay, so Louis was feeling a little imaginative and thinking Harry might end up stopping by the pub. 

He shook his head at his reelection before he was out the door and already in his car, and on his way to the local restaurant/pub. It was just a small one that Niall works at on the weekends, and some nights during the week, and thanks to Niall he gets a discounted rate. Thank god Niall is his mate and can score him half off his drinks. 

Stockport was an alright place to live, but in Louis’s personal preference he would love to move somewhere else. Only because he would love to have a fresh start on life, but also have the same mates of course.

Once he found the pub and luckily it wasn’t too busy just yet, he found a good spot, and got out with one last look in the rearview mirror. He straightened out his shirt that had risen up a bit before he headed inside and spotted Niall already seated and drinking, of course. 

“Drinking without me are you, Nialler? That’s not fair game, my friend.” he sat down across from him at the table.

“Hey, I was thirsty and see I got you a drink, don’t be so pissy, Louis.” he watched as Niall pushed his drink over to him, of course taking a sip. He told himself he was only having a little bit tonight since he was driving and Niall lived only a few blocks from this joint so no worries about anything too dangerous happening. 

“I feel oh so honored that you remembered to get me a drink this time.” he batted his eyelashes and pressed his hand to his chest with a stupid grin on his face. Niall just fiddled his brows and shook his head as he took a sip. Louis picked up and sniffed it and sipped. “You also remembered my favorite.” he teased again and set it back down after that.

“Enough, Louis. Stop acting like you’re so surprised.” Niall complained. “Oh, shut it, I was only thanking you, can’t even accept that, Jesus.” Louis rolled his eyes at that.

“Anyways, so what’s going on In Louis’s world since he likes to be a recluse all of a sudden.” Niall asked with a cocked brow. It was a bit out of character to be a little bit of a recluse, but he was a little embarrassed and well Ellie really got to him in an awful way. He just needed time to himself and yeah, it did help a little. He did message Harry often during those couple of days and even sent Liam a few messages regarding the whole concert situation. 

“I’m not a recluse, I’ve just been a bit busy is all, looking for a new proper job. Fast food isn’t my thing, Niall.” He was lying through his teeth. He hates the fast food business, but he isn’t exactly looking for a new job at the moment, he just needed a cover. “Then why don’t you let me put in a good word for you with Danny? He needs a new dishwasher for the day shift.” Louis shook his head at that.

“Me a dishwasher? What’s wrong with you? You know I have dreams of journalism!” he said it as if he was offended at the offer. Louis wasn’t about to touch some dirty dishes and ruin his hands, nope. He wasn’t touching anyone dirty plates or glasses, he didn’t want to be stuck doing that job at all. 

“Fine, but it pays a whole lot better than the place you work at, just trying to help you out since I helped Harry get in to be one of the cooks.” That was true… he would be able to see Harry possibly, maybe. He knew it would be distracting, watching Harry cook was one of Louis’s favorite things in the world, and his food was always absolutely wonderful. 

“I know you want all of us lad to work here Niall, to keep us all together, but you got to realize this isn’t for me. Not for Liam, and definitely not Zayn.” This was true, Zayn wouldn’t go near this type of job, barbering was more his career choice, and Liam was a nurse, a lot better of a pay than this joint. Also Zayn has pretty high standards when it comes to a job.  
“Well, can’t help but try to get us lad to stick together, you’re getting old Louis.” Louis scoffed at that. “Thanks for reminding me.” he fiddled his brows.

“ I meant were getting old so don’t get your panties twisted. You’re twenty three, the oldest of the bunch. Liam or Zayn are bound to get engaged in a few years, Harry… god knows what he will do, and myself I’m looking for a girl to settle with. I just want us to spend time together for as long as we can until one of us decided to abandon the pack and move hours away.” Louis really didn’t want to hear this. The reminder of his age for one and the fact that everything he was saying is true.

Louis really needed to think about life and his career. He knew he needed to try and go for his passion in writing, but there were just a few things holding him back, and not to mention he’s been single for a very long time, and he fears that if he can never tell Harry how he feels or when he does and gets rejected, he’s scared he will be alone and will never find another lad to settle with. 

“All that talk is scary, please don’t ever talk like that again, Nialler. Going to give me nightmares tonight.” he took another sip at that. 

“I know, sorry, just had to let it out, Louis.” Niall says.

“Well now that, that topic is done with. I have a question I wanted to ask you.” Louis wondered what Niall wanted. “Shoot.” Louis nodded and took another sip of his drink. 

“Would you be interested in speed dating? I know you’re going to say no, but it’s not for a while, maybe like a couple months from now, and it’s going to be hosted here. I need to round up a couple people so I can get a chance to win an extravagant trip, and I swear if I win I will take you.” Louis was shaking his head, nope, not happening. 

“Louis, please. You don’t even have to try, just be here, and I’ll make sure you get set with some good ones, rig it for you.” Louis was still shaking his head. “Niall, no.” he pointed his finger at him with a stern face.

“Louis, just consider it, it’s not for a while like I said, and besides you never know that there could be mister right.” Louis was rolling his eyes. “Please, I will never make you do it ever again, and I promise I will pay for your drinks for the next four months after it.”.

Louis sighed in defeat after thinking about the compromises, he wasn’t sure if he was going to do it or not, but he would give it a thought. “Fine, I will consider it, but since you said it’s not for a while that’s more than enough time to think it over. If I say no, leave it at that.” Niall nodded with a stupid grin on his face. 

Great, now he had to think about doing a stupid speed dating event and actually participating just so Niall could win a once of a lifetime trip.

“What’s the trip anyways? Please tell me it’s something worth it by trying to torture me slowly.” he leaned in a little closer since the pub was picking up and it was getting a little louder. “Hawaii! Honolulu! If I win that trip, I’m going to take you, like I said.” Louis nodded, decent prize that was. 

“You better bloody win, because that increased your chances of me actually considering it.” he snickered. Louis was a bit surprised Harry didn’t even ask him to do it lie Niall did, but Harry wouldn’t ever push him into doing anything he didn’t feel comfortable doing. 

“I hope I win, Harry better not win at all! I swear if he wins the drawing I will flip this place upside down!” he scrunched his face together and Louis just chuckled a little at that. “Well, I can’t choose sides who I want to win, but I do hope you have slightly better chances because I need a trip like that.” oh how he really did, badly.

“You and me both, we could be living the dream, and come back and gloat to the boys… oh, it would make Zayn and Liam so jealous!” Niall snickered. Liam has always dreamed of going there and Zayn has agreed that it seemed like a decent destination that’s up to his liking.  
“Yeah, that too… hmmm daydreaming about being on the beach right now.” Louis smiled at the thought… maybe this is something he could look forward to if he in fact decided on it. 

“Me too, me too.” Niall says.

Over the next few hours Niall is drunk and hitting on one of the ladies in the billiards area, Louis was shaking his head and just smiling against the rim of his cup and taking the last sip he had. He had only survived on this one drink the whole time, he was in no mood to get smashed and besides he drove here. 

Poor Niall, can’t even find a proper lady when drunk, especially in a pub. He’s probably the one that should endure the pain of speed dating, not him. He jumped a bit when he felt a hand on his shoulder and almost dropped his cup on the table.

“Jumpy, are we babe?” Louis narrowed his eyes at that voice, Travis. Ugh, Travis. The bloke that is Ellie’s step brother that has taken a bit of a liking to Louis, the lad just turned 18 and Louis feels as if he’s still a baby. 

“What do you want, Travis. Stalk me here?” He watched as the lad sat down beside him and smiled. The lad was fairly attractive. He has tattoo’s that decorated his right arm, he had a fringe like Louis but darker, he worse indie, alternative clothes like himself, and he reeked of nicotine and discount cologne. 

“Oh, don’t put it like that, I’m actually meeting up with some of my mates in a bit, celebrating one of their birthdays, and I just happen to run into the cutest bloke in Stockport. It’s just a coincidence, Lou.” Travis smiled. 

“Right, coincidence. If you say so.” He raised his brows and took another sip of his drink, dear god he wanted to leave, talking to Travis was like talking to a wall, the boy has a one track mind for sex, he’s always asking Louis when he’s going to come over and cuddle with him… Louis is not dumb, you don’t just go over and cuddle. 

“Anyways, you look really good tonight, really good. Can I at least buy you another drink, your’s is looking to be empty.” Travis says. “No, one drink is enough, I’m driving home and I can’t afford to risk my life and other because I want to be an idiot. Thanks though.” he ran his fingers through his fringe a bit and looked over at Niall. 

The lad was seriously embarrassing himself, Niall was seriously trying to impress the lady, and Louis had to look away. It was just awful.

“Louis why don’t you ever give me a chance? I’ve been barking up your tree for the past two years now, come on and give me a bit of a chance will you?” his eyes wanted to roll to the back of his head. This isn’t the first time Travis has brought this up, no it’s only the tenth time. This dude was relentless. 

“Because I’m not some piece of ass, I know your intentions. They aren’t good. You just want to fuck me and I honestly don’t want that. So nice try.” he gave a sass filled grin to him and Travis looked a bit disappointed. Serves him right. 

“You’re totally being unfair, you honestly like to tease me in those jeans, Louis you seriously have the best bum in the whole country.” Louis wanted to laugh at that, boy was he wrong. “You’re lucky I’m not going to report you for sexual harassment, you’re lucky you’re Ellie’s step brother.” He would have reported him by now, but he has taken into consideration that it might make a bit of a rift in his and Harry’s relationship and he couldn’t risk it.

“It’s not like I’ve touched you, and besides… the sex would be good, but there could be a potential relationship. “ this conversation was going nowhere in Louis’s opinion. Nowhere at all. 

“I don’t want you to touch me so don’t get any bright idea’s. I don’t want a relationship with anyone that I first have sex with.” okay, so that was a fib, but he needed to get Travis off his back. He heard him sigh and fiddled his brows. “Well the offer will always be on the table to come over and cuddle and maybe some touching.” he winked and Louis wanted to throw up. 

He was glad when Travis’s attention diverted away when his pals came in and he just winked at Louis and took off to the other side of the pub, thank the lord. 

He decided to call it a night before Travis gets drunk and decided to heavily flirt with him anymore than he does, he told one of the girls at the bar to cut Niall off and call him a taxi at closing, and handed them a tip for that before he checked on Niall one last time. Luckily, these people work with Niall so they will honestly make sure he gets home safe and knows where he lives. 

When he did get home, he crashed in bed, not even bothering to check his blog. This whole night was just a big jumbled mess to Louis, first he got asked to speed date, and then Travis shows up and is a pig. This whole week was just one big mess from the moment he woke up.

Louis just laid in bed and thought that maybe he should try and at least go into his dream career field and do the dumb speed dating and actually try. Maybe it would help him get over Harry…. Ha who was she kidding? 

Such hard life choices, such little time.

Louis is surely in a slump for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a very long chapter. All of my chapters will be long so hopefully you like it so far and stick aorund :) xx


	2. II.

Lying in bed was probably something Louis does too often when in a love sick state. It has been a rather rough month so far, it’s definitely getting much too warm out in this first week of July, and his damned a/c wasn’t working. Curse his landlord for being a lazy bum and not fulfilling Louis’s request.

“Oh my god, I’m dying.” he groaned to himself as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

It wasn’t too hot out, but in Louis’s flat without the air it was literally like a hot box.

Louis kind of wonders what the boys were up to on this awful day, he wondered more so about a certain someone, but he tried his best to free all thoughts about him recently.

The past few weeks he’s noticed Ellie’s car parked in his spot every time he left for work, and yup Louis stomach was in knots each time. The thought of her being able to wake up and sleep next to the boy he is in love with is rather heart wrenching. 

“Try to not think such negative thoughts, Tommo.” he said to himself as he rolled onto his side, now staring at the clock. It was only noon and Louis thought this day was already moving by too quickly for his liking, especially on a day off of doing nothing but mope around and sulk. He hadn’t even contacted any of his mates back, not even Harry. It’s not like Louis had to talk to them everyday… not like Harry needed to talk to him all hours of the day because they aren’t a thing. 

He got a little frustrated from the heat and just got out of bed, and decided to strip down into some cool clothes since the heat was betraying him. A tank top and shorts would do for now, and once he was back in bed it was slightly better, not really but it works. 

“Just text him, ask him to hang out tonight…” he mumbled to himself, he really was craving some of Harry’s attention right about now, despite his recluse state, but the chances of Ellie tagging along were always high… and he knew every time she tagged along when it was just Louis she would bring Travis, so he wouldn’t be a third wheel.

“Just tell him you want ‘bro’ time and mention drinks and such.” he was trying to think of a scheme in his head of what would be most effective. It’s a lot harder than he thought because either way somehow Ellie would just squeeze right in. She’s been included a lot of things lately and yeah, Louis isn’t too keen on it.

Screw it. 

He reached for his phone and unplugged the charging cord and he meant to press messages, but instead his thumb hit call and he wanted to slap himself upside the head. Now there was definitely no going back, he could have at least spent an hour of trying to type out a decent message but no. 

“ _Hello? What’s up, Lou?_ “

Of course he picks up on the first ring, Louis was sweating bullets, and not just because he was a hot and sticky mess. 

“Hey, um I have a question I wanted to ask you.” 

He bit his lip and tried to think of how he was going to word this without sounding like an idiot and like he truly didn’t want Ellie there… it was true but whatever.

“ _Well, you know you can ask me anything, so shoot. ___“

Louis could just see Harry doing that cute dimpled smile right about now, he could basically hear it on the line. He was sure Harry was thrilled by the contact from him, he always has, but he sometimes was a mystery to Louis whether he loved to be around Louis or he was just putting up with him. Okay, so maybe Louis is a little insecure a bit when it comes to that.

“Um… so I have the night off and it’s hot as balls in my flat, I think I’m about to literally go insane because I’m burning up, want to go out tonight or at least do something? I need to get out of this bloody hell for a while.”. There was a little bit of a pause on the other end and Louis was ready for rejection because it’s possible Harry’s girlfriend was staying over and she wants a date night. 

“ _Sure! I just had to make sure I didn’t have any plans, plus little Mr. Recluse hasn’t bothered to text me back, so we definitely have catching up to do, mister._ “ Louis had to rolls his eyes at those words with a little bit of a smug grin on his face, he knew they had catching up to do, it’s only been two days, nothing too exciting has happened in Lou’s world except maybe the fact that Travis texted him last night asking him to come over and cuddle, but what’s new? 

“Not my fault life gets in the way, Hazza. Anyways, before I waste anymore of your precious time I’ll be over at your place around eight or so if that’s ok?”  
“ _Yeah! that’s fine, Lou. So I’ll see you then._ ” Louis clicked end and just put his phone back onto the night stand and noted the time. He had exactly eight hours until he was going to Harry, so that meant six or seven hours until he had to get ready. He also needed to come up with something to do, something cheap, and definitely something that will hold both of their interests. 

Yeah, not easy to think at the top of your head, he really wasn’t up for drinking much, and he surely wasn’t up for roller skating since he did that last week with the lads… and Ellie. 

“What to do, what to do.” he mumbled as he sat up and reached for his laptop and turned it on, the first thing he did was hop onto his blog and checked his notifications. Aha! Four new followers and lots of notes on his text post from yesterday, lots of positive vibes. Louis decided maybe he should write another one up, basically informing his followers about his little ‘date’ or more so get together with Harry tonight. 

**Tonight.**  
_Hey guys so, tonight me and H are going to hang out, thankfully I racked the courage up and just asked. I know he’s my bestest mate and I shouldn’t even have a problem asking him to hang out but my confidence has been a bit shitty these past few days.  
With his GF always at his place every morning and that stupid selfie they posted together on his profile of them kissing, it’s really been awful to be me. _

_So I hope this night seriously just throws everything out the window and I can act normal around him, and I really hope she doesn’t tag along at the last minute._

_Wish me luck! xoxox_

With the click of the button he noticed he was getting notes pretty fast, and he got a few messages telling him to keep his head up high, and don’t feel so insecure around your best friend. Those messages were sweet, but of course there was always one rotten egg out of the bunch telling him to go suck a cock or whatever but Louis always deleted those or replied with sassy remarks. “Hate, positive, more hate, more positive, and ah a no offense message from one lucky anon… no I didn’t take offence at all. Bullshit and more bullshit.” Louis rolled his eyes and did not bother even replying to that person what so ever and he closed his browser from the time being. 

“You can do this, just act casual, and don’t be nervous, he’s your best mates… you shouldn’t feel nervous at all.” he said to himself as he got out of bed and decided on a nice cold shower to cool off.

He really needed the air back on, just not having the constant cool air was irritating, Louis preferred a nice cool home and not when it’s warm. He tends to get a bit warm easily, especially at night if the air isn’t on. 

Louis turned on the faucet and stripped down from his clothes, tossing them on the rack, and grabbing a towel from the top of his bathroom closet, well with the help of a stepping stool. “Why must I be so short?” he grumbled to himself as he hopped down and placed the fluffy ivory colored towel onto the counter and stepped in once the water felt alright, not too cold but not too hot. 

Once inside, he had to rest his back against the cold surface and just relax and clear his messy mind, he wondered if he should shave, or if he should pick out something cute to wear, he needed to get a grip on reality and realize Harry wouldn’t care. Harry has a bloody significant other, this wasn’t a date. 

He proceeded to wash his hair and then the rest, he was probably in the shower for a good hour before stepping out and wrapping a towel around his slender waist. He left the bathroom and decided to check any messaged on his phone that was sitting on his nightstand and he smiled down at the last message he received.

**Pier tonight. No questions. -H**

He shook his head and grinned a little before went into his closet and searched for the perfect outfit for tonight, in which was pretty damn sad. He shouldn’t be worrying about what to wear, Harry has seen him dressed down in joggers and an over sized jumper. It’s not like it’s going to make an actual difference anyways, Harry would more than likely not comment on his outfit, but Louis has been always up in the air about this.

Aha. Perfect.

The tightest pair of black skinny jeans he owned and a loose scoop neck maroon top, yes. It was casual but decent. Top it with a beanie and the pant legs rolled up a bit, then it’s perfection in Louis’s eyes. 

“He better appreciate my attempt to look human.” he mumbled to himself as he got dressed in just that outfit, excluding the hat for now since his hair was still a bit too damp. He did a look in his vanity mirror once he left the closet and just sighed to himself. Outfit was perfect, his hair still needed to be styled, his ears were on point with them being stretched to a 00 but he just feels like maybe he needs to do something with his face, maybe he needs to get rid of the stubble he let grow in.

So, he shaved it off. Clean, bare faced now. 

He felt naked but it works, and besides, he hasn’t had such a smooth facial surface since primary school. So, maybe this is what he needed to do to perk up his mood and forget about stupid Ellie being in the picture.

As the night approached and he spent the rest of his evening on his blog, he had to open up a window to cool it down, and he made the mistake of checking Harry’s social network profile. There was a brand new picture of Ellie and Harry together, sharing an ice cream cone, and everyone commented on how cute they were and such other bullshit.

It made him sick. He had to close it down before he wrote something that would ruin his friendship. 

He had gotten up to go finally fix his hair before he was out the door for the night. He tugged his beanie down onto his head, making sure his fringed popped out, and not falling into his eyes.

Once he left his flat and was out in his car he took a deep breath before he backed out and was on his way to Harry’s place. It was only a three minute ride over, but he was in no mood to walk right now, and he definitely wasn’t about to ride in Harry’s beat up old clunker of a car. 

That thing is like a death trap, and the chances of his death were high. No, he did not need a repeat of the last time when Harry’s breaks went out, nope. 

He pulled into the free spot, good Ellie’s car was nowhere to be seen in the lot, and that actually put a bit of a smile on his face for once. He did one last look in the mirror before he headed up and inside the complex. He went up the stairs and down the corridor before he knocked twice on the door numbered b11. Harry’s flat.

Louis almost fainted, no he almost chocked on his spit when the door was answered and there stood the lad all shirtless with his tattoo’s on display and his jeans riding low on his hips. He blinked for a few moments before shaking his head and fiddling his brows “Answering the door shirtless on purpose now, are we?” he squinted his eyes and crossed his arms. 

Harry grinned a bit and ran his hand through his long curly locks, which was just heavenly to watch on Louis’s part, especially when it got pushed back. “You don’t know that, maybe it was or maybe it wasn’t Lou.” he winked playfully and a pink hue cast across Louis’s cheeks. 

Harry knew Louis has mentioned in the past when they had their friends with benefits relationship that he found it when Harry was shirtless it was pretty breathtaking. He did notice after that whenever they were alone and he was to go see Harry, there he was without a shirt. It’s like Harry lived to torture him. 

“You’re just awful, go put something on, please.” he shook his head and Harry just patted the top of Louis’s head and let him in, before heading back to his room to slip on something. Louis made himself comfortable and sat back on the couch and he nearly wanted to get up and throw away the lilac colored jumper he seen laying on the end of the couch… Ellie’s jumper to be exact.  
He rolled his eyes and turned his attention away and looked over towards Harry’s bedroom door, okay, so he maybe, possibly just witnessed Harry pulling up his tight trousers, Jesus. He needed to be slapped because Harry could turn around at any second and catch him creeping. That would be an awkward conversation. 

He closed his eyes and looked down to his lap and just fiddled with his thumbs, trying to keep his mind busy, and not think about how Harry looks in those jeans, nope. 

“Ready! Sorry. I had to change a bit at the last minute, the wash was taking ages.” Louis looked up and nodded, refraining from eyeing Harry at all, even though It was torture, pure torture. “It’s fine Hazza, just please next time remember your shirt.” he shook his head and got to his feet. 

“Anyways, why do you want to go to the pier tonight? It’s going to be chilly with the ocean breeze.” he fiddled his brows a bit.  
“Didn’t I say no questions? I’ll bring an extra jacket in case you freeze, so don’t get your panties in a twist, Lou.” he snickered. 

“Ha ha so funny.” he deadpanned and rolled his eyes at that before shoving his hands into his pocket and looked up at the taller lad. “Well, are we going or what?” Harry cocked a brow and Louis nodded a bit before they headed out “Oh, by the way we’re taking my car, I’m sorry, but your car isn’t going to be my death sentence, Harold.” he teased as they went out to the lot. “Excuse you? Diana is simply my prized possession, how dare you talk down about my babe like that!” he playfully slugged Louis in the shoulder.

Louis smirked a bit and shook his head “Well, she needs a tune up or something, because right now you’re just asking for her to drive you off a cliff.” he chuckled as he unlocked his car and both got in, and buckled up. “Sure, your car is a bit more fancier than mine, but Diana has had some good memories in the back seat.” he chuckled and Louis swallowed thickly at that.

Okay, so maybe once or twice him and Harry had a bit of a rendezvous when they had their little relationship, but he was sure Harry had meant Ellie…they probably shagged in the back seat and god that visual in his head was revolting.

“Hush up, don’t corrupt mind so early in the night.” Louis says.

He backed out of his spot and they were off, it was only a five minute drive to the boardwalk, but of course Harry had already made himself comfortable and was jamming to Maroon 5 on the radio, typical. 

Once he found a decent parking spot where they didn’t have to walk such a far length, he cut the engine, and he noticed the pier seemed a bit too busy for his liking but it would do for now. At least he was spending time with Harry, and that’s all that matters in life. 

“So… I didn’t get a chance to say anything back at my flat, but I missed this face.” Harry swooned and pinched Louis’s cheek and he swatted away his hand and narrowed his eyes. “You see this face often, so I don’t know why you’re fussing over it.” Harry just snickered and brought a finger up and ghosted it down his jaw line. “You shaved, silly. I haven’t seen you with a clean shave in years. Twink Louis is back, not that he has been gone, but more twinkish then before.” he laughed hysterically and Louis’s face contorted into a sour look. 

“Oh come on, Louis. I’m only teasing, I like it. It’s just different is all, and you’re going to have to beat the lads off with a stick, especially Travis.” Louis just groaned at that, he didn’t need to hear any of that, except for the part where he likes it. 

“Well, Travis and any lads aren’t getting any of this so they can keep dreaming.” he rolled his eyes once more before he got out and locked his car. “Well suit yourself, just thought you could use an ego boost, and a good lay.” he smirked and Louis just shook his head at that as they began walking.

As they began walking down the pier, Louis was thinking a little too much. He was thinking that maybe Harry brought him here for a reason or maybe Harry was going to actually confess his deep hidden feelings for him… yeah he was definitely daydreaming.  
“It may not be the most beautiful thing on earth, but this place is surly relaxing, and if you get tired we can take the train back.” Louis scoffed at that “ Are you implying that I have low stamina?” Harry chuckled and shook his head. “No, just you have shorter legs than me so…” 

“Oh, thanks for reminding me that I’m short, Harold.” he felt a hand press into his lower back for a brief second and he nearly froze up at the contact.

“Anyways, I think you’ve done enough of poking fun of me for tonight.” Louis says.  
“It’s all in good fun, Lou. Banter and all. “ Harry grinned at that.

Louis just sighed to that and kept quiet as they continued to walk, he was getting a little chilly, but he wasn’t going to say anything since Harry looked to be fine, well he was carrying a jacket and wearing one too.

“When we get to the café down there, we can stop and grab something to munch on before we head back.” Louis nodded “Sounds good, didn’t get a chance to eat before I came. Are you paying for my meal?” he winked playfully and Harry just shook his head. “Unless you want me to be flat broke, then I would.” they laughed a little at that and yeah, Louis was having a good time so far. 

It was so nice to hang out with Harry alone for a change, instead of Ellie tagging along, or him having to cancel because she insists date night. 

“So… um I’m thinking of possibly asking El to move in with me, actually going to ask her tonight when she comes over after she leaves her dads.” well there went his good night. Not only is she spending the night more than likely at Harry’s but she’s going to possibly be living with him! 

That should be him and not her!

“O-oh.” was all he could manage to say, he was mentally crying right about now, he honestly felt really defeated. “It’s not a terrible, crazy idea, is it? I mean we’ve been together for two years, and I love her.” Louis felt like he was going to break down into a sob right now, he felt like running back to his car and locking Harry out so he can sulk in peace.

It took him a moment to actually form a proper sentence.

“No… I think it’s a rather decent idea.” he lied, it felt so wrong to agree with him, but he couldn’t just flat out say no, Harry’s his best mate, and he knew he would do the same for him if he was in his shoes. “Good! Because I… um already made her a key, and if all goes well… would you mind helping me move her things into my flat?” Louis painfully nodded, his grin was gone, his face was basically emotionless right about now. 

“I don’t mind.” was all he said and Harry grinned happily at that “Thank you, I appreciate it. I will try to get the rest of the lads to help but Zayn might be the challenge, thinking he’s too pretty for heavy lifting.” Zayn and his high horse attitude, sure he’s a great lad and all but the lad has some pretty high standards, and thinks very highly of himself. No one can complain though, it’s Zayn.

“True, you might have to somehow convince Liam to persuade him a bit, he would do anything for him.” he rolled his eyes at that. “But its Zayn we’re talking about and he thinks he’s too good for most things that require hard work.” Louis cracked a chuckle, well at least he could laugh a little with all what’s going on. 

“Yeah, wish me luck on that, Liam might just end up doing it while his boyfriend sits on sidelines sipping on his mixed drink and checking out his boyfriend‘s bum.” Louis basically snorted, it was so true, so god awfully true.

“But we still love him.” Louis chimed in of course and Harry nodded to that.

They still had a bit of a walk to the café and to be honest Louis wasn’t hungry anymore, he still had the whole moving in things weighing in his stomach and he was sure it wasn’t going away anytime soon. Harry and Ellie were almost practically settling down together and that thought made Louis was to regurgitate. He knew once he got home, he was hopping on his blog and writing out his feelings, probably might even cry. Maybe just a little. Maybe.

Thank whatever deity was in the sky when they finally reached the café and managed to grab a spot and get some food in their stomachs. He was sipping on his iced water as he noticed Harry just staring at him and he squinted his eyes and sat down his glass “What?”.

“You need a boyfriend.” Louis could feel his eyes roll right back into his head yet again.  
“Not this again, Harry I‘ve told you over and over countless times to leave this topic in the dust.” he took a bite of his chip that he was forcing down so it didn’t seem obvious something was bugging him.

“I know, Lou. I just think about you sometimes when you’re around me and El, Liam and Zayn. If you found someone you wouldn’t… how do I word this.” Louis pushed his food away, he was curious as to what he was in fact implying.

“I’m going to sound awful, but if you got a boyfriend or maybe just even find a lad at a bar and get a good shag in then maybe we could see more of an energetic, happy Louis. Like back in primary school.” Harry was spot on about his change in character, back in primary school he was more flamboyant, energetic, and optimistic. Now he was basically toned back, but he still could be energetic from time to time.

“I’m offended. Primary school was awful to me! Do you not remember the humiliation I received from Robert on a day to day basis?” he scoffed and crossed his arms, swaying away from the subject as usual. 

“Well, he disliked you because you made captain of the footie team and because he‘s a homophobic jerk, but it’s made you a stronger person. Louis, the rest of primary school wasn’t bad, heck remember when we went to prom together because we both couldn’t get a date?”. Ah that was a good memory for sure. 

The feelings weren’t obviously there at the time because he was getting over his breakup with his boyfriend at the time and Harry stepped in and asked him if they wanted to go as friends. Harry basically did it for two reasons alone, to cheer him up, and to go as mates so they wouldn’t have to miss their prom. 

“True… Remington pretty much ruined that month for me, sure I’m the one who left him, but the sting was still there by the awful words that he called me. I’m so glad you asked me though, it really was a good night. I’m glad you’re my best mate.” he smiled.  
“Well, that’s why I gave him a bloody nose, no one calls Louis Tomlinsons a little bitch in my book, no one. Plus, you were actually one of the best dates I’ve ever taken to a dance.” okay, so Louis wanted to seriously melt into a puddle of mush after hearing that.

“Stop it… you’re lying.” Louis says.

“Nope, just telling the truth.” Harry grinned and Louis just shook his head, biting back his smile.

Once they finished up at the café they were on their way back down the pier and it had gotten even more chillier, he kept his arms crossed as they walked, enjoying the silence, well despite the a couple of people talking amongst themselves every so often.

“You cold?” He looked over and nodded a little before he took the jacket from Harry when he handed it to him and slipped it on. It was pretty much a shower curtain on him, went over his hands, and came to mid thigh, not that he minded. He could smell Harry’s cologne on the jacket, and ugh he was in fragrance heaven.

“Better, thanks, Hazza.” Harry nodded to that.

Louis still could not for the life of him get that thought of Ellie moving out of his head, it’s really agonizing and he was basically torturing himself. “So, um, does this mean you two are going to have a flat warming party for her?” Harry shook his head at that.  
“Nah, I have everything pretty much, don’t want to get too crowded where it becomes a fire hazard.” Harry says. 

“Ah, okay, makes sense.” was all Louis said as they quietly walked. 

The rest of the walk was just quiet and Louis had way too much on his mind, too much he wanted to say, but he just kept quiet. When they eventually reached the car park, Louis about to take off the jacket when Harry swatted his hand away from him mid way. “No, you keep it on, I never wear that thing anyways, so keep it. Especially for the winter months.” Louis just nodded, odd, but he agreed because why not?

Once he unlocked his car and they were in, Harry once again blasted his radio, sounds from The 1975 filled his car and Harry’s angelic voice singing along. Harry was simply amazing in all aspects in Louis’s opinion. 

Louis just tapped to the beat of the music as he drove and doing his best to keep his head clear. Once he arrived back to Harry and parked in the car park spot he felt being pulled in for a side hug, almost chocking because of his seatbelt. “Okay, okay! I can’t breathe!” he pulled away and Harry just grinned. 

“Thank you for inviting me out, Lou. It’s been a while since you know we’ve just hung out.” Louis gave a little smile to that. “Of course, my flat is a hot mess, so I needed to get away, and besides what would I do without you? Don’t tell Niall this, but you’re always my favorite. “ he snickered.

“You’re just trying to make me blush, nice try, Lou.” he gave a dimpled grin. “Well, wish me luck for tonight, either I’ll be officially living with my girlfriend or not.” Louis wanted to his head against the steering wheel right about now. “Wish granted.” he gave a little grin and nodded to Harry when he waved and got out, watching him walk into his flat complex.

Louis cut the radio down to a low volume and rested his head against the steering wheel. This wasn’t good, no it was not. His nightmares were slowly coming true and he was honestly not sure what he could do.  
“She could say no.” he said to himself as he closed his eyes, trying to think happy thoughts of her saying no. 

He sat there for a good half hour before he eventually made himself look up and go back home, especially before she gets here. He really just wanted to cry, and drown himself into a pail of ice cream. His night went from nerve wrack to good to awful to semi decent. It was all just a jumbled mess of emotions.

Once he made it back to his flat, he crashed on his couch, not even bothering getting online to do anything, not even bothering to make it to his room to sleep his problems away. 

Louis had let a tear or two slip, but he wiped them away and thought of how pathetic he is for not telling Harry at all about anything, he was more frustrated with himself for being such a scared cat and he was upset because his chances of being with Harry in the future were slipping down a very slippery slope.

Louis just laid his head against the arm rest and curled into Harry’s oversized jacket, not caring if he’s too warm. He needed something, he needed Harry.

But he can’t have him, just yet.  
**. . .**  
Over the next couple days all Louis has heard about from the lads was how happy they were for Harry and Ellie, Louis secretly wished evil on them all but he acted as if everything was fine when it wasn’t. It was constantly on his mind at least fifty percent of his day, and the day after when he found out she said yes, he called in sick to work.

Now he was in Liam and Zayn’s flat trying to settle this whole concert thing, since it was tonight and all. Of course he was the one who’s stuck in the middle since the other two blokes ended up being conveniently busy.  
They definitely owed Louis for this torture.

“Louis, can you please talk some sense into him!” Liam crossed his arms with his face all sour like, he was obviously angry at Zayn. “Stop complaining, Li. I told you I would bring you back something.” he stressed and Liam was just shaking his head at that. Louis was sitting on the couch, basically being entertained by their fighting for the past hour and a half, and it was pretty repetitive too.

“I don’t want a bloody gift! I don’t want you to go with him!” he snapped back, Louis watched as they argued more and more, this wasn’t going to end well at all. “It’s not like his brother is going to be there! It’s just me and him, as friends!.” Zayn basically yelled.

Louis was definitely going to have to take pain meds soon because they were given him a headache. “You know what, I don’t have time to stand here and argue about this, I’m going to be late!” with that Zayn left with a door slam and Liam had a contorted face and was retreating back into the kitchen vigorously sweeping the floor that had little to no dirt on the surface.

Louis knew Liam was obviously really upset, especially because he actually was able to get the night off, but Zayn didn’t want to hurt Alec’s feelings the night before the concert.  
“I didn’t want to hurt his feelings.” he could hear Liam just mocking Zayn out of frustration and he just shook his head at that. 

“What about my feelings? don’t even bloody care.” okay Louis had enough.

“Liam… is it really the end of the world that he took him? I mean he’s been waiting for this concert and you honestly didn’t know until last night, I can see where he’s coming from so he doesn’t hurt anyone’s feelings.” Liam just glared daggers at him and Louis just bit his tongue.

He watched as he put away the broom and lean against the pantry door, sighing. “He know’s my problem with that friendship… don’t trust his ex boyfriend at all, he’s a manipulative prick, and I’m just worried Alec’s going to get them to talk again…” he looked down and crossed his arms. “It also just hurt’s my feeling’s that he decided on not taking me after all, or offered to go get a ticket for me last night.” Louis could feel for Liam but then again he had to rationalize everything he said.

“Liam, he would be crazy to wait four hours in that ridiculous line and not be home till wee hours in the night just so you can go and besides, he knows you and Alec have some bad blood, and that would just be awkward, especially Alec being a third wheel and all. He loves you a lot, and I’m sure he feels really guilty about this, but try to keep your head held high, and just relax. Me and you can have loads of fun tonight.” he wasn’t the best with pep talk but he tried. Liam needed a pep in his step after that argument and he was the only one who could do it.  
“I suppose you’re right, but it’s just very aggravating that he did this, I’m just glad I actually have someone to hang out with while he is living it up.” he kind of frowned and this was Louis’s queue to get up off his arse and go do something. 

He got to his feet and went over to Liam and rested his hand against his shoulder and squeezed it for reassurance. “ Liam… he can’t possibly have too much fun without you, besides you know he’s going to bring you back a bouquet of flowers and some fancy chocolates to make it up to you, this is Zayn. Your prince charming.” He felt like throwing up with his mushy he was speaking, but Liam needed this. 

“You both with makeup before tomorrow morning, you’ll have new love bites on your throat, and you guys will be the sickening loving couple as usual.” he snickered and Liam just rolled his eyes with a faint smile across his face. 

“Now come on, let me see that smile get bigger.” Liam obviously couldn’t hold back his grin. “Good boy.” he chuckled and removed his hand. “I’m not a dog, Louis.” he shook his head as he went back over and sat down on the sofa. “Never said you were, Payno. So chill.” he moved his fringe out of his eyes, watching Liam sit in the recliner across from him.

“So now that that’s settled, how about we play a bit of board games, yeah? I know you didn’t get your time last time with Zayn, and besides it will kill time and before you know it, he will be back home.” Liam just nodded at that. 

“Maybe we could invite Niall and Harry?” Louis shook his head at that “Can’t, both are too busy remember? Niall has some hot date and Harry well, he’s having a date night.” the whole date night thing really was a sore on his tongue.

“Oh, yeah, forgot. Hmm, it won’t be fun with just the two of us…” yeah, that was a pretty accurate statement. Sure Liam and Louis were the ones enjoyed board games the most and took it to the next level, but it was always fun to be in a group… and these two are a toxic combination in the game of monopoly or any board game for that matter. Taking winning very seriously. 

So they eventually, after twenty minutes just to settle on watching a movie, not very exciting, but it beats sitting at home and doing absolutely nothing. Titanic wasn’t a bad movie by any means, actually Louis adores it, and could watch it on repeat for the day. Just he noticed during the movie that Liam was every so often checking his phone to see if he had gotten a message and Louis felt bad. 

Zayn wasn’t going to text him, he was at a concert, and he was sure that he had his phone tucked away so no one could pick pocket him. Louis knew Liam’s pain though… he wished a certain someone would message him but it’s not likely. They both were truly having a rough night.

As the movie went on Louis found it hard to pay attention anymore with his mind wandering to Harry and then there was Liam scrolling through his phone with a somber look on his face.

He sighed to himself and just made himself look at the screen and keep to himself for now. 

Right as the movie ended Louis noticed Liam get up and go use the bathroom without a word and he cocked a brow at his behavior. Either he was upset because Zayn hasn’t contacted him with an apology or Zayn posted a picture on the internet of the concert.

Louis grabbed his phone from his pocket and loaded up the wed and went to Zayn’s profile and yup… there were ten photo’s posted during the concert, and Alec and Zayn had two selfies together with their tongues sticking out in one and the second was them trying to look like badasses when they really weren’t. He was sure Liam locked himself in that bathroom and was quietly sobbing, Louis knew Liam was a bit sensitive at times, especially when it came to Zayn related topics. 

He turned on the light once he got to his feet and went over and gently knocked against the wooden door. He could hear the sound of sniffling and he was shaking his head “I’ll be out in a minute, Louis.” yup, Liam had been crying. His cracking voice gave it away. 

“Liam, babe. I saw the pictures… they’re innocent. I know it’s tough to see, but you have to realize that he’s coming home to you… he’s not coming home to Stephen. You know he wouldn’t do anything to intentionally hurt you… heck remember I dated Zayn and he was loyal and a good boyfriend, except it didn’t work out and we were better off as mates. Anyways, like I was saying, Liam, he’s probably giving you time to cool off, because that fight was a bit intense.” he wasn’t sure if his words were helping but it’s all he could do.

Great, no response, just the sounds of constant sniffling. 

“Liam… trust me on this when I say he didn’t mean to set you off like that. Do you have any idea how long Stephen and Zayn were a couple? Three years, but that’s nothing to how long you two have been together. Seriously, I’ve never seen Zayn look at someone the way he does you, he lights up when he talks about you still, and I’ve never in my life have seen him spoil someone as much as he does with you.” Louis was trying his best.

Nothing, but silence. Awesome.

Right as he was about to take a step back the bathroom door opened to reveal the red puffy eye’d lad and he was engulfed in a hug. He gently rubbed his back soothingly until Liam had let go and gave a small smile. “You’re a good friend, Lou.” Louis grinned at that.

“So are you, Liam. But no more crying, no more going on his profile or checking text messages. He won’t even be here for another hour, so let’s just sit down and relax for a little while. All this Zayn talk is giving me a headache anyways.” Liam finally rolled his eyes at that, well at least it got that frown off his face.

So they sat in the living area and chit chatted about Liam’s birthday next month to Harry. 

“So are you going to help him move her things in a few days?” Louis nodded slowly.  
“Yeah, he asked me when I last saw him, are you and Zayn helping out at all?” he raised his brows when Liam nodded “I mean will Zayn actually help and not sit on the sidelines?” Liam just shrugged his shoulders and Louis wanted to roll his eyes to the back of his head. 

“He better help or else I’m going to go crazy on his arse.” Liam chuckled a little at that, and Louis was glad to see he was no longer upset, well as upset as he was. “Be nice, Louis.” Liam says.

“Of course, defending your boyfriend.” Louis shook his head.

“Can’t blame me. I share a bed with him so I don’t have much choice.” he smiled. “True, very true.” As if Zayn knew they were talking about him, in come the bloke with exactly like Louis mentioned earlier… he had a bouquet of red roses and a box of assorted chocolate truffles. Fancy, typical as always with Zayn.

“Liam… I’m so sorry, babe. I didn’t mean for any of this to upset you.” Louis just sat back and watched the show, he watched as Liam was biting his lip, the box of chocolates sitting on his lap, and Zayn putting the roses on the coffee table, he knew their making up routine way too well, Zayn would always come back with sumptuous gifts, or some grand gesture. Liam was definitely a lucky guy to have someone like this, Zayn a great lad. 

“You know I can’t stay mad at you for too long, you’re my prince charming and all.” Liam said and made a movement on his lip and Louis raised his brows as he watched them kiss at ease. 

“Okay, so should I leave before the clothes come off or?” he interrupted and Zayn snickered a little. 

“Forgot you were here. Sorry.” he teased.

“Well, this is my chance to dash before I get left out here in the dark, so I’ll see you two bright and early in a few days, so have fun you two.” he winked before he got up and left the flat.

Well, that night was surely…. dramatic. Harry and Niall owe him a round of drinks that’s for sure.  
**. . .**  
It finally rolled around to the day when Ellie was officially moving into Harry’s flat and he was not having it at all, he woke up in a terrible mood, he was snappy, his head was pounding from the lack of sleep, and he felt sluggish. His morning wasn’t a good one with a nice cold shower and his hair wasn’t doing what he wanted to he put on a beanie for now. 

He Didn’t bother trying to look nice anyways, he just slipped on a loose v neck and a pair of skinny jeans because it works. Louis had no time to sit around and blog about his state of mind, he had no time to rant and rave, especially no time to sit around and pout.

Louis grabbed his wallet and keys and he was out that door, his stomach was in knots, and he was sweating already… not that it was hot out just his nerves. “You can do this… it’s only for a couple hours, then you can leave and not stay.” he said to himself as he rode over to Ellie’s flat that was seven minutes away. 

Right as he pulled into the car park there was Harry, Ellie, Zayn, Liam, Niall, and Travis. Of course!

He groaned to himself and wanted to hit his head against the steering wheel, well this evening was going to be interesting. This better go by quick because he doesn’t think he could handle this for too long.

Louis unbuckled slowly and slipped on his aviator sunglasses and got out from his car and joined the group surrounded by loads of boxes. “Look who finally rolled out of bed.” Harry grinned and Louis just nodded to that.  
“We’ve been standing here for the past ten minutes, Louis. You could have given us a bit of a heads up.” Ellie chimed in and Louis wanted to walk away already. “Sorry, rough night of sleep, Ellie.” he kind of snapped and Harry gave him a look to chill out.

“Anyways, so we’re going to try and do this all in one trip since she doesn’t have much stuff that she wants to take so please take as much as you can fit. Louis… Travis is going to have to ride with you over. ”Oh, just fucking great. Now he had to not only endure this torture, but also he had to be stuck with the slut of the bunch. Jesus this day was not good on any terms. 

“Okay.” he bit his lip and looked around the group as Harry talked. Liam was fully listening as usual with Zayn hugging him from behind looking a bit bored, Niall was nodding along, Travis was yawning, and Ellie had her dirty paws on Harry’s arm. 

“Zayn you better at least touch one box while you’re here. I’m not having you be miss princess or anything.” Zayn rolled his eyes “Shush it, Harry.” he shot back at him and Harry just chuckled a little. 

“Anyways, lets go!” he raised his fist in the air and Louis stood there watching before he made himself over and choose two of the lightest boxes and carried them back to his car, placing them strategically so they could conveniently fit. That is until Travis came up and threw a box in without even thinking.

“Are you being serious right now? I want to be organized, Travis.” he scoffed and reached in the back seat from where he was standing and placed it neatly beside it. He jumped when he felt a playful swat on his bum and he just rolled his eyes. This was surely going to be a long morning. 

“Stop it.” he fiddled his brows as he turned around and pushed past him. He went back over and noticed Zayn was arguing with Harry about having to help with Ellie’s vanity table, apparently his hands were too sacred to lift because he needs them for his upcoming career with working with celebrities…. Yeah Zayn was dreaming. 

He grabbed another box that was slightly heavier and he noticed Niall had already packed up his car to limit and Liam had half of his and Zayn’s car filled up… his own was lacking still. Of course, there were still loads of boxes and there was no way that this was going to be all in one trip, no way. 

During the time he was filling up his car with the help of Travis, he noticed that Niall already took off to Harry’s, and Liam and Zayn were just leaving to go. That left Harry and Ellie, and him and Travis.

“I don’t think we’re going to get all the boxes, but Louis if you and Travis go right now, you guys can unload your boxes and come back, so take my key.” Harry handed it to Louis and Louis nodded before he hopped in his car with Traivs, ugh a dreadful two minute drive. 

On the way there Travis kept telling Lou he liked how sassy he was acting today, saying how hotter he looks now that he shaved, and that they should hang out after this.. Louis was obviously annoyed. This bloke had no good intentions for one and two he was in no mood.

“Will you please stop talking for one minute, my head is killing me.” he finally snapped as he pulled into the car park and got out after Travis apologized. “Where’s Harry and Ellie at?” Zayn asked with his arms crossed. “Back at her place, he told me just to start unloading the boxes in his flat, they ran out of room, so after I’m done unloading I have to go back and help again.” Zayn nodded to that, well all of them did.

Moving the boxes from the cars to Harry flat was a bit of a struggle considering he lived on the second floor. Louis did get a bit winded and he tried his best to hurry this along so he could just go back home.  
“Do you think Harry will mind if I leave after I’m done?” Niall asked and Louis just shrugged “Not sure, but I think it would be okay… text him.” Niall nodded to that.  
When they eventually unloaded the cars, Louis and Travis were on their way back, ignoring Travis pretty much and his advances as usual. Does this lad not learn anything? Does he not take a hint?

When he pulled back into the car park and parked his car, he was about to get out until Travis put a hand on his thigh. “Excuse me, but what in heaven’s name are you doing?” he shot a look that could kill towards him.  
“Oh, don’t be so pissy, you need to relax. Just thought a thigh massage would help.” Louis rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses and swatted his hand away. 

“Thigh massage, really? I’m not stupid.” he scoffed before he got out and helped Harry with the last bit, ignoring the fact that Travis was looking at his bum and Ellie was sitting in the car… doing nothing but playing on her phone as she did earlier and it infuriated Louis. 

“Harry please explain to me why she hasn’t even lifted a finger? You complained about Zayn but not her?” he fiddled his brows as he held the last box, looking up at the tall lad. “Louis, she has work in a couple hours, and she’s on her feet for six hours, you know she’s a hairstylist.” this was no excuse! 

She should have been bloody helping, this is all her stuff anyways. As if she felt entitled to not work and they were her servants to do as she pleases and it really pushed his buttons. “Zayn’s a barber and your point is, Harold?” he didn’t mean to be so bitchy towards Harry but he was irritated. 

“What’s with you today? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?” Harry sat down his box and crossed his arm.

“No, I’m just really irritated that she’s not helping at all, this is all of her stuff. It’s frustrating that we do all this hard work because you’re our mate and would do anything for you and she does nothing but sit there and fiddle with her phone. “Louis knew he was making a fool of himself, but his nerves were getting to him. 

“Louis… calm down. You’ve been in a bad mood since you arrived. I just don’t want to set her into a bad mood by having her do too much. Louis, I’m sorry that you’re frustrated and such, but you have to know I appreciate the help.” Louis just shook his head and walked back to his car, basically throwing the last box into the back seat not caring anymore. 

Stupid Ellie and her stupid job. 

Why the day of a all days did they pick today to move her things when she has work? He bet this was her idea so she wouldn’t have to life a damn finger. She has Harry wrapped around her finger so tightly. 

Louis buckled back up and basically ignored Travis once again, the lad really needed to stop talking because Louis wasn’t even listening anymore. All he could think about was Ellie and her high horse attitude. He was beyond frustrated and he almost blew through a stop sign, but thankfully he caught himself on it soon, no time for a ticket. 

He quickly pulled into the car park, made it before Harry of course showed up and did this as quick as he could, almost tripping a few times, and keeping to himself. He set Harry’s flat key on the countertop, but right as he was about to talk out in come Ellie smiling and carrying in her purse… the only thing she has carried at all.

“Thanks Louis, for helping and all. “ she smiled a little. “Yeah, not a problem.” he had strain in his tone and she looked a little confused. “Anyways, would you mind taking Travis with you? Or at least drop him off at home?” he groaned at that. “Oh come on, Louis. He doesn’t live that far and besides, he doesn’t have a ride.”.

“Fine, but you owe me the gas money.” she nodded and waved for him to move along to join Harry and Travis outside in the car park. When he made it down the steps and right before he opened the door to step outside he ran into Harry. 

“Louis… I hope you’re not mad at me or anything.” Louis shook his head “it’s not you that I’m mad at, Harold. But excuse me because I was told to take Travis home. “ he walked past him without another word.

“Get in my car, I’m taking you home.” Travis had a grin on his face at those words, at least the main torture was over. He was sure he would get a text from Harry later, after Ellie goes to work or even a call. 

Once inside his car and buckled, he backed out and was off. “Where do you live again?” he honestly had no idea. He was sure he told him in the past, but it wasn’t ringing a bell.  
“Just off the beach, but maybe I could go home with you instead.” he wiggled his brows.

“Nice try, not happening.” he shot him down quick.

“Rude. I will get you to sleep with me someday, you just wait.” Louis just shook his head at that “Yeah in your dreams…. So keep dreaming.” Louis says.

“Oh come on… how can you deny all of this? I’m a ten for sure.” oh jeez. 

“Right, a ten.” he said sarcastically, in his own opinion, he was more so an eight, but he wasn’t about to boost his ego thinking he had a chance.

“You’re just being a jerk because you haven’t had a good fuck in years, admit it you need some dick and then you’ll be fine.” Travis really needed to just stop talking before he drives them both into the ocean.

“I don’t need anything but some pain meds and a good nap, I don’t have to have sex to feel better, thank you very much.” he clutched the steering wheel a bit tighter. “I like it when you’re sassy.” Travis smirked and Louis seriously just wanted to pound his head against his steering wheel.

He eventually got Travis to tell him his address and once he finally pulled up Travis squeezed Louis’s knee before he got out and told him to call him… yeah he can keep on wishing. 

Louis sped off in a quick and made it back to his flat, and the first thing he did was take out his laptop and hopped on his blog.

Well, actually he took some pain medication beforehand, but anyways he was writing up another post yet again. Getting his frustrations out.

**Awful day!**  
_You will not believe how bad of a day I’m having so far!_  
First, I had to help move her things and second she didn’t even lift a damn finger. Do you not realize how much it ticks me off?  
He basically gave her special treatment and ugh! 

_Never helping her out ever again. I really fucking hate that they are living together… excuse my language. xoxox_

_To top it all off, she made me run her brother home that has an obsession to get me in bed, and I was sort of a jerk to H and I feel bad now but I was so irritated._

_I feel a little better for ranting  
Xoxox _

He closed his laptop after that not even feeling like checking to see if anyone saw or replied to it, he was exhausted, and felt like going back to bed to sleep away his frustrations. 

He went and moved to lay down onto his bed and rolled to his side, closing his eyes, trying to relax, and he did fall asleep for a bit until his phone went off and he shot awake.

“Huh?” he rubbed his eyes as he sat up and answered his phone without even reading it “Hello?” he yawned. 

“ _It’s Harry, Lou. I called to figure out what’s wrong with you._ ” he sat up a bit more and took his hat off of his head and threw it off to the side.

“Nothing’s wrong, just lack of sleep, which you interrupted my nice nap so thanks for that and I was just really agitated that she was no help.” he could hear him sighing on the other end, of course he was always defending her. 

“ _Louis… I already told you why she couldn‘t help. Also sleep more, I don’t like it when you act like you did earlier._ ” Harry says into the phone.

“Not my fault my mattress is shit, and I know.” he was still rather annoyed, but he was too tired to even be upset or care.

“ _You sound awfully tired and I should let you go back to bed, I just wanted to make sure you were fine, and that we are okay._ “. Louis frowned a bit, there was nothing bad between them and it kind of upset him that Harry thought he was mad at him.

“No, Harold. I’m not even mad at you or anything, we’re fine. I promise.” he reassured him.

“ _You sure, Lou? I don’t want you to any bad feelings towards me and not tell me._ “.

“I’m sure, one hundred percent. ” he yawned yet again.  
“ _Good, now you go get back to your beauty rest, so sweet dreams, Lou._ “ before he could protest the sweet dreams the line went dead. Harry was a such a dork, but a cute dork. 

Louis just shook his head and smiled for the first time today.

He was actually pretty tired and he was glad that before he drifts off into slumber that Harry wasn’t upset with his attitude today and Harry knows now what set him off, even if he defends her. 

Louis was just glad to clear the air up a bit for now.  



	3. III.

  
August twenty ninth marked the day Zayn actually drove Louis to insanity. Literally.

Louis didn’t quite understand why in fact Zayn asked for their help when all he was doing, is doing it himself. It was rather quite frustrating and Zayn was too bloody picky when it came to certain color schemes and what went where. 

Zayn was throwing Liam a surprise birthday party and asked for help from Louis, Harry, and Niall. Even though Zayn himself was micromanaging. Louis honestly felt like banging his head against the wall, they had exactly two hours before people would arrive, and exactly three hours before Liam comes home from work. 

“No, no, and no! The plastic forks are on the napkins along with the knives, do you want a dirty, germ infested utensil to shove in your mouth? I think not!” he fiddled his brows as he fixed all of Niall’s ‘mistakes’. “Zayn, chill. They’re disposable, you have loads more anyways if people complain.” Niall rolled his eyes at him.

“Shush it. This has to be perfect, you just don’t understand the art of decorating accordingly.” Zayn says. Niall just shook his head and walked off to the kitchen to grab himself a drink from the fridge.

Okay, so Zayn was kind of losing his sanity right about now, it’s only a dumb birthday party anyways. Liam was turning twenty two and honestly, he wants to tell Liam to run for the hills because it only get worse from here on out. 

“Zayn, it’s just a birthday party. It’s not like your on the job, and trying to sell some amazing idea, it’s Liam. He likes simple, he’s not like you who loves extravagant and outrageous things, you two are completely different people.” Harry probably shouldn’t have said that but Louis had to agree on that. 

“But who’s the one dating him? Me.” Zayn snapped, okay, so Zayn was a bit on edge. He usually wasn’t like this to anyone, but the stress of a party all on your shoulders was a lot to handle, especially if your Zayn. He takes party planning very seriously like it‘s an important job.

 

“Okay, calm down. Zayner.” Louis teased and Zayn just shot him a glare and he shook his head and went to go reorganize the cupcakes on the kitchen counter so he didn’t have to deal with the dictator in the living area.

Louis shook his head down at the very neatly organized two dozen cupcake with light brown and blood red colored frosting… Louis seriously wanted to slap Zayn right upside the head. This was awful to the eye, Zayn may have good party ideas but the color combination for the food was simply tragic. 

Not only were the cupcakes grotesque but the cake… oh the cake was bad, real bad. It was florescent blue colored frosting with icing the of the color forest green, and yeah Louis seriously wanted to ‘accidentally’ have it fall into the rubbish bin. 

“Beautiful aren’t they, Zayn has such beautiful taste.” Harry chuckled into Louis’s ear practically, causing him to jump a bit. ”Yeah, such a way with colors.“ He laughed a bit at that.

“What I really want to know is… where was I when he made these orders, no, who was he with?” he sighed and shook his head. “I bet you anything, Niall was the cause of this mess.” Harry chimed in and Louis nodded to that. “Well at least he tried, just hope Liam appreciates his eyes sight enough to look at this mess.” he chuckled. 

“Are you calling his cakes a mess?” Zayn scowled and crossed his arms, of course he heard that. “Well… they don’t particularly match.” Louis says.

“They’re completely fine! I paid for them, not you, Louis.” Louis was getting real tired of testy Zayn, it was like walking on egg shells around the bloke. “You need to chill out, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this fastidious about his birthday party before in the past, I know you take party planning serious but calm down.” Harry mentioned and Zayn just rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, what’s wrong with you? You flipped a lid when I set the plates in the wrong places.” Niall said as he walked into the kitchen with the rest of them. Zayn just closed his eyes and sighed heavily for a second “My dad is going to be here tonight with my mum.” that now explains everything. 

Zayn has always had a bit of a rocky relationship with his dad, and Yaser didn’t quite agree on his relationship with Liam since he didn’t fit his ideals of Zayn‘s future husband material, yet again he didn’t quite agree on Zayn being a barber either.

“You could have at least just said ‘Hey, my dad’s coming to Liam’s party tonight, I have two very important people to impress.’ Instead of being a huge jerk and micromanaging everything.” Louis fiddled his brows and crossed his arms.

“I found out after Li went to work, Liam doesn’t even know they’re coming at all. I’m going to get the couch tonight for this, I can feel it in my bones.” he groaned and rubbed his temples. Louis knew this evening was bound to be quite interesting. “Just send him a warning text.” Louis suggested and Zayn shook his head.

“No, remember it’s a surprise party? My dad is coming because I told my mum about it since she was wondering what I bought him and when it was and she told him… and he said he wanted to come along so he could talk to us both afterwards, I have a bad feeling it’s about how we shouldn’t be together and him shooting down Liam blow by blow as usual. I don’t think I can hear ’You need to be with Eli because he is a CEO of a major candy company’ anymore. You know my dad has been trying to push that on me ever since the bloke took up that title at his granddad’s company. Liam has been already insecure enough as it is about his job all thanks to him.” he vented. 

Louis didn’t quite get Zayn’s dad, he was a decent guy, Louis didn’t have any complaints, but he knew all about Yaser’s problem with their relationship. It’s just Zayn’s dad wants him to be with someone older and has a good paying job, like a really, really good paying job. Wealthy bloke pretty much.

“But, your dad isn’t the one in bed with Liam at the end of the day, just because he wants you to marry into a wealthy family so you can live comfortably, doesn’t mean he will be disappointed when you end up marrying Liam. He just wants what’s best for you, Zayn. He just can’t see that Liam makes you absolutely happy, and see that you both support each other financially.” Harry chimed in and gave Zayn a little pep talk.

“Imagine Liam sleeping with your dad… Oh my god, my poor brain!” Niall joked to lighten the mood and Zayn just glared daggers at him. 

“Loosen up, I was only joking. Trying to lighten the mood you know.” Niall rolled his eyes and Zayn just shook his head.

“Harry I appreciate what you’re saying, but, I’ve been trying ever since me and Li have been together to get my dad to understand that I don’t want anyone else. My mum, she loves Li, she loves that he makes me happy, but my dad, he’s so concerned about money all the time when I see him, all he ever asks Liam is when is he going to get a better paying job or when is he going to start making enough so I don‘t have to work and stay home” he stressed. 

“Zayn… I can’t speak for your dad or anything but he wants the best for you financially. But let’s be realistic here, you can’t help who you end up with. For god sake, you could be absolutely miserable with what’s his face right now if Liam didn’t take you back when you guys broke up the first time.” That was a dark time for everyone, Zayn was a walking zombie pretty much, and Liam was a sad, sad individual… he cried a lot. 

“Don’t remind me of that, that breakup was the worst.” he groaned and rubbed his forehead. Louis recalled back to that time when Zayn was accused of keeping in contact with his ex boyfriend and supposedly sleeping with him, which in turn was false info to just create drama between the two. Stupid Stephen made a fake profile and made up fake text messages on his computer and anonymously sent them to Liam online, clearly someone was jealous and wanted to do mean nasty things on purpose. 

Zayn ended up finding whom that was in fact sending Liam those and even printed off a years worth of text messages and phone calls to prove he was innocent, Stephen and Zayn did not go off on a good note after that, but he still remained friends with the blokes brother, of course. 

“Yeah, it was, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you that torn up over someone, no even Stephen.” Niall says and Zayn just nodded. 

“Well anyways… how about we continue setting up and even clean up a bit before people arrive, and Zayn you owe us a round of drinks for this, especially for the eye sores on the counters.” Louis smirked and Zayn just sighed and waved them off. 

He snickered a little and Harry was grinning at that, Zayn and Niall had left the kitchen to go clean up the living area a bit more, leaving Louis alone with Harry. “So… did you bring a plus one?” Harry asked with a small smile that seemed to falter a little.

“No, Harry… do you seriously think I chatted up some bloke from our last conversation in that time span? Do you even know me at all?” he shook his head. Not even a month ago, he told Harry he wasn’t interested in the dating scene, but he still brings it up a month later, what is he trying to do? Does he want Louis to find happiness because he did? All he wants in life is Harry but god, he can’t. He is taken… for now. 

“I know, I just was curious, and maybe I said something to Travis…” Harry bit his lip and Louis could feel his eyes roll right to the back of his head. “Harry… you didn’t. You know I’m not interested in him for the hundredth time, already.” he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I know, it’s just he really likes you, Louis. He told me yesterday that he fancies you a lot and would love to just kiss you all over and hold you like a baby.” he snickered and ruffled Louis’s hair playfully. Louis swatted his hand away and fixed his fringed and huffed. “He wants to fuck and run more like it. You don’t see the interaction when we’re alone… Harry he attempted to give me a bloody thigh massage in the car on the way to your flat!” he shook his head.

“Well… maybe you should shag him and just get it out of his system, then go on a date with him, I just think he would be good for you, and for once I would like to see you swooning over someone.” he gave a dimpled grin. Oh Harry had no idea what he was talking about, only if he truly knew. Only if Louis wasn’t a nincompoop and just admitted his bloody feelings two years ago, why must he be so chicken? 

Why, why, why?

“Harry stop worrying about my dating life, I’m fine. I’m still young and I have a whole life ahead of me to meet someone.” he gave a strained smile, and Harry just nodded to that without another word on the topic. 

“Will you two please come help me and Niall move the sofa?” Zayn ordered and they both rolled their eyes and went and helped the two lads move the couch to create more room, they had to move the coffee table, and even moved the recliner a bit, more so Zayn and Harry did that.

“I think this is spacious enough.” Louis looked around the room and Zayn shook his head. “No…. something needs to be moved, Louis I invited twenty people over plus my parents… Li’s parents aren’t coming though, but his sisters are coming.” he sighed.

“Why not?” Niall asked as he fiddled his brows and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. “They couldn’t get the time off, but his sisters are able to give it to him, and their card. 

“That reminds me…. What in fact did you get him, Zayn?” Louis grinned and Zayn bit his lip and rubbed his left arm. “Spit it out.” Louis snickered. 

“None of your guises concerns… it’s a private gift.” he shrugged his shoulders and Harry made a disgusted face “Let me guess, it has to do with the bedroom?” he rolled his eyes. “Don’t insult my gifts to him! You know I always have two gifts I always give him on his birthday, one is just a really good shagging.” Louis groaned and rubbed his temples, he did not need to hear that at all.

“Please stop before you burn that awful image in my head, please.” Niall whined and Zayn slugged him in the arm “Liam’s beautiful naked so shush it up, Nialler.” Niall shook his head at that “Sure, anything you say.” he knew Zayn was going to give him shit for that. “You just have bad taste is all, obviously my taste in men is impeccable.” he flipped his long hair off his shoulder and they all just rolled their eyes at that. 

“Right, sure you do, Zayn.” Louis said and went to go use the bathroom for a split second. Once he closed the door, he had to take one hard look into the reflection and just shook his head. “Try to have a fun night tonight and let’s hope she ends up staying late for work.” he whispered to himself before he left the bathroom, rejoining the boys, well Harry because apparently Niall and Zayn had a pizza emergency.

“I bet you anything Zayn is cursing up a storm.” Louis snickered, ah the pizza place Zayn was ordering from wouldn’t deliver to his place tonight because of how busy and backed up they are, so needless to say Zayn isn’t too happy about leaving the house to get the rest of the food.

“Be thankful he choose Niall as the victim, and not you.” Louis patted Harry on the back before shoving his hands into his pockets. “Yeah, I don’t think I could stand a ten minute drive hearing him complain about how awful their customer service is and how he is going to give them a piece of his mind. He’s all talk but no action.” he shook his head.

“No lie there, what so ever.” Louis grinned and crashed down onto the couch, well at least he had some alone time with Harry, even if it was for only twenty minutes.

Louis watched as Harry went into the kitchen and got himself a drink. The way his arm braced onto the fridge as he looked in there, and his long curly locks cascaded over his shoulder, Louis was memorized to say the least. 

He shook from his thoughts when he heard the fridge door close and looked down to his lap and bit his lip, hoping Harry didn’t catch him starring because that would be awkward. 

Harry had sat down right next to Louis and god… Louis could smell his powerful, intoxicating cologne, this was torture, Harry knew Louis liked that cologne ever since he tried it out at the mall two years ago, he had mentioned it in the past, and he still wears it to this day, and Louis seriously wants to bury his face into Harry‘s chest. Why must Harry torture him like this? Why?

Louis also found it quite hard not to look at Harry’s perfect long legs and how he crossed them had sent shivers down Louis’s spin. He averted his eyes from Harry since he was too drawn into his phone at the moment, so he wouldn’t have noticed, thankfully and looked into the kitchen to keep his eyes busy for the moment.

“So, Ellie is going to London in a week or so, so I’ll have a lot more free time to hang with you and the boys.” he gave a dimpled grin and pocketed his phone.

Louis broke his trance and looked to Harry and smiled, now that’s what he likes to hear!

Good!

She was going to leave to London… that’s pretty much four plus hours away! Louis was seriously having a celebration in his head, especially since Harry wasn’t tagging along with her. 

“Oh yeah? How long is she going to stay there for?” he needed to know, he needed to know how much time he had to spend with Harry alone without any of her interruptions, oh god he couldn’t wait!

“Just a week or two, visiting her family pretty much, she wanted me to come, but I have work here, and besides, it’s not like I have any reason to be there except bond with her family but eh the thought alone give me anxiety.” Harry shook his head.

Louis couldn’t believe it, he couldn’t even believe it. He was really hoping she would be gone for two weeks so he can be a greedy bastard and hog Harry to himself the whole time. “That’s nice and yeah meeting your girlfriend or boyfriends family and trying to bond with them is always stressful, Harold.” he shook his head with a small smile.

“But I’m glad I’ll be able to spend more time with you, Lou. We don’t get to hang out as much as we used to, and I’m missing our little bromance.” he pouted and that sent Louis over the moon. “Harold… you text me like everyday pretty much and you see me like every so often, our ‘bromance’ is fine.” he chuckled and air quoted the word, if only it was a romance instead of silly bromance. 

“That’s not what I meant Lou, I meant like the two of us hanging out and going to do things together, not just sit around and do a little bit of banter back and forth. I mean like going out for a nice brunch or go golfing or something, hobbies, Lou.” Louis shrugged a little not wanting to come off as he was quick to agree. “I know what you mean, Harry.” he sighed a bit and sat more back into his spot.

If Harry knew Louis would consider outings like that a date and yeah, he wasn’t about to say that. Louis had blinked a bit when an arm was wrapped around his shoulders and he was pulled in close. “Um, excuse me, but what in heavens name are you doing?” he fiddled his brows. 

“Thought maybe you could use a good cuddle.” Louis moved his head back and eyed him suspiciously. They haven’t cuddled since… Harry broke it off with him in the friends with benefits stage of their friendship.

“And when was the last time you cuddled me?” Louis was hoping it would remind Harry about what they used to share, Harry had seemed to act as if it never happened, and never talked about it, not even once. “Mmm don’t know, but missed it.” of course, he doesn’t even mention it. 

“You sure Ellie would be okay with this?” he fiddled his brows at the thought of her complaining to Harry, she wasn’t a huge fan of Louis but she puts up with him, and needless to say she isn’t too fond of how close they are, in fact Louis has seen her eye rolls and scowls when he hogged Harry’s attention, when Harry wasn‘t looking. “Yeah, I.. I mean it’s not like we have feelings for each other and your some strange bloke, you’re my best mate, and she knows we’re really close.” Louis seriously wanted to cry himself a river, he does have feelings though, and Harry basically flat out said he didn’t… this day was a like an emotional roller coaster so far. 

“I suppose your right, I just don’t want to create any bad blood between me and her.” Harry nodded with a small smile, Louis wasn’t sure what his boundaries were when it came to cuddling. Before he was allowed to touch him anywhere, but since it’s been two years and Harry’s in a relationship, he was going to be respectful and just rest his hand against his side. “Yeah, I would hate for you two to battle it out, I don’t need my two favorites to duke it out.” he shook his head with a small dimpled grin. 

“I feel honored, I’m one of your favorites.” Louis placed his one hand over his chest and grinned like an idiot. “Oh, don’t be getting a big ego now that I said that, Lou.” he shook his head and squeezed his shoulder. 

“Hey, it’s not everyday I’m someone’s favorite, Harold. Be lucky your mine as well because it’s a fine line between you and Niall.” he smirked and Harry rolled his eyes. “Niall, seriously?” he removed his arm and pouted a bit. “Oh come on, Harry. You have two favorites, why can’t I? Hmm?” he leaned in a little and Harry just looked away before looking out the corner of his eyes trying to hold back a smile.

“Because that’s competition for you.” he mumbled. “But…” he said softly. 

“Has Niall ever… been able to make you laugh like this!.” he attacked Louis onto the couch a little and tickled his ribs and armpit, making Louis laugh hysterically. Louis was trying to kick him away, but he was having a hard time with the tears in his eyes and Harry’s intense tickles. “I’m going to piss myself.” he blurted out in laughter.  
Louis laughed even harder when Harry tickled his ribs in a certain spot causing him thrash about “Stop, stop, stop!” his voice cracked in laughter.

When Harry finally pulled away Louis moved to get up and fix his clothes and hair before shaking his head at the lad sitting down. “You know all my ticklish spots though, so of course, Niall doesn’t.” Harry pouted a little and gave a small wink. “Besides, that was totally uncalled for! I almost pissed myself, you have no stop button.“ he sat back down next to Harry, and just shook his head. 

“It was just fun and games Lou, besides always love tickling you because your reactions are always classic.” he grinned mischievously and Louis just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. 

“Fun and games to you, I almost went in my pants.” he furrowed his brows a bit. “That still doesn’t settle who’s my number one favorite. I can’t choose, so you both are pretty even.” he smiled a little and relaxed his arms a bit. “I’m getting jealous, I‘m closest to you then him.” Harry pouted a little but grinned after that. “Well then there is no need to be jealous then?” Louis says.

“True, very true.” Harry nodded to that. 

“Anyways, so I was thinking when El goes to London, did you want to go visit my mum with me for a couple days? She needs a bit of work done around the yard and it’s awfully huge, should take a day or two, and I know Liam can’t because of work, Zayn will protest the whole thing and make up excuses, and Niall… I can’t be fighting for your attention.” he snickered a little. “Plus he has stuff for work to do.” Louis nodded to that… oh hell yeah!

“Sure, I don’t mind at all, really. Haven’t seen Anne in a while, so it will be nice to catch up to my second mum.” that did sound nice, catching up with Harry’s mum, spending a whole day with Harry… possibly two. “Is Gemma going to be there?” Harry shrugged a little “Maybe, not sure. She has been a bit busy with work so mum said she hasn’t been back home much.” Gemma was Harry’s older sister, she and Louis clicked well together, always tag teamed on making little playful jabs at Harry or the other boys when the time was right, and always seemed to be on the same page when it came to rating guys by hotness in magazines. 

“When are you going to do that anyways?” Louis was curious, he just had to also make sure that he could notify his manager that he needed the time off or he would just call in sick, either way he was going. Not even a chance to pass up that time with Harry. 

“Not sure yet either, will let you know when I decide. Got to talk to my mum first anyways.” Louis nodded to that, he now had something to look forward to in life right now, that wonderful two day get away possibly.

Niall eventually came through the front door with five boxes of pizza piled high in his arms, being careful of each step, Harry had gotten up to help him set them on the counter, and low and behold there was Zayn carrying two containers of breadsticks, looking a lot more stressed than before. 

“You guys will not believe what happened at the pizza place! Zayn threw a temper tantrum, so embarrassing!” Niall groaned and shook his head. “Well, I got my way didn’t I? I deserved the two free pizza’s for their incompetence!” he grimaced before he left the room to go clean up a little bit. 

“He literally went mental when he walked through the door, I think the stress of his dad coming has really gotten to him… man you two should have went and not me.” Niall shook his head.

“Be glad it’s over, hopefully he will calm down once he gets cleaned up, man I never have seen him this worked up before. It even stresses me out.” Louis chimed in and got to his feet. “I second that.” Harry raised his hand with a nod. 

“Well, lets just give him a little bit of space right now and just finish up the rest for him.” Niall added and both boys nodded, and with that they ended up making it a little more spacious than before.

It wasn’t not even twenty minutes in and the guest began to arrive and Zayn hadn’t left his bedroom. People were showing up asking them how they were doing and where was Zayn, Harry had given Louis a look to go check on Zayn, especially since in come Yaser right as Niall greeted him at the door. 

Louis moved his way to the bedroom and lightly knocked before he let himself in only to see a nicely dressed bloke on his bed, with his face in his hands. Louis moved to sit beside him and placed his hand on his back. “Zayn… how’re you holding up?” Zayn was silent, his body felt tense, and Louis could feel his anxiety. He knew Zayn was probably worked up over his father coming to the party and all, but Louis needed Zayn to calm down and just relax. This is suppose to be a fun, happy night, not a stressful, cringe worthy night. 

“I can’t.” he mumbled out that was barely audible. “Come again?” Louis asked softly and rubbed Zayns back in the process. “I can’t go out there… my dad. He’s going to say something about Liam, I can feel it already.” he sighed out.

“Zayn, just tell him you prefer him to keep his name out of his mouth, especially if it’s negative.” Zayn just shook his head in his hands and groaned a little. “Louis you don’t understand, no one understands. It doesn’t work like that… I’ve tried. He wants me to be with Eli… not Li. I’ve been trying for the past four years to show him I only want to be with Li, he still thinks I’m better off without, and should be with what’s his face because he has four cars and a mini mansion.” Zayn whined into his hands.

“Besides Eli is a narcissistic prick anyways, high maintenance too.” he groaned at that. “But you’re a narcissist, though too, Zayner.” Louis snickered to lighten the mood, but it obviously didn’t work. “Shut up.” Zayn snapped back as he moved his hands from his face and moved to cross his arms to sit up a bit. 

“Zayn you can’t be with him because he’s high maintenance, you two would actually clash and your dad doesn‘t seem to realize it, you’re literally the definition of high maintenance, you need a low maintenance bloke in your life to balance it out, and Liam is that guy. He actually has the patience to be with you, actually doesn’t mind your antics, and crazed obsession with the mirror. He loves every bit of you to the core, you two balance out nicely, and your dad isn’t around you guys enough to see how perfect you two are together.” Louis was trying his best to cheer him up, even though he knew it was being taken like a grain of salt.

“Sure, you two have broken up a few times, but every couple does, sure Liam doesn’t make an abundance of money, but you don’t care. You don’t care if he’s not loaded, or if he wears designer clothes, or buys you extravagant gifts. He’s not you. This why you two get on so well, you don’t clash, and to two compromise on things, whether it be hotel rooms to date night. He tones you down and you break him out of his comfort zone, and at the end of the day no one should have a say who’s wrong or right for you, you should just follow your heart, and not people’s opinions.” Zayn just nodded along with that.

Louis should really take his own damn advice, he sounds like a bloody hypocrite at this point, but it was just a really complicated situation on his end and he wasn’t about to risk anything. He wasn’t too keen on the idea of his friendship with Harry going down the tubes because he’s feeling courageous. Nope.

“I suppose you’re right about that… I wouldn’t want to be dating me pretty much, Liam is like a breath of fresh air that I never want to quit. I’ve always liked that about him… simple. It’s relaxing and we don’t but heads often. I mean we do bicker, but what’s new? I can see myself marrying him later in life and to be honest, I’m not leaving him for a stupid rich kid that is basically me, but the richer version of me.” Louis nodded and removed his hand from his back.

“Good, good. You need to go out there and tell your dad that if he says one word about your guises finances, he can leave, you both are doing actually really good, and you don’t want him here shitting on it.” Zayn just nodded hesitantly to that.

“Also, your dad is here.” Louis kind of dropped it on him and he could see Zayns eyes widen at that. “He is?” his tone was more picnicked now then before.

“Yeah, he got here when I came in to check on you, I’m sure he’s eager to see you, besides you have to go out there because everyone was showing up. Zayn just groaned at that and shook his head, but Louis was already grabbing his arm and dragging him to the door. “Come on, Liam will be home in an hour, and we have a birthday party to run.” he was about to turn the knob when Zayn broke free.

“Louis, I can’t… I can’t.” he frowned and went and sat down on his bed. “You know what I’m going to get your dad, you two need to have a sit down.” Zayn was shaking his head and before he said anything Louis was out the door and made his way through the crowd of people. More people must have shown up… Jesus, how many people did Zayn invite? 

Louis eventually found Yaser looking at the pictures on the fridge of Liam and Zayn, looking to be observing more like it. “Hey.” he said casually and when the lad turn to look at him, he smiled a little “Hello, Louis. Have you seen Zayn?” Louis sighed a little “Yeah, he’s in his room. I think he may want to talk to you.” Yaser nodded and moved to fix his shirt a little “Okay, thanks, Louis.” he smiled and walked off, and Louis’s eyes followed him until he watched the bedroom door shut. 

He jumped when he felt hands on his hips and turned around only to fiddle his brows. “Travis, I don’t think you were invited.” he scoffed and crossed his arms, he doesn’t remember him ever being invited to anything involving him and the lads.

“Oh, but I was, Zayn said more the merrier, and besides do you really think I wouldn’t show up? Liam’s a cool dude, and besides, I wouldn’t mind staring at this arse all night.” Louis felt his bum being pinched. 

“You’re absolutely awful. Why can’t you go after Timothy over there in the dark jean jacket, he got’s a much better bottom than me, and he’s younger.” Travis just shook his head and took a sip from his drink. “No one beats this ass, no more.” Travis snickered as he reached around and slapped Louis’s bottom hard before Louis pushed him away and shook his head. “Stop it.” he fiddled his brows and walked off to go find Harry or Niall. He did end up finding Niall chatting up Liam’s cousin and he shook his head before he eventually found Harry… with Ellie on his arm.

The two seemed too happy for is liking and looked to be in a deep conversation, and Louis didn’t feel like going over there and chiming in, Ellie would more than likely talk over him anyways.

He shook his head and was about to turn around when a hand went on his shoulder and of course Travis obviously didn’t get the damn message because he felt a hand slip into his back pocket of his pants. “What are you doing? Their’s people around for christ sake.” Louis sneered.

“Couldn’t help myself, Lou. You just look so cute tonight, no actually quite sexy to be more technical.” he whispered into Louis ear and he was about to shove him off when Harry had come over with Ellie. “Ah, I see you already have your hands on Lou.” Ellie smiled a little and Louis shot her a glare. She needed to shut her damn mouth.

“Actually, he was actually just about to leave me alone.” Louis rolled his eyes and removed Travis’s hand from his back pocket. “Oh come on, Lou. Everyone pretty much has a date, besides don’t need anyone to swoop you up and take you home for the night.“ Travis winked and Louis fiddled his brows. “Obviously your out of the loop because no one is taking me home, I’m not easy, unlike you.” He spat and walked off, disappointed that Harry didn’t even tell Travis to tone it down, he was rather upset. Not even a word came from Harry and that, let alone was irritation.

He made his way back towards the kitchen when his eyes went to the bedroom door to Zayn looking pissed off, he was sure that conversation didn’t go over well. He was grabbed by the neck of his shirt by Zayn and dragged into the bathroom, Zayn was ignoring everyone else saying hi to him, and once the bathroom door shut Zayn slammed his fists onto the countertop. 

“I can’t believe him!” Louis sat down on top of the toilet seat with the lid down, of course and watched Zayn for a moment. “He seriously brought up the stupid money thing again!” he watched as Zayn ran his hands down his face and groaned. “He think’s I should break it off with Liam because apparently we aren’t doing well, and apparently he talked to Eli and said that I was interested. What the fuck!” he cursed and took a shaky breath.

“I just can’t. Liam isn’t going to hear any of this bullshit he’s spewing. I told him if he so tells Li to get a better job or asks him how much he makes just to compare salaries with Eli, he’s not allowed to come back here, ever.” Louis just nodded along, taking every bit of information in as he could. He felt bad for Zayn, his dad is so high strong on him being with a rich bloke and living an easy life of staying home and going shopping whenever he pleases. “You said the right thing, it’s Liam birthday for one, and two he should really butt out of your life Zayn, you’re twenty two, you make your own choices, and besides, there is no need to make Liam feel like absolute shit tonight.” Zayn just rested his hands onto the counter top, his knuckles turning white from the grip. 

“It’s just really frustrating… really, really frustrating.” he groaned and looked at himself in the mirror. “Liam is going to be so upset with me tonight… I don’t think my birthday presents are going to reserve my spot in bed tonight, especially if dad says one word about his finances.” he shook his head.

“Zayn, I understand that you’re upset and everything, but Liam is going to be home in the next fifteen minutes…” Zayns eyes widened and he was out that door in a quick. Louis grinned and shook his head, thankfully he stopped the talk about that. It as honestly giving him a headache, He will talk to Zayn about it tomorrow morning.

Louis took a minute to himself, looking in the mirror, and fixing his too long of a fringe. He sighed in defeat as it wasn’t doing what he wanted and walked out to see everyone being quiet and the light turned out. Louis moved to go stand next to the kitchen door frame, a good eye view of when Liam walks through the door, and of course to see his surprised face. He wanted to roll his eyes to the back of his head when he felt an arm snake around his waist. He felt weight press against him, and with that he stepped on top of Travis’s foot, causing the male to hiss in pain and Louis just smirked. He sighed a little when the arm pulled him in closer so now his backside was pressed into him more, but he just let it go for now since Liam was bound to show up at any moment.

No need to cause a scene.

When the front door opened and the light turned on, everyone yelled surprise, and jumped out causing Liam’s face looking shocked and holding his chest with a huge crinkly eyed grin on his face afterwards. “Oh my god…” he mumbled to himself as Zayn went over and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Happy birthday, Li.” he could read Zayn’s lips from here, Liam looked a little shocked, but also really happy, he watched as Liam greeted people, and Zayn was keeping his contact close. Then he noticed Liam’s face fall when Yaser came up to him and shook his hand, Zayn looked to be more protective, and yeah this was quite intense to watch. 

He honestly hadn’t realized that Travis still was still pressed up behind him with an arm around his petite waist until Harry came walking up and he had a weird contorted look on his face. “You both are looking to be quite cozy.“ Louis shook his head in a quick and broke free of Travis’s grip. ”No, he just helped himself, Harold.” Travis just shook his head and grinned. “Oh, you liked it, you didn’t even move at all.” Travis chimed in only to receive a glare from Louis.

“You two would actually make a cute couple. Already bicker like one too.” Harry smiled and pinched Louis’s cheek, causing Louis to pout and swat away his hand. “Well, too bad we aren’t ever going to be couple, because it’s never happening.” he stressed. “Oh come on, Louis. I would be such a wonderful boyfriend to you, put you on your fucking pedestal, treat you like the princess you are.” he laughed in hysterics and Louis seriously wanted to slap that smile off his stupid face.

“I’m not a bloody princess!” he sneered and Harry was just holding back a grin, and Louis rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Sure, you aren’t.“ Travis mentioned and Harry snickered a little and Louis looked down to his feet and cursed in his head. “Whatever.” he walked off to get away from them for right now, he went and found Niall but he was still talking to Liam’s cousin and he shook his head at that and then went to go find Zayn or Liam. Nope Zayn was busy chatting away with Liam’s sister’s and Liam well he was talking to Ellie. 

He went and sat down on the couch and rubbed his temples. He was in no mood to eat, drink, or talk to strangers… fucking christ. 

He closed his eyes for a moment to relax that is until Travis’s arse sat down beside him and whipped an arm around his shoulders. “You’re not mad at me are you, beautiful?” Louis eyes rolled at that. “Come on, I was only teasing, besides the only pedestal you should sit on is my lap.” he winked and Louis grimaced at that. “No thanks, I’ll pass.” he felt a hand on his thigh but he swatted it away. “Are you trying to seriously get in my bed tonight or something? Because it’s not happening, ever.” he said to him in disgust.

“ ‘Mmm, not sure, but if you ever change your mind you know I‘m up for it, but one thing is for sure, I can‘t seem to keep my hands off you tonight.” Travis grinned and squeezed Louis’s knee. Good god this boy doesn’t listen, “Are you serious right now? One their’s people around and two I’m not some bloody item you can handle and expect me to go home with you tonight.” Louis shook his head and moved his hand from his knee.

“Why are you so difficult? Are you always trying to play hard to get with me?” Travis raised his brows and squeezed Louis’s shoulders. “You take me telling you off as hard to get?” Travis nodded and Louis just shook his head “I think you need a reality check, their buddy.” he patted the lad on his leg before he got up and went to go grab a cupcake and a drink.

He grabbed one of the grotesque light brown cupcakes and a bottle of water from the fridge, he wasn’t in the mood to drink, especially since he would be driving home anyways. He went and found himself a spot near the edge of the counter and just ate the cupcake in peace and took a few swigs of his water, he was trying to clear his head, mainly because of Travis for one and two seeing Harry attached at the hip so far wasn’t what he needed to see tonight.

He threw the wrapper away and took off his with his water bottle and just walked around, hoping he could at least talk to one of the lads, but they were all too busy, well Zayn was more so looking a little angry talking to his dad with Liam, and Niall disappeared… probably left with what’s her face. Louis decided he needed a moment to himself… maybe a quiet moment to check his blog on his phone so with that he went into the guest room and closed the door, turning on the bedside lamp, and pulling out his phone when he sat down. 

Nothing, nothing at all. 

Well, it probably didn’t help that he didn’t blog today, or yesterday, Zayn literally caused him brain fog from all this party nonsense that he wasn’t able to concentrate on his blog all that much. 

He was about to type up a new text post until the door opened and he looked up to see Harry with a drink in his hand, shutting the door behind him. “Why are you in here for? The party is out there, Lou.“ he smiled a little and took another drink before sitting down.

“Just needed to be alone is all, today is just really stressful you know?” Harry nodded, they all had an awfully long day thanks to party planning and making quick pit stops to the market. He shoved his phone back in his pocket “Where’s Ellie?” he questioned. “Oh she’s talking to Liam’s sister right now, and I seen you come in here so I was curious to see what you were up to.” he smiled a little before taking another sip.

“Well with being hit on constantly, and the pressure of your mate’s family problems, it is a lot to handle in one night. Why can’t you be in my place?” Louis gave a little pout before resting his head against Harry’s shoulder. “Because one Travis is absolutely infatuated with you and that would be really odd if he tried to get with me, and two Zayn respects your advice and opinions, you don’t beat around the bush, and besides.. hello you two dated for a couple weeks.” Harry did make some valid points.

“I suppose your right, but either way it gives me headaches.” Louis says.

He felt a hand press against his lower back and he couldn’t help but crack a small grin at this, for some reason he felt courageous to rest his head against Harry’s shoulder once again, and actually feel comfortable. It’s been two years, so maybe he could get some of his old friendship back before the sex happened and feelings got in the way, maybe he could eventually tell Harry.

“Lou, I always say I want to see you happy and find someone worth smiling for, but there are times where I don’t want that. Just because I know you don’t want to date, you don’t want any of that and I can’t seem to figure out why. But I respect you enough not to push the issues and only suggest… I know that trusting someone with your heart is awfully hard, and I would seriously hurt anyone that would intentionally hurt you…. But I would never push a relationship on you.” Harry patted Louis’s lower back as he said those words.

“I only suggest to date Travis is because he shows interest, but you show resistance and that seems to pull him in, I don’t know, maybe it’s because it would be kind of cute to see you talk about him in a an excited way and be all excited for dates, and never not talk about him. I don’t know, I think I’m rambling, but like I said I just want to see you happy is what I’m trying to get at.” Louis knew Harry meant well and sure a boyfriend would be nice, but he would be lying to himself if he got himself a man and talked such shit, when his heart is already taken from someone else.

“I know, I know Harry. I know you want to see me fond over a bloke and stuff, but if it happens, it happens, and it’s not happening with him out there. Like I said he has sex on the brain and I don’t want that. Been there, done that, wasn‘t worth it.” okay, maybe he shouldn’t have said that last bit because it was lie, absolute shit.

He seriously wanted to slap himself five times over right about now, he’s been there done that with Harry only, and good god he couldn’t have sounded more like a jerk. He didn’t mean it in a negative way, but he didn’t want a relationship based around purely sex because he knew last time it landed him in trouble, and besides it would just be wrong. 

So he lied about it not being worth it so he didn’t give away anything and besides Harry obviously never confessed his unedifying love for him. 

Harry was too silent after he said that, he hadn’t even said a word actually, and it was causing Louis to have serious heart palpitations, he removed his head, fixing his fringe a bit, hoping he didn’t cause any bad feelings between them. Harry hasn’t even talked about the past, so why in the hell did he himself have to bring it up right now? Seriously?

“I think I’m going to go find Ellie, she’s probably looking for me right about now.” Harry’s somewhat of a smile had faltered before leaving the room, Louis just sighed to himself and rubbed his forehead. Well, that went awful, why did he have to be an idiot and bring that up? 

Why?

He groaned to himself and turned to his head against the headboard three times before getting up to his feet and leaving the room, back out into the sea of people. Awesome there was Harry planting a kiss on Ellie’s lips and that made Louis’s night fall down the cracks even more.

Louis wanted to leave now, he was no longer having any fun, or actually wanted to talk to anyone. He seriously was getting himself in trouble tonight with his tongue and he wasn’t about to make it any more worse than before. So with that he went off to find Liam munching on a cupcake before he went over and patted his shoulder. 

“I think I’m going to take off, have a bit of a headache, and oh, happy birthday day by the way, Panyo.” Louis gave a small smile. 

Liam kind of frowned a little and Louis instantly felt bad, the party hasn’t even went on that long and he was already wanting to ditch. “Well, I’m just glad you came, Louis. I won’t make you stay here if your heads bugging you, and thank you by the way… for having Zayn talk to his dad.” Liam gave a bit of a weak smile and Louis fiddled his brows at that, something was off about that expression. 

“Liam…. Everything okay?” he raised his brows and Liam just nodded and took another bite of his cupcake. “You know you can tell me anything, if this is about a certain someone I can understand, Zayn vented to me today twice…have you said anything to Zayn about it?” Liam just bit his lip and nodded.

“You need to go talk to him, pull him aside, and express your feelings. You can’t bottle this up, it’s just going to create tension and that’s not good.” Liam sighed a little “I don’t know… it might make things worse than they already are between them, I don’t want to tell him what his dad told me. I’m just glad he left a couple minutes ago, he makes me awfully nervous.” Liam was a little fidgety since he was messing with the sleeve of his shirt.

“What exactly did he say to you?” Louis eyed him suspiciously and he could see the frown deepen. “I don’t know if I want to say, it’s embarrassing.” he said quietly. “Liam, just tell me… no one else is in the kitchen, they’re all out in the living room being messy pigs and having fun.” Liam was still too quiet.

“Well, whatever it is, you need to tell him, Zayn will understand, and listen to you. Liam I just hope that whatever it is isn’t truly awful to the point it would ruin their relationship completely.” Liam just shrugged and Louis engulfed him into a hug before pulling away. 

“Talk to him, cry to him, scream at him, do whatever it is to tell him…” Louis patted Liam on the shoulder giving him a small grin. “Now, I need to leave before my head explodes, so have a nice night, and a good rest of your birthday Li.” Liam just nodded and scratched the back of his neck.

“Oh come on now I feel like I have to stay have you go talk to him, is this what you want?” Louis crossed his arms and Liam kind of cracked a smile. “I knew this was going to happen, come on.” He grabbed Liam’s arm and led him until he found Zayn talking to some old friends from primary school.

He pushed Liam gently near Zayn and gave him a pat on the back. Liam was hesitant, but grabbed onto Zayns arm and Zayn smiled and looked at him but it fell when he saw that look, and excused himself from the group and both disappeared into the bedroom. 

This was his queue to leave before Zayn comes storming out or something bad happens, so with that he went to go walk out the door when he felt a hard slap on his bum “Leaving so soon?” of fucking course. 

“Yeah, I have an awful headache.” he said bluntly before walking out of the flat, not even saying bye to Harry or Zayn at all, and not giving Travis the real explanation either. 

“Aw, that’s too bad, babe. I was hoping to take you home tonight. I guess we will have to reschedule then.” Louis just let out a groan as he walked out the door to the car park. “I seriously don’t know how you still put up with me, I’m awful to you.” Louis fiddled his brows as he turned around midway to his car.

“Because your competition, I love a good competition. Also have you see your bum in the jeans you wear, and your adorable face now that you shave, you’re like so sweet but so hot” the bloke licked his lips.

“I’m not a fucking competition. If you really wanted to get into my pants you would know how, what makes me tick, and what I want in bed. But, sadly you know nothing about my likes and needs in the bedroom, and lastly, if you actually figure out what I like then you might have a chance, key word might.“ he shook his head and walked off to his car and got in leaving the male just standing there and rove off back home. 

Okay, so maybe he should haven’t said that much because knows the lad was going to do some digging and figure it all out. When he was at a red light, he took a moment to hit his head against the steering wheel. 

Tonight he hadn’t only told Harry that their friends with benefits relationship wasn’t worth it, but he put the idea in Travis’s head that he could potentially sleep with him. 

What’s with him tonight? Why is speaking such shit? He felt so stupid.

When he did get home, he just crashed in bed and hid under the covers, he was upset with himself, and honestly he actually did have a headache. He did end up grabbing his phone and making up a quick post on his blog.

**Update:**  
_  
I’m an idiot. I need to learn to bite my tongue. xoxo_

He closed it and put his phone on his nightstand and laid there in darkness, stripped down to his boxers, and his hair a mess. Not that it mattered. 

“What have I gotten myself into, I shouldn’t have ever said those things.” he whined to himself as he covered his face with his blanket. He was embarrassed for one and two he didn’t mean what he said to Harry tonight, it was such a lie. Harry now thinks that their intimate phase in the their relationship was just awful and worthless to Louis. 

It didn’t sit well with Louis at all, he felt like crying, crying into his pillow, and falling asleep and never waking up. His chances of ever having the feelings reciprocated definitely went down a few notches. 

Louis sighed to himself and stared up at his ceiling, trying to clear his head, and get some sleep. It was early, yeah, but this day, let alone was stressful enough to put him into hibernation mode for the next twenty four hours.

Of course he had gotten a text message and obviously it was from Harry, he was hesitant to answer it, but he picked it up and read the text and frowned a bit. 

**Liam said you had an awful headache, hope you’re well, Lou -H**

He wasn’t sure if he should respond back at all, especially after what he said. What if Harry was actually disappointed by his choice of words, or what if it was just awkward that he brought it up. It took Louis a good fifteen minutes to make up something to send back.

_All good, just a little headache is all, I’ll be fine in the morning xx_

He had hoped this would work and no questions about what could have caused the headache or why he didn’t just take pain medication and stay. Of course, Harry’s response was quick and it kind of made him smile at what he had read. 

**Well get better, don’t need to nurse you to health again, Lou -H**

He just shook his head and was smiling like an idiot now, oh sweet baby jesus, he was falling down the hole right again. Harry was always able to turn his frown upside down majority of the time. 

_I will try, no promises though xx_

He replied quickly and just laid there, but the last text that came in was five minutes after that and it made Louis’s night.

**Sleep well, sweet dreams, and dream about raining money and men pampering you : ) -H**

Louis just shook his head at that.  
_Good night, Harold. Hope you have a nightmare or two. Xx_

He snickered and turned off his phone after that, he was just glad the air wasn’t so polluted now with his thoughts of Harry being upset with him, he seemed to be actually okay. Maybe it just caught him off guard earlier, yeah, he will just go with that for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically one whole chapter is one day for this part... I didn't want to make this 20,000 chapter... so yeah.


	4. IV.

Sitting alone on his bed with the laptop right beside him, and talking with Niall on instant messenger was what Louis resorted to on a lonesome Monday night. It wasn’t all too bad, actually, he was able to have the evening to relax, and do what he loves best . Especially with what happened last week at Liam’s party made him a bit uneasy lately. He honestly wondered what he was even thinking that night, he made awful word choices, and he was surprised Harry even seemed to be fine, to him at least. 

He heard a beeping noise and just shook his head at the message, Niall was in the middle of talking about some girl he met at the pub last night, going on and on how beautiful she was, how cute her voice sounded, and such. Louis knew it wouldn’t take the lad long to swoop her off her feet and run off together. Niall deserved it though, he hasn’t much luck with ladies anyways, so hopefully this works out for him.

**Well, I just asked her out for on a date… so hopefully she says yes.**

**BTW the speed dating event is like this weekend and you’re still in right? I mean we have a Hawaii trip right in the palm our hands if you do, mate!!**

Louis actually had totally forgotten about the speed dating event and to be honest, he really didn’t want to go, though he would love to go on that trip of a lifetime, if Niall wins that is of course. 

_I hope she says yes, because I can’t seem to watch you embarrass yourself anymore than you do. xx_

_Thanks for the warning! But, yeah…. I’ll do it. ‘We’ better win or else I am never, ever doing this kind of thing again for you._

He moved his loose fallen strands from his eyes that had gotten in the way and smiled at Niall’s responses, sure, Harry is his best mate, but Niall was at an equal amount of best mate except they never slept together and never will. 

**Hey, if you show up and my names is picked then we’re golden! Harry better not win this! I swear to god I’ll kick his arse. JK.!!**

Louis had forgotten as well that Harry was even part of it and it kind of made him worry that he might in fact win and boom, he leaves with Ellie for a month, yeah he really didn’t want that to happen at all. They already live together and they honestly don’t need more time together in Louis’s opinion.

**SHE SAID YES!! OMFG! CALL MY MUM! CALL MY DAD! I‘M FLYING TO THE MOON!!!!!**

Louis let out a small chuckle at the last bit and shook his head. He was being so ridiculously embarrassing.

_Good! Now you’re going to have to give me the details after this date, so I can make sure it’s worthy of a second ; )_ “.

**Whatever Louis! I’m just glad she said yes! I’m feeling so alive! Omfg!**

_Alright, alright calm down Nialler, lets not get too crazy now, take it down a notch. xx_

**HOW CAN I CALMN DOWN WHEN IM FEELING SO ALIVE!!! I HAVE A HOT DATE THIS THURSDAY!!**

_You’re being so embarrassing! Be glad I’m screen capping this and posting it online to the lads!_

**Fuck off! You wouldn’t.**

_Oh I so would xx_

**I hate you.**

_What’s that? You love me, you said? ; )_

**You’re the worst, absolute worst. Lou.**

_Not your best mate for nothing : )_

_I should get going, toddle-loo! xx_

With that he exited out and logged off his messenger and hopped back on his blog and opened up his social networking tab and right when he logged in his heart sank down a deep hole. “Of fucking course.” he muttered at the picture on the screen, the caption alone made him sick to his stomach, and the comments on the photo was just awful. Stupid, just stupid. She obviously posted a picture of her kissing Harry on the cheek just to show off as usual. It did not sit well in the pit of his stomach and he clicked on the comment box and wrote down his actual thoughts before erasing it and just liking the photo knowing his actions would have consequences.

He closed out the browser and went straight to his blog and loaded up a post to put on, he needed to vent again as usual.

**Annoyed.**

_Okay, so she thinks it’s totally necessary to post a picture, dangling him in front of me like a piece of meat. Where does she think it’s alright to kiss him on the cheek and brag about it online for everyone to see? Hmm?_

_I’m crazy enough to like the picture to stop me before I post something vile in the comments section. I’m just seriously so frustrated with their relationship and ugh!, why does this feel like a chore it self to be around them? I should be happy for them and their stupid flat and their stupid happiness, but no I have to make things complicated for myself._

_I just hope maybe someday I can get my chance with his heart._

_xoxo  
_

He was nearly in tears when he was typing that out, the frustration that was running through his body, and stress on his heart from his feelings were a bit much for him tonight. He wanted to call Harry up and talk to him, tell him everything, and be honest, but he was a chicken, a coward. Louis knew he was probably with her and knew he had better things to do anyways, not like he had answered his messages from an hour ago.

At least he was probably going to spend time with Harry for a couple days soon, he’s been keeping his fingers crossed. 

Louis closed his laptop and got to his feet and stumbled out of his room and went straight to his fridge to grab the pail of ice cream and a spoon and went back and plopped down on his bed, flicked on the telly, and searched for a movie. Chocolate ice cream and The Notebook seemed to be on the menu tonight to keep him busy, sure it wasn’t what he wanted to do, but it was better than just sitting on his bed, and just over analyzing that picture for hours on end, thinking of awful things.

Half way through the movie he had to pause and wipe his tears away, damn film always made him cry, also didn’t help he had a bit of brain freeze. He got up and went to put away the ice cream during his little intermission when there was a knock at his door. He sighed to himself before going to answer and was pleased to see a certain someone standing there with his hair in a messy bun and very relaxed attire on.

“Yes, Harold?” he crossed his arms and smiled a little, Okay, so maybe this made him feel just a teeny bit better already. Just a smidge. 

“Ellie kind of kicked me out for the night, we aren’t getting along at all today.” Harry sighed a bit and shoved his hands into his tight fitting joggers that looked absolutely stunning on him. “So you think it’s okay to barge over here and demand a bed?” Louis smiled a little at his words, not actually being all too serious about it. 

“Maybe,,,” Harry smiled with the stupid dimple making an appearance and Louis nearly lost his breath. “You know I could never say no to you, I always have room for one more, come on.” he moved out of the way and shut the door after he came in. 

“Thanks, Lou. Appreciate it.” he smiled a little and went to take his shoes off and Louis just stood there trying to think of how his night went from okay to awful to great… funny how things work out. 

“You know I would shelter you even if you were homeless, I’m that good of a mate.“ he snickered a little to himself “But I hope you never end up like that.” Harry nodded to that and came over and engulfed Louis into a little bit of a hug, which was kind of unexpected to be quite honest.

“What’s this?” Louis questioned before he pulled away and crossed his arms. “A thank you, what else would I hug you for, Did you expect, a kiss on the cheek or something?” Louis’s cheek’s heated up a bit and shook his head “No… no.” he quickly shot down, hoping not to give away that he actually would have wanted that more. 

“I’m only teasing you, Louis. El would seriously kill me if these lips touched anything other than her own..” Louis’s mood plummeted once again, of course. The mere mention on any intimate detail with her always killed his mood, always put him in a bad headspace, and always made him question things that he shouldn’t. “She shouldn’t be so jealous, if I was her I wouldn’t be so uptight.” okay Louis seriously wanted to punch himself in the face. 

He had no idea why he said that, why he even said if he was her, he basically kind of insulted her just a little, and he knew Harry would be in to defend her in a heartbeat.

“Louis… “ the curly haired lad just gave him a look to stop it and Louis just bit his tongue and sighed to himself, walking towards his kitchen to grab something to drink. “Anyways, so what’s the plans for tonight? It’s been forever since I’ve slept over with you.” the last time, meaning they shagged and called it a night is what Harry meant in Louis’s terms. 

“I was watching the note book, but eh, I’m kind of not feeling it anymore, Any suggestions? I’m up for anything really. Have the day off tomorrow, so staying up late is an option.” he took a sip from his freshly poured cup of iced water and watched as Harry thought to himself for a moment. 

“Well, we could go pull a prank on the Payne-Malik household.” Louis nodded to that “I’m liking where this is going, carry on.” suggestions like that was making it feel like the good old days when they were teenagers and playing pranks on their mates before it fizzled out after they got to be in their twenties. 

“Well, first we could like send them two pizza’s, like to ask for them to have Liam’s name in pepperonis on each one, then have the delivery guy tell a love note to Liam’s from his admirer that goes by the name of EW. Zayn will absolutely flip.” Maybe that was a little bit crazy, but absolutely brilliant. Using both of their middle names as the false initials and doing something to make Zayn go insane for hours on end was pretty entertaining to be a bit honest. 

“I think I love this idea a little too much, oh god I can just see it now… Zayn calling us up and Niall in a frantic, it’ll be so classic. But first I think we may need to see if they’re even home at all, they could be out on a date or something.” Louis didn’t mean to spoil the fun but it would be pointless to send it there and Zayn not actually be there.

“No, he’s home. I actually talked to him on the phone on my way over, he was cooking up dinner for Liam before he got home, so we’re golden. No need to leave the flat in our lounge wear.” Harry grinned. “I know this prank is pure evil, but this what Zayn gets for torturing us on Liam’s birthday, plus we will tell him the truth… eventually’.” Louis said and Harry nodded to that.

“Did you want me to call the pizza place? Or?” Harry shook his head and took out his phone. “Nope, I’ll order it online actually, you just sit back and watch the magic happen.” Louis nodded to that.

“I’ll go grab my laptop then.” Louis scrambled to his room and retrieved the contraption and set it up on his island and sat down beside Harry and loaded up the pizza’s delivery page. 

“I have another idea… lets actually cam Liam and Zayn after we place the order, if they’re online, because I really need to see their reactions, so bad. It will help me sleep tonight.” Harry pouted at that and Louis couldn’t say no to that face, oh no he could not. “I have no problem with that!” he grinned.

Harry loaded up the order form and put down, he wanted two large pizza’s with the special order of Liam’s name spelled out on each one with the toppings, and the delivery person to tell him that E..W. your admirer thinks you looked hella fine today and to work that cute little booty more often. Oh Zayn was going to be so pissed, but the amusement was going to be totally worth it. 

“You know Zayn will eventually put E.W. together and figure us out, but god! I’m so excited for this prank!” Harry says in excitement. 

“But he won’t think of it at first because he will be going insane and be in absolute protective mode, which is always hilarious to witness if you ask me.” Louis knew this wasn’t nice and he knew they would get pranked back but it’s all in good fun. He was craving this too, having old fun times with Harry at night, he absolutely missed this.

“Okay, let’s see if he’s even online first,,..” Harry maneuvered the mouse and if the luck was in their favor tonight, there was Zayn online, and he clicked the call button, and as usual Zayn accepted. 

“Hey mates, what’s going on?” Zayn asked with a small smile on his face, chewing on a biscuit, and Liam was in the background appeared to be putting away clean dishes that looked like he had just washed.

“Nothing, just bored, Staying over at Louis’s tonight because El is being a bit difficult at the moment.‘ Harry smiled a little. “It’s expected, getting used to living with someone is hard, I remember when me and Li moved in together and you guys remember how many arguments we’ve gotten into?” Louis nodded to that, oh how that era gave him headaches, really bad headaches. “I hated that time, it was awful. Just awful.” Liam chimed in from the sink before setting it down and now sitting down beside his boyfriend. Louis noticed how Zayns arm twitched a little and he could tell Zayns hand was now on Liam’s thigh, he was sure he was caressing him, and he honestly didn’t need to know if he was or not.

“Of course can’t even go a second without touching him.” Louis muttered and shook his head. “Oh, don’t start complaining about it, you’re just jealous because you don’t have someone to touch you like this.” Zayn glared into the camera and Louis could feel his eyes roll to the back of his head. 

“Yeah, I’m totally jealous, you’re so right.” he said sarcastically and Harry put a hand on Louis’s shoulder and smiled at him.

“Okay, enough, both of you.” Liam says.

“Sorry.” Zayn muttered.

“Likewise. Anyways, so what are we doing this upcoming week with Niall? hmm? I recall that it’s my night, yeah?” he grinned a little and Liam shook his head, of course. “No Louis, It’s my turn, I haven’t even had my turn when it came back to us, you guys always choose Zayn’s idea’s.” he sighed a little and crossed his arms. 

“That’s because Zayn chooses more… interesting things to do, I’m sorry, but board games just don’t sound like a good time, and besides you and Louis here.” an arm went around his shoulder at the mention “Get way too competitive it’s honestly ridiculous, having to deal with sore loser’s isn’t fun for any of us.” Liam just furrowed his brows.

“I can’t help that he likes to cheat, always asking for his boyfriend’s help, and always doing the same tactic’s.” Louis chimed in as he slowly moved his torso in a little closer to Harry, just a little so it wasn’t so obvious. He really just wanted to be close to him, cuddle with him, and just be near him. 

“I am not a cheater! That’s rubbish!” Liam snapped back pointed his finger at the screen and Louis just smirked. “Defensive now are we?” Louis took a sip from his cup and just smirked against the rim. Liam just glared at Louis through the screen and Louis set down his glass with the biggest smirk he’s ever had.

“Wipe that smirk off your face, Louis.” Liam sneered and sat back in his seat, with his eyebrows still furrowed. 

When the sound of the doorbell went off on the other end, Louis felt a hand squeeze his knee, not realizing the Harry’s had moved his arm, and he still was kind of close up beside him.

“Who in heaven’s name is visiting at these hours?” Zayn sighed to himself as he got up to answer the door and Liam looked over his shoulder, Harry winked to Louis quickly to know things were about to get interesting. 

They were holding back their laughter when Zayn opened up the door and he was in utter confusion, especially when the guy said he had a special delivery for Liam Payne. 

“Li, did you order pizza or something? .” Zayn’s voice sounded confused as ever as he took the pizza’s and set them down on the desk by the door. 

“No, that’s strange.” Liam looks absolutely confused. “Who did this?” Zayn asked the male and the guy shrugged. “Not sure sir, but I was told to give Liam Payne a message.” when the guy said the message, Zayn went quiet… too quiet.

“Did you want to pay with a card or cash?” the guy asked and Liam got to his feet and shook his head and gave back the pizza’s to the guy. “No.” he said sternly and the guy fiddled his brows. “So you don’t want the two large pizza’s with the name Liam spelled out on them?” Liam’s eyes widened and Harry and Louis just snickered to themselves quietly. They could see Zayn’s clenched fists and Liam shooing the guy out the door and locking it. When Zayn finally blew up it was hilarious. 

“Who in the fuck is E.W.? Who is he? I want to find him and fight his arse.” Zayn ranted and Liam shook his head and grabbed Zayns arm to calm him down. “Zayn… please.” Liam muttered as Zayn whipped his arm free and started pacing. “Talking about you as if you were some object, how dare he! Stalking you and objectifying you! What the hell. I’m pissed! “ Zayn ranted more and Louis was covering his smile with his hand at this point, oh god this was going so good. 

Louis noticed that Harry had to look down and close his eyes when he was starting to laugh and it was honestly the cutest thing ever, 

“Baby calm down.” was what Louis heard on the other end, poor Liam. “I don’t even know who this person is anyways.” he said nervously in a way Louis felt a bit bad about Liam’s end because he might actually think someone’s stalking him, and that’s never a good feeling at all.

“He knows you though! Christ, you can’t go to work alone anymore! He could abduct you, or do something to you. He knows where we live! What if he tries to kill me to be with you? What if he hurts you?” Zayn ranted yet again, and pacing around in a frantic.

“Guys, guys!” Harry finally called out, okay the prank was getting taken a little too far, so it needed to end like right now.

“Not now, Harry.” Zayn shook his head. “No, it is, It’s about that guy.” Zayns head snapped over “Yeah?”.

“He’s not real.” Harry gave a bit of a smug smile, but in return Zayn gave them both a death glare and an obscene hand gesture “Evil!” he sneered and shook his head. Liam frowned at them and shook his head as well, “Sorry, needed a good laugh, and we did.” Louis defended Harry a bit at that. 

“That prank is absolutely awful! You stressed guys me out, I was really starting to think that he was stalking me!.” Liam scolded them both and fiddled his brows in frustration. “You also upset, Zayn.” Zayn glared daggers at the both of them, shaking his head, and crossing his arms. 

“Oh calm down, Liam. It’s not even real and besides it gets you two back from the last prank you two pulled over on us back in the day, payback is a bitch innit? ” Harry grinned. “That was five years ago though! At least our prank didn’t involve someone stalking someone, ours was much more toned down.”  
Liam scolded them both.

“Excuse me, but I recall you telling me that my favorite band who had the hunk of a singer was in town and you knew they never come here, and you got us both excited until you dropped that awful news it was a prank two weeks later… now you know how it feels.” Louis put in his two cents. 

“Yeah, that was five years ago though… you’re just now doing payback?” Zayn questioned with his brows furrowed. “

“Yup, finally gotten around to it, and did it when you least expected it.” Harry grinned and Zayn was just shaking his head at this point. “You’re both going to wish you never did this…. Oh, it’s on. Never too old for payback.” Zayn threatened them both in a playful manner. “Oh’ so now you’re up for pranking again, good luck with that because we are the best pranksters.” Harry pointed between him and Louis as he said those words.

“Right. Sure, you guys are.” Liam says sarcastically.

“Shut it, Liam.” Harry said before getting an eye roll in return. “ You guys are just upset because you didn’t think of the amazing prank first, and didn’t expect it.” Harry smirked after he said that. “Right, whatever you say.” Zayn says.

“Anyways… if you excuse us both, we have plans.” Liam chimed in, “Plans with being physical in your bed.?” Louis chuckled a little and Zayn shook his head with an eye roll in return. 

“This conversation is done, have a good night boys.” Liam said before closing out of the chat, Harry and Louis laughed to themselves for a moment before turning off Louis’s laptop. “That made my night, it really did.” Harry chuckled out.

“They’ll calm down once they shag and sleep on it, but we‘re probably going to have to watch our backs for a while so they can’t get us, Zayn can be a bit vindictive… “ he had honestly forgotten until now that Zayn will get you back no matter what, he doesn’t mess around at all.

“Oh well it was worth the laugh, Lou. Really was.” Harry patted the top of Louis’s shoulder before getting up, and Louis followed right behind him. “So… now that’s over with what now?” Harry turned around crossing his arms, and in which caught Louis off guard and accidentally bumped into him A blush came to his cheeks and a wave of nervousness ran through him, he quickly stepped aside and crossed his arms.

“Um…” he started but couldn’t manage to think of anything right now, his mind was still on how close he was next to Harry for a second, how he could smell the faint smell of his cologne he had on earlier, and how Harry grabbed his side with one hand to make sure he didn’t fall.

“I’m not sure.” Louis finally spit out.

“Hmm… how about a movie?” Louis nodded to that, that he could do. “What did you have in mind?” Louis asked as he went over to his cabinet to pick something out. “ ‘Mmm, not sure, let’s have a look at your collection.” Harry had come over by Louis, tucked right beside him and dug through his collection,.

The bump in was still fresh to him, so being this close to Harry made him tremble a little, but that was barely noticeable, He shouldn’t be like this… they are best mates, they are always close, but Louis always makes it complicated when his feelings get in the way. He kept his eyes on the area and not wandering over to Harry who had focused on reading each name of the movie he read,

“Ah! Here we are, parent trap.” he held it up between them with a small smile.

“Really? This movie is ages old, Harold.” he shook his head. “Are you insulting my tastes?” Harry replied before getting to his feet and straightening out his shirt. “No… just haven’t watched it since I was like eighteen, that was like five years ago.” he got to his feet and fixed his the bottom of his pants that had ridden up his calf a little. “So… time to refresh the memory of this baby, where are we watching this?” Harry had asked with a smile on his face. Louis had to think about it for a moment, they could watch it out here, or they could in his room... Which meant Harry would be in his bed with him..

“Up to you.” He couldn’t choose, he didn’t want to seem like he really wanted his bedroom for obvious reasons, but he really wanted to watch it in his bed. Harry touched his finger to his chin for a brief second before nodding for Louis to follow him into Louis’s bedroom. “Might as well be comfortable, yeah?” he smiled and set the movie down on Louis’s dresser near his entertainment system. Louis could feel his heart skip a beat, oh how this night was going to be a challenge. Sure, he wanted to watch the movie in his room and watch it together on his bed… but that still didn’t mean he wasn’t going to be nervous. 

“Yeah, um… yeah.” he said softly before going over and sitting on one side of his bed, watching Harry set up the movie, and the thoughts started pouring through his brain. What if he tries to cuddle with me? What if I kiss him? What if I say something stupid? Were the questions in Louis’s brain right now. 

He quickly looked down to his lap when Harry finally turned around after he set the movie up and turned off the light. Louis could feel his heart stop at the moment Harry crawled into bed beside him, which in turn he was sitting rather close, there was plenty of room on his bed but no Harry wanted to sit close to him. Now he won’t be able to focus at all, too focused on not doing anything stupid. 

“Ready, Lou?” he smiled and Louis just nodded and tried his best to relax back into his spot as the lad beside him pressed play. To think this was going to get any easier he was dead wrong, Harry sometime during the movie put his arm around Louis and basically cuddled him, which in turn made Louis’s cheeks heat up. Oh, how thankful he was for the poorly lit room at the moment.

‘He smells so good,..‘ he thought to himself as he got a whiff of Harry’s cologne again, and Louis wanted to seriously press closer into him but he knew that wasn’t appropriate. He wasn’t feeling that courageous, Harry has a girlfriend, and he was sure that would be crossing some boundaries.

Sometime during the movie, he heard a bit of snoring and Louis just shook his head and smiled to himself. “Harold?” he shifted a little and gently shook his shoulder, causing the male to stir a bit “What?” he yawned “You fell asleep.” Harry raised his brows and shook his head “ I was only resting my eyes,” Louis just snickered to himself “Sure, you were.”.

“Did you want to just go to bed then? If so you can have my bed and I’ll take the couch.” After all it was the proper thing to do for a guest in Louis’s opinion. “Lou, you can have your bed, I’ll take the couch. I don’t mind.” he yawned again before getting to his feet to stretch. “You sure?” the taller lad nodded. “Alright, well if you need extra blankets or pillows, there are some in the closet out there near the bathroom,.” Harry nodded before coming over to Louis’s side of the bed and Louis could feel his heart begin to race., what was he doing!?

When Harry bent down, Louis stopped breathing that is until he was embraced in a tight hug. It was unexpected and Louis wanted to run laps, Harry has never hugged him before bed before, It was out of character and he wasn’t sure what to think of it but he wasn’t about to complain, he got to hug him! 

When Harry pulled away, he scratched the back of his neck before letting out another yawn. “Thanks again, Lou. You’re seriously the best.” he gave a tired smile. Louis nodded to that “Well, what are mates for? You know I’d do anything for you.” he really would. “I know.” Harry gave a small grin in return. “Well, sweet dreams then.” Louis gave a small nod “Hope you dream of being coddled by a nice sexy hunk.” he snickered and Louis rolled his eyes,

“Go to bed, Harold.” He shook his head as the male waved and left to the living room for the night. Louis turned off his telly and laid back on his bed, looking into the living room where a hint of light was shining through his room, Louis’s mind wandered back to the hug they shared before bed, and how Harry fell asleep with his arm around his shoulders… it was really messing with his head. He kept thinking this was all a sign that Harry might have feelings that he’s hiding, but he knew he was being a bit delusional… if Harry actually had feelings for him, then he would have never dated Ellie, he would have never ended their special relationship. 

He kind of thought of himself as a hypocrite at those thought’s.

Louis really needed to go to sleep to clear his head, but it was a little too hard to do right now with how much his mind was racing all over. When fifteen minutes passed with him being lost in his thoughts, they finally managed to calm down, and he was able to close his eyes.

**…**

It was Saturday evening and Louis wasn’t feeling this day at all, getting ready for speed dating to help Niall win this trip wasn’t his idea of a fun outing. He wanted to rewind back to Monday and tell him no, but it sadly doesn’t work like that, he kept telling himself he was stupid for even agreeing… but the amazing trip that could potentially happen for a month is what got him into this mess. He could use a trip to get away for a month, away from Ellie and Harry, and away from his problems that weigh on his heart. Maybe it would cheer him up or maybe this would help him actually relax and just have time away to sort his thoughts out. 

He sighed to himself as he fixed his oversized jumper in the mirror, he wasn’t getting too dressed up, not like he is going to actually end up dating any of the blokes there, and besides he would much rather be comfortable. Louis patted down the wrinkles before he fixed the bottom of his dark skinny jeans, pulling a beanie over his soft feathery hair, his fringe peeking through the front. 

“Just get this night over with, then you will hopefully be in Hawaii in a week or two, just keep it together.” He gave himself a little pep talk and he did one last look in the mirror before he left his bathroom. Louis wondered what types of guys were on the panel and if any were actually attractive and not a doornail personality, he wondered if Harry was going to watch from the sidelines, and he wondered if Harry would encourage him to give them all a chance. Louis knew he had good intentions, but Louis’s heart is only set on one person, and sadly the one that has it doesn’t even know it.

Louis went and got himself a drink of water before he checked the time, he had about an hour before he heads off to the pub’s car park to meet up with Niall, and the other he recruited, Louis seriously just hopes this night just goes by quickly, and he really hopes Niall wins this thing.

He set his glass down in the sink and decided to scroll through his phone and check his blog as usual, nothing really interesting happening, so he made the mistake of getting on his social networking profile to see Ellie had yet again posted another photo this week of her and Harry holding hands and Louis just rolled his eyes and clicked hide on the post. He was so sick of her, she really didn’t need to post so many pictures to make it known she has Harry… she really doesn’t need to dangle it in front of everyone as if she was bragging  
Louis really had hoped she would be off to London next week like Harry said, because he seriously was ready to have Harry alone and her not tagging along or being a topic of almost every conversation. 

He rubbed his eyes before shutting off his phone and pocketing it, and grabbing his keys. He might as well leave a little bit early and get a good spot, and besides it would give him a little bit of time to relax before enduring the awful event. Once he was in his car and off, he kept the radio low, and just focused on his thoughts, it has been ages since he was went on a date… and ages since he even tried. Niall better rig this for him and get some decent looking blokes to make this night at least tolerable, oh god he hopes none of them actually take interest in him, he doesn’t need to feel guilt on his side for rejection. 

Once he had arrived, he got a spot near the entrance and just sat back, turning the radio up a bit, and the sounds of The 1975 currently playing, the song that they had on was rather popping memories back in his head and he wanted to kind tear up, why was the universe trying to ruin him like this?

‘Sex” was the song and the lyrics were just so powerful to him because it reminded him of his past with Harry a little too much, though some of it wasn’t relatable but it was pretty darn close to it. 

_All we seem to do is talk about sex_  
&  
_If we’re gonna do anything we might as well just fuck_

Those bits of lyrics stood out the most. Why? Because that basically sums up his past with Harry,

Louis knew he should have changed the song in a quick when he heard that piece of the lyrics but he couldn’t. The memories were too sweet yet so painful, bittersweet more like it. He remembered when Harry first suggested the idea to him because he was down in the dumps and needed a pick me up and he was quick to agree because he was too stupid to realize how in fact dangerous it was, he didn’t realize he was going to get his heart broken.

He blinked away the warm tears pricking his eyes, trying to calm his thoughts a bit, no he did not need to think about the past again. He already thinks about it enough as it is and some silly song wasn’t about to ruin his mood for the night. 

He sighed to himself and just turned off his car when he heard a light knock on his window and he just shook his head before getting out and locking his door. “I have been standing out here for the past five minutes, and you didn’t even tell me you were here already.” Niall fiddled his brows, shoving his hands into his trouser pockets.

“Oh calm down, I was busy relaxing before enduring this dreadful event, we better bloody win.” he pointed his finger at the male. “I’m sure we will… I mean I was able to get a one more lad to come tonight, he should be here soon, and besides we got this in the bag, I mean I have six other coworkers to compete with and Harry sure as hell not going to win.” Louis nodded to that, he didn’t want Harry to win for his own selfish reasons. 

“You better have luck on your side tonight, Nialler. I need this vacation.” oh yes he did, very much so. “You and me both, Lou.” he sighed a little. 

“Louis? “ he heard the familiar deep voice coming up behind him and he looked over his shoulder and gave a little bit of a smile. “Yeah?” gave a nervous smile.

“I thought you weren’t into these kinds of things?” Harry questioned with a bit of a confused look on his face, he looked between the two boys in the process. 

“Well.. Niall here kind of persuaded me into it, and promised that if he won, he will take me on the trip with him.” Harry didn’t seem too amused but he nodded which threw Louis off a bit. “I knew there had to be a real reason why you were here.” he snickered a little. 

“In which I am going to kick your bum in and win this trip.” Niall chimed in and Harry rolled his eyes “In your dreams, Nialler. I’m wearing my lucky pants tonight, I need this trip.” crossed his arms at that. “No, I need this trip, you need to sit back, and be jealous of me and Louis chilling on the beach, and taking pictures, and rubbing it in your face.” Niall smirked. 

“Competitive are we?” Harry raised his brows with a grin across his face, “Always.” Louis just shook his head with a small smile as the two were being idiots, Louis was just glad this conversation alone was actually relaxing his nerves, and he honestly hopes tonight is a good outcome. He has to have some positivity in his life, right?

“So where’s your attendee?” Niall questioned. “He should be here in ten minutes or so, did you only get Lou to tag along?” Harry asked as he gave a small smile to Louis. “Nah, the lad should be here any minute, he said he would be here like four minutes ago.” he sighed in annoyance.

“He’s probably had a run in with traffic.” Louis says. 

“What traffic? Hello, but the traffic is light, Louis.” Niall fiddled his brows and took out his phone and shot the bloke a quick message. “Sorry, was just trying to make you feel better, don’t get your panties in a twist.” he rolled his eyes. “Just ignore him, he’s just irritable because he knows he’s going to lose.” Harry chuckled a little and Niall just shook his head. 

When Niall checked his phone Louis noticed his facial expression and he knew this wasn’t good. “I’ll be back in a minute.” he sounded a bit stressed out and left Louis alone with Harry, in which he was thankful for.

“So… are you actually going to try and see if there are any decent blokes worth being with tonight?” Harry asked him. Louis just shook his head in return, Harry should know better, and know the real answer to that question.

“Why not?” he questioned and Louis just sighed to himself “Because I don’t know, going on dates doesn’t sound all that appealing to me, and besides do you really think I decided on a whim to come out tonight to find me a potential boyfriend?” Louis just smiled to himself and shook his head. “Well, you never know, your Louis. You can change your mind in a quick and I will never know, but you’re also quite stubborn and won’t budge.” Harry wasn’t wrong, he knew he was stubborn in a sense, but also able to change his mind depending on the situation, but the thought of dating turns him off unless of course it’s a certain someone.

“Not my fault that I have exquisite tastes when it comes to men.” he chuckled a little “Besides so far no one has really sparked my interest, and I don’ know, the thought of being with someone turns me away for some reason. “ he shrugged and Harry gave a bit of a concerned look. “Louis… I think you should at least take the guys tonight into consideration, I mean not as dates, but as friends and then some later on if and when you decide on wanting a relationship.” Louis just nodded, not really agreeing but what could he do?

He couldn’t just flat out tell Harry the truth and besides, he’s only ever had three boyfriends and they really didn’t work out, the only guy he fell for was the one standing in front of him, but he was never in a real relationship with him, which is kind of what he gets for having casual sex with your best friend without any strings attached. 

“I suppose you’re right, but right now I just want to focus on myself.” Harry nodded to that and before he got in another word, Niall cam over, and he looked pretty upset. “What’s the matter, Nialler?” Harry asked. “He bailed! He canceled the last minute, of fucking course. He could have told me earlier but no… he said his mum just told him to come baby sit his baby sister, man I’m so frustrated. I guess it’s just you and me, Louis.” he grumbled and rubbed his forehead.

“I’m alright with that, I mean it doesn’t affect your chances much, does it?’ Niall just let out an irritated sigh “I would have had my name in the drawing two times! I won’t be surprised if one of the others win because the competition is looking to not be good, we’re screwed.” he complained.

“Well, if anything at least this gets you two out of the house for the night.” Harry smiled after he said those words. “Shut it, Harry.” Niall snapped a bit and Harry just rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Hey, you’re both single and getting out here to mingle is a good idea, is all I’m implying.” he says.

“Quit implying things that don’t concern you.” So, Niall was being a bit testy because he was frustrated and Harry just shrugged his temper off, thankfully. Louis did not want to step in and defend Harry but also having to be linked to Niall who would have been pissed off at him. 

“I made it!” a voice came behind Louis and he bit his lip and watched the male come over and stand next to the tall curly haired lad. “Guys, this is, Bryan, one of Travis’s friends, he agreed to come and do this for me.” Bryan nodded with a smile, between both of the boys. 

“This is Niall.” he gestured to the blonde haired lad “And this is Louis.” he then gestured to him and the lad just nodded. “Nice to meet you boys, actually I’ve heard about you, Lou.” Bryan said with a small smile.

“Let me guess, Travis right?” he raised his brows in annoyance. 

“Yeah, said something about you two having a fling or something, and something about you being very cute or whatever.” Bryan just shrugged and Louis just scoffed and shook his head. “He wishes we had a fling.” Niall snickered at that and Harry was biting back a small smile. “Well, that’s what he told me.” the lad shrugged his shoulders with a smug smile. 

“Whatever.” he mumbled to himself before he felt a hand lightly pat him on the back, in which Harry did in turn to calm him down a bit. “Anyways, so! When does this shindig start?” the bloke asked.

Niall took out his phone at that moment. “Well, we should orb ably head in and get you boys signed in, and set in what you want.” Niall nodded for them to head in. When they did get inside the place was a little too crowded for Louis’s liking, the space let alone wasn’t huge, and with having a wide variety of people here didn’t help either. 

Once Niall had signed Louis in and got himself a name tag, Louis was already paired with ten other blokes, thanks to Niall’s persuasion of who in fact gets a chance with him, and Niall made sure his name got put into the drawing. Louis felt Niall’s hand clasp his shoulder in a tight grip “Okay, just get through with these ten dates, then by the end of the night we will find out or fate.” Louis just sighed to himself and looked around the room, scooping out the potential dates. Sure, there were cute ones in the bunch, but everyone seemed so… not Louis’s type. 

He would try his best and give it a go tonight, but he knew he was never going to talk to any of these guys again, and besides, none of them would actually probably end up being interested in him anyway  
“Ready to get your arse kicked after the event?. Harry chimed in from behind and Niall shot him a competitive glare. “That’s even if our name’s gets picked, Harry, but I’m pretty sure I’m going to win.” Harry just shook his head at that. 

Louis watched as Niall had gotten sidetracked when he saw food being displayed on the refreshment table. “Of course, typical.” Louis muttered to himself. 

“Nervous?” Harry asked with a small smile and Louis just shook his head “Nah, not really. It’s not like an actual date or anything, just I hope Niall is not like staring at me with eyes burning in the back of my head, now that will make me uneasy.”. 

“Yeah, I’m sure he will be watching you and make sure you don’t mess anything up because it might mess up, his ‘luck’.” he air quoted with a chuckle. “As if luck is ever in his favor.” Louis snickered a little to himself. “Poor lad.” Harry and Louis both shook their head, mirroring each other for a brief second. “But I do hope maybe you could possibly make a new friend or maybe more tonight, Lou. I really do.” those words didn’t feel so encouraging to him, he didn’t want to gain anything tonight besides that trip. 

“Harold.” he warned him and before Harry could say anything the host cut in and started talking, making the room go silent. Louis wasn’t really paying too much attention he his eyes seemed to wander to the corner of his eyes to look at the beautiful male beside him. If only he was single and one of the potential dates, then maybe Louis would be all for this, and maybe he would actually try. 

Louis tried his best to not make it obvious he was staring, looking at his beautiful long curly locks, his long and lean body stature, and his pretty face. He snapped out of it when he the lad on the microphone said go and Louis was led over to a table thanks to Niall and sitting down beside him.

“Ten dates, short limit, go.” Niall was of course in charge of Louis’s table and the whole time Louis hasn’t had any fun what so ever. All the blokes were duds and not even remotely attractive like some of the others that showed up. Clearly Niall had awful taste in men if he thinks this is what Louis finds attractive. Some of the blokes were nice, but some were downright strange. 

One of the lads was almost in his forties in which was alright, but the guy gave off a creepy vibe that didn’t sit well in his stomach, and another lad was in his thirties and four kids… not Louis’s cup of tea. He was going to give Niall so much shit for these blokes he picked,

Louis thought he was going to die of torture, especially when one of the last guys he talked to had a thing with feet fetish and it made Louis shiver, not that he had anything against it but it was not something he was comfortable with if he dated someone. He was quite relieved when the thing ended, though, out of all the guys he talked to only one caught his eyes and that one was across the room on his phone the whole time, in which he was sure he was talking to her.

He sighed to himself and looked down, trying to not think about them, and what they could possibly be talking about. When they were dismissed from their tables and were able to get up and hang out for a little, possibly getting other numbers in which resulted in Louis sitting at one of the pub tables, sipping on an ice cold drink, with Niall drinking beside him, and Louis’s eye’s on Harry from across the room, who was smiling yet again down at his phone.

Louis could feel a painful squeeze in the pit of his stomach when he watched Harry’s face light up with a smile, he had to look away before he gets up dashes out in a quick, which would be oddly suspicious. 

“So none of those lads I managed to set you up with, worked?” Louis shook his head and fiddled his brows, still keeping an eye on the curly haired lad subtly. “No, do you really think I would have been into them off the bat? What kind of men do you think I like?” he sounded a bit offended and Niall just rolled his eyes.

“Hey, they seemed nice and they were decent looking, you’re way too picky, Louis, and besides your just pointing out their flaws because you just want to be single.” Niall wasn’t wrong but whatever, it was his choice.

“I’m only picky because I don’t want to make a mistake and go out with a guy that has baggage, no thanks.” he took a sip of his drink as his eyes gazed over to Harry again, who seemed to be having a good text conversation on his phone, in which made Louis feel a pang of jealousy. He shook it off and took another sip before he just looked down and kept quiet, he did not want to witness Harry’’ fond faced text messages anymore, and he surely didn’t want to get caught staring.

Louis just propped his elbow up on the table, and leaned his head against his fit, trying to not think about Harry and Ellie’s perfect relationship at all, how Harry smiles when he messages her, and how she is always in the picture. It weighed heavy as always and it really puts a damper on his mood.

He ended up lost in his thoughts, not realizing that Niall left and Harry had actually sat down beside him now, looking at him with a little bit of concern written on his face. “Everything okay, Lou?” he asked.

Louis looked up and just nodded “I’m fine, Harry…. Just tired is all. “ he knew he was bluffing, but what could he say? He couldn’t tell Harry that he was upset and couldn’t stand watching across the room, it made him feel sick to his stomach. A pain in his chest that just doesn’t go away.

“You sure? You look a bit down instead of tired.” he put a hand on the back of Louis’s back and patted it a bit before removing it. “No, just tired.” he had to force a yawn out before he moved to stretch in his seat and looked at the taller lad next to him. “Well if anything is bothering you, you know you can tell me.” Louis nodded to that, if only it were that easy.

“I know, but I’m fine, Harold.” he put a hand on the males forearm that was resting on the table and gave it a light squeeze before pushing his hands into his own lap. 

“So anyways, I guess I should tell you, but looks like we aren’t going to my mums to help her, she actually had some guys from her work to come her, so there goes that.” well this just added to the pile of tragic events for the night. Louis was actually really looking forward to it… he wanted that alone time with him, he wanted to spend time with him without Ellie interrupting them at all. 

“Oh yeah?” Harry just nodded “Yeah, but that doesn’t mean we still won’t hang out, just the two of us, we will have two weeks.” he grinned and that did kind of perk Louis’s mood up. “True, very true.” Louis pointed a finger at him with a small smile. 

“So I take it your friend left.?” Harry nodded to that, of course, that guy wouldn’t stick around, he was trouble, and Louis was thankful he left though. No need for him to round up his friends and bring them here.

Their conversation was cut short when the host mentioned the drawing, which Niall had come back over and a hand clung onto Louis’s shoulder, nails almost digging in, and Louis haw to swat his hand away and just shook his head. 

The guy was seriously taking ages to pick a piece of paper from the thing and it was making Louis’s heart race. 

“Harry Styles.” He reads out the name and Louis’s heart sunk. Harry raised his hands in the air and cheered as he got up to retrieve his envelope with two plane tickets and so forth. “Fucker. He heard Niall curse behind him with a grumble behind the word. 

Now Harry was going to take Ellie to Hawaii for a month… awesome. Not how Louis pictured this night ending up at all, it all just adds more to the pile. Louis was really upset to be honest, he felt like crying at the thought of Harry being away for a month with her… that so much alone time he already has with her, and it’s such an intimate vacation, and he felt like throwing up at the thought of them cuddling on the bed watching the sunset from their five star hotel room.

He wasn’t paying attention, more so deep in his thoughts when Harry had sat down right beside him again with the biggest smile he’s ever had on his face. “Congrats.” Louis just bit his lip and looked down at the envelope. “Thank , Lou! I’m going to surprise El tonight when I get home, can you believe next week I’m going to be in Hawaii for a month! Oh my god, I can’t wait. Me and El alone with an amazing vacation that I could never afford, oh man I’m so excited.” Louis was happy for Harry but he was absolutely upset that he was indeed going.

Harry’s leaving next week to be gone for the next four weeks and that means Louis is going to have one hard month, maybe he would go visit his mum back in Doncaster or something and see his sisters to keep his head clear, maybe. 

It’s been almost five months since he has seen his mum and sisters and maybe this would be his excuse.

“I hope you guys have fun and stuff.” he gave another fake smile before looking back down. “Thanks, Louis. I’ll make sure to take pictures and send them to you.” he grinned and Louis just nodded. 

Louis wanted to go home now, no longer wanting to hear about the trip, and no longer wanting to hear Harry talk about Ellie. “I think I’m going to go home, I’m really tired, Haayy.” he did another fake yawn before getting to his feet. “Awe, stay Lou, I’ll drive you home.” Harry did the adorable pout and Louis just shook his head. “Nah, I already have a headache, sorry.” with that Harry got to his feet and took Louis into a tight hug.

When he was let go he felt a strand being moved from his forehead that was still loosely placed out of his hat. “Well be careful driving home, and sleep well , Lou.” Louis just nodded to that “I will, and can’t make any promises.” he grinned a little before he left the event without even saying bye to Niall who was looking pissed off about now winning the trip, but also playing billiards with some blokes, maybe he was mad because he was losing but either way he was upset and he was sure the trip had to play a factor.

Once he got in his car, he rested his head against the steering wheel, closing his eyes, and trying to relax. It was a bit too hard to relax when the boy you’re in love with is in love with someone else and is going to be gone with them for a while. He could feel tears coming up and kept his eyes shut before they spilled out. He eventually picked his head up and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his jumper before turning on the ignition and made his way back home.  
.  
When he was back home Louis was laying in bed in dark, hot tears streaming down his cheeks, listening to heart wrenching songs, and sniffling. He was very upset to be honest. He wished things could be easier, he wished he could be actually happy that Harry won such an amazing prize, but no. His stupid feelings got in the way, and it hurts a hell of a lot, especially since he wasn‘t going with him. 

“It’s only a month.” he mumbled to himself sadly as he rolled over to his side, digging his face into the pillow, wiping the tears in his eyes with his blanket. 

Louis just grabbed his phone and decided to hop on his blog and just post something, he was upset, and he needed to let it out. 

**It hurts.**

_H is leaving for a month with her…. I don‘t think I can handle it at all._

_I need a distraction or something because it‘s really weighing heavy on my heart, just the thought of them leaving together makes me want to regurgitate._

_I just can’t…  
_

After he posted that he just scrolled through his blog aimlessly until he got bored and shut it off. At least it kind of made his head a little bit clearer, but it was useless, Harry was leaving and there was nothing he could do. 

He felt so helpless and he didn’t know what to do, he knew he was definitely going to his mums when Harry leaves, he may even stay the whole time Harry is away, but that might be a bit suspicious with the other lads though, so he’s not too sure on what to do.

“Louis your so, so screwed.” he said to himself “Why must you love him so much? Why can‘t you move on?” he mumbled to himself as more tears pricked his blue tired eyes.

Louis is hurting more then before he isn’t quite sure what could be worse than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, had to delete and put back up...
> 
> poor Lou :/


	5. V.

  
The past month had been pretty dreadful to Louis in almost every way possible with Harry being gone with Ellie for a month and having to deal with his family all the way in Doncaster wanting him to move there, it was a little too stressful of a time for Louis’s liking to even consider his mum‘s opinion and deal with the unknown of what’s happening on that trip.

It was eight in the morning and it just got done storming a few hours ago, in which had kept Louis up all night, well more so the fact Harry was coming back today… so he was a little bit too excited to see him. Louis had never been this long without seeing his best mate and to be honest, it was absolutely horrible, he needed to see Harry at least a few times a month and talk to him almost on a daily basis. Ever since he left they talked on the phone, maybe once or twice a week and the messages were sporadic, and Harry was pretty much busy the whole time he was there… also the time difference didn’t help much either.

Louis washed the cold water over his face trying to wake himself up before the torturers ride home. He had spent the last week at his mums to just get away and keep his mind busy, more so not go online and see all their pictures they took together. That let alone was depressing and he didn’t need to feel down like that at all, so a visit with his mum and sisters seemed to do the trick. 

“Louis, you’re up early.” Lottie said as she stood in the door with a small smile across her lips. “Leaving extra early than usual when you visit, if you ask me.” Louis rolled his eyes at that, he knew she thinks there is a real reason why he was leaving so early, and she wasn’t wrong. Just she just didn’t know why though, no one knows actually. 

“Well, I do have my own flat, remember? And besides, I have to get back to reality, Lots. Mum already knows I‘m leaving early in the morning today, I was only staying for a week.” she just smiled and shook her head. 

“Not sure if I really believe you, do you have a bloke waiting back there for you? Is this why you’re leaving so early?” she teased a little and Louis shook his head in a quick. “No, Lots, I’ve been single for a long time now, there is definitely no bloke. So don’t get too excited about meeting anyone, because there is no him.” he moved passed her after he turned the faucet off and going into the guest bedroom, making sure he had everything he brought packed away. 

He knew she followed him and he watched as she sat down on the bed beside his overnight bag and gave him a look. “What?” he fiddled his brows at her as he zipped up the bag, trying to not meet her gaze. “Who is he.” she bluntly said, Louis just sighed to himself and shook his head. He forgot that his sister was really good at picking up when he was interested in someone or their was trouble in paradise… this is why he rarely visits her because he refuses to talk to her about his feelings, knowing she could be a bit of a big mouth at times.

“Come on… you can tell me, I won’t tell mum or Fizzy.” she pouted and Louis shook his head at that. “Well, if you’re not going to tell me then I’m going to guess each bloke off your friends list, until I figure it out.” He watched as his sister took out her phone and hopped on his social media page, he already was going to tell her no on every single one so this was useless to be honest. “Lots, just give it up, there is nobody, I don’t know why you think there is, because there isn’t.” he stressed as he went and sat in his old desk chair that still fit him perfectly. He sat back at watched his sister for a moment. 

He yawned a little and rubbed his burning, tired eyes, he had a two and half hour trek home and maybe he could get some caffeine in him before he gets home to take a nap, then possibly hang out with Harry tonight. He just hoped Harry would be up to it, he missed him, and they really needed to catch up. 

“Zayn?” she blurted out and Louis shook his head “Lots he has Liam and besides, we never worked out, you know this.” she sighed a little. “Niall?” he shook his head again and played with the hem of his jumper sleeves. “Travis?” he shook his head in a quick “Jonathan?” he shook his head at all the names until she said a certain name and got a little skittish.

“Harry?” she grinned a little and “No.” he said a little too quickly. “You like, Harry.” she said bluntly. “No, I don’t.” he rushed out defensively and she cocked a brow at him. “How long have you liked him, Louis?” she smirked and crossed her arms. “Lots, I don’t like him like that, he has a girlfriend, and besides, he’s my best mate, almost like a brother.” Okay, so that kind of made him sick to say he considered Harry a brother but he needed her off his back.

“Not quite sure if I believe that, I mean his name was the only one you seemed so… quick to dismiss with the word no.. Louis you may not know this, but there are other people in the world that have gotten crushes on their best friends, it’s normal.” she grinned and he just shook his head, trying to end this already.

“Lottie, please.” he groaned and rubbed his temples. 

“Nope, you like him.” she blurted out with a smug look on her face. “Who does Louis like?” Fizzy came in from the doorway, having to look like she just woken up. “No one, she’s just over speculating things.” he said bluntly and crossed his arms. Fizzy looked over to Lottie and raised her brows at her smirk “He has a crush on Harry, don’t believe him because he‘s just going to say no.” she said happily and Fizzy just raised her brows and leaned against the door frame. “This true, Louis?” he shook his head once again. 

“I already said no.” he stressed and Lottie was grinning, great now she knew somewhat of what he was feeling no matter how hard he tried to get her to think the opposite. “See, he’s lying, I’ve been around you when you liked someone before, and when you got into relationships… I’m not dumb, I know when my brother likes someone.” Louis just furrowed his brows and looked down, fumbling with the hem of his jumper once again.

“Exactly. You like him.” she said proudly and Fizzy furrowed her brows at him for a moment “Louis… does he know?” she asked softly as she ran her fingers through her long locks. Louis sighed to himself and sucked on his lower lip for a moment, he was about to throw in the towel and just tell them everything but that wasn’t logical right now and besides, they would just go off and tell his mum and the lads to get things to happen, but they were his sisters and he knew they always had good intentions. 

“No.” he mumbled out before he looked up at both of them with a concerned face. “Louis… you have to tell him you have a crush on him.” Fizzy says in a concerned tone and frown on her face.

“Yeah, what if it gets to be too late? He may actually feel the same way.” Lottie chimed in and Louis was shaking his head to the both of them, they weren’t wrong though, he really should just tell Harry and get it off his chest, but the risk of loosing his friendship was what he was scared of the most. 

“I can’t.” he bit his lip and both of the girls shook their head in sync.

“Why not? It’s normal to get temporary crushes on your friends and besides, he will understand, it’s only a harmless crush Louis, he’ll be flattered and the crush will pass… it’s not like you’re in love with him or anything, now that would be a totally different story.” Louis’s blue eyes looked down and he sucked on his lower lip, not realizing both of his sisters were looking at him suspiciously after Fizzy said those words.

“Fizzy… can you give me a minute with Louis?” he heard them two bicker for a moment about who was going to talk to him before the door was shut and he was alone with Lottie. 

“You don’t have actual feelings for him, do you?” Lottie asked as she grabbed a seat closer to Louis.

Louis sighed a little and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, not sure if he should answer this or not. 

“Louis…” she said in a concerned tone and reached over and grabbed his arm and squeezed it gently. 

“How long?” she asked in a softer tone, looking at him with concern on her face. Louis isn’t so sure if he should be so open about this, though other than his blog he has no one else to vent to so maybe telling Lottie would be a good idea.

“Two years..” he said softly and Lottie just shook her head “Why haven’t you told him?” she asked softly and he sighed to himself “He has a girlfriend, I can’t just come out and say that I’m in love with him.” he groaned a little, feeling as if a weight was off his shoulders for talking about it out loud. 

“They’ve been together for how long?” she asked, “Two years.” he rolled his eyes and she eyed him suspiciously. “You fell for him when he started dating her?” she asked in a confused tone. “It’s complicated, and I really don’t want to talk about that part, Lots. Please.” he began playing with the jumper once again. 

“Alright, not going to push you, but Louis… I think you should tell him soon as in tonight. I mean you’ll feel so much better and I’m sure he won’t be too weirded out, you guys have been mates since forever and he’s not going to drop you like that because of feelings. Unless he tells his girlfriend and she says something, then that’s a totally different story, but that’s not the point I’m getting at. What I’m saying is it’s toxic to keep it in, and I’m actually glad we got you to spit it out, I know how stubborn, you can be admitting to liking someone, but it’s for your own good.” she gave an encouraging smile and he just sighed to himself and looked down.

“Thanks, Lots.” he said finally.

“Louis… is this why you came to visit? I know you mentioned to mum about Harry being on some trip he won at some event you went to… I’m guessing he took her and it bothered you that much?” Louis slowly nodded, a bit embarrassed to admit his real reasoning other than to see his family.

“I take it he’s coming home tonight?” he nodded yet again and he wasn’t looking, but her face gave off more concern. “You need to tell him, like tonight. I know I mentioned it a few minutes ago, but you really need to come clean to him, you can’t keep torturing yourself with what ifs and the fact he will never know.” she stressed, she wasn’t wrong. At all.

“I don’t know Lottie, I just don’t know. I want to tell him, but I’m scared, he might end up hating me and I don’t want that at all… I just don’t want to make it awkward ether.” it felt kind of nice talking about this in the open with his sister actually, made him feel just a tiny bit better. 

“You’re being paranoid. It’s all in your head, remember when you helped our cousin Jessie out with one of her close friends? Remember how that turned out?” it was a similar situation with a few exceptions of course. His cousin had feelings for her best friend and with the help of Louis and his sisters, they helped the two get past the friend zone and ended up dating, and are still together of course.

“I remember… but Lottie, her and my situation is completely different…” so much more different, he actually slept with Harry on multiple occasions. 

“Because your both blokes?” she cocked a brow.

“Somewhat.” he knew she was bound to ask more and more questions to figure him out, but he already told her he didn’t want to talk about that at all, so he hopes she just takes this and runs with it.

“You’re hiding something from me, I know it.” she narrowed her eyes. “Why can’t you tell me the real reason behind this?” she crossed her arm with a bit of a pout. “Louis… I’m your sister you know I won’t judge you.” Louis knew this would happen, always playing the family card when she wants to pry into things that she shouldn’t.

“I already said I didn’t want to talk about it Lottie… maybe in time, but not right now, alright?” he really just didn’t want to talk about that at all. Especially not with his sister. 

“Fine, but you know I will listen when you’re ready. Fizzy and I won’t tell mum about what’s going on with you, or anyone else but Louis I’m begging you to tell him, even if it’s through a message or face to face, I just don’t want to see you torturing yourself.” she says.

“I Know… I know, Lots. Just let me think about it,.” she nodded to that with a small smile of her own. 

It was then he felt a buzz in his pocket and took out his phone and tried to conceal his smile when he read a certain name across the screen and what was in the message.

**Come over around six tonight, small party with the family and mates! Miss you lots! -H**

“Did he just message you? I know that smile.” she grinned and Louis looked up at her before pocketing his phone and nodded.

“Knew it, you have it bad, Louis.” she teased. “What did he say to you, spill.” she leaned back into her seat, grinning ear to ear. “Not much, just he is just having a small party tonight and that he misses me, is all.” he said as if it was no big deal. 

“Well, at least you get to see him tonight, just please, Louis if at all you start feeling upset because of the their relationship, don’t hesitate to call me or Fizzy, we’re open to talk when needed.” she reassured him. “Especially when it regards my brother being upset over some guy.” Lottie says.

“I’ll be fine, Lots. don’t worry about me, I’m around them all the time, so I’m sure I can handle it.” he gave a rather bogus smile at that. “You sure?” she asked once more and Louis nodded. “I’ll be fine. I survived them moving in together, I’m sure I can survive being with them at a party, I mean I did go to Liam’s party and they were there, nothing new.” Louis barely survived them moving in together and he tortured himself at Liam’s party so he isn’t so sure how he would deal with tonight… maybe Lottie is right and he should just tell Harry. 

“If you say so, just remember what I said.” she said once more before getting up leaving the room. Louis sighed to himself before he got to his feet and finished cleaning up the guest room before he went into the kitchen to find his mum cooking up breakfast and Fizzy and Lottie busy in the living room watching the telly.

Sometimes Louis wondered what it would have been like if he moved with his family here, he wondered if he would come over for breakfast before work or dinner every night? He wondered about it often, but he was happy back at Southport, where his friends are. He mainly didn’t want to leave for solely one reason, but sometimes Louis thinks maybe he should just pack up and move out here… it would make things easier that way.

Louis was brought out of his thoughts of his mum announcing breakfast was served and once he sat down with his family for the early breakfast, the food good as always, and the conversation with his mum always went the same. Always asking him if he’s met anyone and if he is thinking about moving closer. His mum had tried to convince him the first time when he turned 18 to come with but he couldn’t, he wanted to stay back with his mates. Louis’s heart is in Southport, especially with all that has happened over the past few years it’s just hard to leave. 

Once he finished breakfast, he was back in the room gathering his bags and carrying them out to his car, before heading back in and saying goodbye to his mum and sisters. Lottie whispered in his ear to be brave when she hugged him. He knew she really wants him to do this, but he wasn’t so sure if he should, he would have to really think about it and probably if he did happen to do it he would have to do it with the help of liquid courage. 

“Have a safe ride home, Louis.” his mum said as she gave him one last hug before he was out in his car and off down the motorway not even twenty minutes later. The whole ride home he was doing scenarios in his head over tonight, if he decides to tell Harry that is. He needed an idea of how he would do it and how Harry would react. Sure, this probably wasn’t the best way to think about it but with a two hour ride home, he needed to think to himself without any interruptions

“I‘m going to do it.” he mumbled to himself, feeling a burst of courage after thinking it over for over and hour and a half now after scenarios played in his mind. He was hoping maybe tonight he could get a few drinks in system before he pulls Harry aside somewhere private. He wants it to be the two of them and no one intruding… he needs Harry to hear him out fully and hopefully he reacts okay… and not awful.

It didn’t take much longer before Louis was back home and took a nap once he was settled in his bed, but his nap seemed to feel like minutes because by the time he woke up he had two hours before he was off to Harry’s for the night. “What have I got myself into… I don’t know if I can tell him..” he said to himself as he got up and went to take a shower and shaved to freshen himself up.

Louis has been in the shower for nearly an hour just trying to clear his head a little before he got ready for the party and made something to eat to keep his mind preoccupied. He barely had an appetite but he needed to eat to calm his nerves, the thought of telling Harry was nerve wracking to the point it makes him sick, but he knows he needs to do it sooner than later thanks to his sister’s pestering. He rubbed his forehead and just groaned to himself trying not to think so negatively about the whole situation at all.

He should be happy he’s going to see his favorite person in the world tonight after a whole month of agony and he is coming clean to him tonight, he should be excited, and not this stressed out. 

Louis ran his hand over his face before getting up and taking care of his plate before tossing it in the sink before going to his room and getting on his laptop for now. Once he was on his blog he scrolled through it hoping it would make him feel better. It did nothing, the nervousness was setting in, and he could feel himself starting to shake a little. 

He pulled up his posts before he typed something up hoping to calm himself down a bit. 

**I’m crazy…**

_I’m doing it…. I’m telling him tonight, please send booze my way.  
Wish me luck. I need it. _

_Xoxox_

Once he posted that messages were flooding in wondering what changed his mind and some saying they are proud of him for finally gaining the courage. Of course, there were some wishing him well tonight, it made him feel slightly better, but he was still scared out of his mind. 

He knows he can simply just ignore it all and not say anything as usual, but after his talk with Lottie this morning it seemed to light a fire under his bum to just think about it for once. Not too sure if it’s a crazy idea or not, but he’s just going to go with it and finally admit his feelings. 

As the time passed up until he had to leave, he deciding on what he was going to say and how he was going exactly word how he’s going to say he loves him. He knows for sure he would need some drinks in him and maybe even to the point he’s nearly drunk, but then again he doesn’t want to admit when he’s smashed and Harry doesn’t take him serious or thinks he’s just saying things because he’s not in the right state of mind. 

It had been a while though, since Louis had anything to drink and he always talks shit when he’s had a bit too much to drink and he also gets rather emotional over certain things so he rarely drinks. He’s made an absolute fool of himself in the past, so he knows his limit when cut himself off. He wasn’t about to make a fool of himself tonight, nope.

The short ride over he was kind of having a horrible feeling in his stomach and he was shaking a little thanks to the anxiety setting in, it probably didn’t help he was pretty excited to see Harry tonight either. When he found himself a spot in the car park he glanced in the mirror and fixed his soft fringe before he slowly got out and headed inside and up the stairs. His heart was racing one hundred miles an hour at this rate and his palms were starting to sweat, he was starting to doubt himself into thinking he can do it… he was getting cold feet.

Once he knocked on the door with a grin formed across his face when the curly haired lad opened the door, and Louis no longer felt so nervous anymore once he seen that beautiful face, and those curls. It really did soothe him. “Long time no see, miss me?” Harry grinned as he reached over and pulled Louis into a small hug before moving out of the way. 

“Of course, how could I not miss those curls?” he chuckled as he nearly melted from the hug. Once inside, he looked around to see no one had shown up yet and he looked up at Harry suspiciously for a moment. “Am I the first one here so something?” Harry nodded with a small grin. “Wanted to see you before the others come and before Ellie gets back from the store, but everyone should start arriving soon though.” Louis kind of blushed a little at that.

He felt special to be exact… Harry wanted to see him first! That meant a lot to him and he felt rather special in a way, so it made things a bit easier regarding to the whole conversation he’s going to have with him later tonight. 

“So… how was Hawaii? I see you got a bit of a tan.” Louis grinned as Harry gestured for him to sit as he told Louis about the hotel they stayed at and what they did the whole time they were there and how much he would love to go back with Ellie in the future which really put weight on his heart but he wasn’t going to think negative right now.

“Lou you should really consider going sometime in the future, you’d really like it there. Just sucks that I couldn’t bring you and the lads, but I’m glad me and El had sometime to ourselves, really put things into perspective.” Louis raised his brows at his words, a little confused by what he had meant by that and before he could ask in come Zayn, Liam, and Niall.

He blinked a bit before he got to his feet when Harry was bombarded with questions about his trip and Louis just listened from here on out until more and more people showed up and his anxiety was setting in… in an hour or two he was going to do it. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he smiled a little when he seen Niall with a drink in his hand, already starting the night early.

“Just get back from your mums this morning?” Louis nodded with a small smile. “Yeah, was nice to visit them, caught up on the whole family problems… pretty much how mum wants me to move out there with her and the girls, but other than that found out Fizzy is dating a guy and Lottie just broke up with her boyfriend so I got an earful of both.” Louis had a pretty busy week involving his family, but overall he enjoyed it and it did help him clear his head a bit.

“Well, at least you were able to get away… I had to spend one night with those two love birds over there and let me tell you it was the worst! They fought not once, but twice, one fight was over money and the second fight was over Liam being jealous of Zayns ex or something, I pretty much tortured myself.” he took another swig.

“That’s what you get for hanging out with them, they argue over the littlest things, and when they’re arguing they seem to forget they have guests or are in a group outing.” he sighed a little. “Please tell me you weren’t in public when this went down.” he groaned a little and Niall nodded to that. 

“At the pub and everything, embarrassing! We almost got kicked out, thanks to them being loud, I told them they owe me a round of drinks next time because of that embarrassment.” Louis wanted to chuckle a little at that, he felt bad for Niall but him and Harry have been there so it was only fair it was his turn to understand why there can’t just be three of the, hanging out when it includes Liam and Zayn. 

“It also gets worse, they snogged in the back of my car all the way home… I heard things that I should have never heard with my own ears, horrible, awful things.” he groaned. “I have no idea why we decided on going to a pub which was an hour away because that was torture hearing them snog and talk dirty to each other… Louis you have no idea.” he took another swig. 

“Oh, I do… trust me, I’ve seen enough things involving them, I pretty much know they have sex a lot… and I really don’t want to think about that…” he groaned and shook his head. 

“Me either.. My poor brain.” he groaned to himself before he was soon distracted and wandered off to go chat up some girl in the room. 

Louis looked around the room, it was pretty crowded, and people were drinking, chatting, and seemed to be having some fun. He noticed Liam and Zayn seem to be having a small argument in the kitchen, well Zayns face looked like he was pissed and Liam looked to be saying something that was bothering Zayn, obviously.

His eyes wandered until he found Harry talking to Ellie… Louis didn’t even see her in come at all.

Louis sighed to himself and decided to go drink now to work up his courage and subside the nervousness, so he started off with one drink, then another before Travis showed up and was instantly next to Louis.

“Good to see you here, makes the night so much better.” Travis wiggled his brows and tapped Louis on his bum lightly. “Go away, Travis.” he said as he took another drink from the bottle. ”Aw, don’t be like that, babe.” he caressed Louis’s cheek with his thumb before shoving his hands into his pockets.

“I seriously don’t get how you still want to pursue me… I don’t even want you.” he said bluntly as usual to get his point across to the male knowing it was useless but he had to keep reminding him. 

“Like I said in the past, you’re a fun challenge I’m willing to take.” he winked and Louis felt his eyes roll to the back of his head. “Right, a challenge is all I am. This is why you‘ll never have a chance.” he said as he raised his brows and walked off drinking his drink, already feeling a little better so he threw it out, and decided that it was time… he was awfully nervous though. Really nervous to be exact. 

His stomach was starting to feel uneasy, he could hear his own heartbeat, and he was sweating bullets like crazy. Sure the buzz was nice, but still the nervousness he felt was powerful, even through drinks alone did give him a boost of confidence.

He grabbed another drink before he was off to the most stressful situation he was going to ever be in.

Louis slowly made his way through the people and once he found Harry standing in the living area with Ellie, he made his way over in a quick until that is when Harry moved with Ellie over to the kitchen and Harry got on top of a stepping stool, raising his hands in the air, and telling the room to shush.

Louis stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Harry in confusion, not to sure what to make of what he was doing, but it surely wasn’t a good feeling he felt in his gut.

“As You guys know me and El have been together for the past two years and I couldn’t possibly ask for a better gal then her and honestly, I feel like the luckiest man on earth to call her mine… so while on our trip I made a pretty huge spontaneous decision and didn’t exactly tell anyone because I wanted to keep it a surprise… we’re are engaged!” he announced as he held up Ellie’s hand that had a beautiful silver engagement ring and the room was filled with cheers and clapping.

Louis on the other hand was absolutely frozen in place, just standing there blinking with his drink in his hand, he could feel his heart shattering into a million pieces, and he felt like breaking down into tears. Well, so much for telling Harry his feelings, that went out the window. It was too late now.

His eyes shot down to his drink and closed his eyes, feeling tears beginning to prick his eyes and he had to quickly blink them away before anyone noticed, his worst nightmares were coming true. He didn’t expect this at all and it really broke his heart even more. 

While looking at the happy couple… Harry had his arm around Ellie as they talked to Zayn, Liam, Niall, and a few other people and Louis just shook his head and walked off towards the kitchen to get a much stronger of a drink. He no longer wanted to even be here and just go home and call Lottie, but that wouldn’t be fair to Harry because he hasn’t seen him in a month and he’s newly engaged, he should be over there congratulating him… but he can’t. He feels to phony to even do that.

Louis downed more and more, hoping it would make him forget and feel better. He was on a mission to get smashed, not caring anymore. His heart is absolutely broken and he needs something to pick his mood up for a few hours even if it’s temporary.

When time passed he noticed that Harry hasn’t even not once come over to him, but then again, he was swarmed by people asking questions from about how did he do it and telling him how beautiful the ring is, yeah Louis wanted no part of that what so ever. He wasn’t about to make himself upset even more at the thought of Harry marrying her, no not a chance.

He was already down his fourth hard drink when he was feeling it all crashing on him like a ton of bricks and he felt slightly better, even though the pain in his chest was still slightly strong. 

He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed to himself before he stumbled into the living room with another drink, wandering around to keep himself busy, until that is, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around and smiled at the lad. “Lou, I haven’t even gotten to talk to you after I said the big news.. So what do you think, am I husband material?” he asked with a small dimpled grin. 

Louis blinked a little before he raised his free hand and pointed a finger in the air   
I am so happy for you!” he said almost a little too loud, in which Harry probably knew Louis had a little bit too much to drink already.

It was confirmed when the grin had disappeared and he had an eyebrow cocked. “What’s that slightly adorable look for? Hmm?” Louis lightly flirted before he took another swig from his drink. Almost chugging it all down that is until Harry had taken it from him and Louis face contorted into an annoyed fashion.

“You’re cut off for the night..” he raised the drink in the air and Louis just rolled his eyes and reached for his drink. “I’m fine, Harold just give me it back, let’s not waste it now.” he fiddled his brows trying to grab it, but it was absolutely useless since Harry was much taller than him anyways. 

“Nope, you’re downgrading to juice, we don’t want a repeat of last time.” he crossed his arms with the drink still in his hands. Last time Louis had thrown a bit of a drunken temper tantrum after being told no about driving home after a night out in that state of mind thanks to Liam, in which he is actually thankful for. The scene he made just was absolutely embarrassing not just to him, but to the lads.

“I’m fine.” he rolled his eyes.

“No, you’re drunk. Louis please, just go do something else other than drink, I’ll drive you home later, after the party.” Louis shook his head at that and before he could say anything Harry had left with the bottle to go fetch Louis’s car keys to hide them away, Harry had everyone put their keys into a box so no one would take off if they had a bit too much to drink. 

He fiddled his brows and looked around the room before he found himself talking to one of his old classmates, making up some elaborate story of him going on some cruise that had never happened. 

“What cruise? I don’t remember you going on a cruise?” Niall chimed in confusion. The lad obviously wasn’t on Louis’s level just yet which was a bit odd. 

“Ugh the cruise I went on last year, Nialler.” he fiddled his brows before smiling up at Katie. The girl looked at Louis a bit confused. “Fill me in what cruise you exactly went on?” Niall asked as he took a drink. 

“The one with big ship and the water slides, I don’t know Niall, why are you questioning me?” he said in annoyance. “Because you’re talking shit.” he shook his head with an eye roll. 

“Sorry… he’s a bit out of it.” Niall had apologized to the girl and she nodded and walked off. 

“Nice, thanks Niall, make me out to be a liar, now aren’t we?” he fiddled his brows, not realizing his words coming out of his mouth. “Calm down, you’re making things up, and obviously you’re smashed, mate.” he sighed a bit.

“I can’t even believe you’re calling me a liar, and no I’m fine.” he snapped before he walked off, almost bumping into some people more until he fell into Ellie on accident having her fall into some guy. “Watch where you’re going.” Ellie fixed her top after the bloke helped her up and she fiddled her brows at him.

It took him a bit to process what she was saying, but when it finally registered he wasn‘t too pleased. “No, you were in my way.” he rolled his eyes. “Excuse me?” she crossed her arms. ‘You should watch where you’re standing.” he furrowed his brows.

“Louis, please leave her alone and apologize.” Harry said as he came over after witnessing the incident. 

Louis scoffed and crossed his arms. “Apologize, me? I didn‘t do anything except tripped into her.” he rolled his eyes.

“You pushed me.” She totally just lied... he accidentally fell into her, actually. “Did not, you’re a bloody liar.“ he scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Harry looked at Ellie for a moment before Ellie whispered into Harry’s ear which made him eye them suspiciously

“Louis… “ he grabbed both of his shoulders and stared into his glossy eyes. “I’m taking you home.” he sighed a little and Louis was shaking his head. “I can drive home myself… where’s my keys?” he rubbed his eyes and Harry was shaking his head at that. “Nope, I’m driving you home and putting you to bed, you’re being a jerk, and you’ve obviously have drank a little too much tonight, and I really just don’t want to see you make a fool of yourself and regret it tomorrow.” he said to him before Harry left for a brief moment to go grab his car keys and Louis’s for his flat key. 

Louis narrowed his eyes before he wandered off to the kitchen once again to grab another drink before his wrist was grabbed and he over his shoulder to see Harry shaking his head. “Come on Lou… I don’t want to be a jerk and do this, but I don’t want to see you like this.” he frowned before he knew it, he was being led out of the party and out to the quiet park and to Harry’s car. 

When Harry had opened his door for his Louis was shaking his head and crossed his arms. “No, I’m not going home.” he protested and Harry raised his brows at that. “Louis… please.” he sighed a bit. “No, I’m having fun living it up a little.” he crossed his arms feeling a little cold. “Louis… you were being a jerk to Ellie.” he said bluntly and that really didn’t sit well with Louis. “I think I’m just going to walk home then, obviously I can’t even have a drink or two anymore without her pissing and moaning.” he rolled his eyes and began to stumble off until his shoulder was grabbed. 

“No, you’re not walking home, especially not in the condition. You could wander off somewhere or you could absolutely do something stupid and end up in jail for the night.” Harry says.

“She just didn’t want you making a scene, Lou. She said you pushed her…” he frowned and Louis shook his head in a quick “So you believe everything she says? Harry I fell into her on accident. Do you really think I would push her?” he was getting irritated right about now.

“No… I just want things to end on a good note tonight, even if it’s having me take you home to make her happy.” That really just rubbed him the wrong way. 

“Excuse me?” he raised his brows.

“She wanted me to take you home, Lou. She’s really upset.” Louis couldn’t believe his ears right now, what was this girl doing? She obviously was being a princess tonight in Louis’s terms.

“Whatever.” he mumbled under his breath.

He was soon placed into the car and buckled up and he kept to himself pretty much, not even looking at Harry, he was upset. Sure, he was already upset over the whole engagement, but when Harry always seemed to side with Ellie it always just was the worst feeling in the world. 

“I’m doing this for your own good as well, Lou. you’re going to have a huge hangover tomorrow, and I really didn’t want to see you go home with Travis tonight… I know you’re not into him like that.” that did not make things better, nope. 

“Plus, I would be upset if you drove home in this state of mind, I wouldn’t be happy with myself.” he said as Louis just kept quiet to himself until they pulled into his flats car park.

It wasn’t long before he was led up into his flat and to his bedroom and Louis’s mind seemed to do one huge flip with his emotions; mood swing. 

When Harry was about to have Louis lay down, Louis grabbed onto the hem of Harry’s shirt and tugged on it and giving a slight pout. “Stay.” he frowned and Harry shook his head. “Lou, it’s time for bed.” he sighed, Harry had experienced Louis totally smashed before in the past when he was sober, so he knew Louis could go from angry to happy to emotional anytime. Mood swings.

“No… please stay.” he frowned before he sat down on his bed nearly pulling Harry down onto the bed with him, but the curly haired lad grabbed the edge of the nightstand to catch his fall. 

“Louis, I can’t stay. I have to get back to the party to entertain and Ellie wants our first night back home together.” he moved to help Louis with his blanket to cover him up.

“Harry please… I need you.” he was almost in tears, yeah, his mood was definitely all sorts of messed up right about now. Harry was shaking his head and sighed “I hate when you’re like this, Lou.” he frowned before he sat down beside Louis on the bed and stared down at him, pushing his hair behind his own ear. 

Louis looked up the beautiful male beside him, wishing Harry would stay here with him. 

“I miss you.” Louis blurted out almost on the brink of tears and Harry just looked at him for a few seconds before he looked over to the clock on Louis’s nightstand. “Well, I was gone for a month.” he nodded his head to the side. That was not what Louis had meant, obviously. 

“You’ll see me tomorrow, Lou. I promise.” he moved the fallen strands that seemed to fall in front of Louis’s glossy blue eyes. “You need to go to sleep and sleep this off, I will stay here until you fall asleep, how about that?” Louis sighed to himself but nodded to that. Harry always stayed with him an hour after he has fallen asleep to make sure he is okay. 

“Fine.” he sighed to himself and rolled to his side to look up to the gorgeous male. “Louis… I really didn’t want to see you like this tonight, I care about you too much to see you make mistakes over some drinks. It’s okay to drink, but you were being a little too excessive tonight.” he said.

“Was not, I only had a little, Harold.” he defended himself and Harry just shook his head. “Louis… Niall told me about the lie you told that girl at the party.” he shook his head at that. “I wasn’t lying.” he protested.

“You never went on a cruise, Louis. Trust me, I would have heard all about it.” he smiled a little at that.

“Also… you’re not upset that I didn’t tell you about the engagement first , are you?” Louis bit his lip before he shook his head, he wasn’t upset about that, no. He was upset that Harry is walking down the aisle to her. 

“I was worried that you would have been upset, since we tell each other everything.” he smiled a little and Louis just nodded and closed his eyes not wanting to think about this at all. “I’m glad you’re not mad or anything.” he smiled before he stood to stand and Louis reached up and grabbed onto Harry’s shirt once again. 

“Don’t leave me. Please.” he frowned and Harry looked down to him. “I’m only going to go use the bathroom, Lou. I’ll be right back, I swear.” Louis was hesitant, but he let go of his shirt and once Harry left the room something ran over Louis, he felt a very huge pain in his chest, everything was weighing down onto him, and he broke out into a sob that he’s been holding in ever since a couple hours ago. 

He just couldn’t’ hold it in thanks to the mixture of intoxication and Harry being here really set his mood off the charts. “Louis?” Harry said as he came back and sat back beside him and looked at him all confused. “What’s the matter?” he frowned before he wiped some of Louis’s tears away with his thumb.

“I don’t want to be alone, I don’t want you to leave.” Harry’s head jolted back a little in confusion. “I’m confused.” he raised a brow. “I’m not leaving anywhere, Lou.” he frowned a little. “I’m not leaving at all, I don’t know where you’re getting this from.”.

“You’re going to move, I won’t see you anymore, and I can’t deal with that.” he sobbed and Harry had confusion written all over his face. Louis was just spilling out his thoughts into his sobs. This is why he barely ever drinks this much. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down, Lou. I never said I was moving away.” he said in a soothing tone and wiped more of his tears away. “I don’t think I could move away from my best mate in the world, especially not see you again. Louis, I really care about you, and I want you in my life, I want to see you on a daily basis, I want our friendship to be existent, as always, so I don’t know why you think I would just drop you like that and move away with her.” he frowned. 

Louis ran his hand over his face, he was starting to feel a little sick to be honest. “I’m always here for you when you need me and I would never do that.” he added with a small frown. “I would never do anything to hurt you or our friendship like that.” he stressed and Louis just closed his eyes and took it all in, of course it was not all registering at the moment. 

“You left me before.” he opened his eyes finally and looked up to Harry. “Louis, I was only gone for a month.” Louis shook his head at that, oh how he is landing himself in trouble tonight with his emotions. 

“You left me… you left me to have a girlfriend.” he choked out a sob and Harry’s eyed had widened a bit at Louis’s little confession. “You never told me you were talking to her.”‘ he cried and Harry just sighed and sucked on his lower lip. Just as Louis suspected as usual, nothing. 

He didn’t get why Harry never talked about it, maybe it they talked about it would settle some feelings… maybe it would help him. Probably not, but it’s worth a shot.

“You dropped it on me like it was nothing, does she even know what happened between us?” he closed his eyes. If Louis was sober this conversation would not be happening at all. He was probably going to regret it in the morning and try to get Harry to understand he meant none of that... unless it ends well. 

Harry was quiet but he shook his head to that last bit before he closed his eyes and crossed his arms. 

Louis just closed his eyes and stopped saying anything after that since Harry obviously closed himself off at the mere mention of their past, great it probably freaked him out. Not Louis’s intentions.

“Get some sleep, Lou. Please.” he finally spoke anxiously, as he moved Louis hair out of his face and made sure he was covered up. 

It didn’t take much longer until he was passed out completely, Harry did stay with him until he was out like a light and even an hour after to make sure he was okay. Louis knew he was going to regret everything in the morning and apologize to Harry, but last night he kind of opened his heart up to Harry somewhat.

When morning did come he woke up feeling absolutely awful, he didn’t even want to get out of bed right now, his head was killing him, he felt absolutely nauseous. He rubbed his temples and groaned before he rolled to his side trying to concentrate on the clock beside his bed. 

It took a moment, but his eyes finally adjusted to the red numbers and he just groaned to himself, he slept in till noon and this wasn’t good. He made a bad mistake because that made his headache a lot worse, he felt absolutely horrible. He managed to get to his feet before he rushed off to the toilet and spilled the contents from him into the toilet, yeah he didn’t feel too good. 

He wiped the tears from his eyes and flushed the toilet before he made his way over to his medicine cabinet to get some pain relievers to kill this headache, he could deal with this much better if he didn’t have a blood head pounding ache. 

He finally found some medicine before he popped it down, hoping it would do the trick for now. He needed to get food in his system though as well, so on his way into his kitchen, he stopped in his tracks to see a plate with a cover on it and his car keys on his table. 

He raised his brows as he went over and picked up the note and smiled to himself. 

**Made you some hangover food, feel better, Lou -H**

He set the note beside the dish and smiled to himself, Harry must have come back this morning to drop off his car and cooked him up something to help with this awful feeling. It totally didn’t register in his brain that he said things he shouldn’t have said last night until right about now. “Why was I so stupid?” he frowned to himself before he sat down in his chair helpless pretty much.

This memory of last night just added to sickening feeling and it felt absolutely awful. He just rubbed his tired eyes, hoping Harry wasn’t mad at him, or that he made things awkward between them now, oh god he hopes he didn’t do that. 

He managed to scarf down the toast and some soup Harry had made for him, it was cold, but he wasn’t in the mood to cook anything, no he was not. Once he was finished with that he went to go grab his phone… he needed to talk to his sister. Like right now, he just hoped she wasn’t too busy at all, she’s the only one that actually knows… Fizzy kind of knows but not the whole story. 

Louis scrolled through his phone until he got to his sisters number and pressed call, it took a few times until she finally answered. “Hey, Louis, what’s up?.” she sounded cheerful. He sighed to himself before he rested his head against his hand with his elbow propped onto the kitchen table. 

“He knows… he knows I miss him.” he said bluntly and silence. He heard a door close on the other end and he suspected she was in her room or the bathroom now to talk about this private matter. “What? Tell me the details, Lou!” she sounded happy.

“I told him last night that I miss him and I don’t know I was drunk, Lots… he still has no idea about my feelings though.” he heard her sigh on the other end and he could just see her shaking her head right about now. “I thought you were going to tell him.” she said in befuddlement.

“I was… but something happened.” his voice was cracking, the thought of last night was bringing back every single hurtful emotion he felt. He could feel his heart being tugged on and his stomach turning into tight knots. 

“What happened? Louis please explain to me.” she asked.

“He’s engaged.” he said woefully. 

“What… what!” she freaked out a little on the other end and Louis just sighed to himself, those words alone made his heart ache unbearably. 

“He proposed to her, Lottie.” he had tears pricking his eyes once again and his voice was a bit shaky and he knew his sister could tell on the other end. “Louis… please don’t cry. I wish there was something I could do.” she says.

“Nothing, there’s nothing you can do, because it’s hopeless, he’s in love with her… he’s marrying her… and I don’t think I could be there for his wedding day.” he wiped the tear that fell down his cheek. “I’m so sorry, I wish I could be there to help you feel better.” Louis just shook his head.

“I just don’t know what to do anymore, I want to tell him, but it seems useless now because he’s obviously really serious about her. I clearly don’t fit into any of this.” he sniffled a bit and wiped his eyes. 

“Just calm down, Louis, I’ll see if me and Fizzy can come visit you next weekend or so, you think you can hold on tight till then?” he sighed a little to that. “I think I can manage…” he wasn’t so sure of his words, but he didn’t want her to worry about him.

“Alright, well I have to go because mum wants to help her with something’s but please call me or Fizzy later, Lou.” she says.

“Okay, thanks, Lots.” once he said his goodbyes he had hung. He rubbed his hands over his face and yep, he felt absolutely awful.

This feeling just doesn’t feel right at all, he feels absolutely broken, a feeling he has never experienced before. Very painful feeling. “I love him so much.” he mumbled to himself before he got to his feet and decided to retreat back to his bed and sulk. 

It probably wasn’t the best idea, but he didn’t feel like doing anything, he wasn’t hungry, he wasn’t in the mood to socialize, and he felt like sleeping. His mind wasn’t helping either wish flashbacks from the engagement announcement to the whole conversation he head with Harry last night.

“Why was I such an idiot… he’s probably upset with me.” he said to himself before he covered himself with his blanket and buried his face into his pillow once again. 

Well, at least his headache was gone.

Louis just doesn’t know what to do anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end! Still progress to be made :)


	6. VI.

It’s been fourteen days. Well, two weeks to be exact since Louis’s world came crashing down all in one awful night. He’s been a bit distant ever since that whole night of exhaustion, especially since he admitted to Harry that he was rather upset over Ellie coming into the picture unannounced. 

Luckily, he was able to dismiss it and claims he doesn’t even remember a thing, especially to Harry. At least they were okay despite the fact Louis feels fucking sick to his stomach around the loving couple. Harry actually hasn't mentioned anything about the conversation. In fact, he acted as if it never happened, which is quite frustrating. As if that had made things any better though. Harry never wanted to talk about what happened or anything.

**What am I suppose to do?**

_Someone, please tell me what to do now?  
I’m just so tired, upset, and this whole thing is just unbelievably exhausting._

_This is how much it’s affecting me, God._

_I just hope they put off the wedding date for a very long time. I just don’t even know if I can be there. I might have to consider moving away… cut ties._

_I just don’t even know anymore : (  
Help me guys_

_Xoxo  
_

Okay, so maybe he was being a little bit dramatic, but it was his blog and he can write whatever the hell he wants. It seems to make him feel a hell of a lot better to vent and cry online than to keep it all bottled up inside or bother his sisters. Speaking of his sisters, they were bound to be here soon, they finally managed to come down for the weekend to see him. Come visit the old town, and just help Louis mostly figure out this tragic mess.

He really just really needs a shoulder or two, to cry on.

Louis had logged off his account, crawling out of bed, and going into the kitchen to grab himself something to drink. His phone buzzed and he just frowned at the message. 

Apparently Harry wanted him to come over tonight because he wanted to talk to him about something rather important. He honestly wasn’t feeling up to it. He’s actually had been avoiding the group outings, and any interactions with the lads pretty much. Sure, he has seen them every now and again these past few weeks, but he was not himself. He isn’t loud as he usually would be. He doesn’t even crack good comeback anymore. 

_Can’t. Lots and Fiz are staying until Monday, Hazza. Xx_

Louis sent the text before pocketing his phone. He sat down at his kitchen table and sighed to himself, rubbing his hands over his melancholy face, and just trying to clear his head. Useless. Nothing was working. 

“Fuck me.” he groaned to himself and shook his head before he took another drink of his water before there was a knock on his door and he heard loud voices outside. His sisters were here and early too, surprisingly.

“Just come in, girls.” he shouted from his spot as the door swung open and in come the two with their duffel bags, setting their things down on the couch, and taking off their shoes. “How’s my favorite big brother doing?” Fizzy asked as she sat down in the chair next to him as Lottie went to use the toilet.

“I’m… fine. Fine as I can be.” he gave a false smile with sarcastic enthusiasm, she eyed him suspiciously. “You’re not fine, Louis. I can tell.” she frowned a little. “You still torn up about the whole engagement?” he sighed a little before he hesitantly nodded to that god awful word.

“Poor baby… don’t worry me and Lottie are here to help, mum thinks were down to visit friends for a bit.” she smiled and Louis rolled his eyes. “I’m not a baby, Fizzy, I‘m a grown man.” he hated when they talked to him like this, just because he can be a bit childish at times did not give them the right to baby him. 

“Just because you’re older than me doesn’t mean you act it. You’re the childish one out of the three of us.” he just shook his head. “Fizzy’s right., Louis.” Lottie said with a grin as she plopped down on the opposite side of him and he just rolled his eyes. 

“You two are unbelievable. You should respect your elders you know, before you regret it.” he leaned back into his seat and crossed his arms. “Oh calm down. You’re just all in a dither and need to relax a little. That’s why we came to see you, to see the boys and our friends.” Lottie smiled.

“Speaking of the boys… will we be seeing any of them at all this weekend?” Fizzy asked with a small smile. Louis just sighed a bit and nodded “I could see if I could arrange an outing or something, but can’t promise anything. Best bet is Niall or the sappy two love birds that can never be apart, in other words, Liam and Zayn.” he would have mentioned Harry but… he was sure he was busy and all with his wedding bullshit, in which he’s been trying to avoid all along.

He just did not want to hear anything about the wedding or the engagement, period. 

“Why not Harry? I miss him.” Fizzy pouted and Louis just shook his head, “You two know why.” Lottie had reached over and placed a hand on Louis’s shoulder and gently squeezed. “I know it’s hard bubby, but sometimes you have to suck it up and just deal with it, your time will come, I promise.” she tried to give an encouraging silly pep talk but it wasn’t working. Nope.

“Lottie is right Lou… sure you have feelings for Harry, but those can wash away once you give a bloke a try, like a rebound, except you two never dated or anything.” Louis bit his lip and looked down, god he was so obvious. He was sure Lottie had caught on and his suspicions were correct. God, she’s too smart for her own good sometimes. 

“Louis…. You two weren’t involved were you? I’m sure if you two dated, you would have called me up, and let the whole world know. Right now what I’m reading off you is that you’re hiding something.” she stared at him intently. “Come on bubbly, you can tell us. We kept this to ourselves. We haven’t even told mum, and she’s been on our bums asking us about your love life.” of course, his mum was always curious if he’s gotten back into dating. He can’t blame her though, she just wants him to be happy. 

 

Louis was not sure at all whether or not he should spare the details to his sisters at all… it’s such a hard thing to talk about, but it would make them understand more about this whole mess. 

He closed his eyes and took a steady breath before he was able to speak a word. “Yes,” he whispered and the girl's eyebrows raised in surprise. “You two dated? What? When?” Lottie asked in confusion and Louis shook his head. “No… not like that, Lots,” his eyes shot down after he had opened them.

“Bubby explain then what, in fact, went on between you two.” Lottie looked at Fizzy and she shook her head. “We shagged.” he said almost inaudibly and, of course, the girls looked at him weirdly. “What was that? Come again?” Fizzy fiddled her brows. “A bit louder because I don’t understand mumbling.” she said.

“We slept together.” with that Lottie’s eyes widened in shock and Fizzy was frozen in place, this is exactly why he never told anyone; overreacting. 

“What?” Lottie asked dumbfoundedly.  
“It was two years ago Lottie, it’s in the bloody past because he never wants to talk about it, ever,” he frowned. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Louis wait a minute, when did this all go down? I’m so lost on how it even happened, like why?” Fizzy was obviously confused.

“Yes Louis, please explain.” Lottie cocked a brow… oh, he was sure she caught on now. 

He nervously played with his fingers and sighed. “It went on for a year… it was a mutual agreement… you know friends with benefits.” well at least it was a weight off his chest to finally tell someone. It’s about bloody time too.

“Louis… why did you do this to yourself?” Lottie looked at him with disappointment. “Lots I was lonely okay? He was lonely and besides it just kind of happened, it’s not like I intended to develop feelings for him, it was purely sex and affection that’s it. To him, it was just sex and closer friendship, but he has no idea it’s completely different for me.” he wanted to seriously cry right now. Thinking of this wasn’t a good feeling at all.

“He’s the one who brought it up and I stupidly agreed.” he shook his head.

“What you did was so dangerous… my heart breaks for you it does. I’m just rather disappointed that you engaged in that type of relationship with him without any expectation of anything except a closer friendship.” Fizzy was shaking her head at that.

“Fizzy is right Louis… why didn’t you end it when you started to feel something toward him?” Lottie asked.

He blinked back his tears and slumped his shoulders. “I thought it was only temporary. I had no idea that this was a real problem that could have happened." his voice was slowly breaking. " I didn’t know I was falling for him. I didn't realize that it was even a possibility because I'm an idiot." he frowned. "He’s seriously one of the best guys I ever met and he promised that after we’d still be friends. He kept that promise.” oh boy he could feel the tears getting heavier on his eyes and he was sure his sisters could tell. They were there every time Louis cried over a guy or was upset with getting bullied at school.

“Louis, you should have done the research or told one of us…” Lottie frowned a bit. He shook his head, not realizing that tears were going down his soft cheeks and dripping onto the table.

“I couldn’t tell anyone… we agreed to not tell nobody, especially the lads.” his voice was beginning to crack even more. “Little did I know it was okay to talk to other people and not mention it to me. I had no idea he was talking to her at all, he just ended like that because he started dating her." he could feel his eyes starting to burn. "Do you know how crushed I was? Did you know I was going to actually tell him until he ended it through text" he sniffled. "Do you know how hard that was to read when I first got up in the morning expecting to see him that night? I cried over him so much that day that I basically ignored him for a few weeks. It kills me to see them together every single time.” he was getting pretty damn emotional right about now.

He was wiping the tears away with his jumper sleeves, but it was useless the tears kept spilling out, and staining his sleeves. It was then he was engulfed in a tight hug from his sisters. It did relax him a bit, but it didn’t help the heartbroken feeling what so ever. It just helped reduce the tears a bit.

The hug definitely lasted a bit too long until they pulled away. “Louis… I’ve never seen you this torn up over a boy before and my heart breaks for you.” Oh great, here comes the water works, Lottie sometimes could be a bit too emotional even if it didn’t have anything to do with her. She wiped the little tears she had away and patted his back. “Keep your head held high, bubby. You’re going to overcome this… it may take time but you’re going to feel more free from this heavy feeling. I promise Louis.” the pep talk sort of helped, but it is what it is and he can’t fight his own damn feelings.

“I just want to tell him so badly… but I’m afraid he won’t want our friendship anymore, and I can’t have that.. I can’t.” he sobbed more, okay, so he was getting really upset at the thought of that. The thought of Harry ending their friendship scared him, they have been friends for such a long time. He can’t even imagine Harry ending their friendship and possibly hating him in return. 

“Lou… calm down.” Lottie reached over and rubbed his back. “He would never do that to you, he’s seriously one of the most understanding and sweetest guys ever. He took you to prom and stuck up for you a lot, especially when Remington was a bitch to you, he deeply cares for you Louis, I don’t think telling him your feelings will make it awkward, just will help you feel better knowing that he finally knows what you feel.” Louis was just shaking his head no over and over trying to hold back from crying harder.

“I think you’re scared of his reaction the most, more so than his own words, I promise he wouldn’t be mad Louis, he might be shocked but definitely not angry. I know Harry and I have yet to see him like angry with you except a bit of bickering here and there, but not full out argument.” Fizzy chimed in.

“She’s right, bubby. Even if you tell him in a text or to his face, just promise him that this won’t change anything between the two of you. You just need to finally get it off your chest… it’s toxic to hold onto feelings this long without telling them, Louis you’re torturing yourself.” she frowned.

He was just quiet and taking everything they said, and just thinking to himself. They were right on so many aspects, but they just don’t understand, Louis knows it’s morally wrong to tell Harry now because he’s getting married, and he didn’t want to create any tension in his best mates relationship. Also, it might scare him away and he can’t have that… sure he was going to confess to him two weeks ago but the whole engagement set him back. 

“I can’t.” he shook his head sniffling. He wiped his eyes with his jumper sleeve yet again “You don’t understand how much I want to tell him.” he managed to get out. 

“Louis... ” Lottie started, but was cut off when Louis’s phone went off. He just wiped his eyes one more time before he pulled out his phone and frowned at the name that read across the screen.

Harry. 

“Is that him?” Lottie asked, Louis slowly nodded, and before he could say anything she snatched it from him. His eyes widened and tried grabbing it from her. “Hello?” she said so happily. “Yeah, it’s me! How you been Harry?” she grinned and Louis just rested his head on the table into his crossed arms. He just closed his eyes as he heard Lottie talking to Harry about stuff Louis did not care about until he heard Lottie saying something about seeing them tonight around seven. What?

“You want to talk to Louis? He’s been crying because he watched a sappy movie, just so you know he’s a bit vulnerable right now.” he glared at her and shook his head until he was given his phone and girl got up with a smirk and let the room to go to the guest room.

“Hello?” He bit his lip.

“So… what movie made you cry this time? Spill.” he could just see him doing that cute smirk on the other end. He just shook his head, a smile forming on his face slowly. 

“I have you know crying is a natural feeling and I can’t help that I was crying over the movie 'I Am Sam' you know that movie gets me every time, Harold… why question me like this?”. Yeah, that movie he watched in front of the lads once, lets just say he was the only one crying. 

“Oh calm down it’s kind of cute that you cry over movies. So don’t act all embarrassed now.” his cheeks heated a little at that and his smile just got a little bit bigger. He was sure his sisters were listening in on this, he wasn’t stupid. 

“Who said I was embarrassed? Hmmm now you‘re just making false accusations.” he tilted his head to the side, smiling to himself. This call let alone simply changed his mood from upset to a smiling idiot. It’s strange how someone can affect your mood so easily. Only Harry can change his mood from high to low or vice versa in seconds.

“Oh, hush up, Lou. Anyways... so are you coming over tonight with the girls? Ellie will probably want to catch up with them and I do need to talk to you Louis. It’s important.” well his heart just sunk a little. He was sure it had to do with Ellie and the stupid engagement. This it did not sit well at all. 

“Yeah we will be over, um.. What exactly are we coming over for?” he moved the hair that had fallen in his eyes. He looked over his shoulder to see Lottie peaking out of the bedroom with a stupid grin on her face and he shook his head. 

“Dinner and just to hang out, Ellie wants to ask the girls some thing as well, so it’s good that they came down to see you, not just because of Ellie… but because I know it’s tough for you to live hours away from them, so I’ll try not to hog you from them too much.” Louis blushed a little and tried to conceal his smile but it was useless. He was smiling and damn it he can’t hold it in.

“Oh, I’m sure they won’t mind, they can’t wait to see you and lads to be honest. They’re already talking about hanging out with them even though they’re only down for a couple days. I told them I have a life to live and I’m not a baby sitter.” he shook his head.

“They just love being around their big brother is all, and besides with how reclusive you been it’s good for you. I was starting to get worried.” he snickered a little.

“Oh, Harold I‘ve been fine, just been super busy you know… trying to find another job and such. I just haven’t had much time to hang with you and the lads.” so he was making up excuses but oh well.

“Too busy for me? Since when?” he teased a little, a blush came to Louis’s soft cheeks. 

“I’m only teasing, but anyways so I’ll see you tonight, Lou?”

“Of course, not a minute late.” he smiled a little.

“Good, I’ll see you soon, Lou.” with that the line went dead, he pocketed his phone, hiding his smile with the sleeve of his jumper. 

“Someone’s mood seemed to perk up so quickly.” Lottie said as she came out with a huge grin on her face and he just shook his head. “Being a little bit of a flirt, I see.” she smirked and sat down beside him and he removed his hand and rolled his eyes. “Come on Lou, you should be happy that I answered the phone for you or else you would haven’t talked to him.” well she wasn’t wrong.

“I know I’m a terrible friend.” she shook her head “No, you’re just hiding from the man your in love with is all, but not anymore. You’re going to see him tonight.” she smirked.

“No if an’s or buts, you have already promised him you are going, so don’t fake an illness suddenly because I will drag you there. Fizzy won’t hesitate to make you go either.” he huffed a little and just nodded. 

“I know I’ve already said I’m going so there isn’t much I can do now… I’m just a bit worried is all. He said he wants to talk to me about something important.” he just hoped it wasn’t anything too awful.

“Well, you’ll find out tonight whether it’s good or bad. Juts keep positive.” she patted his shoulder. “Now we have like a couple hours until we’re off, and I think you need to get a bit cleaned up… we have a boy to impress.” she grinned and Louis was shaking his head.

“No, I’m going to dress how I want and if I want to go to his flat in joggers and jumper I will. It’s not like he hasn’t seen me in them before.” he crossed his arms. 

“Louis, you look like you rolled out of bed, besides you will feel so much better after you cleaned up. Fizzy is in your room, picking out an outfit for you.” she said happily. Louis was quick to his feet and quickly walked to his room and was shaking his head. “Fizzy no.” he ripped one of the skinny jeans from her and threw them in his closet. “What’s wrong with you? I’m just picking you out an outfit.” she shook her head.

“Fizzy I can manage my own.” he crossed his arms and fiddled his brows. “Louis. Come on.” she rolled his eyes and shook her head. “No, I’m going in this.” he pointed at himself and she shook her head as Lottie came in.

"Louis… what’s that?” Lottie had walked passed him, went into his closet, and grabbed a photo frame from the bottom shelf near his shoes. He froze and looked down, God he thought he hid that thing good. Apparently not and Harry’s been in his closet lots. 

“It’s nothing.” he said too quickly and she shook her head and held it up. “This is a picture of you two that mum took for prom… you kept it this long?” she asked in confusion. He sighed a bit and knew he had to explain.

“I kept it because it means a lot to me, okay? It was way before I even felt anything toward him. It was seriously one of the best night of my life and I don’t know, I just like to have the memory you know, hidden away like I did, but apparently not.” he sighed. 

“Well it’s cute, I forgot how small you were, finally grew an inch.” she teased. “Harry’s hair was so short, God, but he looked very handsome that night. How could have you not been crushing on him in school Louis? Look at him in this picture!” she grinned. 

Harry’s hair was in a beautiful messy long curly quiff in the picture, both in suits, and matching navy blue ties. 

“Of course I thought he was handsome Lottie, he’s always been lucky with his looks. I’ve already told him I think he’s fit. He’s heard me say it lots a while back. Just I didn’t see it in that light until well you know.” he sighed.

“Mum was so happy when he took you to prom, you have no idea Louis. She was kind of was hoping you two would have ended up dating actually.” his eyes widened at that. “What?” well this was news to him.

“Yeah, but then again she just wanted you to get over what’s his face. She told me that you two made a cute couple, but she didn’t speak of it again afterwards.” she shrugged.

“You kept this to yourself the whole time?” he said in surprise. 

“Well, yeah, didn’t want you to get mad she was invading in your love life.” she shrugged.

“Come on Louis, it’s not a huge deal, and besides you need to get cleaned up.”

Fizzy cut in and shoved a pair of jeans and a top in his hands. 

“What’s this?” he said in disgust and looked down at his clothes. 

“Jeggings and your maroon swoop neck jumper that will beautifully show off one of your collar bones.” she grinned and he shook his head. “Since when do I own jeggings?” he narrowed his brows.

“They’re mine and we wear like the same size, Louis. You need to look cute tonight.” she grinned and he was just shaking his head. “Fizzy… this isn’t a date, she’s going to be there, you both are going to be there.” he shook his head. 

“But who says you can’t look cute for the guy in the room? Hmm?” she raised her brows. 

“She’s right, Louis. At least try to look good, fix yourself up a bit, then it will come off as you’re doing fine. Since you know you’ve been okay and all.” she smirked.

“You two are evil, just evil.” he shook his head as he walked passed them and went into his bathroom. Well, he might as well try to look decent despite just wanting to go as is, but the girls were right. He doesn’t want to show Harry that he was in fact lying. What kind of friend would that make him out to be? 

He was in the bathroom for quite sometimes, the outfit was absolutely cute, no lie there, but he still didn’t feel so great. He even shaved off the stubble he had let go free, and styled his soft fringe. Nothing could make him feel like a million bucks right about now. 

“I look good, but he won’t even notice or care… he will be too focused on her.” he said quietly to himself at the reflection. He messed with his hair, rolling up the bottom of the pants to bring them over his ankles before he finally left the bathroom. 

“Don’t you look snazzy.” Lottie wiggled her brows with a smirk. 

“Don’t. I look like I’m back in school, hello sixteen year old me.” he huffed. “No you look cute and besides, it’s only one night. You look more kept together.” she crossed her arms.

Well, she wasn’t wrong.

Over the time they waited, Louis had been scrolling aimlessly through his blog on his phone as the girls got gussied up. He didn’t bother writing anything at the moment, he could do that later tonight when he was in bed. Especially since he already posted before the girls got here. 

When it finally got around that time to head out he felt a weight in his stomach and sweats starting to come out. To say he was just nervous was am understatement.

“Louis you ready to go? Are we driving or you?” Lottie peaked out from the bathroom with a grin. “I’m not up for an accident waiting to happen.” he teased lightly before he went and slipped on his shoes, making sure he grabbed everything he needed. The girls finally came out and they soon left his flat and on the way over to Harry’s the girls wouldn’t stop telling Louis to relax and just enjoy tonight. As if they knew anyways, he was fine around Harry but the fact that she was going to be there and she is going to be flaunting that ring wasn’t sitting well at all with him. 

Once they had arrived, he was nearly dragged by the hem of his jumper up the stairs where they were soon in front of Harry’s door and Fizzy knocked. 

When the door swung open, a smile spread across his face to see the handsome curly hair bloke in front of him. “You guys made it! Good to see you girls, so much more grown up! Where’s my hug?” he grinned at both of the girls hugged him. “Your hair is so long now!” Fizzy happily. “Yeah been growing it out for a while now.” Lottie had already gone inside and soon Fizzy followed behind.

“Hey Lou.” Harry smiled before he hugged him rather tightly. God, he smelled wonderful as always, and oh how he missed his hugs.

When Harry eventually pulled away Louis looked up into his eyes and smiled a little. “New look?” he asked and Louis just shrugged. “Told you I’ve been busy… well trying new styles and such. I don’t look silly do I?” he whispered the last part so his sisters didn’t hear.

“Nope, actually it’s pretty cute on you to be honest. You look great.” he smiled and Louis was trying so hard not to blush right now. 

“Thanks.” he said softly before Ellie had come up and grabbed Harry’s arm, giving Louis a little eye squint before he pulled Harry away and into the living area. He narrowed his eyes and closed the door behind him before he went and sat down on the couch with his sisters. 

“Glad you guys could come over, haven’t made dinner yet, because we’ve been so busy on the phone so I hope you don’t mind waiting a bit?” both girls shook their head and when Harry looked at Louis he shook his head. 

“Good, because I still have to run to the store, but um... we have a question for you three.” okay Louis was definitely feeling nervous now. What was not making it any better is that Ellie had her bloody arm linked with his and that already made for a bad night. 

“Baby did you want to go first?” yep, his night was already toast. Hearing that made him sick. “Lottie and Fizzy I was wondering, would either of you like to be one of my bridesmaids? Gemma has already agreed, and I don’t have much other choice besides, I love both of you.” she grinned and Louis was looking down, avoiding Harry’s eyes. 

He already basically knew what Harry was going to ask him, obviously to be one of his groomsmen. 

When the girls happily agreed he felt sick to his stomach, he should be happy for them, he really should. 

“Louis?” Harry asked with a small smile and Louis’s eyes shot up. “Yeah?” he asked softly and he could just see Ellie’s smile. Oh, how he wanted to wipe that smile off her face.

“I was wondering if you’d like to be my best man?” well he didn’t quite expect that honor. He was kind of speechless and he was sitting there like an idiot blinking. 

“Is that okay? “ he asked and Louis just nodded. He honestly isn’t even sure how he’s even going to manage going to this wedding, let alone be the best man. “Good! Now that it’s already out I feel more relaxed.” he grinned. 

“Have you two even picked a date?” Lottie asked with a small smile. Harry just shrugged, but Ellie glared at him for a moment. “Well, I was thinking sometime before next year, but he disagrees, and thinks a year from now.” this all was making Louis sick to his stomach. Really sick to where he wanted to throw up right here, right now.

He doesn’t even know if he can even do this tonight. 

“Louis you okay? You look a bit pale.” Harry frowned a bit and Louis nodded his head. “Yeah I’m fine, Harry. Just a bit exhausted is all. I‘ll be okay.” he said softly, leaning back into his spot. 

Harry looked at him a little more suspiciously before he turned to the girls. “Well, I do got to make a run to the market, did any of you want to come with me while Ellie sets up here? Would love to catch up with either of you two” he grinned. Funny how he didn’t ask Louis, and that just kind of hurt his feelings.

The girls fought over who wanted to go, but Harry decidedto take them both. "I hope you don't mind Lou, it’ll give you and Ellie some much needed bonding time if you stay here.” he grinned and yeah like he really wanted that. 

“It’s fine.” he gave a strained smile at them both, oh boy this was going to be a treat. 

“Good.” he smiled and Louis nodded to that. 

“Well, you should get going before it gets dark, babe.” Ellie smiled and Louis could feel his eyes roll to the back of his head. A pang ran through his chest when they kissed and he had to look away from that. He couldn’t torture himself like this tonight.

When Harry had left with the girls it was just him and Ellie, not the best idea to be honest.

Ellie lately has been so rude to him, maybe because she’s jealous Harry doesn’t just only hug her, and he doesn’t just call her cute. Oh well, he had him first.

“So are you going to bring a date to the wedding? I think you should.” she crossed his arms as her face went emotionless. 

“No. I’m just going to go alone.” he said softly.

“I think it’s in your best interest to find a date.” she said lowly and he cocked a brow.

“Excuse me?” he asked.

“I know you have feelings for Harry. It’s so obvious, Louis. He’s just so stupidly oblivious to even notice.” she rolled her eyes. “So you better take someone or I will have a talk with Harry and get him to uninvite you.” she threatened. He couldn’t believe her. What a bitch.

“I’m not doing anything that comes out of your mouth. Harry would never do that to me, we‘ve been friends for so long.” he defended himself. 

“Really? I happen to remember him escorting you out of my party because I asked.” she glared.

“Because he didn’t want to make you upset, he told me this when he stayed with me.” he glared, okay now he was getting pissed off. 

“You’re so stupid. Harry does anything I say and want, I have him wrapped around my finger." she sneered. "If you don‘t bring a date, I won’t only have him uninvite you, but also I will tell him you called me an awful name, and then he definitely won’t want to have you in our wedding.” she glared. “I’ve never really liked you Louis. I only put up with you because he adores you. “ she shook her head. In disgust.

He could not believe his ears. He knew she was awful, but not his awful. Sure, they got along okay from time to time, but he knew there was something that bugged her about his friendship with Harry.

“It’s mutual because I’ve never liked you either.” he cocked his head to the side with a grin. “Also for one Harry is not stupid, don’t ever call him that. Two what me and Harry have is a wonderful bond you can’t just break, and three I had him first, so sorry honey.” he smirked. His filter was gone now..

“Yeah, you wish you had him first. I’m sorry baby doll, but he’s mine and I’m the one that’s riding him at the end of the night.” she smirked with a wink. Ellie really just put her foot in her mouth, and he was glad Harry wasn’t around right now. Louis face kind of fell, but he wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction. 

“Wow, I literally can’t believe I heard that with my own ears. What a horrible threat.” he said sarcastically.  
“I’m sorry, but I fucked him first. Sorry, sweetie.” Okay, so he just admitted that. Yeah, not the brightest idea, but he was on the defense now. 

Ellie furrowed her brows and scoffed, “As if, you can keep dreaming, you and Harry never have been anything because if you did he would have told me. So I don’t even believe you for one.”.

“Believe what you want, but it still doesn’t erase that we were shagging before you came into the picture.” he smirked. “ she shot daggers his way “ I don’t believe you at all, Harry would never sleep with you. He has too much respect for himself.” she sneered. Louis just rolled his eyes.

“Too bad you don’t know the truth, because me and him fucked for a year.” he snapped, yeah filter was completely gone.

I’d shut your trap if I were you. This is your only warning, so listen carefully. Harry is mine, I’m going to be marrying him." she was glaring at said lowly, "You’re going to either take a date or be my brothers date up then you’re going to go home with them afterwards and if you don’t, say bye to him because I will have him end your friendship with a snap of my fingers. I will accuse you of something so awful that he will hate you.” she threatened. 

Louis felt a bit frozen right about now. He wasn’t scared of her, but the way she threatened him just now made him worry. Harry did tend to listen to her more than himself and the thought of her telling him a lie that could end their friendship shut him up.

“Good, we’re on the same page now.” she smiled. “Just to fill you in, I plan to marry Harry six months from now so you have up until the last two months to get a date for my wedding.” she smiled.

Six months from now? He was sure Harry wouldn’t marry her that quickly. Would he though? That thoguht didn’t sit well in his head, but he pushed it back for now. No time to start worrying about that just yet.

Louis rolled his eyes, “Whatever.” he mumbled and fiddled his brows. 

“Now before Harry gets back, I need you tell me, are you brining a plus one?” she smiled and he hesitantly nodded. She got up from her spot and went into the kitchen to go write it down.

Louis raised his fist in the air when she walked away and sighed to himself… well that was interesting

Ellie knows him and Harry shagged but she didn’t quite believe him and she knows he loves Harry pretty much, god she’s awful. He couldn’t believe her at all, he couldn’t believe Harry is even going to marry her.

He slumped back into his seat and played with the hem of his jumper. It was pretty quiet though, Ellie must have gone into the bedroom so with that he took out his phone, and just scrolled through his blog. It wasn’t long before the three others had come back with bags of things. 

“We’re back! Sorry it took long, had a bit of a run in with Liam’s sister.” Harry announced as he went into the kitchen, Fizzy and Lottie following right behind him. Louis got to his feet and slowly made his way into the kitchen and stood in the doorway and just gave a small smile. 

“A bit much don’t you think? You making a three course meal?” Louis asked with a small smile, and Harry shook his head. “Well, you can never be too prepared, and besides, some of its for dessert.” he grinned. Lottie and Fizzy already plopped down on the couch.  
“So... did you have good time bonding with El?” Harry asked as Louis helped him unpack a few things and he gave a false nod. “Yeah, she great. Real great.”. Harry smiled a bit, “Good, I know you two have been off on the wrong foot with what happened at the party, but I’m glad you two are okay now, makes me happy.” he grinned.

He just raised his brows and before he got in another word in come satan herself. He watched as she walked over and kissed Harry on the lips and gave him a hug. She was peering at Louis over his shoulder and giving him a threatening look to go. He made a face before he left the room to join his sisters. Louis plopped down next to Lottie, took put his phone and typed out a message so he could discreetly tell Lottie something. 

_She threatened me to get a date for a wedding because she knows I have feelings for him, she knows we slept together. We have to play nice for now._ “ he put his phone in front of Lottie while Harry and Ellie were in the kitchen before he pocketed it away. Lottie was just shaking her head right about now. 

He rolled his eyes when he witnessed them kiss again the kitchen and looked off to the side when Ellie had come out with the biggest grin on her face. “So girls, I was wondering if you want to go dress shopping next month?” she asked sweetly and Lottie gave a strained smile with a nod and Fizzy agreed of course. 

When she left the room again, both of the girls looked at Louis and shook their heads. 

“Louis?” Harry called from the kitchen and with that he was quick to his feet and walked in to see Harry over the stove, stirring something, and Ellie at the kitchen table sipping on some tea. 

“You rang, Harold?” he smiled and Harry looked over his shoulder. “So, El told me your going to bring a date to the wedding?” he grinned and Louis looked quickly over to see El with her eyes narrowed and glaring at him. He nodded with a false grin “Yeah, I mean better than going alone. I figured since you’ve always wanted me to get a boyfriend, I could try taking a date to your wedding just this once.” he wanted to throw up. He felt so fake. 

“Good! Can’t wait to see who you’re going to bring. Who’s going to be Louis’s next boyfriend this time.” he teased playfully and Louis gave a little bit of a laugh and shook his head. “I never said anything about a boyfriend, Hazza. Now you’re just assuming things.” he teased. 

“I’m excited for you is all, just pick a good one though. Can’t have a tool at the wedding.” he snickered a little.

“I’m sure you’ll meet someone Louis, if anything, you can be Travis’s date.” Ellie chimed in with a mischievous grin and Louis rolled his eyes. “I’d rather gouge my own eyes out than go with him.” he rolled his eyes. Harry laughed a little and shook his head as he went back to cooking. 

Louis retreated back into the living room, mainly keeping to himself, and deep in thought about this all. He hates Ellie, well not technically hate since it’s a strong word, but he really dislikes her. She’s dangling Harry right in front of him, liek he was piece of meat, and she threatened him to get a date. He just couldn’t believe her at all.

If only there was a way he could show Harry how awful she is. Not just for his own selfish reasons either, she’s just a terrible person.

She showed her true colors tonight.

Louis had his elbow propped up on the arm of the couch with his head leaning against it, not really paying much attention. He hadn’t realized that Harry called for dinner, the girls had gotten up, and Harry repeatedly called Louis’s name.

“Louis?” he felt himself shake and he jumped, “Huh?” he blinked, yeah he must have zoned out. “You alright?” Harry asked with a concerned look on his face. “Yeah, I’m fine, just zoned out.” he shrugged as he got to his feet.

“Was getting a bit worried about you, well anyways dinner’s done. I made your favorite by the way.” Harry grinned. Louis smiled a bit and could smell the food from here. “Spoiling me now are we?” Louis smirked. “Caught me red handed.” Harry said raising his hands in the air as before went out into the kitchen and made their plates. Louis made his plate quickly and found an empty seat where Harry would probably more than likely would sit. Sure, he might have to sit across from Ellie, but he wanted to sit next to him. After all, he is a guest and Harry mad his favorite dish. 

Louis thought back to before she came around, Harry would always cook for him when he came over on their special sleepover nights. He would make Louis spaghetti every Friday night because Louis voiced to him that it was the best dish he makes. It was a sweeter time and every time Harry made this dish the memory always sparks back up. 

He played with his food for a minute before he dug in, avoiding Ellie’s eye contact, and just listening to Fizzy and Lottie talking to Harry about home, and their mum. He was pretty much quiet the whole time he ate, not making much eye contact, his mind still lingering onto the memory. He hadn’t realized that Harry had looked at him a few times, but it was no use, he wasn’t paying attention.

He was the last to finish up, he noticed Ellie and the girls left to go into the living room. He was about to get up from his spot when his jumper sleeve was grabbed and Harry looked at him. “What?” he fiddled his brows.

“Can we talk, in my room for a minute or two?” Louis nodded a little and with that after they put the dishes in the sink they went into Harry’s bedroom, and the door shutting behind them.

“Louis… is everything okay? You’re not yourself tonight.” Harry frowned as he crossed his arms, leaning against the door.

Louis just sucked on his bottom lip and sat down on the bed. ”Just have a lot on my mind is all, so please don’t worry.” he gave a small smile but he knew Harry wasn’t buying it. “Louis… tell me the truth.” Harry moved to sit down beside him and Louis just relaxed his shoulders, not entirely sure what to say. 

He can’t just flat out tell Harry what happened when he was gone or anything related to that matter.

“Louis?” Harry asked again before he rested a hand on Louis’s back softly.

“It’s nothing Harry, I swear.” ugh, he couldn’t come up with something for the life of him. Harry frowned a bit and patted his back . “Louis.. I’ve told you this before, you know you can tell me anything, so please tell me. “ he pouted and damn it. It got him. Stupid adorable pout.

“That pout should be illegal.” he fiddled his brows and Harry just grinned. 

“I guess I’ve been lying to you about this, I am still quite upset that you never mentioned anything to me about proposing to her. It kind of hurt my feelings a bit.” well he wasn’t lying, it actually did. Not just because he has feelings for him, but also because if it were him, he would have told Harry because that’s what friends do. 

He heard a sigh and he just sucked on his lower lip and looked down. “I’m sorry, I was going to tell you, but Ellie said to keep it a surprise still, and I just kept thinking about if you’d be upset or not.” he frowned. “I mean I wanted to tell you the same day I proposed, I wasn’t really thinking about anyone else when I bought it.” Louis just nodded along, God he sounded like a selfish prick for making Harry feel like he’s entitled to know things.

“Harry, no. I’m not mad or anything, just I didn’t quite expect you to come back and be engaged. I’m happy for you though.” he gave a small smile, and Harry finally cracked one himself. He felt the hand that was on his back wrap around his waist and squeezed him close for a hug and after Harry got up from his spot he looked up at him.

“Now no more secrets and lies.” Louis rolled his blue eyes, following him out of the bedroom. He soon found himself sitting next to his sister yet again, they ended up watching the movie 'Charlie and The Chocolate Factory'. Old, but a classic..

Louis kept his eyes on the movie and didn’t dare look across the room to Ellie and Harry what so ever, this night is already awful enough. He didn’t need to witness them swapping spit or Harry holding her hand. He relaxed into his spot and bit and soon was back into his thoughts thinking about the past yet again.

His mind wandered to one night when Harry just came in and started kissing him without even knocking on his door, which caught Louis totally off guard. Apparently the sexting that they did made Harry a bit frustrated and couldn’t take it anymore. He left his mums house an hour early to just come see Louis. He remembered that night clearly, they shagged on his bed, his couch, and in his bathtub. 

It was kind of strange what was going on between them back then, especially after the fact Louis was falling for Harry around that time. It didn’t help that they had sex quite often, especially when kissing and cuddling is involved when the time is right. They were practically almost dating but they weren’t. 

Louis brought his fingers up to his lips and ghosted the tips of his fingers againt them at thought of kissing Harry… he's such a good kisser. He can remember like it was yesterday snogging with him on his couch, in Harry’s lap, and feeling something beneath his bum. He sighed to himself and closed his eyes, trying to imagine Harry’s back then with his shorter hair and him being shirtless walking around Louis’s flat every time he was over. 

He didn’t realize how used he got to that until it was gone, ripped right from him. He knew Harry had acted a bit strange a week prior but he didn’t realize the real reasoning. He sighed to himself trying not to think about the awful time when Harry ended it, no. He was not going to be all down in the dumps. 

Louis hadn’t realized that the movie had ended until the lights were back on and he looked around to see Harry get up to go into the kitchen. He wanted to get p to go follow him but he just stayed still. Especially with Ellie’s eyes being on him and all.

“Who wants ice cream?” Harry asked from the kitchen. “Sound good, babe.” Ellie said from her spot. Louis heard both his sisters agree and of course, who could say no to ice cream? Harry should already know Louis’s answer.

It wasn’t long before he brought out bowls of mint chip ice cream, except he gave Louis had a different flavor instead. Louis was not a fan of mint ice cream, no he was not. So he was quite glad that Harry had kept him in mind, made him feel a bit special. “Cookies and crème for you, because you’re not normal.” he teased before he handed it to him

“Nothing wrong with not being normal, makes me unique.” he defended himself with a small smile. “Whatever you say.” Harry chuckled a little as they all dug into their ice cream. Harry had popped in another movie, but Louis no longer was paying attention. He slowly ate his ice cream and when he finished, he got up to take care of the bowl. When he came back sitting his bum down, and taking out his phone.

He scrolled though his phone once again, not realizing Harry was watching him until he got a text notification.

**Talking to anyone important? : ) -H**

He looked up at Harry and shook his head with a small smile. 

_Snoopy I see. If I am, I’m not telling you xx_

**That’s not fair : ( I need to know who has your interest - H**

Louis was grinning a little now, god he was so obvious and he saw sure Harry was witnessing this smile

_Someone does, but I’m not going to name any names, Harold xx_

**Rude -H**

Louis just shook his head and pocketed his phone. He had looked up to see Ellie looking quite pissed off. He was mentally cheering in his head, he knew she was peeking in on their little conversation but oh well. She can’t do anything about it except try to threaten him more. 

When the movie did end the girls were ready to leave and Louis was quick to his feet, ready to get out of here as well. He needed to get away from Ellie, no matter how badly he wanted to stay and see Harry. 

“Well, I suppose we should leave then, I’ll message you soon, Harry.” he gave a small smile. It wasn’t long before Harry was hugging the girls bye and then came Louis’s turn. When arms went around him tightly and he relaxed into the hug.

When he finally pulled away, he could see Ellie off to the side pouting and he rolled his eyes when Harry wasn’t looking. “Drive home safe, Lou. Have good night.” he smiled a bit and soon enough Louis and the girls were back in his car, talking shit about Ellie. 

“I want to fight her so badly, like who does she think she is?” Lottie spat. “Acting like she’s all high and mighty, trying to dictate your guys’ friendship.” Fizzy chimed in. 

“Girls, chill. I have to play by her rules right now, so I’m trying my best. I’m thinking about just saying screw it, tell him what she told me, and tell him everything. Just she has him so tightly wrapped around her fingers... I just don’t know if that’s a good idea.” he sighed. 

“Louis you need to tell him sooner or later. She’s forcing you to get a date for the wedding, and she thinks Harry is going to agree to a big wedding in six months? Hello that’s not enough time!” Lottie was getting really upset. “I know, I know. Who knows with that girl, she thinks she scary, but she’s not. She’s as a scary as a puppy.” he shook his head as he pulled into his car park spot. 

“Just think about it for a while, bubby. It may be for the best if you do choose to tell him.” Lottie said before she got out with Fizzy. Louis sighed to himself a bit before he got out and headed up to his flat with the girls, locking the door behind him.

“I think I might just head to bed, this day just needs to be over with already, if you need extra blankets and pillows their’s some in the closet.” he said softly before he hugged them goodnight, going into his room, and closing the door behind him. 

Once he stripped out of the pants and shirt he crawled into bed he pulled the covers up, plugging his phone into his charger, and resting his head into the pillow. He was trying not to think about what went down at Harry’s place between him and Ellie yet again. He had a bad feeling that she was going to make this time miserable for him and honestly he wasn’t here for it. 

She seriously was messing with the wrong guy. He isn’t going to put up with her shit if this ends up to the point where she keeps Harry from hanging out with him.

In fact, he may have to just tell Harry everything and she won‘t like it at all. 

Especially when the truth all comes out. Then he will he see‘s her for what she really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting close to Louis tellign Harry his feelings. xx


	7. VII.

It was finally starting to get bitterly chilly out to the point a coat was needed, which in turn meant Louis’ birthday was next month. Dear lord, he felt as if his youth was slipping from him. No. Now was not the time to start worrying about being a year older and trying to organize his own birthday party a week before Christmas.

He had other things to worry about like going out to the pub tonight with the lads and more than likely Ellie showing up. Louis wasn’t dumb, no. He knew she’d be there as always with being in Harry’s ear and he is sure she was going to keep an eye on him. Sure trying to find a date wasn’t hard, but he honestly had no motivation since his heart is totally set on someone for the past two years. 

Louis fiddled with his fringe in the bathroom mirror, sighing to himself. This was useless, nothing was going to work. What was even the point of trying to look nice when she’s going to be there, when he has to try and actually put effort tonight, and be friendly towards her all night. He doesn’t know how long he can pull off that fake bullshit tonight, he just hopes it doesn’t end up with Ellie and himself end on bad terms publicly, who knows with that girl though.

He just ruffled his hair before he went to his room and slipped on his skinny pants and oversized jumper, calling it good since it was basically winter. He did one quick look to his alarm clock and his stomach was turning into knots… he had to leave in like twenty minutes, well Niall was picking him up. Tonight was bound to be interesting though, maybe Ellie might not show up.

Oh, who was he kidding? It’s inevitable.

“Let’s just see how this night goes.” he said to himself as he pocketed his wallet and shut off his bedroom light before he grabbed his coat and shoes, slipping them on as he got a text from Niall. He was out the door not even two minutes passed before he saw the blond haired lad sitting in his car, nodding along to some music. He quickly went over and hopped in, and buckling himself up. 

“Took you long enough, Sheesh.” Louis rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into his coat pockets. “Hey, I was busy and besides you try maneuvering through traffic during rush hour.” he defended himself before he drove out of the car park.

“That’s because I take shortcuts, I avoid the hassle of road rage, and incompetent people that don‘t know how to drive. Just like you should turn left or else we’re going to go straight into the line of two hour traffic. ” He says.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Quit back seat driving.” Niall just shook his head and took the turn Louis had mentioned and Louis felt a sense of pride wash over him, grinning ear to ear and he could see Niall getting a little pissy with him but oh well. 

“Anyways, so, question. Are you seriously going to find a date to the wedding? I mean honestly, I never expected to hear this come out of Harry’s mouth.” Niall casually brought up. Louis had conveniently forgotten about the wedding for a mere two hours and of course Niall had to remind him. Damn it.

“Maybe, I don’t know Niall. We’ll just see how it goes okay? I just figured maybe I should bring someone since everyone else is, and besides my sisters have dates, so I suppose I don’t want to be looser sitting I the back watching couple together.” Niall just nodded to that, not really questioning him.

Thankful for that.

“Tonight are you going to find a horny fit bloke?’ Niall wiggled his brows and Louis just sunk further in his seat, shaking his head. “Come on, where I picked tonight there are bound to be loads of willing candidates to take you home with them and be your arm candy for the wedding.” he tried, but failed.

Louis wasn’t up for a fuck and run or whatever Niall calls it, he doesn’t even really want to worry about hooking up or whatever they call it these days. He wants to focus all his attention on his mates and Harry, but if it happens, it happens. Also, he was sure it was highly unlikely he would find someone who met up to Harry’s level of attractiveness and personality wise. 

“Please stop talking, I really don’t want to implant in your brain that I’m going to go home with a guy or bring one home with me tonight, Niall.” he groaned as he sunk further into his seat. “Hey, I’m only trying to hype you up for a fun night, just trying to get you to relax a little, and play the field.” at this point Louis was sure Niall was rambling to hear himself talk. 

He honestly wasn’t even sure if he was up to chatting up some bloke in a pub or even attempt to flirt which will go terribly wrong. “All I’m saying is, I will see how it goes.” that was that, no more talk about this.

Niall just nodded along to the radio as Louis was just sitting quietly, keeping to himself at this point. His stomach turning into knots already worrying slightly that Ellie put pressure on him to try. 

God, he hopes she isn’t coming tonight. He’s praying to whatever deity is in the sky to have her not be there.

It didn’t take too much longer before they were in the car park, heading in, and grabbing a table large enough. The place was pretty crowded and honestly, he wasn’t disappointed. Sure, they went way out of their way to go to a pub and such, but it ever hurts to try new places. 

Niall and Louis at down with their drinks and slowly slipped away as Louis’ eyes landed on Zayn with his arm around Liam’s shoulder, looking like they just won the lottery… or just had sex. “Someone looks to be glowing.” Louis teased the boy as the two sat down and Zayn rolled his eyes and removed his arm, sitting close to Liam.

“Louis, don’t start the sex jokes now.” Liam warned him as he fiddled his brows and Louis just rolled his eyes and took another sip of his drink. “Just pointing out the obvious, no need to be defensive now.” he smirked against the rim of his glass and he could see Liam roll his eyes. He loved to push his buttons sometimes, such an easy reaction when it came to Zayn. 

“Anyways, where’s Harry and Ellie?” Niall casually brought up and Louis almost choked on his drink. Damn him. Damn Ellie for tagging along like a lost puppy, why does she have to come to everything, every lad’s night, and every single thing Harry does? 

“Harry called Liam and said they had made a pit stop at his mums, should be here soon.” Louis seriously wanted to toss his drink out and go home, now he has to deal with Ellie’s glares, jealousy, and all other bullshit. He should have known, he should have known after two years of this shit it should be something normal, but it’s not.

He took a few more sips of his drink, pretty much keeping to himself, and tapping his fingers against the table, looking around the room. He did see a few cute blokes but they either had someone with them, or drinking excessively. Yeah, Louis wasn’t about that tonight. Nope.

Niall nudged his arm, nodded his head to the side. and Louis just sighed. He was about to say something until he realized what in fact Niall wanted him to see. Okay, maybe he found a really fit bloke sitting at the bar, so maybe this night could be interesting… maybe he found a potential date for the bloody wedding. This could get Ellie off his damn back, and besides, why not bring a good looking date, especially when you’re going to get your heart broken in front of one hundred people or so.

“He’s a looker isn’t he?” Niall raised his brows and Louis just scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Like you know what my type it.” he took another sip. “Niall isn’t wrong Lou, Jesus… he’s fit.” Liam chimed in and Zayn sat there pouting and Liam had to reassure Zayn he was the fittest lad in the room with a kiss to the lips and whisper in the ear.

“Who’s fit?” the deep voice chimed in and Louis felt a bit frozen when he noticed Harry sitting down beside him and Ellie following in after, of course. 

“Oh, just some bloke Louis thinks is so bloody hot.” Niall raised his brows and Louis nearly wanted to shoot daggers at him.. Yeah, maybe he does think that in his head, but he wasn’t about to voice that to anyone. 

Harry smile kind of faltered before he looked to Louis and smiled a little “Which one is he?” he pointed to the bar and in the room to every guy that walked passed them. Louis was shaking his head and taking another sip, no he was not going to feed Harry this.

“The guy with the fauxhawk and a leather jacket at the bar looking suave as hell.” Liam said so happily and Louis watched as Harry’s eyes found the lad and his eyebrows raised. “Yeah, I mean he’s alright looking I guess.” Harry chimed in and Ellie was smirking. “ Why don’t you go talk to him, Louis? He looks to be alone.” god he wanted to tape her mouth shut. 

“Eh, he’s a bit out of my league and besides I came to hang with the my mates, not go chat up some guy that would deny me in an instant.” well he wasn’t wrong, that guy is way too good looking to be interested in someone as himself. Yeah, his self confidence hasn’t always been the best. 

“Don’t talk like that, Louis you could get anyone you want, that guy would be nuts to say no to you.” Harry gave a small encouraging smile and he just shrugged his shoulders. Ellie was giving him a look to do it and he just averted his eyes to see Liam had his arm linked around Zayns and Niall was slamming down his first drink like it was water.

“So have you guys set a date?” Louis clutched his glass just a tad tighter at that change of subject. Why in the hell did Zayn have to ask that? Why?

“Hmm, well I was thinking maybe a year from now or so, not sure.” Harry shrugged his shoulders. “Baby I think before summer, yeah?” she smiled and Louis wanted to throw up. She’s seriously pressing her damn luck.

“That’s a bit quick, El. It takes time to plan a wedding, and besides you don’t even have your dress yet.” Louis really felt sick right now, he needed to get away from the conversation. “Excuse me, need to use the toilet.” He quickly got up almost knocking over his drink before he went to the restroom, closing one of the stalls behind him. 

He didn’t actually have to use the toilet, but he really needed to have a little bit of space, especially from that damn wedding date bull shit. 

He messed with his fringe a bit and even just took a few minutes to himself before he left the stall and left the restroom only to see Harry and Ellie talking, and Liam and Zayn had made their way over to the billiards area with Niall. Yeah, he wasn’t about to be a third wheel with he the couple, and he surely wasn’t up for a game of pool. 

Maybe another drink sounded good, yeah. If any of the lads wanted to chat with him, then they can come to him at the bar. Louis made his way off and sat down in an empty spot up and ordered himself a drink, trying so hard get his mind off the couple tables behind him. He sighed to himself as he took another sip. 

“Hey there.” Louis jumped a little, since well he wasn’t paying much attention, more so on his thoughts. It was the guy that they were all teasing him about… of course it is. 

“Hey.” he said after he sipped yet again.

“Don’t think I’ve ever seen you around here before, new in town?” the guy raised his damn perfect eyebrows and that stupid smile and god Louis felt a wave of nervousness. Okay, so the guy is really hot, that isn’t a lie. 

“Well, did travel an hour of my way, so yeah, I suppose.” he nodded his head to the side and the guy just smiled a little as he took a swig of his beer. “That’s cool. Always fun to go on adventures to find new hangouts, made a good choice coming here.” the guy said. Louis just shrugged his shoulder “Well you should thank my pal Niall then, he’s the one who picked this place out.” he smiled a little, okay so maybe Louis was up for a little friendly flirt. It wouldn’t hurt and besides this is what all his mates want right? Want him to meet someone for the god awful event. 

“Oh well, either way, good choice. Anyways the names Bradley, and yours?” he gave a stupid charming smile that sent shivers down Louis’ spine. “Uh, Louis.” he said as a he took another sip of his drink.

“Nice to meet you, Louis. Anyways, why aren’t you hanging out with your friend?” Bradley asked casually as he took a swig of his half empty beer. “Eh, he’s busy.” he sighed a bit and looked over his shoulder to see the trio still playing pool and he made the mistake to look over to the table. 

He caught Ellie kissing Harry and yeah, he was starting to feel a bit ill. Especially with her damn ring staring back at him. He looked back to the bloke and sighed. “Came with a couple of my mates, but they’re all busy doing their own things so I’m just pretty much alone for now.” he shrugged. 

“That’s nonsense, no need to be alone. Especially in an area you’re not too familiar with, I don’t mind talking to you before your mates swoop you back.” the guy smiled and damn it. He had Louis hooked with his charm. 

Well, he’s not very fixated on him like a certain curly haired lad, but this guy did have his slight interest. 

“I don’t think I mind that one bit, so far you seem quite nice.” Louis took another sip before he ordered himself another drink. “Next ones on me.” Bradley said with a small smile and Louis just nodded as a blush came creeping up on him, god this guy is just so smooth. Like fucking hell. 

“Just nice?” he teased a little as he took another swig. “Maybe you’re quite charming, but lets not get crazy now.” Louis smiled a bit. Oh, how he forgot how to properly flirt without seeming too over the top, shit he hasn’t flirted properly in years. Sure, he does little flirting with Harry because that’s what they always do, but never really much with others.

The guy gave a fake little pout before he smirked. “Well, Louis you’re quite shall I say interesting. In a good way.” he smiled and Louis raised his brows and nodded. “Eh, I think I’m just a bit of an average joe.” he shrugged. 

The guy shook his head and smiled, looking up at the ceiling before he looked back at him. “Nah, you’re defiantly not no average joe, you’re actually quite easy to talk to, and your looks are a bit of a plus.” he smiled and Louis raised his brows.

“My looks? Now I’m being judged by you, Bradley?.” he teased a little. “No, no I meant in a good way, you’re very fit.” the guy said with a smirk across his face. Okay, so maybe Louis had a deeper blush cast across his cheeks right about now. “You flatter me, really.” he winked as he took a sip of his drink once again. 

“Well, got to get to know you somehow, even if it’s paying you with compliments and nice conversation.” Bradley grinned as he took on his second beer. Louis eyed him for a brief minute, the guy’s dark brown eyes were simply gorgeous and of course, he had stupidly long eyelashes, and his biceps he could see through the sleeve of his jacket looked quite massive. Well to his arms. 

“Checking me out now?” Louis eyes averted back to the guy and he rolled his eyes, “Caught me, red handed. You have pretty eyes.” he smirked. 

“Well so do you, love me some blue eyes. Very pretty. Anyways, so before I do anything stupid, are you with someone?” the guy asked with a small grin. Louis sucked on his lower lip and shook his head as he downed more of his drink. “ Been single for a couple years.” that’s all he was saying, the last thing he needs is to belt out the past and Harry be right behind him.

“Really? Why’s that?” he asked.

Louis shrugged “Uh, just haven’t met the right person.” well, it’s the best answer he could give right now, and the only answer. “I’m sure you’ll find someone, everyone has someone waiting for them, whether when they’re young or old.” he gave a soft smile. 

Louis was about to say something when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look up the curly haired lad and he smiled a bit. “What’s up, Harold?” he grinned, taking another sip. Harry blinked for a minute before looking between the two of them and looked to Louis “Can you help me go look for my card in my car? Ellie is too busy talking to the lads.” Louis nodded with a small smile. 

“Leaving me so soon? I was only starting my magic on you.” Bradley cut in and if Louis noticed he would have seen Harry’s eye roll. 

Louis just shook his head and smiled. “I’m not leaving, I’ll still be in the pub if you want to chat, don’t pout about it either. “ he shook his head and got to his feet. “See you around, Bradley.” he winked playfully and god, he swore he just saw Harry glare right at Bradley before they walked off. “So I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look so cozy with a bloke before.” Harry brought up as they went out to the car park. 

“He’s interesting, and really hot. What can I do Harold? He actually caught my interest.” he shrugged as if were no big deal.. Hoping maybe it would make Harry a tad bit jealous. Harry was quiet after that though for a few second before they reached his car. “So my card should be in here somewhere.” he changed the subject as his face gave off no emotion. Louis quirked his brows and shook it off as he began to help look through the car for the card.

It took nearly ten minutes before he found it in the crack of the driver side of the car. “Next time put your card in your wallet, the last thing you need is someone stealing your cards and spending your hard earned money. “ he handed it to him with a smile. “Oh, shut up, I meant to put it back, Lou.” he smiled as he pocketed it. Harry leaned against his car and looked to Louis as if he had something to say. “So anyways now that I have a chance to talk to you alone, what’re you doing for your birthday next month? Planning a huge extravagant birthday?” Louis just shrugged his shoulders as he leaned against his car and crossing his arms.

“Not really sure yet, of course I’m going to have a party, though, it’s a given, Harold.” he smiled. “You better come because you’re invited, or else I’ll be mad at you, mister.” Harry just smirked and shook his head. “You know I’d never miss your amazing parties and celebrate your birth with you.” he grinned. “Already got your birthday present and don’t you dare start questioning me what it is, because you have a whole month to wait.”.

“Do you not know me at all? I spoiled my own birthday one year because I convinced Lottie to tell me what mum got me for my birthday.” that birthday, he can’t really remember what he got but he begged Lottie to just tell him and offered her something in return. He likes to know beforehand so if he actually should be surprised or not.

“Well, either way you’re not finding out, Lou.” he pointed at him.

“You’re no fun, no fun at all.” Louis playfully rolled his eyes. 

“It’s getting a bit chilly, want to go back in and sit?” Louis nodded to that and they headed back into the pub, grabbing their table, and ordering new drinks. Niall, Zayn, and Liam were basically having a makeshift pool tournament with some others so that left him with Ellie and Harry. If only Ellie wasn’t here then this would be perfect, but no. She ruins everything. 

Louis took a sip of his drink as he looked around the pub and yet again he caught Bradley staring at him with a small smile and Louis slightly blushed and looked down. “Why don’t you ask him for his number?” Ellie asked and he knew what her intentions were. He seriously wished she wasn’t here. 

“You two seemed to be hitting it off earlier, and besides he’s sexy, Louis.” she grinned mischievously. “Eh, I don’t know, he didn’t say if he was single.” well Harry looked a bit pissed off. Okay, so maybe it was because Ellie said Bradley was sexy or it could be that Bradley was showing interest in him and he was jealous.

Louis really hoped it was the second one. 

“I don’t know Lou, I kind of don’t trust him… he seems like a bad guy. Like he could break your heart in an instant when he sees the next best thing.” Harry cut in and crossed his arms, glaring at the male looking back at them. “I just don’t want to see you get your heart broken by some ken doll tool, he seems too good to be true, looks wise.” Harry sounded a little annoyed and Ellie scrunched her brows a bit. 

“Um Harry? that’s not your say, if Louis wants to talk to him and go home with him, that’s up to him. Not you babe, he can handle himself, can’t you Louis?” she looked at him, oh he could tell she wasn’t happy about this. 

Louis just sighed and gave a small nod. “Harry.. I’ll be fine, okay? Besides, it’s not like he gave me his number or asked me on a date.” he reassured him as he watched his face soften a bit. 

“I just worry too much I guess, just want you to meet a nice guy, even though I know I tease you about finding someone to just shag, I have good intentions behind it.” he shrugged and oh boy Louis could see Ellie rolling her eyes to the back of her head. Good. 

“Well, I will never know unless I find out myself, Harry. Plus this is my first night actually trying to flirt with someone, it’s a lot harder then I remember.” he sighed. “It was so much easier when I was a hormonal teenager.” he snickered. 

“You were never much of a flirt though, Lou. Stop talking shit.” he chuckled and Louis rolled his eyes. Louis finished his third drink and worked on his fourth drink. “Look who’s coming over.” Ellie said with a small smirk. Louis looked over and see Bradley approaching his table with a beer in his hand and drink more than likely for Louis. Now the real fun starts.

Maybe Harry is jealous, and Louis is going to test these water, because why not have a bit of fun? And besides a little jealousy never hurt anyone. 

“Can’t keep away from me?” Louis asked with a small smirk as he sipped on his drink. Bradley looked down and shook his head. “You have my interest, what can I say. I bought you a drink that I promised.” he smiled as he put it in front of Louis before it was pushed away. “He’s fine, he doesn’t need any more drinks.” Harry cut in, crossing his arms. 

Louis fiddled his brows and brought the drink closer. “Harry.. I’m a big boy. If I want to get a bit of a buzz, I can.” he shook his head as he took another sip before Bradley helped himself and sat down next to Louis. Yeah, Harry had no emotion on his face. 

“Whatever.” he said quietly and Louis eyed him suspiciously. “Anyways… Louis introduce me to your friends, yeah?” the guy asked with a small smile. “Well, this Harry and Ellie.. she’s’ Harry’s fiancée.” god he felt so fucking sick to his stomach.

“Congratulations to the both of you, and nice to meet you both.” he smiled and Ellie grinned. “Nice to meet you too, and what’s your name?” she smiled and Harry just nodded his head to the side. “Bradley, Bradley Dunn.” he took another swig of his beer. 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, anyways, so tell us… you interested in Louis?” Louis just fiddled his brows and glared at Ellie. What in the hell? What the fuck was she trying to pull out of her ass?

“Yeah.” he said bluntly before he winked at Louis taking another drink, finishing it and ordering another. Louis lightly blushed at that.

“Likewise.” Louis said as his eyes went to Harry, who looked annoyed and it was confirmed… he has to be at least a tiny bit jealous. He’s obviously annoyed by the bloke hitting on him and buying him a drink.

“Harry, want to go play pool with the boys? Looks like they lost and are pouting about it, lets let them win.” she grinned, he knew what she was doing. Getting Harry out of this space so he can’t react to what’s going on, and of course Harry nods. 

“Louis please don’t drink too much.” he said before he got up and went off.

“I don’t think he likes me much.” Bradley said as he was working on his other beer and Louis just shrugged. “He’s just worried you’re a bad guy, but so far you’re giving off the opposite impression.” he reassured him and Bradley nodded. “It must be my leather jacket or something, cliché bad boy attire.” chuckled. 

“Maybe, but who knows.” he shook his head, taking another drink.

As the night progressed Louis lost track of his drinks simply because Bradley kept buying him drinks and they were both pretty drunk by the time Zayn and Liam had left, and Niall was getting ready to leave. Louis and Bradley had gotten a little… closer. Like Bradley touched Louis’ thigh and rubbed it, under the table. Harry had kept a watchful eye on them without Louis’ knowledge to be honest. 

Louis was in the middle of resting his head against Bradley’s shoulder and being kind of cuddly when Harry came over. Looking a bit upset.

“Louis, change of plans you’re coming to my place for the night.” Harry said as he sat down beside him, Ellie sat down next to him of course. Louis moved to sit up a bit.

Louis rubbed his eyes, “What? Why?” he asked a bit confused.

“Niall left already and besides, I rather you come home with me and Ellie, I can drop you off tomorrow morning, besides, I don’t trust him.” he pointed to Bradley with so contorted face. 

“Who me?” Bradley said with a slur as he put his arm around Louis’ narrow shoulders. Harry was just glaring daggers at him, god if looks could kill right now. 

“You seriously know no boundaries, do you? He’s drunk, so stop touching him.” he snapped and yeah, that was out of nowhere. Louis honestly didn’t expect that at all. Harry normally wasn’t one to step in and take charge when it came to fighting off creeps or confrontation. 

The guy rolled his eyes, “You ruin the fun.” the guy also was quite smashed too. 

“Harry please stop… “ Louis cut in and took another drink before it was ripped from his hand and he pouted. “You’re cut off, and I think it’s best you stop talking to Brad or whatever your name is.” he scoffed and got to his feet, chair screeching as against the ground.

“But, I want to show Louis my music collection.” he winked to the shorter male and Harry was not having this at all. “Nice try, not happening. He’s coming with me. Louis say your goodbyes because we’re leaving.” he crossed his arms.

“I want him to come.” Louis bluntly said and Harry was shaking his head. “You’re going to regret it in the morning, no. Out of the question” he stressed. 

“Harry… just let Louis do this. I’m sure nothing will happen, and besides at least you know he will be with us and safe, better than him going off with him, yeah?” Ellie mischievously grinned.

“Come on babe, I want to leave, and besides you’re always teasing Louis about getting a lay.” she smiled a little. Even drunk Louis knew she was doing this to stir the pot so it would create a rift, but he was not very conscious of his decision right now. 

Harry sighed and hesitantly nodded. “Fine, but I swear to god if you hurt him.” Harry began to threaten him and Louis was shaking his head as he stood up. “Harry stop… I’ll be fine. Also Ellie, who said anything about getting laid? Maybe I just want to cuddle or maybe I want some company.” he fiddled his brows. 

Bradley stood to his feet and wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist. “Whatever, Louis.” Harry kind of snapped at him as he nodded for them to leave, keeping to himself, and whipping arm away from Ellie when she tried to grab it. 

Louis stood there a bit frozen before he realized he was being led to the car park, Harry’s attitude was oddly off tonight, and if he could put the pieces together then he would figure it out. 

When they got into the back seat, Louis buckled up, Bradley was rubbing his thigh, and in Louis was sucked in. It’s been such a long time since he felt so… interested in sex with someone. Sure, he wants Harry, he always has, but tonight his mind was telling him to just take Bradley home with him and get wrecked. His drunken state of mind sometimes wasn‘t the best.

Louis’ eyes looked up to see Harry’s eyes looking not too happy in the rearview mirror, he looked back down and watched as Bradley’s hand began rubbing his inner thigh now. God. That was a sensitive area that always sprouts sexual thoughts through his head. 

Twenty minutes passed of thigh rubbing and Louis sucked on his bottom lip as he looked up into Bradley’s eyes and searched them for a moment before shiver went down his spine when the hand on his thigh squeezed and got a little closer to his crotch. He closed his eyes for a moment before he realized he just gently pushed his lips against Bradley’s. 

Of course there was hardly even a spark, probably because the spark belongs to a certain someone. 

The car came to a halting stop out of nowhere, causing Louis to fall a little forward and hit head against the seat headrest. 

“What in the bloody hell did you do that for?” Louis complained and settled back into his seat.

“Thought I saw a cat.” Harry said sternly, and Ellie just fiddled her brows. “Baby their was nothing there, I think someone needs to go to bed when we get home.” she teased him lightly and Harry just slumped his shoulders and shook his head. He looked so upset and basically kept to himself the rest of the ride home. 

Bradley was whispering in Louis’ ear saying how he’s so fit and that he has a nice bum, and also a bunch of rubbish drunk talk.

When they finally arrived Harry was quick to get out and headed up to his flat, not even waiting up for Ellie or the pair in the back of the car. Louis quirked his brow and shook it off as he grabbed Bradley’s wrist and led him up to the flat. 

He saw Harry sitting there on his phone, his legs crossed, looking annoyed. Ellie was in the kitchen making up a cup of coffee. “Louis you both can take the guest room.” Ellie said from the kitchen. 

“Thanks, Ellie. Night guys.” Louis said, but nope, nothing in return. 

Harry kept his face down into his phone and Louis frowned a bit before he led Bradley into the guest room, closing the door behind him. Without a second thought, that is.

It was then Louis was led to the bed and that’s when Bradley began snogging Louis, the kiss is sloppy, wet, and quite arousing from the start. He felt hands go to his hips and gently squeezing them, kisses peppering his neck, and hands that were on his hips went to his arse. Squeezing and holding it.

“You’re so fucking hot.” the guy mumbled against his neck as he pressed his lips against the flesh and started to suck a bite, causing Louis to gasp and his mouth shaping into an oh form, yeah it’s been a long time since he had a love bite. His hands grabbed onto the man’s jacket and pulled on it tightly before he started slipping it down his shoulders and arms, throwing it off to the side.

“Someone’s eager.” The guy tilted his head back and said with a smirk and Louis just licked his lips. “Well, it has been a while, can’t help myself.” he winked as he pressed his lips against his again. Louis felt their tongues massaging against each other, and Louis felt being moved towards the bed. 

He soon was on Bradley’s lap, straddling him, hands on his bum, and moving his bottom slowly back and fourth. God, he hoped this guy was a top. He needed to get fucked tonight, with alcohol in his system, and everything else he very much needed to at least look forward to something. So dick it is. 

He just hopes Bradley doesn’t get the wrong idea the next day, though, this is a one time thing.

Louis could feel something beneath his bottom as he sucked on Bradley’s bottom lip. He pressed down harder and hands squeezed his ass hard.

He was practically dry humping this guy and god, he hasn’t had sex in two years or anything sexual related with a bloke. He has put it off for so long that he forgot how it felt to be handled and aroused. Which he loves.

Louis soon felt his jumper being pulled over his head, causing him to be shirtless, well he was working off Bradley’s tank top at this point, leaving them both shirtless. Louis almost came in his pants. Bradley is physically fit and Louis was never one for very muscular guys, but this guy’s wasn’t too disgustingly muscular, and yeah, he was an exception for tonight. 

His hand ran down his abs and bit on his lip, he met with the button of the man’s trousers and fiddled with the button for a moment before it came undone. Bradley continued kissing on his neck, causing Louis to shiver and moan softly, and soon they were flipped.

Louis was on his back, and Bradley was hovering over him, arms braced on either side of him, and dry humping him to turn him on more. Louis couldn’t take it anymore, he managed to slip the guys pants down far enough before the guy just pushed them off and started undoing Louis’ pants and soon enough those were coming off, leaving them in boxers. 

“Do you have a condom?” the guy asked as he was palming himself through his boxers , one arm bracing the bed still. Louis had a hard time keeping his eyes off what was going on with Bradley’s hand, but he managed to rip his eyes away and shook his head. 

“Shit.” Bradley cursed as moved to look in the bedside table and nothing was in there. Bradley stood there for a moment before he held up his finger to Louis, and slipping back on his pants and leaving the room. Louis’ eyes widened as it hit him that he went to go ask Harry for a bloody condom! He was quick to his feet almost slipping on his pants when Bradley came back with a box of condoms and some lube.

“Where did you get those?” he asked as he stood there watching Bradley toss them onto the bed, and grabbing Louis’ hips.

“Well, no one was out there, so I checked the bathroom, and I found these in the bathroom, so don’t worry. They won’t even know we borrowed them.” he smirked. That was a relief. AS much as he wants to get shagged, he just didn’t want Harry to exactly know he just going to sleep with this guy… yeah, his mind a little off tonight. Harry probably wouldn’t care anyways.

Louis just shook his head as he kissed him again, and returned back to taking off Bradley’s pants once again. The proceeding with his boxers and soon enough his were slid down past his bottom and off his ankles.

Louis broke the kiss to look down between them to get an idea of how big this bloke is… he is alright. Harry’s much bigger. Not that it mattered, but still. 

The guy had his hands on Louis’ arse, squeezing it hard. Louis felt being picked off the ground and it kind of freaked him out a little until he realized he was being laid down on the bed, relaxing a little. Bradley was laying on top of him, kissing him heated with passion, and his erection was rubbing against his own, causing Louis to shudder and groan. 

Louis didn’t hear the door open, no neither of them did, too busy in a state of lust. Harry had accidentally walked in on them to come check on Louis and oh that wasn’t good, but he left without a word after a minute of watching them intimately snogging, and shut the door. 

Bradley reached over and grabbed the lube, opening the bottle, and pulling away from the kiss. Louis watched as the man lubed up his fingers before running them over Louis’ entrance. Louis shuddered a bit before he got used to it and felt Bradley press his fingers inside of him, it wasn’t long before he was watching the guy put on the condom and more lube added, and before he knew it he was getting shagged hard.

It just wasn’t the same… sure it was nice, and the pleasure was nice. Just it was just more satisfying with the man a room down. The sex was much better with Harry, more personal, and Harry was just better all around.

Okay, so he was a little too loud, but he can’t help it, he’s loud in bed. He tried to keep it down, but it was useless. Bradley was like a rabbit and sure it was about damn time he gotten a lay but it just wasn’t what he expected. 

After that fun half an hour time the guy pulled away and rolled to the side and fell asleep soon after he threw the condom away. If he were Harry, he would have cuddled him… he loves cuddling after sex, no matter if he was tired or not. 

Yeah, probably comparing his first sexual experience post dry spell wasn’t good, but what can he do? He thought of Harry the whole time the guy shagged him. It helped get him off. 

He laid there and sighed to himself before he got up and slipped on his boxers and his clothes from the night, he was just a little sore but it would be okay. He looked back to the bed and sighed to himself before he grabbed the box of condoms off the floor and lube before leaving the room and going to the bathroom. 

He was in there for a little while because well he threw up and cleaned himself up a little before he went to lay down with the guy again, but tried not to think about the two in the other room sharing a bed. No. Not now, he definitely didn’t want to go to bed with such a negative thought.

It took merely an hour before he went to sleep, and he slept rough. When his eyes shot open, the guy was gone and he felt absolutely like a train wreck, hasn’t he learned anything? Hangovers aren’t fun.

He sat up and reached for his phone and looked at the time… it was six in the morning. The guy left his phone number in Louis’ phone. Awesome.

Louis ruffled his hair and he slowly got out of bed and made his way out of the room, making his way towards the bathroom feeling sick. He quickly rushed over the threw up once again. Wiping the tears from his eyes and flushing the toilet, he stood up and stretched a little, he wanted to go back to sleep. 

“Have fun last night?” Harry appeared in the doorway and leaned against it, looking as if he just woke up. His hair was in a bun, messy, and he was shirtless… damn it. Louis tried not to stare at his naked torso. Oh, he tried so hard.

“Uh, it was definitely a turn of events, but overall I had a nice time.” he shrugged as he messed with his hair in the mirror. Harry squinted his eyes for a moment before he shut the door behind him, making so it was just them in the bathroom. Louis quirked his brow before he noticed Harry coming over and moving a few of his strands of his hair and shook his head. 

“He gave you a love bite, Louis.” Harry sighed and crossed his arms. “So? It felt really good when he did it, besides it will fade.” he shrugged his shoulders as if were no big deal.

“I can’t believe you actually slept with him, Louis. You don’t even know him.” Harry scolded him and yeah he looked pissed. “He could have hurt you, he could have had an STD. Did you even think?” Louis was taken back… what happened to Harry wanting him to meet a bloke? Getting shagged? Hmm?

“Of course I did, why are you getting upset about this? Harry you’re the one who suggested I let loose and have fun, didn’t you?” he rolled his tired eyes.

“I know, but that guy… he gave off a bad vibe, Louis. What if you told him no? do you think he would have listened? Did he even ask you what you wanted?” he stressed and Louis just nodded. “Harry… quit worrying. All that matters is that I’m okay and I finally got shagged after a couple years, now will you please stop. I’m getting a worse headache.” he groaned. 

“No, I walked in on you both Louis, I don’t know if you guys were actually shagging, but I just got worried and I thought you wouldn’t do that. I thought you would have just maybe ended up cuddling with the guy or something so I went to check on you to see if everything was okay. I didn’t actually expect to walk in on you getting fucked by him… and yeah I heard you too.” He scoffed. 

Louis was confused at this point, why was he getting so upset? 

“Did you even use protection?” he asked.

Louis nodded “Yeah, he used the stuff in your bathroom, don’t worry I’ll buy you a brand new box if you’re that upset.” Louis just shook his head. “We only used one so don’t freak out.” he leaned against the wall near the toilet, looking at Harry. 

“I just don’t even understand how you could even sleep with him.. I really don’t. You haven’t dated anyone in ages, you haven’t been shagged either, and I just don’t understand why last night of all nights you decided to be a little flirt and end up in bed with the one and only guy you met last night.” Harry’s being ridiculous at this point and Louis was getting upset. 

“Stop.” he snapped and Harry fiddled his brows. “No, I’m upset that you slept with this guy… it was irresponsible. You don’t just go home with a guy at a pub either, it’s dangerous. That’s why I had you come with me last night.” Louis couldn’t believe this. They were arguing over him getting shagged by Bradley in Harry’s bathroom at six in the morning. 

“Harry just stop… it was a one time thing, okay?” he rubbed his head and groaned. Harry was just shaking his head, “Did he give you his number?” he cocked a brow. Louis nodded, “Then he thinks you’re easy and now you‘re his go to fuck when it‘s useful.” that really rubbed Louis the wrong way. He never really got upset with Harry, but this morning with his hangover and what he just said really just did it. 

Especially with the last thing he said. Louis had, had it. 

“And you? What about two years ago? Was I that to you then, easy?” he said angrily as he walked past him, pushing past him. Slamming the bathroom door behind him, and going to grab his phone, and left Harry’s flat not even saying bye or looking back.

He was very upset to the point he was in tears. Harry’s words really hit him in the heart.  
It took a while on foot, but he eventually reached his flat, oh, he ignored Harry’s phone call. No he didn’t want to hear him apologize or not even change the damn subject to make up. No, he was furious and hurt. 

Once he was in his living room in his flat he curled up in the wedge of his sofa and rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. He needed to talk to his sister, get her advice or something, but he wasn’t sure if she would even be up yet.

He contemplated it for a minute before he rang her up, it took a few rings before she answered groggily. “This better be good, Louis.” she said in annoyance. 

“Me and Harry aren’t seeing eye to eye right now, got into an argument this morning.” he frowned to himself. “What? Why?” Lottie said more awake now, she must have finally gotten out bed, hoping for some juicy gossip.

“Well, long story short, I stayed over his place last night because I drank a little too much and I had met a bloke last night at the pub, we got along, and he’s very fit, but that’s not the point I‘m getting at. So as time went on I brought this guy back with me… we shagged.” he said bluntly and Lottie was speechless.

“Wow… didn’t expect you to jump into the hooking up scene so soon.” she sounded disappointed.

“Lottie… I was only just testing the waters to see if I was ready yet and besides, it wasn’t the same. Not the same when I was with Harry. He didn’t cuddle me after, or anything I like. Not to mention Harry is pissed off that I slept with him.” he sighed.

“What?” she asked, confused.

“He said I gave off the impression I was easy and the fact he gave me his phone number meant I was only useful for him when he wants sex.” he frowned. “I never said I agreed.. He just assumed and I was so mad at him… I said something I shouldn’t have.” he could feel tears pricking his eyes. 

“Louis… what did you say?” she said.

When Louis told her his exact words, he could just see it now, her shaking her head, and pinching the bridge of her nose. “Louis… you shouldn’t have said that. That could have made things worse. But are you doing okay?” she asked.

“As fine as I can be…” he knew he wasn’t fine. He was angry, sad, and just feeling awful. “I think may need to close myself off from him for a day or two, I can’t show my face… especially after what I said.” he wiped his tears away. “That’s not a good idea, bubby. You need to fix this with him, tell him you just were being defensive, and felt ganged up on. It’ll settle this.” Louis just sighed. 

“I don’t know what to do, Lottie. I really don’t.” he rubbed his eyes again.

“Well, just try to relax today, and try not to think negative okay? You’ll figure this out.” she encouraged. “But for now I want to get more sleep, so please Louis next time you want to chat just text me wee hours in the morning.” He rolled his eyes.

“Fine, sorry.” he sighed. 

After saying bye to his sister, he got up to take some pain meds and headed off to bed, wanting to just sleep this off. Which was hard to do at first with his head all over the place about this morning, but eventually he passed out, curled up, and the blanket covering his head.

**…**  
It has been a two weeks since Louis has said a word to Harry, he even missed their group outing. He was that upset. Sure, it wasn’t as severe when Harry ended things, but still this was bad. He ignored his text messages saying he was sorry and he didn’t mean to hurt his feelings .

Louis was sitting on his living room couch, messing with his laptop, he wasn’t up to blog today. It’s been a week since he’s gotten around to it, but with the events that happened in the past week still made him sick. 

He made a horrible, horrible mistake of logging on to his social network after four days of boycotting it after seeing a post about Harry taking Ellie to some romantic outing.

There it was, posted by Ellie. The set wedding date and he nearly threw his laptop. Tears were beginning to prick his eyes and it was setting in that this really was happening. He could feel his heart being ripped apart over and over. Teardrops fell onto his keyboard and he sniffled, wiping away his tears with the sleeve of his jumper. 

Louis ended up sobbing into the sleeve of his jumper without even realizing it, his chest was painful, his stomach was cramping, and he could feel himself beginning to tremble.

The wedding was a year from now… and he isn’t sure how in the hell he’s going to survive this year. Not only the fact he found out online, but Harry could have sent him a text saying the wedding date.. He’s read all his text messages, but never responded. 

He hiccupped a bit as he cried and cried, hard as ever. He was shaking and he had to close his laptop and put it aside before he ruins it. He sniffled and kept wiping his eyes as he got up and tried to calm himself by pacing little but nope. Nothing. 

He took out his phone and brought up Harry’s name in the contacts and pressed call. Oh, how he had a burst of courage from being so upset, he hasn’t even talked to Harry in two weeks. So this was bound to be interesting how he reacts. Louis didn’t realize it was two in the morning either… he hasn’t slept much though, so he lost track of time. 

The phone rang and rang, and Louis was still trying to calm himself down from that little outburst. He almost just ended the call himself before the other end picked up. “Louis? Why are you calling at these hours?’ Harry said in a groggily tone, he must have woken up. 

“You didn’t tell me…” he tried his best to sound as if he hadn’t been crying. He just hoped Harry wouldn’t notice. 

“What? Tell you what?” he asked confused. Louis was shaking his head and he sniffled on accident. “Are you crying Louis? What’s wrong?” he sounded a little more alert.

“You didn’t tell me you set a date… why?” he sniffled again. “We’re best mates we’re supposed to tell each other everything… you didn’t tell me about the proposal and now this.” he choked out. He was definitely hurting. Sure, he was very upset about the wedding date and still upset with Harry about that guy he slept with one time, but more so the fact that he can’t escape his broken heart that keeps pulling him in more.

“Whoa, Louis calm down, okay? Are you home right now?” Louis rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his jumper, “Yes.” he managed to say. “Well stay there, I’ll be over in a bit.” He said before he hung up and Louis just slumped back into the sofa. The tears just weren’t stopping, god he didn’t want to seem emotionally unstable about this. The last thing he needs is to admit things he shouldn’t to Harry. 

Louis continued wiping his eyes that were starting to burn and when Harry came through his door without knocking he frowned. He didn’t mean to disrupt his sleep and have him come over, but what can he do?

“Louis.” Harry frowned as he went over and sat down next to him, and pulled him in for a hug. Louis clung onto him and rested his head against his shoulder. When Harry pulled away, he wiped one of Louis’ tears away and sighed. “I was going to tell you, okay? I was going to tell you before she posted it, but you’ve been ignoring me.” he frowned. 

Louis sighed and just looked down, glad the tears were starting to slow down. “I know and I’m sorry…” he said softly. 

“I know what I said was awful Louis… I didn’t mean to offend you or hurt your feelings, I just was feeling protective over you, okay?” he said in a softer tone now. Louis just sank into his seat and sighed a bit “I’m sorry I stormed off… I wasn’t thinking. I was just being defensive and I didn’t feel good.” he didn’t bother even saying anything about the past comment he made. Now was not the time. 

“I didn’t mean to ignore you this long, just what you said really hurt my feelings, Harry. It really did.” he frowned and he felt an arm go around his shoulders and squeeze him. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, like I said. I just didn’t like that guy, his intentions weren’t good. He only wants you for one thing, and besides, I just don’t want to see you get your heart broken.” he frowned a bit.

If only he knew. 

“You’re not talking to him are you? Or sleeping with him?” Harry removed his arm and quirked his brows and Louis shook his head. “No.” he said softly and Harry’s face relaxed a bit. “It was a one time thing, Harry. One time thing. I don’t even remember his name anyways.” he sighed a little.

“It was just kind of weird seeing you in bed with him, I mean like since you’ve been single and haven’t really been out in the dating scene.” Louis cocked his brow and nodded. “Well, it was a bit awkward at first with the flirting and such, I had no idea I would end up in bed with him though. By the way he was okay, I’ve had better.” he raised his brows for a second. 

Harry kind of cracked a tired smile at that and nodded, was he agreeing? Or?

“I’m just glad he didn’t hurt you or anything, that was my main concern. I was so mad at Ellie for provoking this, like I left after I walked in on you two, that’s how upset I was. But now that’s it done and over with.. I’m okay.” he said.

Louis just bit his lip and nodded to his words, not really in the mood to talk about this anymore. He was just glad Harry came over here in the middle of the night to make him feel better.

“But anyways… I’ll give you your invite tomorrow, and the ones for your mum and sisters. I was planning on coming over here soon, just wasn’t sure how angry you were with me still.” he said. “I hate when you ignore me and use it against me when your mad, why do you do this?” Harry crossed his arms and smiled. 

Louis just shrugged “It’s simple and effective. Gets my point a crossed I’m upset.” Louis says.

“Well, you got that point across to me when you snapped at me and walked off, we’ve never gotten into the bad of an argument. I hated it. But I’m glad you’re not ignoring me and we’re fine. We’re fine right?”  
Harry asked and Louis nodded. 

“Good, and I am sorry Lou… I didn’t mean to make you cry like that. I care about you so much and I would never not tell you something important because of whatever reason, I always want to tell you things, but something’s just happen.” he frowned. 

“It’s fine, Harold. I overreacted and besides, I woke you up, you should be angry with me.” he finally cracked a little laugh. Harry just shook his head with a small dimpled smile. “Could never be mad at you for calling me wee hours in the morning, Louis you know I would pick up in a heartbeat.” that was true, Harry would always pick up his calls, no matter the time or place, he told Louis in the past he can call him whenever he wants or is feeling upset. No matter if it’s one in the afternoon or one in the morning.

“True, very true. You look like you need to go back to bed though, Harold.” he reached over and fixed one of the fallen strands the fell out of Harry’s bun, tucking it behind his ear. “Yeah, that’s the plan once I get back home. I just needed to come over and see you. I’m glad you called though, Lou. I really am.” he said as he leaned over and pulled Louis in for a tight hug.

If Louis was paying attention he would feel Harry rubbing his back and holding him tight, but he was more so happy about the fact he was hugging Harry. He missed his hugs, and besides he loved it when Harry was tired because he can get a little cuddly. Which Louis desperately needed. A good cuddle from Harry. 

Platonically or not. Preferably not, but oh well.

Harry didn’t pull away, no he didn’t. He kept Louis close and rubbed his back soothingly and Louis could feel his eyes getting a little heavy. Was Harry doing what he thinks he’s doing?

Two years ago when Harry used to spend the night with him, before bed Harry would always cuddle him and rub his back, and sometimes hold him very close, like right now. It was comforting and always helped Louis fall asleep. 

God, why was he stupid? Their past ‘relationship’ was merely an almost real relationship minus the words shared between a couple and being public. 

Louis eventually had fallen asleep against him, curling his arms against hischest and easily passed out, not even realizing it. When Louis woke up the next day Harry was still here… and he was laying down with him on the couch, and Harry was spooning him. Well, okay then, this is strange. He was sure he would have left last night after he fell asleep on accident, not that he minded waking up next to him.

It kind of scared him a little only because of Ellie’s jealous arse. He didn’t need to think about her right now though, he just relaxed against Harry, keeping warm. Harry must have moved so it wouldn’t wake him, and covered them up with a throw blanket. Bless his soul. 

Louis laid there for a long time with his eyes closed before he heard Harry’s phone go off and Harry shot awake, moving so he wouldn’t wake up Louis, and Louis just remained lying with his eyes closed. He knew it had to be her.

“Hello?” his morning voice was always so sexy… even when he tried to muffle it. “Sorry, El. I’ll be home in a couple minutes okay? Stayed with Louis. I’ll explain to you when I get home, okay?” he said before he hung up and stretched his back with a yawn.

It was then Harry had come over and fixed Louis’ blanket to make sure he was warm, and Louis was still as ever, keeping his eyes closed, and acting as if he were asleep. Harry even made sure to make sure he wasn’t falling off the edge before he went and locked the door behind him and left. 

Harry is such a good person and Louis can feel his heart swell. He really does take care of him and he doesn’t even realize it sometimes. Like what he did this morning before he left and all the times he was drunk.. Harry has taken care of him. It just really made Louis’ happy and fall more for him. Which probably isn’t a good thing. 

His eyes shot open and he sighed, curling under the blanket that smelled like him. He couldn’t believe Harry had stayed and spooned him! That really put him in for a good mood. Despite the whole wedding bullshit he was just glad Harry reassured him and cheered him up.

He sighed to himself as turned to face the sofa and buried his face into his pillow, smelling subtle hints of Harry’s shampoo. 

Louis stayed in his spot all morning, just happy things were moderately okay for now even though he is truly upset. He’s just going to pretend like everything is okay for now, when it really isn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry about Bradley, he's temporary. Harry doesn't like him and I have some more plans for him xx


	8. Vlll.

  
_“Yes, oh god.” Louis moaned out as Harry peppered his collar bones with eager kisses, a few love bites left along the way. Harry had his hands latched to Louis’ love handles, kissing along his bare wet torso, and pressing him into the cold tiled wall._

_Louis tilted his head to the side as he belted out a moan, well it didn’t help that Harry rubbed their erections together and started kissing on his neck again. Louis found his hands being latched to Harry’s shoulder, gripping for dear life, probably because they’re in the shower and he doesn’t want to fall and hit his head._

_He shuddered at the feeling of Harry’s hands ghosting down his body, and moving to cup his bum instead, squeezing hard. Louis was so glad that he didn’t have roommates or lived with his parents, he wasn’t quiet that’s for sure._

_It was getting pretty hot in the bathroom and not just because of the steam from the shower. Louis brought one of his hands up and moved the lone curly strand that stuck to Harry’s forehead and brushed it back before he was brought back into a kiss. The kiss was nice and slow, and the fact that they ended up snogging in the shower seemed quite interesting to say the least. Louis felt like he could fall and break his arse at any second, but Harry reassured him he will make sure he won’t fall. He’s not sure how much faith he has for him on this._

_Louis noticed that the shower was suddenly turned off and his feet were coming off the ground. He mildly freaked out and almost slipped out of Harry’s grip. Louis blinked up at Harry, being carried bridal style was definitely different, not that he minded. He soon was let down and they were in the middle of Louis’ bedroom, snogging again._

_Well, at least the shower was nice, even though no cleaning got done, more so the fact Harry had his hands on him, and kissing him all over. They literally had sex, not even an hour ago, tonight must be one of those endless sex night. Not that he minded._

_He was pressed up against Harry’s naked wet body, trying to latch his hands on him the best he could. He felt being moved back as they snogged, his legs hit the edge of his bed and he pulled away and shook his head. “We’re wet.” he said as brought up his finger and pressed it against Harry’s lips. What really caught Louis’ off guard was the fact Harry pressed a kiss to his finger, and before he knew it Harry was pulling him down onto the floor… the filthy floor!_

_Louis was about to get up when Harry had him pinned against the floor, between his legs, and kissing on his neck, and hands through Louis’ dripping wet hair. Louis’ mouth shaped into an oh form when he felt his hair being gently tugged and Harry’s cock pressing against his bum._

_When lips crashed against his own again, he heard something, Harry searching for the lube and condoms in his nightstand, it was obvious because things were blindly falling off the table._

_It wasn’t long before Harry was lubing himself up and already prepped and ready to go, and sliding inside of Louis slowly. So they were going to shag on his floor… not weird at all._

_Louis eventually gave Harry a sign and before he knew it, they were back to snogging and Harry was thrusting into him and not gently either, he must be having one of those ‘I’m a rabbit in bed.’ nights. Louis has no complaints though!_

_His nails scratched down his back, and the rug burn forming on his bum was a nice touch, though he felt more pleasure than pain at this point. “Fuck, Harry.” Louis moaned into his mouth, when he felt such a burst of pleasure at a certain point. Harry was and always is amazing in bed and knows how to give Louis the best orgasms, which no one else has done before._

_“Like that, Lou?” he said as he moved to hover over Louis, arms braced on either side of him, thrusting deep into him, and looking him in his eyes. The freezing cold water from his hair slowly dripping on Louis’ chest, and Louis nearly lost it beneath him._

Louis sat up in a quick and let out a shaky breath… not again. Damn it. Another wet dream that actually happened in the past. Why must he dream about his past yet again, especially when its’ about Harry. 

“Fuck me.” he groaned as he moved to his feet and went straight to his bathroom, peeling off his soiled bottoms, and putting on clean new bottoms, ignoring his semi for now, he was in no mood to take care of it. He scratched the back of his neck and yawned, looking at the time and shook his head. 

It was wee in the morning and he was wide awake now. With that memory refreshed in his brain, he knew that was the night he realized something in the atmosphere was different when he was around Harry. Well, not just because they shagged a lot, and pretty much all over his flat. The fact that Harry was constantly over and slept over, he got used to it. It was when Harry had spent a couple days in a row with him, cooked for him, and treated him like he was the most important thing in the world.

Yeah, he knew he was screwed from then on out. 

“Come on, don’t think about that.” he sighed to himself, not really wanting to refresh his brain of all the happier times he had in that era, not wanting rehash the bad that happened either. He sighed to himself and decided maybe blogging would clear his head at this point.

One he grabbed his laptop he quickly logged on and pulled up a new post. 

**Update!**  
_Next week is my birthday, I feel so bloody old! At least my party is tonight!_

_Anyways…  
Okay, so I have been absent this past month and all because I’ve been stupid. Just to update you all, I finally got shagged. Not by who you think either. H does not like that I slept with said bloke, but it happened. That night was a little crazy, but it is what it is. Just sucks that we got into an argument over it and didn’t talk for two weeks!_

_All my fault. I said something I shouldn’t have, but oh well, we’re past it._

_Also… they set the date and I already want to go to sleep until it’s over. In exactly twelve months when he’s getting married… and I have no idea what I’m going to do.  
No idea. _

_Send positive vibes my way!_

Louis closed his laptop as he looked over to the check the time. He had exactly ten hours before people would show up and eight hours before his lads come over and help him set up. He was a bit nervous about tonight though, throwing a party was always a little stressful though. With Ellie coming and flaunting her stupid ring, Travis bothering him, and just the petty drama that could happen between him and Ellie tonight. 

It’s expected. At least the memory faded though, no more thinking about that.

When he got to his feet and made his way into his kitchen, he started to clean the kitchen up a bit, and even decided to tidy up his living room. He may as well get a head start, so that way when the lads come over it won’t take so long to set up. At least it won’t be so stressful setting up, unlike Liam’s birthday party.

Like seriously Zayn put them all through hell all because of a misplaced napkin. He had his reasons, though, but he literally went mad. 

It took nearly and hour before he finished up and decided to just go get cleaned up for a little while, after taking a shower, and shaving, he was fresh. His outfit was perfect, and so with that he styled his hair before he left the bathroom. 

Just as he was about to walk to his bedroom, he got a text, not one he expected to be honest.

**Got your number off Harry’s phone. That guy you shagged is coming tonight, invited him for you. Have fun. -E**

Louis seriously wanted to march over to Harry’s and tell her the fuck off. She invited his one night stand to his birthday party, he knows what she’s doing. He knows she wants him to be his date to their wedding, she knows it drives Harry mad, because if he ends up seeing this guy Harry might break their friendship. Louis is not dumb, she is really getting under his fucking skin. 

He rubbed his forehead and decided to call up his sister for some advice, hoping she wasn’t too busy. 

The phone rang a couple times before Lottie picked up “Hey, what’s up Louis? Having fun setting up for your party I didn’t get invited to?” she said.

Louis rolled his eyes “Lots… don’t start now. I didn’t invite you because of the weather and besides you’ll see me on my actual birthday. So calm down, you’re not missing much, besides the fact that Ellie invited that guy I shagged to my birthday. I really can’t believe her, she‘s pushing it.” he complained. 

“Wow, really? Who does she think she is? She knows it was a one time deal and she’s pushing it onto you, and you haven’t even talked to this bloke in a month. She literally is the definition of headache.” he could just see his sister shaking her head. 

“I know what she has up her sleeves, she knows Harry isn’t a fan of this guy, and I have feeling that she’s trying push me into dating him. Yeah, sure that guy is really fit, but I just didn’t feel it with him. Also the sex was mediocre.” he said.

“Ew gross… I don’t want to hear about the sex details, Louis. Please.” she groaned. “But in all seriousness, you need to tell Harry about this, I know you probably don’t want to confront him about her doing this because he might take her side. I just don’t want to see you be miserable up until the wedding with some guy that you have no interest in, it’s just not right.” well she wasn’t wrong.

“I know, I know. He sides with her all the bloody time, so it’s pretty much useless, Lots.” he said in defeat with a small sigh, as he went and plopped down onto his couch.

“Don’t talk like that, okay? You guys have been best mates for a very long time and you both had a very intimate relationship for a year, and are still friends. So, I’m sure he would take your word as well. Don’t you dare start thinking negatively.” she said.

“I suppose you’re right… just she has him so tightly wrapped around her finger, like in all seriousness, I have no idea why he is even going to marry her. If only he knew how awful she really is.” he so badly wanted to expose her, and just show Harry that she isn’t all what she’s cracked up to be.

“Then gather your proof and show him, Louis. He can take it anyway he wants, but if she’s threatening your friendship… that’s a huge deal. It needs to be dealt with and I’m sorry, if you’re not going to do it, then nothing is going to get fixed. Sure, he may get angry with you, but at least he will know the truth.” he knew he should take her advice… but Ellie’s threat scared him to even think about this. 

“I’ll think about it, okay? I have like eleven months or so until the stupid wedding anyways. Please don’t step in either, I can do this myself.” he stressed.

“Fine, but if she dares spread a lie about you I won’t hesitate to kick her arse, nobody messes with my brother, nobody.” Louis was just shaking his head with a small smile. “Okay, okay, calm down, Lots.” he snickered. 

“Sorry, just don’t want to see her come between you and Harry, I really don’t. “ she sighed in annoyance. “But, I have to go. If you need to talk just call me later, okay?” she said.

“It’s fine, and alright, let’s just hope tonight goes okay.” oh he hoped. 

Once he got off the phone, he had to go to the market to get some snacks, drinks, cake, and other essentials. He spent nearly two hours in town gathering his supplies before he made it back to his car park spot. Right as he was about to get out of his car, Niall’s car pulled up and he furrowed his brows, he was early… he had like five hours before he needed to be here. 

“Niall. You’re only five hours early.” he brought up as he got out as he popped the hood of his trunk.

“I know, but just thought I could be a good mate and see if you need any help, in which you probably do.” he pointed to the trunk and Louis nodded. “Well then, glad you had that train of thought, because I have like ten bags and my cake in the back seat. “ he gestured to his car as he started grabbing bags and heading up to his flat. 

It only took about two trips to get everything before they started unloading the things onto the counter, and storing things in his fridge and the rest just setting aside until later tonight. 

Once they finished, they sat back on his couch, drinking, and just relaxing a little. “Excited for tonight, inviting anyone special?” Niall asked with a small smirk and Louis rolled his eyes as he took a drink of his iced water. “Well… “ he started as he thought about what Ellie told him and he instantly felt disgusted.

“Yeah… you know that guy I met at the pub last month? He’s coming tonight.” he shrugged. Yeah, he was so excited to see him tonight, yeah right.

“Getting serious with this bloke, huh? Inviting him to your birthday party?” Niall wiggled his brows a she took a drink of his beer. “Maybe for a midnight shag too?” he teased and Louis just shook his head. “It’s only the second time I’ll be seeing him, don’t get your hopes up. I actually haven’t talked to him since then, but he gave me his number, and Ellie talked to him for me, because apparently she did his hair. “ God, he felt so stupid for even lying about this. Lie after lie.

“Well, you never know, Louis. He could be your next boyfriend and besides you guys already passed the awkward getting to know each other phase, you two fucked what more can you do? Already broke the ice.” he teased. 

“Hush it. It was one time, and I was intoxicated. My judgment wasn’t good.” he defended himself. 

“Sure, whatever you say.” Niall grinned. 

“This conversation is giving me a bloody headache, please just drop it.” Louis groaned, he really didn’t want to talk about this. It’s not that he minded Bradley It’s just… Harry doesn’t like this guy at all. When he slept with this guy a fight happened between him and Harry, and that time was awful. He just hoped tonight won’t go as horrible as last time, oh god he hoped not.

“Well anyways, hopefully you have a nice party, Louis. Just think next week you’ll be a year older.” he nudged his arm with a grin. “ugh, don’t remind me, please.” he set his drink down and rubbed his hands over his face. 

“Oh, don’t feel bad, you still look like you’re 19 with your face all shaved, so don’t start pouting now. Be lucky you look younger than your age.” well he wasn’t wrong. Ever since he started shaving his stubble, he’s been told it made him look younger. That he can appreciate.

“Anyways… you still seeing that girl?” Louis never got around to ask Niall about the girl he has been seeing for a while now, god he feels like an awful friend.

Niall nodded with a small smile “Yep! We’re not officially exclusive yet, but I plan on asking her soon. We’ve been on like six dates, I really like her.” he grinned. Louis was glad that Niall finally found someone, after such horrible luck with the ladies.

“What’s her name again?” yeah, he forgot. “Elizabeth or Lizzy, whatever she lets you call her.” he said happily as he took out his phone and checked it. “So.. Is she coming tonight?” Louis asked with a small grin and the lad nodded. Good, he can finally meet her, see what she’s about, and just get to know Niall’s potential girlfriend. 

It was starting to set in no, though… all his mates had someone and then theirs him. Single as ever, in love with best friend, and he never felt more alone to be honest. Maybe he should just give Bradley a damn chance, but it just wouldn’t be right. How can he take a chance with him when his heart is already committed to someone else? Why does his heart have to be taken? Why can’t he get over him?

Louis knows there’s a possibility that Harry could be the one, but that’s reaching quite far.

“Well, can’t wait to meet her.” he gave a small smile as he looked down and sigh to himself, not to sure what to say anymore. 

“Louis, I know you don’t want to talk about this again. But, that guy… give him a chance, okay?” Louis cocked his brow, ugh not this again. 

“I’ll think about it, okay? We’ll see how tonight goes.” he sighed as he crossed his arms. Niall just nodded. The next couple of hours they just sat and talked about Niall’s date with this girl he has been seeing and then talking about Louis’ family.

They were so lost in their conversation when in come Liam and Zayn, carrying in a box of cupcakes and Louis quirked his brow. “What’s this?” he stood to his feet and followed Zayn out to his kitchen,. “Bought some cupcakes for your party, hope there are alight.” Zayn seemed a bit off, not like himself. Well, they did come in with Liam looking a little pissed off, and that usually sets the mood for the night. 

“Is everything okay?” Louis quirked his brows and Zayn just sighed and shrugged his shoulders. “Want to go talk about it in private?” and Zayn just shook his head and ran his hand over his face and groaned. “Zayn… if something up you can tell me, you know I will always listen, okay?” Zayn just nodded and walked away. He was acting off tonight, really off. Did something happen at home with him and Liam?

He wanted to figure this out, but it wasn’t his business to pry. When he walked out into his living room, he noticed that Liam wasn’t sitting with Zayn, he sat on the other side of Niall with his arms crossed, and not looking happy what so ever. 

Louis was brought out of his thoughts when Ellie and Harry came walking in, and he gave a fake little smile to them. “So the gangs all here?” Harry said with a small smile as he went over and plopped down next to Zayn and fiddled his brows at the tension in the room. Ellie gave Louis a mischievous smirk before she took a seat next to Harry. 

“Yeah, now the fun starts and we can set up. I just hope this isn’t a disaster and we all lose our minds. ”Harry was shaking his head with a small smile. “Lou, your parties are the opposite of disaster. Trust me.” Louis kind of smiled at that and nodded. “Thanks, Harold.”.

“Anyways, lets start setting up.” he gestured for them to start. It took a minute, but eventually everyone was off their bums setting up besides Ellie, she was fiddling with her phone. Of course she was. 

Louis narrowed his eyes as he placed out some spare napkins on his counter tops. Oh, he so badly wanted to rip that phone out of her hand, and smash it to a million pieces. She acted as if she was entitled to do nothing and sit on her arse, no this was his party. Ellie came over so she has to help. She may think she has power over him, but not tonight, what he says goes. She is in his flat after all.

He threw the rest of the napkins onto the counter, not caring if they’re neat as he walked over to the couch and crossed his arms looking down at the girl. “Excuse me, Ellie.” he fiddled his brows. She looked up and quirked a brow “What?” she asked as if he was the biggest pain in the ass. 

“You came over, you’re helping.” He said sternly and she shook her head. “Nah, sorry babe. I had a long day at work, besides you boys got it.” she rolled her eyes and Louis wasn’t having this. 

“You’re not the only one on their feet all day, Zayn is also a barber, have you forgotten? Don’t act like you’re entitled to special treatment.” he kind of snapped and of course Harry came walking over to see what the fuss was. 

“What’s going on with you two?” Harry asked as he set down his drink on the end table, looking between the both of them. “Louis is being a jerk to me.” she said in annoyance. 

Louis was shaking his head and sighed “Harry she came, so she should help too, and not sit on her bum and fiddle with her phone. Like she a princess.” he rolled his eyes.

Harry sighed a bit and shook his head, “Louis… she had a long day. Bad day at work, in fact.” Louis could not believe his ears. “So? Maybe I had a bad day at work? Maybe Zayn or Liam had a bad day at work? Maybe she should get off he high horse and help out.” he scoffed. Harry fiddled his brows and ran his hand through his hair. “Louis, please stop.” he said. “Yeah, stop being a jerk, Louis. Seriously, maybe you do need to get laid more often.” Ellie chimed in and Louis had, had it. He just shook his head and walked away from this, he felt ganged up on, and not to mention everything Ellie said made him want to hit head against the wall repeatedly. 

He kept to himself most of the time while they set up, ignoring Harry trying to start a conversation with him about the cake or where to put things, he even ignored Niall. He was not going to be treated like this on the night of his party. He will gladly kick Ellie out of his party… but then Harry would leave with her and ugh, he can’t ever win. 

When they finally finished Louis walked passed Harry not even giving him eye contact as he went over and started letting people in when the music turned on, and it was time for the party. 

Louis spent the first half hour just greeting people and avoiding Harry, he was just sick and tired of him taking Ellie’s side on everything. Maybe he would get it this time, maybe he would get the message he is fed up with this bullshit.

Louis eventually was able to wander around the party, and found himself in the kitchen where Zayn was pouting and leaning against the fridge. “What’s wrong, Zayn? You have been acting weird all night.” he crossed his arms. “It’s nothing, alright.” he shot down quickly and he was not buying. Liam was pouting on the couch, so something was definitely up for sure. 

“Well, when you’re ready to talk about it, I’m all ears, okay?” he nodded a little . Louis walked out the kitchen only you realize that his bum was tapped and he turned around, he fiddled his brows. Travis.  
“What do you want?” he said in annoyance.

“I’m mad at you.” Louis cocked his head back and quirked his brow, “What?” now he is confused. “You slept with Brad… my best mate, how could you.” he pouted and Louis stood there a bit frozen. So… Bradley is Travis’s mate? What? 

“Huh? Best mate? How did you find that out?” he shook his head in disbelief. “He told me, Ellie arranged for you to meet him at the pub last month, apparently. She knew he lived out there and contacted him , told him to act as if he didn’t know her or something weird like that… sucks he was the first one to tap that ass before me.” he winked and reached around and cupped his bottom until his hand was smacked away.

Oh, he was livid. Ellie set this whole thing up? That guy slept with him on purpose? She schemed for this to happen, that’s a new low. 

“One, keep your hands off me and two, tell your sister to stop prying into my business.” he snapped. He was just so angry, what is she trying to accomplish? She acted as if she had no idea what was going on… she planned for that to happen last month. This didn’t sit well in his stomach at all. He felt absolutely sick. 

Louis really needed a moment to himself, so with that he went into his bedroom and closed his door behind him. He sat down on his bed and just put his hand on his face and groaned. Ellie is personally making his life a living hell, all because she knows. She’s that insecure. 

Louis was busy with his thoughts when the sound of his door opening made his head shoot up, he sighed a little when he watched to see it was only Harry. “Hey… Louis can we talk?” Louis just nodded a little. When Harry came over and sat down next to him, he just bit his tongue, and he was just going to let Harry say what he has to say. 

“It’s not cool that you snapped at her out there earlier, Louis. It kind of bothered me. I know its your party and I know you kind of were stressed, but there was no reason to talk to her like that.” Louis just crossed his arms and was shaking his head. Any mention of Ellie right now seriously made him want to lose it.

“Why do you always defend her? Especially when you know she’s doing something unfair. Harry, it’s so bloody frustrating. This isn’t the first time either… like when you both moved in together, guess who did nothing? Her.” he didn’t care if he and Harry got into a disagreement over this, it needs to be said. The special treatment needs to stop.

Harry bit his lip and ran his fingers through his hair. “Louis, I’m trying my best to please both of you. I don’t like it when you two argue, it seriously makes things complicated.” he stressed, complexly swerving away why he sides with her. Of course. 

“Sometimes you got to upset someone to make the other feel better, can’t please everyone.” Louis exercised his brows for a brief second before he got to his feet. Harry just nodded “I know… but I really hate picking sides.” he sighed. “Especially between my fiancée and my best mate. Wish you two could get it together before the wedding.” Louis so badly wanted to roll his eyes to the back of his head.

“Tough luck there, Harold. Time will tell, but it’s not happening overnight.” It’s never happening. 

Never in a million years.

Harry got to his feet, nodded, tucking his hair behind his ear, and wrapping his arm around Louis’ shoulders. “Also, stop ignoring me, it’s killing me, seriously Lou.” he grinned a little and pulled him in for a tight hug. Louis just rested into the hug, clinging against him like a life preserver, and not letting go for dear life.

That is until Harry pulled away, and he just crossed his arms and looked down. “Want to go back out to your party? It’s not even half way over, and I’m sure everyone wants to see the VIP.” Harry grinned as he put his hand on Louis’ shoulder and squeezed it gently. 

Louis slowly nodded as he looked back up to the handsome lad and followed him out to the crowded room and went over to Ellie talking to Bradley, and he seriously wanted to slap that smile off her face. Harry stopped in his tracks and fiddled his brows, “You invited him?” Harry asked in disgust to Louis before they headed over and he shook his head. “No.” was all he said as they went over.

“Louis look who showed up.” Ellie said with a grin that disappeared when Harry just glared at Bradley. “Hey Louis.” Bradley smiled and Louis just gave a small smile and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Who the hell invited you?” Harry asked as he crossed his arms, standing next to Louis in protective mode. 

Bradley gestured to Ellie and gave Harry a small smile. Harry fiddled his brows “You invited him, El?”, she nodded with a stupid grin. “Yeah, turns out he is one of Travis’ best mate that moved away a couple years ago, and I got a hold of him. Invited him tonight because obviously Louis and him have some chemistry… and because they were so cute together.” a smile spread even more across her face. 

Louis just sighed to himself, this was just so fucking frustrating. She just flat out lied to Harry’s face. He knows the real truth and honestly, he so badly wanted to say something… but there’s still that blackmail factor. 

“What chemistry? All I see is someone that wants to use him for sick pleasure.” he nearly snapped at Ellie before he just shot a glare at Bradley and stepped forward and poked his finger into his chest. “ Don’t get any bright ideas. You may have got to shag him, but that doesn’t mean he’s free reign. So watch it.” Louis’ eyes widened a bit, that was completely out of character. Ellie narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. “Baby calm down, he came to talk to Louis, get to know him better. Not shag him.” she shook her head. 

“What she said, so can you please get your finger out of my chest, because you’re literally bruising it.” Bradley said as he pushed Harry’s hand away and gave a small smile to Louis. “ If you don’t mind that is?” he looked to Louis. 

Louis licked his lips and looked between the three of them, Bradley had a charming smile that is hard to say no to, Ellie was giving him a look to do it, and Harry looked absolutely annoyed. 

“Sure, I suppose we can talk some more.” he shrugged and Harry’s face fell a bit and he just shook his head and walked off, and disappearing into the kitchen. “Have fun you two.” Ellie gave a grin as she headed off to find Harry, well she did not look Happy. Oh joy he is sure he and Harry were going to argue over this guy yet again. 

“He does not like me, does he?” Bradley shook his head, shoving his hands into his pockets if his trousers. Louis just shook his head with a little bit of a grin “Sadly, no he does not.”.

“So… I’ve actually been meaning to get a hold of you, but you never messaged me.” Bradley pouted a little. “Just been a bit busy is all, with work, and family stuff.” he said as they went over to spot that was less crowded to talk. “It’s fine, I understand. Know how that is, work all day, and barely any time to do anything.” Bradley grinned as he leaned against the wall. 

“Yup, exactly. Spot on, there pal.” Louis snickered a little and leaned against the wall beside him. “So you’re turning 24 next week, no?” Bradley asked and Louis nodded. “Sadly, my youth is slipping right by.” he groaned and messed with his fringe “Oh well you still look incredibly fit, and you have the energy in other aspects than just one.” he winked and Louis slightly blushed at that. He forgot that Bradley was a huge flirt last time… another night of flirting is more than likely going to happen. 

Louis turned slightly in his spot, and bit his lip. “Same for you.” He seriously had no idea why he said that, but it was true, besides, he might as well play along with Ellie’s stupid plan before it blows up in her face. 

“Well, thank you.” Bradley smirked and moved so now he had his arm bracing the wall, and facing Louis, standing closer than before. Louis could smell his cologne and oh god… it’s so similar to Harry’s. Like he is so sure they are wearing the same kind, they had to be. 

“You smell really good.” He seriously wanted to repeatedly slap himself right about now. Wow. “Is that Allure Homme you have on?“ He probably sounded like the biggest creep in the world or some shit.

“Thanks, just bought it last week. Trying out a new scent. Good to know someone likes it.” he grinned. Louis nodded, he seriously couldn’t get enough of that smell. He personally would never wear it, but when Harry was testing out colognes at the mall… Louis pointed out that one was his favorite. He’s surprised he still wears that kind only.

“Yeah, but seriously don’t change colognes. I like it.” he grinned and Bradley just exercised his brows and came a little closer, moving his free hand to latch onto Louis’ hip gently. “So… still single?” Louis nodded.

“Good, means I can flirt with you all night.” Bradley licked his lips and gently squeezed Louis’ hip. Louis just shook his head with a small smile and crossed his arms. “You plan that on your trip here?” he teased and Bradley just smirked. “Maybe, maybe I was conjuring up something a bit more interesting.“ He stepped in a little closer, leaving only a few inches between them. Now both of Bradley’s hands were on his hips, and pulling him in a little closer. 

Louis was a bit hesitant at first, but allowed Bradley to pull him in more. ”You look good tonight, by the way. Real good.” Bradley mentioned as he stared at Louis’ lips. “Why thank you, tried my best, you know? Got to be dressed to the nines for my party.” he chuckled. “You do too, which you should have no problem at all, your good looking no matter what.” he shrugged. Bradley just shook his head before he leaned in and kissed Louis by surprise. Bradley soon pulled away and gave a small smile. “Hope that was okay, I mean we’ve already shagged so it shouldn’t be too big of a deal.” he clutched a little tighter onto Louis’ hips.

“Um.” he was about to say something when he was ripped out of Bradley’s grip and Harry stepping between them. Oh, he did not look happy at all. “Hey, what the hell, man?” Bradley fiddled his brows and crossed his muscular arms. Harry pushed Bradley away slightly. “Back off of him. He’s not interested in you like that.” Louis raised his brows, this had to be a dream. Harry had no reason to do that.

The jealousy card was showing strong right about now, or anytime Bradley was merely mentioned.

“I beg to differ, there pal, I think you need to mind your own business. He doesn’t need a body guard.” Bradley shook his head. “Also go off with your fiancée, I don’t see why you’re so concerned if I talk to him or not.”. 

“He doesn’t need guys like you around. Fuckboys and such, he can do so much better than you. So don’t tell me to mind my own business when I can tell you’re just a walking heartbreaker.” he scoffed and stood his ground. Louis was just keeping quiet until he seen Ellie glaring at him from afar, while standing next to Liam and some girl. He sighed and just looked down, why must there be unnecessary drama at his party? Why? 

This is all her fault. She knows Harry doesn’t like this guy, and she knows this guy probably is trouble. She’s stirring the pot and he isn’t liking this at all. It literally is making his stomach hurt thinking about it. 

He placed one of his hands gently on his stomach and sighed, listening in on their argument.

“Like you know anything, you don’t even know me, dude. All you know is that I shagged him one time, so quit acting like you know me.” Louis knew for sure Bradley should have not said that at all. Not at all. 

“I don’t want to know you. I want you to leave, actually. Stay away from him more like it.” he snarled and stepped a little closer. “He’s a grown adult, why are you defending him?” Bradley cocked his brow and shook his head.

Okay, this was Louis’ queue to step in. 

“Boys.. Stop.” he said as he stepped between them both, and pushing them apart. “Bradley can you give me a minute with Harry?” the lad nodded with a small sigh as he walked off and went to chat with Travis. Louis turned on his feet and crossed his arms. “Harry. I’m fine, okay?” he reassured him.

He was shaking his head at this point, “No, it’s not the fact your okay, it’s the fact he pushed himself onto you. You told me it was a one time thing with him and now you’re swapping spit with him after the minutes of seeing him. Exactly what I predicted, he thinks your easy.” he scoffed. Louis furrowed his brows, well, okay then.

“Why are you getting upset? He kissed me Harry, I didn’t initiate it. Besides, it’s the most action I’ve had since I slept with him. It was a innocent kiss, he wasn’t hurting me, okay? He doesn’t think I‘m easy either, so get that out of your head.” he stressed. Harry just sucked on his bottom lip and looked down, his brows furrowed. 

“I’ll be fine, Harold. Even if he does try anything out of the blue I’m sure you’d step in, in a heartbeat, so don’t be so tense. Have fun, because it’s my party and I say so, okay?” he tried his best to reassure him. He didn’t get why Harry was acting so strange, sure he had an idea that he could possibly be jealous, but he wasn’t so sure still.

“True, I would. I guess I’m just worried that he’s going to take advantage of you tonight, I know I shouldn’t be like your mum or anything, but I just want don’t want to watch you fall for his bullshit. He’s friends with Travis for one and all his friends are jerks that like to sleep around and so forth, and ever since Ellie conveniently mentioned it, I’ve been more cautious of this bloke.” he sighed. “I’m just watching out for your safety. You’ve already slept with him once, and I’m sure that’s on his agenda tonight. To sleep over and leave before you wake up, again.” he sighed. 

“I never said I was going to sleep with him again, did I? and for the last time he initiated the kiss, so please stop worrying, it also doesn‘t mean I am interested or not.. “ Louis said softly and reached out and squeezed his arm before pulling it away.

Harry just sighed and nodded, “Just please lay off the drinks. I think he may have a bright idea to cloud your judgment tonight.. I just don’t trust him.” he stressed and Louis just shook his head. “Harry, what did I just say?” he crossed his arms, fiddling his brows. 

“Fine, I’ll stop, but this doesn’t mean I won’t be watching him, either.” Harry said in a bit of a protest. “Whatever floats your boat, now lets just have fun now, okay?” he really just wanted to go mingle with people, and maybe find out what in the hell is bothering Zayn and Liam tonight. Unsolved mystery for now. 

An hour after that little disagreement Louis was busy chatting up Bradley and they were busy talking to Niall and his date, Elizabeth. She finally showed up and yup, she absolutely beautiful, sweet, and really nice. He could see it now, Niall being in a long term relationship with this girl… so far she seems pretty smitten with him.

They were a perfect match, so far.

Bradley moved his arm so his hand was resting on the small of Louis’ back and Louis just bit his lip. Bradley sure is hands on, not too sure how he in fact feels about this, he just brushed it off for now though. 

Louis looked over his shoulder as he witnessed Harry and Ellie in a loving embrace near the kitchen, and of course kissing. He frowned and just looked away. No, he did not need to torture himself tonight, not happening. He is suppose to be happy tonight, have a good time, and forget the rest.

“You two are so cute, glad Niall here found a winner.” Louis chimed in. Elizabeth smiled sweetly “Thank you, Louis. I mean I’m nothing special, but I’m just glad I caught his interest.” she said as she made fond eye towards Niall. “Me too, very much a winner in my book.” he said sweetly, oh god they were sickening. 

They were probably worse than Zayn and Liam at the early stages of their relationship. Such sickening honeymoon phase that grossed Louis out, probably because he’s never really experienced it himself all that much. 

“Anyways, what’s up with Zayn tonight? You notice Liam and him aren’t talking or even near each other, I’m a bit worried.” usually they were attached at the hips, so obviously something’s wrong here. 

“I tried talking to him, but he says to leave it alone, so for now we remain clueless.” he sighed. “Maybe they had a fight?” Bradley asked and Louis just shrugged. “Who knows with them, one minute they could be all fine and sex crazed then not even a second later be in a rage filled argument. They’re so exhausting.” Niall groaned. Well, he wasn’t wrong. 

“Just look at him over there, pouting on the couch, and slowly drinking his beer as if he needs to be coddled, then there’s Liam low and behold, sitting on the other end of the sofa, scrolling through his phone looking absolutely miserable. Maybe they broke up, or on a one of those tortures week long breaks again.” Niall pointed out… well that could be it. He wasn’t about to make assumptions though. 

“Who knows, we’ll find out sooner or later.” Louis just shrugged his shoulder and sighed to himself. He’s somewhat glad he doesn’t have to deal with break ups or breaks, perks of being single. Sure, being single is all fine and dandy, but he would love to come home to Harry waiting for him. Okay, so maybe he was reaching quite far, but he can dream can’t he?

Louis watched as Niall walked off with his date, escorting her to the kitchen and he just shook his head. “She’s cute” Bradley commented with a small smile and Louis nodded to that. 

“Hey.” Travis smiled against the rim of his drink as he came up to them both and Louis’ eyes rolled to the back of his head. “Oh come on, don’t be so sassy, Lou. Even though it’s quite sexy.” he smirked and took a swig out of the bottle. 

“Well, he’s not wrong, it’s hot.” Bradley said with a smile forming across his face, his hand still on his back. 

“I beg to differ, but you two can admire my eye rolls all night because comments like these make me want to bash my head into a wall.” he sighed. “It’s called annoyance, not sass. Get it right.” he shook his head.

Bradley quirked his brow and eyed Travis for a moment. He nodded his head off to the side to get him to leave, so with that he left to find a someone to chat up. “You don’t like him, do you?” Bradley asked as he started to lead Louis into the crowded kitchen.

“He harasses me, it’s been going on for years. I just leave it alone because what’s the point? It would create weird tension in the room around Ellie.” he sighed as they walked passed people munching on cupcakes. 

“I know he can be a bit assertive, well too assertive. He’s literally only been in two relationships that didn’t last long. “ Bradley snickered and shook his head as he grabbed two drinks from Louis’ fridge and Louis shook his head when he was offered one. “I’m good, thanks though.”.

Bradley just nodded and put the other one back before cracking it open. Louis leaned against his counter top and sighed to himself, just looking around hoping to spot Harry in the crowd. It took nearly a minute before he finally saw the curly haired lad looking back at him shaking his head. He knew it had to do with him being around Bradley who started drinking, oh joy this night is slowly turning into a shit show. 

“Want to go somewhere more private?” Bradley said as he took a swig from his bottle, as one arm braced the counter top beside Louis, and standing pretty close up against him. Louis sighed a little, not sure if this is such a good idea, but can does he do? He stupidly agrees. 

He was soon being led to his bedroom, and the door closing behind him. Okay, this was stupid, he should be out entertaining his guests, not in his room with a guy that he has fucked.

“Just wanted to get away from the chaos, you know? Get you alone.” he winked with a small smile as he set his drink down and latched his hands onto Louis’ hips. “Now that I got you alone, may I steal a kiss?” he asked with a charming smile. 

Louis just sucked on his lower lip and was contemplating it for a second, he should just tell Bradley to go, but with his having his hands snug on his hips, and his intoxicating cologne it was hard to say no.. He nodded slowly and soon enough Bradley pressed his lips against Louis’ in a quick and didn’t pull away either. He pressed his tongue against his lips asking for entrance, of course he stupidly opened his mouth, and snogged with him. His hands were resting on his shoulders, not too sure where to put them.

He soon felt being pushed onto his bed and Bradley lying beside him, snogging, and his hand running up his jumper to toy with his nipples, and exposing his tummy. He shuddered and held back his groans. Well, this escalated quickly. Louis soon felt the kisses being peppered down his jaw to his neck, causing him to let out a couple soft moans.

What in the hell was he even doing? This is the second time he’s snogging this guy. Was Harry right about Bradley thinking he might be easy? Because that’s far from the truth. Sure, this may look bad right now, but that didn’t mean he was going to sleep with him again. Especially with his flat full of people. 

He let out a painful gasp when he felt a very painful sensation against his neck, Jesus. Had he just bitten him or something? “Stop for a minute, your hurting me.” he said as he was about to pull away when his bedroom door swung open to see Harry standing there looking not too happy. 

Bradley pulled away and fixed his pants for a moment, well that is until Harry yanked him off the bed by the wrist and pushed him towards the bedroom door. “Get out, now.” He said so lowly as he stood in front of the bed. “Excuse me? We are having a moment, so you get out.” he scoffed and tried walking past him, but Harry grabbed him by the collar of his shirt as he walked past him and pushed him away again. 

“You were hurting him, I’m sorry, but that doesn’t fly in my book.” he crossed his arms and fiddled his brows. Louis raised his brows as he moved to sit up and just watched the little show going on. 

“I was not. Not on purpose, you just walked in at the wrong time.” Bradley defended himself and shook his head. “That’s not what it looked like to me, he has a dark love bite on his neck that looks very painful to the touch, and you had your filthy hand up his shirt. Get the fuck out.” he said in disgust.

“No, don’t tell me what to do. What’s your problem anyways? Seriously? Ever since I met you, you’ve been up his ass about being around me. What are you scared I’m going to steal your best friends’ attention? Huh?” he shook his head.

“No, I just don’t trust guys like you, especially since you’re one of Travis’ friends. You’ve already slept with him once and I see what you’re doing again, I’m sorry, but it doesn’t take a genius to figure you out. “ he scoffed as he sat down on the bed, right in front of Louis who was messing with the sleeve of his jumper. Keeping quiet for the most part. 

“So I think it’s in your best interest to leave, because you’re not going to take advantage of him. Not happening in my book, not now, not ever,” by this time Harry was not playing around anymore. 

“Says the best friend, news flash your not his mum or his crazy ex-boyfriend, your just his friend. You get no say in what he wants or does. Just shut your mouth already and leave us alone.” Bradley snapped. 

“Bradley… please leave.” Louis finally cut in, no longer wanting to go on at all. “You want me to leave now? Why in the hell are you so confusing? First you act all flirty with me, then you cling to my side, and then we end up snogging. I could tell you wanted it… you moaned for me when I kissed your neck.” Bradley rolled his eyes. Wow, just wow. 

“I think you should seriously shut your damn mouth, that last thing you just said really rubbed me the wrong way. He isn’t some person you sleep with and assume he’s enjoying himself because you’re kissing on his neck. One of his sensitive spots mind you. He’s not going to be one of your easy fucks either, The first time it happened was because he was under the influence, and wanted to test the waters. He’s not interested in you, he doesn’t want to shag you, and he doesn’t want to see you. You were invited by Ellie, not him. You pushed yourself onto him tonight and hurt him, that’s a no go.” well this caught Louis totally off guard. Harry really was defending him to the fullest, never in his life since he’s been mates with Harry has he ever been this protective of him. It seriously made butterflies flutter around his stomach.

Bradley fiddled his brows “Louis tell me to leave then, then I will.” he smirked , looking at Louis intently. Harry turned in his spot and fiddled his brows and gave Louis a look. Louis sighed and ran his fingers through his soft fringe. “Please go.” he said softly, making a mistake of touching the tender area on his neck and wincing slightly. 

“Of course, a bitch… just like I suspected. Easy one too” Louis raised his brows, completely surprised that came out of his mouth. Well, that obviously didn’t sit well with Harry because he was on his feet and pinned the guy against the wall, glaring at him, if only looks could kill. “Don’t you ever call him that. Ever.” he threatened him and let him go, gesturing the way to the bedroom door.

Bradley made an obscene hand gesture towards Harry was he left the room, leaving them alone. Louis sighed to himself, and gently rubbed his neck, making sure not to touch the love bite. Harry turned on his heels and went and sat down beside Louis, letting out a sigh. “I told you he was trouble… what could have happened if I didn’t come find you? ” he said softly. “I’m just glad he really didn’t hurt you too much.. Did he?” he asked and Louis just shook his head. “Nah, the love bite he left, it was the reason I told him to stop, it hurt like hell. “ not really noticing how much Harry was examining his neck.

“Well, it is pretty dark, I see a bit of teeth marks. Ugh, disrespectful.” he said in disgust as he put an arm around Louis’ shoulders and pulled him in for a hug. “Can’t believe he thought you guys were going to shag during your party which is still going on, but sort of dying since more than half have left.” Harry just shook his head. 

“Louis… I’m sorry about this, your birthday parties are supposed to be fun, and not filled with guys that only want one thing. You’re suppose to be out there having an amazing time and not sitting here in bed after being called names by a guy that has no respect for you.” he sighed.

“It’s fine… should have never given him the idea I was willing. I’m the single one out of our mates. It just finally felt nice to have someone on my side, even if it was only temporary. I wasn’t interested him, so don’t ever worry about that.” he gave a small smile as he leaned into the hug. 

When Harry pulled away, he reached over and moved some of the strands that fell into Louis’ eyes. “I’m going to have a chat with Ellie about this later, but for now no more talk about him. Want to go mingle with some people and have fun? Ellie took off Niall and his date, she was getting bored I guess.” as if his prayers were answered. Finally!

Now Harry was alone at this party without a shadow following him, that meant being with him majority of the night. Well, unless Zayn or Liam finally decide to stop pouting and actually chat with them. 

“Harry.. Wait though, okay?” Harry quirked his brow at that, “What, Lou?” he asked softly, more calm than before. Louis got a little bit of courage and moved over his bed to sit beside Harry and leaned again him, cuddling up to him. If only he was this courageous more often.

Louis felt an arm wrapped tightly around his back and connect to his waist, pulling him more in. Louis latched his free arm around Harry’s waist and snuggled his head into his chest and sighed. He just wanted to relax for a moment, cuddling never harmed anything, and besides, he gets to be close to the one that has his heart. If only he got to do this every night.

They practically cuddled for ten minutes before he pulled away and sighed to himself. “Sorry, just kind of needed that, especially with everything that’s been happening.” he looked down and fiddled his thumbs.

“Lou… it’s okay. I told you I don’t mind, besides, it’s actually really relaxing cuddling you.” he admitted with a small smile. “But, please for the sake of everyone be in a better mood tonight and block that jerks number.” he grinned and Louis nodded in agreement. 

“I can fully agree to with both.” he gave a small grin, finally. “You’re too cute for your own good, Lou.” Harry shook his head as they got up and went back out into the somewhat happening party. Louis followed Harry into the kitchen, watching him grab a beer, and finally unwinding a little. Harry wasn’t much of a drinker either like Louis, so he was sure one was his limit tonight. 

“Want one?” he asked with a small smile and Louis shook his head and leaned against his kitchen sink, looking around the room. “Did Zayn leave or something? I can’t find his pretty arse.” he sighed and Harry just shrugged and right before he said anything else in come Liam with a sad look on his face. “What’s the matter?” Harry asked as he took a drink. 

“Nothing, me and Zayn are just fighting. He left without me…” he frowned and crossed his arms. “knew something seemed off about you two, what’s it about this time?” Louis asked as he went over and pulled Liam in for a quick little hug. “I don’t want to talk about it… not yet.” is voice nearly cracked and Louis knew something bad must have happened.

He wondered if it had to do with anything related to Zayns ex boyfriend. He is sure it has to be, Liam hates the guy. He is sure Zayn probably had one little conversation with and Liam blew it way out of proportion. That’s only speculation though.

“Well, when you’re ready, we’ll listen, okay?” Liam just nodded before he went and grabbed something to drink from the fridge. “Harry, can you give me a ride home later?” Liam asked with a small, hopeful smile and he nodded, “Of course.” he grinned, taking another swig.

They stood in the kitchen pretty much slowly sipping on their drinks and talking about what they were doing for Christmas. Louis really should be talking to his other guests, but all he wants to do it hang around Harry all night. He at least deserves that. 

Well, people were leaving one by one, so by the time one in the morning hit it was just three of them, and Louis groaning at the mess. “ Great tomorrow is going to be so much fun.” he shook his head and sighed to himself. “Well, at least you’ll be busy, just don’t worry about it tonight, and sleep.’ Liam suggested and Harry nodded to that.

“If you want I can help you if it’s too overwhelming.” he teased him and Louis rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “I’m not that lazy.” he scoffed and went to slump down into his sofa. Relaxing into.

“Harry, can you take me home now? Before Zayn forgets to lock the doors after he sleeps?” Yeah Zayn had a tendency to forget to lock doors at their flat often, Liam always has to get after his bum about it.

“Yeah, sure, meet me in the car park okay? I‘ll be down in a minute.” Liam just nodded “Nice party by the way Lou, you’ll get your real birthday wish on that day.” he smiled and Louis rolled his eyes. “ Way to make me feel special, not even send me best wishes on my party night. I see how it is.” he shook his head, teasing him a little.

Liam just smiled and left to got out to the car park. 

Harry sighed a bit and moved to sit down next to Louis, pulling him into a tight warm hug. Louis nearly molded into him, resting his head against him, and staying still. He yawned a bit against him and when Harry pulled away he smiled. “Time for bed, your yawning.” he snickered as he pulled away and got to his feet. 

“I had an early morning, sue me.” he shook his head. “Bad dream?” Louis shook his head in a quick as he thought back to the bloody dream that woke him up. Damn dream.

“No… got a Charlie horse in my leg that woke me up, ugh terrible thing to wake up to.” he flat out lied, but what could he do? He wasn’t about to come out and say he dreamed about one of their past sex acts. Yeah, not happening.

“I’m sorry, Lou. Hopefully you don’t have to experience that again for a while, stay hydrated.” he said as stretched his back, yawning. 

“I will, I will.” he shook his head. “Anyways, before Liam comes up here all pissed, good night Lou. Call me at all if that prick shows up, I won’t hesitate to hurt him even if its four in the morning and I‘m dead tired.” Louis just nodded. 

When Harry eventually ended up leaving, locking the door behind him, Louis relaxed back into his seat. He was smiling like a damn idiot. Ellie’s plan backfired big-time, and jokes on her. Harry cares about him and she should know this by now. That bloke would have never lasted for a month, and now he would be stupid to show his face again. She needs to stop being so damn insecure that for sure. 

If only he could expose her plan, then everything would be so much better. Harry would know the real truth.

If only. 

Louis closed his eyes and relaxed, not realizing he was slowly slipping away into sleep. 

**….**

It was snowing pretty heavy, almost like a blizzard. Not that Louis minded though, he was staying with his mum and sisters, has been for a week now. He doesn’t have to start worrying about his travels back on New years eve. He has plans to celebrate with the lads that night, hoping one, the roads aren’t shit and two, Ellie is off with her friends. Oh, he wishes so hard.

**Happy birthday, Lou! -H**

Of course right on dot. Twelve in the morning and Harry’s the first to wish him happy birthday. As per usual. He shook his head and smiled to himself. Ugh, why must he be so perfect?

It’s official, he’s finally twenty four and he feels like rolling over and never waking up. He feels so old and it’s not a great feeling what so ever. Worst feeling to be exact.

He raised his brows when another text came in and it really pissed him off. Ellie. He should have blocked her number, ages ago, she seriously likes to pester him often, and send him threats about making up with Bradley but he usually ignores those. 

**Have fun because when the new year hits, your life is going to change drastically. -E**

Louis obviously felt little to no worry about that, she already told him he has to have a date to her wedding or else, now she’s saying his life’s going to change? What does she have up her sleeve this time?

It’s getting pretty damn old, real fast. He just really didn’t understand how evil someone can be, especially towards someone who isn’t even a threat. It just boggles his mind. 

He of course yet again ignored her, he was sure this was just some ploy to get him to respond and make him upset. Meaning she would brag about how she and Harry just had sex or something along those lines. Yeah, he wanted to throw up at the thought of that. He set his phone down and got to his feet.

He needed to get out of bed and not scroll through his phone before he regrets sending Ellie a horrible response. He slowly made his way into the kitchen. He opened the dresses, pulling out a tub of vanilla ice cream, and dabbing bowl before scooping some out: he sat down, slowly eating hoping it would preoccupy his mind until he starts getting drowsy.

"Happy birthday, Honey." Louis jumped, not realizing his mum was still up. "You scared me. I feel so old mum... Thanks for reminding me." He sighed and shook his head with a small smile.

"Oh you're still my baby no matter what. You're still young and don't you dare start worrying now, once you hit thirty then you can start worrying." She smiled as he sat down next to him.

"I'm surprised you’re still up, usually you’re tucked away in your room, glued to your phone." She teased with a small smile.

Louis just shook his head as he took another bite. "Was craving a sweet snack, besides have a lot on my mind." Oh, he dug himself a hole now... He knows his mum is going to get it out of him.

"What's going on? Don't say it's nothing either." She reached over and squeezed his hand before pulling it away. 

He wasn't entirely sure if he should spare his mum the details, she's best friends with Anne. Harry's mum... and he knows his mum can be a bit of a big mouth.

"It's about a guy." Well that just slipped out with no warning, great. 

She relaxed her face a bit and have a small smile. "What about this guy?" She asked softly and Louis pushed his half empty bowl away and sighed to himself.

"He has someone else and I just don't know what to do anymore... And me and her don't get along what so ever. He hates that we don't get along." He wasn't sure if he should be saying this, but oh well.

"Have you told him how you feel?" She asked and Louis shook his head. "No... I don't want to scare him away because he's a one of my friends..." He hoped she would pick this up, but right now he was speaking freely. Felt good though to finally say it or loud.

"Oh, he won't be scared of a little crush, I'm sure he's very sweet and caring, and would never hurt you like that. Don't underestimate the power of love and friendship." She smiled.

"I don't know mum this has been going on for two years and I still don't have the courage." He quickly brought his hand over his mouth and knew his mum was bound to question him now.

"Two years? That's quite a bit of time to like someone." She furrowed her brows. "Do I know him by any chance?" She asked with a small smile. 

"Well more like I fell for him... And, uh, yeah." He said shyly as he sighed himself, not to sure how he feels talking so vaguely about Harry to his mum, but it was the only route for now.

"I'm sure he really cares for you, and besides its not like he's married man just yet." She winked with a small smile... Did she know who he was talking about? Hmm.

"Yeah, true." Louis said exhaustedly .

"Just keep your head up, you'll either move on, or you might just end up with him. Either one, I'm rooting for." She said softly.

"Well, I'm going to go back to bed, but Louis Harry isn't going to know how you feel with you not expressing it to him." She said and Louis just sat there blinking. She knew.

"How did you know?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Mama just knows, and by the way you look at him, I know that look when I see it. I could tell when he was over last year." She smiled.

"What?" He was still surprised.

"I think it's time for bed, you have an important birthday breakfast in the morning." She smiled before she walked off and left to go back to bed.

Well his mum knows, Ellie knows, Lottie, and Fizzy know. Who else can see it? Is he that obvious? 

He sighed to himself and got up and took care of his bowl before going back to bed. 

**...**

It was finally the day he was going back home, and the roads were terrible. Of course they were. He had a two hour track home and not to mention his car is shit on these nasty roads.

"Call me when you make it home, and take your time." His mum told him as she pecked his check and made sure his coat was buttoned up. "Mum... Stop." He wasn't a baby, he can manage his own, lie fixing his own coat.

"Motherly instincts, sorry. But you are to call me when you get home." She said one last time and he nodded. He already said his goodbyes to his sisters last night since they would be sleeping by the time he left. Which is was five in the morning.

"Also, you need to talk to Harry, as soon as possible." She said once again, third time this morning. She was very adamant about this. Probably because she doesn't want to see his suffer through this anymore than he has and him to stop procrastinating.

"We'll see. I can't make any promises." He a sighed and she nodded. 

Once he said goodbye to his mum, he got in his car, and made sure he had everything. The last thing he needs is to forget his favorite jumper at his mums.

He was soon pulling out her driveway and slowly making his way home, the two drive was going to turn into a three hour ride at this rate. The roads are absolutely horrendous and it's like a blizzard out. Why days of all days? 

The first hour wasn't so bad, he manages to not lose control, or his car started to swayed side to side, turning a corner, so that was good.

It was in the second hour when he made the mistake and pressed his brake on a slippery spot and it took his car off the road. Thankfully, he was safe and it was only a snow bank, the downfall was is that he's stuck... his car can't move. Awesome.

He pulled out his phone and called the first person he knew would pick up, despite it. Wing six in the morning.

"What's up, Lou?" Harry asked groggily. His morning voice was the only thing good about this morning so far.

"Ugh, I have a bit of a problem..." He sighed out, running his hands through his hair.

"Like?" Harry asked as he yawned tiredly.

"I'm stuck in a Snow bank, and an hour from home." He said almost a bit panicked and he heard sheets ruffling and stuff falling on the ground on the other end. 

"Where are you at? Are you okay? Is your car still on?" Well, he definitely sounded more alert. 

"Not sure, but an hour from my flat, so if you take the main to my mums you should see a car in the snow just sitting there." He sighed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, the car is fine." Great, now he would have to call a tow truck and ugh, this day was just a disaster from the start. Waking up with yet another dream about being with Harry and then receiving a text from Ellie that warned him tonight he needs to find a new guy.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can, Lou. Keep the heat on, and stay put." Louis truly felt blessed for having a mate like Harry.

"See you then." He then hung up and just sat there, bored out of his damn mind. He messed with his hair in the mirror, pouting at the visible dark circles under his eyes. 

It only took Harry thirty five minutes to find him... He must have speeded. The roads are bad and he speeded to come get home, why is he like that? He could have gone off the road too.

He managed to get out of his car when Harry rushed over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. "Glad you're okay, no bumps or bruises. Driver slower next time." Harry tiredly smiled before he pulled away.

"I was... Just I pressed my brake too hard." He shook his head, he knew he could have caused a huge accident. He was just glad the roads were practically empty.

"Well, I'm just glad you're okay, come on, let's go sit in my car and call a tow truck and your insurance." Louis felt a hand on his back, trenching through the Mildly deep snow to Harry's car.

Once inside he buckled up and relaxed back into the seat. "Here." Harry handed him a warm thermo and cocked his brow. "What's this?" Harry smiled at that.

"Hot cocoa, thought you'd need it. It also has mini marshmallows too." He grinned. Only Harry would bring him a hot drink on these occasions.

"You're sweet. Thanks, Harold." He slowly took a sip and watched as the snow was getting heavier, so he quickly called what he needed. They sat there for a while and eventually they were back at Louis flat. Louis put his bags in his room as he walked back out to see Harry lounging on his couch with a small smile.

"What's making you so chipper?" He asked as he went to sit down beside him. "Oh nothing, just Ellie is out with her friends tonight, so lads night tonight at my place!" He said happily.

Louis cocked his brow "what happened to going to a pub?" He shook his head with a small smile. Good! She won't be there to ruin the night.

"Change of plans, I'm taking over. Besides drinking in the comfort of my own flat, and besides, no need to waste money on expensive drinks when I can go buy them." He shrugged and Louis nodded to that, great idea actually.

"And what time should I come over?" He asked.

"Eight, and expect to be there till one, you're not passing out on me before the clock strikes midnight." Harry grinned before he got to his feet and stretched out his back. 

"Fine I'll be there at eight sharp, anything else?" Harry shook his head before he went over and leaned down to hug Louis tightly.

"I’m going to head home to get sleep since you know woke me up, almost giving me a heart attack." He chuckled.

"Hey not my fault my tires are shit and besides you’re the only one I know who would pick up the phone during these hours." He smiled and Harry nodded to that.

"Well, I'll see you tonight, get some rest, Lou." He said before he left.

The rest of the day consisted of laying around and trying to relax. He was pretty excited for tonight, not just because he was going to be hanging out with Harry without Ellie around, but finally a lads’ night with his mates. It's about time.

When then time for closer, Louis was quick to get cleaned up, and he didn't bother with blogging tonight.

It wasn't long before he was out his door and walking to Harry's which took a little while but he eventually showed up and was the first one there. As usual.

"Why do they always run late?" Louis complained as he opened up a bag of pretzels and popping a few in his mouth.

"Maybe they think they're divas, who knows with those three." Harry shook his head and sighed. 

Not even ten minutes later, Harry got a text from Liam that he can't come tonight and Zayn said the same message not even a second later... Maybe they made up Louis isn't sure.

"Well, at least Niall is still coming over." Harry kind of frowned and Louis moved to wrap his arm around his shoulder and shook his gently.

"Don't frown now, the two love birds probably kissed and made up tonight, you know what that mean." Harry just smiled and shook his head.

"I know, but I wanted all my mates here tonight, I guess I can manage between you and Niall." Speaking of the lad he came right through the door with a case of beer.

"Where's the other two?" Niall asked as he furrows his brows. "Take a guess, and it involves sex." Harry joked and Niall just shook his head. "Of course, the night of all nights they decide to make up. Jesus." He said as he plopped down in the recliner, setting his deer on the coffee table.

"Anyways, so... Want to start drinking?" Well, might as well get a head start before nine. Harry nodded to that and with that Niall busted into his beer.

Three hours in and Harry was smashed, Louis was almost there, and Niall was pretty much wasted. 

Niall was blabbering on and on about Elizabeth and how pretty she is to how awesome she is. Harry was trying to do drunk karaoke, which sounded absolutely awful to the ears, and Louis was pretty much clung to Harry and talking very loudly.

Yeah, they're pretty boring drunks.  
It wasn't long before they were counting down to midnight, which was oddly amusing because they were off on their counting and time and Niall was already passed out Harry's sofa by one thirty. 

"Louis... Come with me." Harry said with a slur, leading him to his bedroom and closing the door behind him. When the door shut, he pulled Louis is for an extremely tight hug where he picked Louis off the ground and fell backwards into his bed and cuddles Louis.

"You're so hot and warm, and smell so good." He forgot that Harry was a huge fucking flirt when he gets carried away.

"Mmmm." He felt a kiss pressed to his neck and yeah, Louis pulled away and shook his head. He may be intoxicated, but this isn't right... Harry's in a relationship and besides, he may want Harry but he wants about to have Harry cheat on Ellie. He would never wish that on anyone.

"What's the matter?" Harry pouted as he reached for Louis' jumper and tugged on it. "You have a fiancée..." He said softly and crossed his arms. It was tempting, don't get him wrong, but he was really resisting.

"Oh yeah... Forgot." Harry rubbed his forehead and sat down on his bed and sighed, gesturing for Louis to sit next to him. 

When Louis sat down next to him an arm went around him and pulled him close and he cuddled into him. "Cuddle with me then..." Harry asked and well this harmless, he's not like they are doing anything, they've cuddled before.

He soon felt being pulled down onto the bed and snuggled up against Harry. His arm going around Harry's waist , and his head tucked against his chest. Louis was about to say something when he heard snoring and he shook his head.

Well, it was two in the morning by now, so with that he relaxed against him and soon fell asleep, that kiss on his neck still fresh in his mind.

It was eight in the morning when he woke up with a throbbing headache and Ellie standing by the bed looking really pissed off. "Louis can I talk to you out in the corridor?" She said lowly. Harry was still asleep of course. 

He slowly managed to get out of bed and once in a secluded spot Ellie pushed him into the wall and fiddled her brows. It wasn't clicking in his breaking just yet that this was gonna end horribly.

"What the hell do you think you’re doing? In bed with my man? Hmm?" She pokes his chest hard and scoffed.

"We didn't do anything, so chill." Louis rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Right, I bet you were thinking about sleeping with him... I mean you two looked pretty cozy when I came home." She sneered.

"No, we just cuddled that's it. I didn't want anymore than that. Quit being so paranoid." He shook his head.

"Still. Watch your fucking back. It's about to be a living hell for you." She the wanted him and gestures for him to leave. He fiddled his brows, there was no point in arguing at this point. Well, at least Niall had left already so he didn't have to witness that train wreck.

He rubbed his forehead and walked home in a cold weather, blizzard like pretty much.

He just wondered what she meant... He just hopes it won't harm his friendship. Then he will expose her for who she really is.

Two can play at this game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little blast into the last with the sex dream xx
> 
> Bradley is toast. 
> 
> It's about to get interesting... Be prepared for vindictive Ellie in the next chapter.


	9. IX.

Louis fiddled with the hem of his jumper, sighing to himself in the mirror. Today he was going to go out with the lads and Travis, to look at suits. For the wedding, of course.

His sisters were down for the weekend yet again. They're going with Ellie and her mum, Harry's mum, Gemma, and some of Ellie's friends. Oh, how this day was going to just be one huge day in hell. He was sure Ellie was going to be all fake as usual, he's just hoping his sisters keep it together for day around her.

He just hopes this day won't be too awful, maybe Ellie will end up spending her whole day at the dress shop. Oh, he hopes so that way he gets off time with a certain someone.

Speaking of Harry... It's been literally a a month and half since that whole incident when Harry kissed his neck while intoxicated. He never brought it up for certain reasons, and besides, he didn't want Harry to be guilt ridden for something that he probably didn't mean anything. Maybe. 

Also the fact, Harry's birthday was two weeks ago, he had no intentions of ruining that by telling him what happened on New Years. 

He slipped a beanie over his soft fringe before he shut the lights off and grabbed his coat since it was still nippy out. Damn spring needs to get here sooner because Louis is about sick of the damn snow.

The constant cold air that dried his skin and the he fact he could go off the road at any minute, didn't leave a good feeling in his stomach at all. Hopefully it'll start melting soon enough. 

"No blog update today... Going to focus on trying to not let that her ruin my day." Well so far she hasn't really done anything. She was probably just all talk but no action anyways. His life was supposed to get worse... Which is bad because Harry's wedding date is getting closer. Not because of her petty bullshit.

Harry should be here soon though, since his car is shit on the snow covered roads, Harry offered to just come pick him up. Of course before they meet up with the lads at the shop.

He just wanted to get this over with... but also he wanted to see Harry in a suit. God, that's a sight to see for sure. Yeah, he's seen him in a suit before, like prom for one. He looks so dashingly handsome and he's sure now with that long curly hair, he's going to look so good.

Louis isn't sure how the hell he's going to handle that part of the trip. He's going to have to use self restraint at the fullest. The wedding is January 25 next year. His impending doom.

What was he going to do? It's getting closer day by day and it's getting to be unbearable. Ellie keeps reminding him and Harry always talks about how he's going to be the an amazing best man and so on.

It wasn't long before he got a text from Harry and he was out the door and getting in his car.

"Hey, Lou. Ready to go try on suits? Maybe pick you up a nice bloke with loads of money." He teased as he pulled out of the car park.

"Seriously, Harold?" He shook his head and smiled. "A bloke with money is the least of my concerns. You should know this by now.". This was true, though, Louis didn't care for an over the top financial status when it comes to dating, more so how they treat him. He wasn't one to just use a guy for money either.

"Well a little more money could will hurt, and besides you need someone that's going to spoil your arse. Everyone deserves to be spoiled at least a little." Well he wasn't wrong. Louis does like to be spoiled and treated like he's on top of the world.

"True, very true." Was all he said as the radio cranked up and they kept to themselves. It didn't take too much longer until they reached the car park. Right as Louis was unbuckling he felt a hand on his wrist that squeezed it gently and he looked over to Harry curiously.

"Yes, Harold?" He gave a small smile as he undid the belt. "I.... Nothing, just glad that you're going to be in my wedding. Like I wanted to thank you for being my best man. Louis I seriously can't imagine anyone else taking that spot. We've been through so much and have been best mates for such a long time. Obviously I really care for you, and would support you on anything. I just wanted to thank you for being such a great friend." Harry grinned before he let go of his wrist.

Louis sucked on his lower lip as he gave a small smile. What Harry said was very sweet, but it also was quite painful. He loves Harry so much, like he's torturing himself to join him on his wedding day. He's doing so much that's hurting his heart because the crazy things you for someone you're in love with.

Just Ellie is making it very hard to the point he's about to throw the towel in and give no fucks. Just admit his damn feelings and not care if the outcome is negative or not. 

"I'm just glad you're finally happy...what are best mates for anyways? I know you'd do the same for me when I finally meet a guy worth my time." He gave a small sad smile.

Harry nodded before he fixed his messy curly hair in the rear view mirror. Louis tried not to stare and watch him... Oh, how he loves to watch Harry mess with his chocolate curly locks. What he would give to run his fingers through his hair and just play with it while they cuddle. Oh, how he dreams or remembers the past like it was yesterday.

Once they got out and headed in, the lads obviously weren't there yet. Of course they weren't. Always running late like they were divas.

Oh well it just gave him more time with Harry, and besides, maybe this gives him a chance to daydream that they're picking out their suits for their wedding in the future. Okay, so now he's reaching quite far, but can you blame him?

"Well, since the slow pokes aren't here yet, how about we start looking without them, and if we can't find anything, then custom suits it is!" He said cheerfully as they made their way throughout the store, Louis mainly kept to himself just taking in the environment.

"Okay, I'll look at this rack and you look at that one, any lucky ones just get them in a pile and show me." He grinned as he walked off to one of the racks. Louis just shook his head and smiled as he went over and began looking at the color selection of the button up tops.

"Need help with anything?" A husky voice asked from behind and Louis turned on his heels and nearly blushing. The bloke is obviously very fit to point he made Louis blush, which wasn't a regular occurrence.

"U-uh, no I'm fine, just looking. Thank you." He rushed out with a small smile, God, he felt like an idiot. Did he just stutter? Really? Especially in front of the handsome deep brow eyed man. 

"You sure? You seem a bit flustered. I know it's overwhelming because there's so much to choose from, so if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask." He grinned and Louis nodded. He was nearly trembling... Why? Why is he like this right now? Seriously?

The only other guy that has made him like this was looking at denim suits on a sale rack.

The bloke was clearly twelve years his senior and probably married with kids. He's sure he isn't even into guys and more than likely doesn't want to be with someone that young. 

"The names Christian by the way, if you need anything." Oh god, his smile was perfect. Why of all places did he have to meet such a handsome bloke? Why?

"Thanks, uh... I mean, thank you." He rushed out and stared down at the baby pink button up top. Why is he still over here? Why isn't he asking Harry if he needs help? Why isn't he going to ask others for help? Why him?

When the guy finally walked away Louis was able to relax a little as he went did one last scan of the tops before he found Harry. He was in the middle of looking at dress shoes. 

"I couldn't find anything that caught my eye." He said as he sat down on the stool as he watched Harry picking out shoes for ideas.

"You need any help?" Jesus. Not him again. 

"Yeah, I'm a bit stuck on something." Harry showed the guy his choices of the colors he chooses and the guy informed him on everything and told him what's the best of the best.

Then he asked a question Louis never expected.

"Is this for your guises wedding?" He smiled and Louis felt so frozen... Oh, how he wished that question was true. So true.

Harry blinked for a moment and shook his head. "No, just my wedding, uh... He's my best man. We're just looking, the rest of my lads should be here soon." He fiddled his brows remembering that they're even more late than before.

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't mean to assume." He apologized. "No, it's okay." Harry said as he looked down at his choices once more. "But still going to look some more." The guy nodded with a small smile.

The guy turned to Louis and smiled with such charm that made Louis want to melt into the seat. "You still doing okay?" Harry's head shot up, thinking the guy was talking to him when he realized he was staring at Louis. 

Louis nodded with a small a smile, not really paying attention to Harry's mild pissed off face. "Yeah, I'm okay. Thank you." The guy nodded and walked off.

"So... Anyways, I sort of have an idea of what I want, but I got to run it by Ellie. When the lads get here we can try on suits, and just get like an estimated cost." Louis nodded to this, ugh he did not want to hear about this at all. It was making him feel squeamish.

It wasn't long before everyone showed up, but Travis. Of course. He didn't expect anything less.

"So what are we here for again?" Zayn asked as he had his arm around Liam's waist. They were fine now, they had broken up for a bit last month. That's why they were so tense and separated. Liam thought Zayn was talking to his ex. It was a huge misunderstanding thanks to Alec.

"Just to try on suits and get an estimated cost, then you're free to go. You guys showed up so late, well, so much for trying on different styles and colors." Harry sighed and shook his head .

"Well, you got loads of time, so don't fret." Liam reassured him.

Louis felt a nudge on his arm and he raised his brows. "What Niall?" He sighed and Niall nodded towards the direction of the counter. That Christian guy was making eyes at him and oh god, why was he staring at him? Of all people!

"Man is he handsome. Am I right?" Niall teased Louis and he just shook his head. "Who's handsome?" Harry interrupted their side conversation.

"That guy making eyes at Louis over here." Niall wrapped an arm around Louis' shoulders and shook him gently.

"I think he's actually looking at you Niall to make sure you're not stealing." Harry said in a frustrated tone before he gestured for them to pick something and try it on. Niall just shook his head and sighed as they all got up and went to the dressing room. Liam and Zayn were the first to try them on. So that left Harry, Louis, and Niall.

"Louis you should go chat him up. He keeps looking over at you. He's so interested in your bum." Niall teased him. "Niall... Please. He's just doing his job and making sure no one is shoplifting." He said as he looked over his shoulder to catch the guys gaze and the guy smiled at him. 

Okay, maybe he was looking at him. It made him nervous, not particularity in a bad way. 

"Niall quit making things up. The guy obviously is old enough to have a family. He's just doing his job, making sure we aren't punks." Harry rolled his eyes. Well, okay then.

Niall just shook his head and got up "I got to use the toilet. Those two have been taking forever, won't be surprised if they're sending each other pictures." He shook his head and walked off.

Well, that could be true. They're taking forever, and they aren't in the same fitting room. "Niall doesn't need to be playing matchmaker after that last disaster." Harry sighed and relaxed his shoulders.

"Harry... he's just trying to help me out. It's not like he's actually setting me up, that'd be totally a different story. So don't worry, okay?" He sighed as he messed with his fringe.

"I know, but I just... Never Mind." He stressed as he got to his feet to bang his fist against the fitting room door. "Zayn are you almost done? I want to see. Liam you too?" He was more tense before. Hmm.

Louis just sat there watching the scene unfold where Harry was deciding if he likes the suit Zayn picked to how the fit was on Liam. He seemed more stressed out now and this wasn't good. He was totally fine way before that guy was even brought up and now he's all tense and irritable. It's all just so confusing with this boy.

"Good news. I gave him your number." Niall announced happily as he sat back down.

"What?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"That guy, I think his names Christian or something. He wants to take you out, so I gave him your number. Told him you need to be taken out on a date." Niall grinned.

Harry turned on his heels and cocked a brow "You gave that stranger Louis' number? Without his consent?" He fiddled his brows and set down his things.

Niall nodded with a huge grin plastered across his face. "He seems like a cool guy, sure he may be a bit older, but Louis he the manager of this place. He's obviously loaded, you need a rich man like him." Niall said with confidence.

"You don't know shit. Just because he's a manager doesn't mean he's loaded." Louis was just utterly confused at this point. Harry did not look impressed at all and he turned on his feet and went back to the dressing room mini drama.

"Louis he obviously has money, would rather you date someone without a job and no money? And have them mooch off you? I think this guy will be so much better than the last. He's older, so that means he's not just looking for sex." Niall was trying too hard to convince him this was a good idea.

Yes, the guy is really hot and his voice is sexy, and the fact he has a decent job really is icing on the cake. It's just... He's emotionally invested in one person and it's just hard to move on.

"I don't know Niall, since he has my number now, thanks to you, I'm sure he'll message me later. We'll see how it goes, I guess. He is fit, I will admit at least that." He sighed.

"What are mates for! Got you a date and possibly more." He winked and Louis just shook his head.

"Niall your turn." Harry said as he handed him a suit as Liam and Zayn came out. "Me and Li are going to look around while you three try on, okay?" Louis raised a suspicious brow at this.

He knew surely they were going to plan for their nonexistent marriage, someone has to pop the question first. He's more than sure it'll be Zayn, but then again Liam could pull it out of the bag. Who knows with those two.

After they went to look he was left alone with Harry in the fitting room, as Niall was fiddling with his clothes. 

"You're not really going to consider going on a date with that guy if he messages you, are you?" Harry asked as he looked down to the clothing in his arms.

"Maybe... Depends if get a decent vibe off of him. He's hot, yeah. He could be the biggest tool or he could, you know he a married man wanting an affair. You never know until you talk to them." He sighed and pushed his fringe away from his face.

"I think he just wants a trophy boyfriend to parade around with, besides, since you shave now you look younger. So he probably thinks you're 18 and willing to give it up." Not this again. Does he look easy or something? Seriously?

"Harry... Stop judging someone before knowing them." Louis shook his head and sighed. Harry is never like this... The only two people he has judged before meeting them is this guy and Bradley. Why? The only two guys that have shown any interest in him in the past two almost three years.

"Whatever." Harry mumbled as Niall came out in a suit that was a little too tight so he sent him back in with another.

"You want to go next, Lou?" Harry asked as he fiddled with the hem of one of the trousers.

"Yeah." Was all he said as he watched Harry for a second. That is until Niall had come out and throwing the suit into Harry's arms.” Fits like a glove, perfect size." He smiled and Harry nodded as he got to his feet and handed Louis a suit. "I'm going to go catch up with the other two." Niall said as he left and so there was just the two of them now in close quarters.

Louis sighed a little as he went in and stripped out of his clothes, slipping on the suit. One it was way too long and two it was very form fitting like you could almost see his bulge.

"Comes on Lou, let me see." Harry said, his tone a little bit more relaxed now.

"Don't you dare laugh." He said behind the door to Harry. "I'm not going to laugh, I just want to see. I'm sure you look fine." With that Louis slowly walked out and did a little bit of a twirl. 

"Well the trousers are way too long." Louis sighed and shook his head. Harry was being quiet, though... a little too quiet.

"Harry? How does it look?" He asked as he crossed his arms, watching the curly haired lad just staring at him, not really moving much.

"You look handsome." That familiar husky voice said as he cleaned off one of the benches that had been a mess from other customers.

Louis could feel his cheeks start to heat up and start to tremble out of slight nervousness. "Thank you." He scratched the back of his neck.

"You look really good." Harry finally said as he got to his feet and wrapped an arm around Louis' shoulders. Okay then?

He made them face in the mirror and he smiled at the reflection. "You're going to be the next best dressed person in the room next to Ellie, that's for sure." Okay now he was just confused. Why did he even say that? Why?

"Thanks, Harold. But I beg to differ there, you’re going to look good too, besides your suppose to look better than me." he snickered and shook his head. "But I'm going to change back into my clothes so you can try on some, you're the most important part of the trip. It is your wedding after all ." He cringed as he walked back into the dressing room and quickly got dressed.

He came back out and set the suit down onto the bench and watched as Harry disappeared into the fitting room. Well, at least he gets to see him in a suit! 

Louis sat there for a while, exchanging small glances and smiles with Christian up at the front right before Harry came out. Louis could feel his heart beating one hundred miles per minute, he was speechless. Sure, he has seen Harry in a suit for prom, but this was different. This was a whole different ball game, especially since this time feeling’s were involved.

He looks so unbelievably handsome and Louis can't even voice it. "How do I look?" Harry said as he looked at himself in the mirror. It took Louis nearly a minute to at least spit one word out.

"Uh... Great!" He finally managed to say. That of all words he came up with, of course. He wanted to say handsome or sexy, but he can't seem to get those words out. He's told Harry in the past that he finds him hot, sexy, and so forth, but that was when they were kind of involved. 

"Not handsome?" He did his famous little pout and God, he wanted to melt. "Yes, you look handsome, stop pouting because it's criminal." He shook his head with a small smile. 

"I knew that'd get a true answer from you." He teased lightly as he took a spin in the mirror.

"Remember when I took you to prom? It's been a long time since you have seen me in a suit." Harry chuckled as he turned to look at Louis. "Of course I remember, best date I've ever had! Especially since I dumped my ex around that time." Louis rolled his eyes.

His ex boyfriend was stupid, the last boyfriend, he had exactly. The one he lost his actual virginity to instead of just giving oral sex. They only dated for a little while. He never really felt anything towards him except a sexual attraction, basically they had sex quite often, just he could be a jerk sometimes. Talked down to Louis at one point and called him a bitch. Harry was there to slug him in the face. 

"So glad you did, I hated the way he talked to you. Can't believe you lost your v card to him." Harry teased. Louis just shook his head and smiled. "What can I say though? He walked around without a shirt on when he was over and he was always kissing on me." He snickered. Sure the sex was okay.... Harry by far has been the best. So he has only slept with a few blokes, but that's okay. It's normal to have sex... It's part of human nature.

Then again, he's only slept with Remington, Harry, and Bradley. Not a huge pool, but the one he slept with the most is the one he's shopping with.

"Neck kisses and shirtless men turn you on." Harry commented almost inaudible before he disappeared into the dressing room. Louis heard bits and pieces of that, but he wasn't about to ask him again what he said.

"I hope it's okay that I message you later." A voice said from behind and he nearly jumped. It was Christian. 

"N-no, it's fine, really." He said as he gave him a small smile as he turned around. 

"Good, just want to get to know you better I guess. Your friend said your single? Right?" Louis raised his brows and nodded to that. Was he really going to start talking to this guy? Why did Niall have to do him like this? 

"Great, don't want to pursue someone already taken. Anyways, um, what's your name if you don't mind me asking." The guy smiled with such charm. Louis almost fainted at that, "Louis." He said quickly and the guy smiled. 

"I like your name, it's cute. Anyways, I'm on break so I don't have the time, but I'll catch you later." He smiled with a wink before he walked off.

Louis seriously had no idea what even just happened. Is he really going to start talking to a thirty six year old bloke? This is going to be one of oldest bloke he would ever go on a date with or talk to. Of course somewhat interested in.

Louis did a quick look in the mirror, fixing his fringe before Harry had come back out, not looking too happy. Well, that was a complete 180.

He walked passed Louis without a word and went to find the lads. Louis frowned a bit and followed after him, did something happen while he was in there? What was the problem?

"Harry?" He said, but nope, he was being snubbed. Never has he ever experienced this and it literally made him feel sick. Harry never snubs him... never ignores him. 

What's going on?

"Guys, I think I'm going to call it a day, I'm exhausted." Harry announced in complete frustration as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'll message you guys the prices and when to actually show up for a fitting." Harry says.

Louis tried to get his eye contact, but it was useless, he was avoiding him. What the hell?

He didn't do anything... What if... What if Ellie was already telling Harry stuff. Oh god. He hoped it wasn't that, but he won't know for sure until Harry says something to him.

Niall fiddled his brows, "What's wrong with you? You look like someone broke your favorite toy." He said. Harry just sighed and shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Louis quirked his brow.

"Fine, I'll message you later." Niall was out and soon Zayn and Liam followed. He was left alone with Harry, who wasn't looking at him and slipping on his coat. Louis was beyond confused... What was he acting like this? Why? 

"Bye, Louis, I'll talk to you later." Christian said as he walked by, obviously he came out from the car park getting his lunch. For his break.

"Come on, We're leaving." Oh, now he sounded downright pissed standing near the door, his brows furrowed. He's jealous. Louis finally figured it out.

Why is he getting jealous every time he's around a guy that shows interest in him? Why? Harry shouldn't be acting this way because he has someone and he surely don't need to be so rude and scare them off.

Louis just sighed as he went out to the car park with Harry and yeah. The car ride home was silent, tension obvious. Harry's body language was giving off pure jealousy and frustration. Which just left Louis all sorts of confused.

When they eventually reached his car park he was about to get out, "Louis." Harry said.

"Yeah?" He raised his brows as he relaxed back into the seat a bit. He was feeling nervous and he wasn't sure what was about to happen, but he was hoping for a miracle.

"You're not considering getting to know him are you?" He fiddled his brows and Louis just shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure, just depends." He sighed out a little.

He noticed Harry's knuckles turn white against the steering wheel and his face just read announce.

"You can do so much better." Harry said so freely as he relaxed back more into the seat. Louis furrowed his brow. "What?" He asked.

"I think he's too old, and besides you can do so much better than a guy that works in the retail department." He said in distaste. Louis furrowed his brows, "Harry. Look at me, I work in a fast food restaurant. He's like a lever or two ahead of me career wise. Also age is just a number as long as they are over 18 of course, besides, he's really hot." Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Just because he's hot or whatever doesn't mean it's a good idea." Harry said in annoyance.

"What's your problem? Ever since that guy talked to me, you've been tense." He asked softly and Harry just sighed to himself. "Nothing is the problem except he's too old for you, he's literally almost old enough to be your dad. You're going to be twenty eight when he turns forty. What does he even want with a twenty four year old?" He complained. 

"All he wants is sex and to show you off like you're an object." Harry was just spewing out his thoughts.

"Stop. Harry, you're assuming things again. You don't even know how old he really is. Also, he didn't give off that kind of vibe when I talked to him, he seemed like a gentleman if you ask me." He shrugged his shoulder. Harry just fiddles his brows and shook his head. 

"Whatever, Louis." He nearly spat. 

"I'm not incompetent, I know when a guy is trouble." He defended himself and Harry just shook his head and sighed. "I just don't want a repeat of last time, alright?" Harry snapped and that took Louis totally off guard. Harry never really snaps at him like this, sure he might get snippy with him when they argue, but not full on bark at him.

"When you calm down, you can talk to me." Louis said as he got out, and headed up to his flat without another word. He needed to talk to his sisters, but they're out with stupid Ellie for the day. 

Louis threw off his beanie and tossed it on his kitchen counter, and a plopping down into one of the chairs at the table. Louis ran his fingers through his hair and sighed to himself

Okay, so he knew Harry could possibly be either jealous or over protective. Just everything's confusing right now. He's never acted like this before, especially towards him.

"Apparently every guy that likes me is problematic." He said to himself, rubbing his temples in frustration. 

He sat in his kitchen for a while just trying to clear his head, the only positive thing about this whole day was when he saw Harry in a suit. 

It should be illegal how attractive he looks in a suit. Like seriously. If Harry was his man he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of him.

That suit would be off in mere minutes.

It wasn't long before he heard the girls coming through the door with a couple shopping bags. They must have gone to the mall and picked up a few things. "Louis were back!" Fizzy said as he's sat her few bags into the couch. Louis watched as both of his sisters sat with him, and of course they picked up on his mood.

"What's wrong? Hard time with the shopping for the suits and not being able to control yourself around a certain someone?" Lottie asked teasingly. He rolled his eyes and sighed to himself, messing with his hair yet again. "That and he's quite upset right now, all because Niall gave some bloke my number." Lottie quirked her brow at that.

"What? Wait, he gave someone your number?" She asked, confused and he nodded.. "And why did he do that?" Fizzy asked.

"Because he kept looking at me, chatted me up, and Niall just assumed I wanted to get a piece of that." He shook his head. "Are you at least a tiny bit interested in the guy?" Lottie asked.

"Yeah... He's so hot, Lottie. Like, oh my god, he made me so bloody nervous. Just he's much older than myself and Harry is totally against me talking to him." He sighed. "Why is he against this? Shouldn't he be happy that you’re going to probably have a future boyfriend." Fizzy wiggled her brows playfully.

"I never said the word boyfriend, don't assume either. I don't know his mood literally flipped ever since Niall bright him up. It's like a repeat of last time with the whole Bradley thing." He shook his head. 

"What did he say though?" Lottie asked as she leaned forward a little.

"He says he's too old, that he just wants me for sex, and practically just be his arm candy." He shook his head and sighed. "He's jealous." Fizzy said bluntly, "He's jealous you’re finally putting your foot into the dating pool and he can't stand the thought of you being with someone. No guy compares in his eyes." Well, that could be true.

"I don't know, Fizzy. I've considered it, but I just don't know." He sighed to himself. He's 97% certain it's jealousy, but the other 3% tells him it's just him being protective. He just isn't sure at all.

"I say just date the bloke if he asks and then if he's at least decent, do a double date with Harry and Ellie. She'll probably love that you have a date." Lottie rolled her eyes. "Like to see if he gets jealous or something, test the theory." Fizzy suggested. Well, it wasn't a terrible idea.

"Maybe, I'll have to think about that one." Louis just bit on his lip and looked down. "Well if anything, it gets you out of your flat for the night." Lottie says.

"True, if he asks me out, then I might say yes, just depends. I'll make sure to tell you both all about it, just please don't say anything to mum, yet." Both girls nodded. Good. The last thing he needs ifs his mum questioning him, and bringing up the fact how this will be good for him. Especially with his feelings for Harry.

“Keep it secret from the boys too? Until the second date.” Fizzy smirked. “Please, second date can be the double if he isn’t some tool and Harry doesn’t totally flip out.” he knew it was a risk, but he needed to test something out. Also going on a date with a really fit guy never sounded so bad, especially if he’s willing to treat Louis with respect.

“Oh, I can’t wait! Make sure you take a picture of him and send it to me and Fizzy, since you say he’s so hot and all.” Lottie teased as a smile spread across her face. “I don’t want to come off as weird, so no not happening. “ he shook his head, crossing his arms. “Come on, Louis. I need to see the guy you’re going on a possible date with soon, please. You can take a sneak picture of him or something.” Lottie fiddled her brows. 

“I don’t know, it would be so bloody embarrassing getting caught taking a picture of him, like he already makes me nervous enough as it is.” he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “I’ll think about it, but that’s if he even asks me out.” both girls nodded to that, thankfully. 

“Anyway, what’s for dinner?” Fizzy asked, taking a look at the clock. “Pizza?” Louis asked, and both girls agreed, good. He wasn’t up to do anything, and besides, he really had too much on his mind right now.

After he ordered pizza, he let the girls just relax in the living room as he was just wiping down the counters until his pocket buzzed. He figured it might be Harry, apologizing, or maybe it’s Niall wants him to come out tonight. 

He was wrong.

It was Christian. Of course, and he nearly dropped his phone on the floor. 

**Hey, It’s Christian. How’s the weather?**

Oh god, how is he supposed to reply to that? How? 

It took him nearly five minutes to type anything out. Of course.

_Hey!! It’s great! Just waiting for some pizza : ) what about you? X_

After he hit send he wanted to slap himself, he just sounded so immature and god, now he had no chance with this lad. He needed to get this guy to at least take him on a date and a possible double date to prove his theory. Maybe he might like this guy though, but who knows. 

The response was quick and he smiled to himself at the message. 

**Pizza? Yum, share with me? Just got off work, heading out to dinner with my mum.**

Louis was chewing on his bottom lip at this point… seriously, he hasn’t texted a bloke other than his mates in a very long time, so this was like new territory. He just wasn’t sure if he should be flirty or just be friendly. 

The decisions. 

_Maybe, depends if you share some of yours. Awe, taking your mum out on a mum and son date, are you? X_

Louis leaned against his counter just looking down at his phone, not really paying much attention.

**Yup! I only see my mum once a month because she lives four hours away. Anyways, was wondering if you had plans after pizza tonight?**

Louis hadn’t expected that at all, he was already asking him out? Tonight? 

Oh man, he wasn’t sure if he should go out with him so soon. It’s too soon.. Is it? He just met him today and all. He sucked on his bottom lip for a second trying to come up with an answer, not sure if he should say yes or no.

_Nope, no plans as I know of. X_

Yup, he decided his fate tonight. His sisters will just have to fend for themselves, because he’s going to go out tonight, possibly if that’s what he had meant.

It was confirmed. He asked him out on a date. 

**Wanna get a drink at the pub? I’ll pay. Like a date. Really want to get to know you, love.**

_Sure! What time?_

What was he doing? What was he even doing with his life right now? Is he seriously about to get a drink tonight with someone he doesn’t even know, whilst he is totally invested in someone else? 

Louis soon got a response that’d he’d text him a time and he just pocketed his phone as he went to tell his sisters. 

“Well, good news, you guys’ will have the flat to yourselves tonight… I have a date.” he gave a little nervous smile. Fizzy jumped to her feet in excitement. “I’m so excited for you! Is he picking you up? Where are you guys going? What’s his name?” Fizzy had so many questions and Lottie just gave a small smile instead and kept to herself. 

“His names Christian… he’s taking me to a pub I suppose. Not sure, he said he’d message me the details when he’s done with dinner with his mum.” he shrugged and soon enough Fizzy was dragging him into his bedroom. “We need you to look cute tonight, not as cute like you would for Harry, but at least something. “ she sounded a little too excited about this, but it was expected.

“You sure about this, Louis?” Lottie asked as she leaned against his door frame and he nodded. “ What do I have to loose, Lots? It’s only a date, it’s not like I’m going home with him.” he shook his head. “We’ll see. If you’re not home by one, then I’m locking the door, assuming your sleeping over at his place.” she shook her head with a small smile. 

“I never said anything about sleeping over at his place, Lottie. Don’t get any bright ideas.” he shook his head as he watched Fizzy make a mess in his closet. “You better clean that mess up, I swear I have to clean that up I’m going to be so upset.” he fiddled his brows. 

“Oh, hush, all your cute clothes are hidden at the bottom, don’t worry, I’ll make sure to fold and organize it before you get home.” she said in annoyance. 

“This is giving me headaches, I literally am just getting a drink with him, that’s it, I don’t have to look cute or anything, I can just go like this.” he stressed. It wasn’t long before clothes were shoved in his hands and he furrowed his brows. “Fizzy I appreciate you styles and such, but please don’t make me look younger than I am.” he shook his head. “Just try them on. You can always change out of them, not a huge deal.” she said as he was pushing him towards his bathroom. 

“Fine, but would you quit pushing me?” he shook his head and sighed to himself. He quickly went and changed in the bathroom, and fixing his hair. Well, his outfit was cute. Super skinny maroon jeans and a fitted black jumper never looked so good. 

When he finally came out the girls were nodding their heads in approval. “Perfect. Weather appropriate, he’s going to love this look for sure.” Fizzy winked with a small smile and Louis was just shaking his head. Seriously? 

It wasn’t long before the pizza showed up and they sat down at the table, munching on their dinner. It was alright, not the best, but it would do. 

Not even five minutes later he got a text saying to get a cab to meet him at the pub in a half hour, and nervousness was setting it. “My fate will be decided in a half hour, if I don’t make it home by tomorrow night, call the authorities.” he groaned and ran his hands through his hair.

“Now you’re spending the night with him?” Lottie quirked her brow with a small smile and he rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t being serious, just you never know, can’t trust people these days.’.

“I just hope you have fun tonight, you really need this. You really do.” Lottie says.

“I know.. Just please don’t assume things are going to go far with this bloke, I don’t want to scare him off or possibly give him the wrong idea. I might not even like him anyways. We’ll just see how tonight ends.” he sighed. “I know, but please be careful, take your phone and extra money for a cab. If you have any lick of trouble call us, or one of your friends. Please, Louis.” Lottie said. 

“I know, I think I should be fine though.” he sighed. 

Lottie just gave him a small smile before she got up and followed Fizzy into the living room, to mess with their phones, and leave Louis alone. Freak out alone that is.

He sat in the kitchen for a while just scrolling through his blog on his phone before he went to grab his coat, wallet, and flat key. Okay, so tonight was going to be interesting. He just hopes he doesn’t embarrass himself. That’s the last thing he needs to do. 

When Louis finally left his flat and hailed a cab, he sat in the back all nervous, and fiddling with the hem of his coat, Why is he so nervous? Sure, he gets more nervous around a certain someone sometimes, but this was comparable. Maybe because he hasn’t been on a real date in forever and that, let alone was nerve wracking.

It wasn’t long before he was dropped off in front of the pub and who’s car does he see? Harry’s. Of course. That just made things a hundred times worse. They got into a little argument over this guy not even a couple hours ago and now he’s going to be seen with him. His luck is not in his favor tonight. 

He knows he’s not working tonight either, neither is Niall. He thought tonight would be okay as well, but nope. This better go smoothly or at least have it prove something. He was about to walk in when he heard the husky voice coming up to the entrance, looking so put together. He looked good. Really good.

“You beat me, no fair.” he snickered as he smiled down at Louis. God, he smelled wonderful. He was so clean cut, and his outfit was just classy as hell. 

“Well, I don’t live far.” he gave a shy smile and shoved his hands in his pockets. “You look cute, by the way.” Christian said as he gestured Louis to the door, opening it for him. He nodded with a small smile as a ball of nerves settle in his stomach… maybe Harry won’t see the, Maybe he’s in the kitchen working and not on a date night with Ellie. Yeah, he was totally wrong. 

“Thank you, you look quite handsome yourself.” he kind of blushed as he was led to a table near the back. “Thanks, so what would you like to drink? Hmm?” he asked a she took off his coat, putting it aside. Louis had nearly lost it… the bloke had his damn blouse rolled up to quarter sleeve. Why did this guy have to dress so nice? Why? 

“U-uh, anything’s fine.” not really, but he can’t fucking process anything right now without focusing on his arms, and how sexy he looks with the sleeves rolled up. Maybe he might end up going home with this guy tonight, and maybe actually go on another date if all goes well. 

“Letting me choose now? I’ll go get us a drink, and you sit here and look pretty.” he smiled as he winked and go out go fetch drinks. God, even his bum was nice in trousers. 

“Louis? What’re you doing here? alone?” Harry asked, confused as he walked by the table looking a little concerned. Louis gave a small nervous smile and bit his lip. Harry looked so good as well, man did he not get the memo or anything? Was it attractive men night so be prepared? Seriously.

“I got asked out.” he said softly, as he took off his coat. Forgetting, he hadn’t taken it off, of course. “A date? You’re on a date?” he sounded surprised. “Yeah, kind of last minute, but yeah.” he said softly and Harry furrowed his brows. “Please don’t tell me who I think it is.” he shook his head and Louis just looked down.

“Seriously, Lou? Seriously. I can’t believe this.” he walked off at that and plopped himself down across the room, where he was seated with Ellie. He looked pissed. 

“Was that your friend?” Christian said as he sat down with the two drinks, and handing Louis’ his. 

“Yeah, he’s on a date with his fiancée. Don’t mind him, he’s in a bad mood tonight,” that was the truth for sure. 

“Well, try not to focus on that, because we’re going to have fun tonight. “ he smiled as he took a swig of his drink. “So anyways, tell me about yourself. How old are you exactly?” Christian asked with a smalls smile. “24 years young and you?” Louis asked as he took a drink, trying not to look for Harry in the room. Distracting himself. 

“I’m 36.. Hope you don’t mind the gap.” he said a bit nervously and Louis shook his head with a small reassuring smile. “I’ve never been out with someone much older than a year, but I don’t mind at all. So you’re fine.”.

“Good, I was hoping you’d be at least over twenty, you look younger than you are.” he chuckled as he took another drink. “Thank you, I appreciate that!” he said with confidence. 

“You’re too cute, seriously. Anyways, so your one friend told you’ve been single for a while, why’s that? You’re obviously fit and should have no problem getting a date.” Louis had a small blush forming. He wasn’t about to tell this guy his reason for being single because that would make this night awkward. 

“Just haven’t met the right guy yet.” Lie. At least he bought it though, thank god for that. 

‘I hear you on that, nowadays it’s hard to find someone half way decent.” he shook his head. That was true, though, very true in fact. Nowadays people just want to hook up and not take anything seriously… though he really shouldn’t be talking either. 

They spent the next hour just talking and working on their third drinks of the night, about to start onto their fourth. Actually, surprisingly Louis had a lot in common with this guy, sadly though he felt nothing towards him except the fact he is sexually attracted to him. Of course. 

The guy’s seat was closer than before and Louis didn’t mind at this rate, he was kind of feeling this.

“Louis! You’re on a date, oh my god, baby come here.” Louis seriously wanted walk away, Ellie. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. “You must be his date, what’s your name?” she said as she sat down, and Harry was walking over looking not too happy at all. 

“The names, Christian. You must be his fiancée. Nice to meet you, helped him look at suits today.” he smiled a little at her and her rudeness. Rude just rude. He Didn’t expect anything less from her though,. Louis caught Harry’s gaze and just looked down when eh sat down next to Ellie with his arms crossed. 

“Did he find anything good?” she asked and he nodded with a small smile, “Yeah looked handsome too.” he gave a small smile to Harry. “Of course, Louis looked the best.” he winked to Louis with a small smile before downing the rest of his drink. 

“Thanks.” he smiled as he bit his lip. 

“I’m going to grab more, Louis same?” Louis gave a nod as he watched him go off to grab more drinks and Harry finally spoke. “What’re you doing, Louis? Going to drink and get fucked by him too?” he said in disgust and a frown formed across Louis’ face. “Harry… stop.” Ellie furrowed her brows and shook her head.

“No, I’m just having fun, okay?” he defended himself. 

Harry just rolled his eyes when the guy came back, almost spilling the drink onto Louis. Louis grabbed the drink with a small smile and took a sip and Harry was shaking his head. 

“So, tell me. You going to take Louis home. That’s your plan.” Harry fiddled his brows at the man. “No… were just having a couple drinks. He called a cab here, as well as myself.” he shook his head. “I mean he is very hot and has a nice body.” he winked and put his hand on Louis’ shoulder and that didn’t sit well with Harry. 

“I’d shut up about his body if I were you.” he nearly growled up and Ellie was glaring at Harry. Christian looked confused as ever, he was blinking and just drinking. “Harry stop, stop please. It’s fine because he’s really hot too.” Louis chimed in, the effects of intoxication were hitting him. The drink obviously stronger than usual for himself. 

He could see Harry roll his eyes and look away, yeah, he was sure this had to be jealous. All day he has been like this, and yup he was pretty sure now. 

“Besides, that’s up to him if he wants that.” the guy said, winking to Louis again and downing his drink, and moving his arm to wrap around Louis’ shoulders. “Maybe.” Louis smiled as he took another sip and leaned into him a bit. 

“I say have fun tonight, no regrets.” Ellie said cheerfully. Of course, that’s what she wants. 

“I say no. Louis I rather you stop drinking and go home. You have your sisters at home, you don’t need to be going off with some bloke you hardly know.” Harry stressed.

“Harry stop making up my mind for me, okay? Maybe I want to drink and have fun tonight. Maybe I want to have sex or maybe I don’t. You’re not my boyfriend or my mum so stop telling me what to do.” he snapped, not meaning to but he was more intoxicated than he has ever been before.

“I’m not trying to make decisions for you, I just want you to be safe.” Harry stressed, his voice raising just a little and Ellie was shaking her head. Christian just sat back and fiddled his brows and crossed his arms. 

“I am safe, I don’t get why you’re getting so upset. You’ve been upset all fucking day ever since I started talking to him.” he said as he finished up his drink. “Because you make bad decisions with men.” he said. Louis just shook his head and that was it. 

“I make bad decisions with men, huh? I guess you were a mistake.” he said so coldly as he got to his feet, almost falling over until Christian caught him and pushed away from him and stormed off, almost falling over into someone walking out. Not realizing Harry was following after him. Leaving Ellie behind with the bloke, that was utterly confused. 

Not realizing what he just said that in front of Ellie and Christian.

“Louis.” Harry called after him, but it was no use, well until Louis slipped and fell on an ice patch near the car park. He was helped off the ground and Harry looked down at him and sighed. “Louis, I’m just trying to protect you, okay? I worry about you, especially when you drink and around guys. You don’t think.” Louis was just shaking his head, and trying to break free of Harry’s grip. 

Harry was holding onto his wrist, of course, making sure he doesn’t walk off and harm himself because he is too drunk for his safety. 

“Harry, let me go. “ he tried pulling away, but it was no use, Harry had him in a death grip. “No, if you want to be let go we’re going back inside, I’m not letting you walk off, especially in the winter time. “Why are you so jealous of him and Bradley?” he finally dropped it without even thinking… he didn’t mean to say it honestly. He didn’t even realize he even said. 

“I’m not jealous.” he said quickly and shook his head. “Yes, you are. You get so upset when their names are brought up, the fact I slept with one of them, and now that I’m on a date you’re even more upset.” he said so openly and man… this isn’t good. Ellie was standing right that, not in Harry’s eyeshot though. 

“I’m just trying to protect you, Louis.” he huffed and Louis was shaking his head. “No, you literally stepped in between me and the last bloke because we kissed, you literally asked me if I was going to shag this guy tonight and you sounded angry.” he shook his head. 

“Just admit that you can’t stand watching me going on dates and hooking up with guys that aren’t you. You’re not used to it.” oh man he was not even realizing what he was saying at this point. He’s going to regret it in the morning. 

Harry was quiet after that though, he just bit his bottom lip and sighed. Yup, he’s jealous. Exposed.

“Come on Lou, let’s just go back inside. It’s freezing out here.” he sighed and Louis just fiddled his brows in annoyance and rolled his eyes, walking past Harry into the pub. Not realizing that Christian was still there drinking more, and his phone on his seat, must have fallen out. Thankfully no one took it or that he lost it. 

Louis grabbed his phone and pocketed it before he moved into Christians lap, while Harry was walking in and kissed him by surprise. An arm went snugly around Louis’ waist, holding him tight, and one hand rubbing Louis’ thigh up and down. 

Harry was shaking his head and walking over, completely ignoring Ellie at this point, because she tried to grab his arm, but he whipped it away from her. Prying Louis off the lad and moving in between them and Christian fiddling his brows and standing to his feet, as if he was ready to fight. “Back off, man. “ Christian warned, but Harry narrowed his eyes and grabbed one of the drinks and threw it on him. “Watch your fucking hands, don’t you dare hurt him at all.” he snapped before he back up and shook his head at Louis. 

Louis quickly stepped in before Harry gets his face beat to a pulp and handed Christian some napkins. “Harry… please go. Please, you’re making a scene.” he frowned and Harry just shook his head and walked off upset, leaving with Ellie who gave Louis a glare and a head shake. 

This was bad, real bad. Harry was jealous and Ellie knew it. He is sure Christian will not want a second date after that incident, hell he won’t be surprised if he doesn’t want anything to do with him tonight, he may just leave.

“I’m sorry about him, sorry about your top.” Louis said as he grabbed more napkins, helping him dab his top. “No, It’s fine. He’s probably just jealous that I get you tonight for the night.” he smirked as he helped Louis dab himself off. “True.” Louis said softly with a small smile before his hips were grabbed snugly, and he was pulled into a drunken kiss. He nearly fell into him more until the male pulled away and handed him his coat. “How about we call a cab and go back to your place.” he asked with a charming smile and Louis couldn’t refuse. 

He was sure his sisters were asleep by now, and he had his key with him, so why not. He nodded with a small smile as Christian grabbed Louis’ hand and left to go outside. He hailed a taxi and while in the back Christian was rubbing his thigh up and down, whispering in his ear about how sexy he looks, basically turning Louis on. 

Once they were dropped off, they couldn’t make it to the entrance door when Christian was kissing on him, snogging him roughly. He had his hands on Louis waist, and Louis‘ hands were in his short hair. They snogged outside for five minutes before Louis led him up to his flat and opened the door, before he taken back into a heated kiss. He wasn’t conscious that Lottie and Fizzy were sleeping in the living room.

They were snogging and blindly walking into Louis’ bedroom, it took a while, but eventually Louis kicked his bedroom door shut, and locked it. No need for someone to walk in of course.

Christian was all over him, basically had his hands on his bum practically the whole time since they got into his flat. Not that he minded, of course.

He needed this though, after such a draining day with Harry’s attitude, he needs something.

Louis felt his clothing coming off and him undoing Christian belt and buttons on his trousers, and ripping open his blouse. It wasn’t long before they were both naked and on Louis’ bed fucking. Louis knew his sisters were going to give him shit about this, especially since he was kind of loud, and Christian almost made his headboard go through the wall. That bloke is a really fast thruster, and yeah, Louis has a feeling he’s going to be sore tomorrow. 

It was five in the morning when he woke up to his bed empty and he had four missed messages. Two from Ellie and two from Harry. He was honestly scared to even read them to be honest. He basically forgot anything after Harry saw him at the pub, but he does remember bits and pieces. He just doesn’t remember calling him out on his jealousy and the whole argument between Christian and Harry.

**If you’re going to be sleeping with him, please be safe -H**   
**Also, I’m sorry about yesterday, Lou, I‘ll be over tomorrow around eleven to talk to you- H**

Well, those weren’t too bad. He expected the worse to be honest. He was just glad Harry was coming to see him tomorrow, that was a plus. He just hopes it won’t be an argument over him sleeping with Christian or anything in regards to what he said, or anything eh doesn’t remember saying. Like the whole jealousy thing.

Then there were Ellie’s texts he was about to read and ugh, his stomach hurt.

When he opened up his messages his stomach feel, and he really felt sick. Literally.

_That was the final straw. Ruined my date with my man. -E_

_I got your info out of your phone you left behind. I got your blog name… and I looked it up. I read everything pretty much for the whole year you two fucked and I’m literally so disgusted, your friendship with Harry is about to end, so prepare for something big. -E_

He felt so frozen in his spot… no, no, no this was not good! She has access to his most private thing and now has that against him. Why was he so stupid for not checking to see if he had his phone? Why? 

This isn’t good at all, no it’s not! She could share it with the whole world, especially Harry. He could feel tears pricking his eyes and he was starting to tremble. He had to lay down, he needed to take a moment and relax a little, even though it’s so bloody hard. 

He took a shaky breath as tears came streaming down his cheeks. He felt so frustrated. He should be glowing and happy that he got shagged, but no. Not when you have a girl trying to shred everything because she feels threatened. He just feels so completely lost. 

He has no idea what he’s going to do anymore, Ellie really does have to full reign now. Especially in regards to her friendship with Harry, he knows she can ruin it in a quick after she shows him all he wrote.

Louis laid in bed basically panicking all morning until his clock hit ten and he slipped on his joggers and went out into the kitchen to see that Lottie was up and baking some muffins. “Someone have a fun night?” she quirked her brow, her eyes landing on his love bites that aligned along his defined collar bones. 

“Lottie… this is bad, real bad.” he said in a frantic, pacing around the kitchen, nearly pulling his hair out. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Louis what’s the matter? Did that guy hurt you or did he force you?” she asked, confused as she set the timer.

“Ellie and Harry were there last night and I had too much to drink, and I don’t know what even happened, but apparently Ellie said it was the final straw and she knows something about me that can literally ruin me.” he said so quickly, he was practically almost in tears at this point. 

“I can’t even understand what you just said, but I heard the last part. What’s the thing?” she asked as she had him sit down at the kitchen table.

“I don’t want to say.” he frowned and Lottie shook her head. “Louis… you can tell me. I’m your sister, I‘ve kept your biggest secret so far. So you can trust me.” she frowned and Louis sighed a bit and looked down. He honestly didn’t want to tell her because there are some things she should not read at all. Too explicit for her eyes. 

“I’m not going to go too much detail into it, but it’s my blog about Harry basically.” he frowned. “I just don’t want you to read some of the stuff, it goes all the way back to before we first did the friends with benefits. She read up until she came along and I’m freaking out. She said to prepare for something big and my friendship with Harry is going to be gone. I’m actually scared.” he had tears streaming down his cheeks at this point.

Ellie was slowly cracking him. If anymore happens, he doesn’t know how much longer he’s going to last. He’s about ready to throw in the towel and reveal everything. That’s how bad it’s gotten.

“Louis… you shouldn’t have written down anything, you should have let it be, especially reading back on something as painful reminder. Now she has access to it, and that’s harsh. I take it you left your phone out and she found it?” Louis nodded as he wiped away some of his tears. “She literally drives me so fucking mad. I’m about ready to go over there and teach her a lesson, Louis if she by any means ruins this friendship between you and Harry I won’t hesitate to fight her. She’s not going to get away with something like that.” Lottie said, crossing her arms.

“There’s nothing you or I can do, she has all the power right now. I just hope that he won’t believe her or he won’t hate me. I would be so upset…” he sniffled, wiping more of the tears away.

“He could never hate you, bubby. He cares for you so much, so I highly believe something will make him turn on you. So please don’t think like that. If anything, it might cause an argument and you to stop talking for a while, but not full on hate where he never wants to see your face again. I’m sorry, but I can’t see him doing that.” Lottie tried her best to reassure him. 

“I shouldn’t have drank so much last night, I shouldn’t have been on a date.” he was blaming himself, he felt like this was truly the end of everything and it’s making him feel ill.

“Calm down. Everything’s going to be okay. Just keep positive.” she reached over and patted his back reassuringly. He was just shaking his head and wiping his tears away. “On the brighter note, that guy was really hot, real hot.” Lottie gave a small smile and Louis just sniffled, continually wiping his tears.

“I.” she was cut off when there was a knock on the door and she furrowed her brows, not realizing whom it was. Louis sat there, trying to calm himself down as Lottie got up to go answer the door. He sniffled, not realizing that Harry was in his kitchen, beside Lottie looking upset. 

He watched as Lottie left the room and told Fizzy when she got up to stay out, and give them space. 

“Louis, are you okay?” Harry asked, concerned, sitting down next to him, and putting an arm around his shoulder. “Did he hurt you or anything? Please tell me what’s wrong.” he frowned, giving him a reassuring squeeze. 

No, he cannot tell him, now is not the time to spill everything. All he wanted was to go back to sleep and never wake up from this hell. 

“No.” he sobbed out as he turned and cried into Harry’s chest, and with the hand rubbing his back it was quite comforting. The tears were reducing, but the fear still in his head, his stomach was painfully twisted, and he was slightly trembling.

“Louis.” Harry said softly in a more comforting tone as he held him close and rubbed his back. “What’s wrong?” he asked again, knowing he wasn’t going to get an answer out of him just yet. 

Louis stayed put for nearly five minutes before he pulled away from Harry’s grip and wiping his burning eyes and sniffled. “Sorry.” he said as he slumped back into his spot.

“What’s going on, Lou? I’ve never seen you cry like that before.” he said, crossing his arms. 

He had to come up with a lie no matter how much he wants to be open and honest. 

“I’m just so overwhelmed… bills, awful hangover, and just the tough day we had just arguing. It’s all just so much.” he sniffled. Well, some of that was true. The tension yesterday between them really did upset Louis. 

“I’m not mad at you, okay? I was just frustrated. I never meant to make you that angry last night, I was just worried for your safety.” he sighed a bit, ruffling his messy curly hair.

“I know, I know you have good intentions, it’s just, I’m a grown man, Harold. I need to learn how to take a hit when it happens. I know not every bloke I meet is going to be good, and I know how to defend myself. I’m not fragile.” he finally gave a tired smile. 

Harry just nodded a little to that, he wasn’t sure if he was agreeing or?

“I guess I’m just being an overprotective friend. I just don’t want to see you get hurt is all, you’re just so small.” he teased, patting him on the head and Louis rolled his eyes.

“Making jokes about my height now, are we?” he shook his head.

“I’m only teasing, your height’s perfect.” he grinned before he stood to his feet and stretched out his back. “Anyway, I came over to make sure you were okay, glad I did. Hate to see you cry like that, so please for the sake of my health relax a little,” he smiled. 

“I can try to manage, but can’t make any promises.” Louis said as he got to his feet, and low and behold he was pulled into a tight hug.

When he pulled away, he smiled up at him, staring into his green eyes. Totally forgetting about Ellie and all the other problems. This is why he loves him, he makes him feel better, forget all his problems, caring, so sweet, and just the best guy on the whole earth.

He’s just hoping Ellie’s damage won’t be so bad, and it comes back and hits her in the face.

“I need to go home, because Ellie wants to go out today. I’ll message you though, make sure you’re feeling okay. Also, Lou go back to sleep. Sleep this off.” Louis nodded a little, more sleep did sound nice. He was also just glad that he wasn’t upset about the whole Christian sleeping with him thing. He must have cooled down about it, thankfully. He can’t endure another fight about him again. 

“I better get a message from you later, Styles.” he snickered as he ruffled his tired hair with a small yawn. “Oh, you will, don’t be so bossy.” he winked before he started walking to the door. “See you later, Lou.” he said right before he left, and Louis was standing alone in his kitchen with a small smile on his face.

“Well, that went smoothly, glad he came over.” Lottie said emerging from the living room with a small smile, going to check on the muffins. 

Glad you guys cleared the air?” she asked, taking them out to cool.

“Yeah, much better. I’m just still on edge about the whole Ellie thing, but so far nothings happened.” he sighed a little. “Glad he wasn’t upset about me sleeping with that guy last night.”.

“Good, you needed that.” she said, “See? He cares for you. Like he literally cuddled you for almost ten minutes. “ he pointed out, sitting down at the table. “You saw that?” he asked sheepishly and yup, a nod in return. 

“Don’t be so shy, you two looked so cute, and besides, he was making you feel better. How many guys will do that? Sit there and hold you, rub your back mind you, and just let you cry into them. Not many. I swear to god if you two ever end up together, he’s going to be probably the best boyfriend you’d ever have.” she grinned.

“He’s getting married… he’s never going to be my boyfriend, because I‘m an idiot.” he frowned, remembering that. “Oh, don’t be so down, things can change, don’t be so negative. “ she shook her head with a small sigh.

“How can I not be negative when he’s marrying someone that wants to ruin what we have, and someone that’s not me?” he shook his head and sighed to himself. “I think I’m going to go lie down for a little while. My heads killing me.” he sighed a bit and walked off to his room. 

He crawled back into bed and buried his face into his pillow, hoping to drown out nay noises, and forget about everything.

He truly is in a hard place right now. Thanks to Ellie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this one, I promise Louis' confession is coming very soon!
> 
> Also I've been asked on tumblr about what does Louis look like in this fic. (what era of 1d practically) .  
> Louis:   
> 


	10. X.

It was the sweet smell of the spring flowers that made Louis is a better mood, glad the horrendous snowfall was gone. He was simply happy he didn’t have to wear a stupid coat anymore, or worry about his life on the road. 

Louis is still in a bit of distress ever since Ellie found out his safe space to openly discuss his thoughts, and yeah he hasn’t posted anything since then. It’s April 1st and yeah… it’s been almost eight weeks since he last blogged. Two months pretty essentially. 

He’s just been too scared to write anything, afraid she will get even more upset and just do something dreadful. So far she hasn’t done anything out of the normal, but that doesn’t mean he feels safe, no this has to a sign something’s coming when he least expects it. 

He will see tonight how she acts, though, he’s going to a club with the lads, and of obviously she's clearly going to be there.. The thought of her being there and dancing against Harry, being up close and personal with him made him not feel so great. Especially when she’s going to do it to rub it in his face. OH how the luck was not in his favor. Curse Niall for choosing this for lads’ night. 

Well, at least he gets to be surrounded by high energy and loud music. That’s always a plus. 

With a quick fix of his hair, he sighed to himself in the mirror. He wished Ellie wouldn’t come tonight, he wanted to dance with Harry, he wanted to grind against him, basically. Sure, it might be an intimate dance, but in a club with the music beat… how can you not? Especially with a really fit bloke. 

Besides, that’s how he dances at the club when he goes that is… and usually it’s with Harry.

“Louis, you almost done?” Niall asked as he pounded on the bathroom door, oh yeah, he was riding with Niall to the club of course, and meeting up with the others. 

“Yeah, yeah, just wait a minute, okay?” he sighed before he straightened out his fitted black v-neck and left the bathroom. “couldn’t even wait like two minutes? Seriously, Nialler.” he rolled his eyes, plopping down onto the rickety old chair in the corner. 

“That was more than two minutes, Louis. I need to get ready too you know.” he shook his head before going in the bathroom to clean up a bit. “Yeah, yeah whatever.” he murmured to himself as he pulled out his phone and scrolled through his blog, and nothing. He so badly wanted to post something, but there could be consequences he’s not willing to take just yet. 

Sure, he has proof on his phone of how nasty she truly is, but the chances of Harry siding with him were often overridden when Ellie had something to do with it. So he keeps to himself for now, but he is seriously one more crack away from revealing everything. 

“And done.” Niall announced walking out of the bathroom, not even a few minutes later, curse him for just throwing on an outfit, and being able to go out with bed head and call it a style. He’s just lucky. “See, only took me two minutes tops, Louis.” he grinned, running a hand through his shaggy blonde quiff. 

“Well, excuse me for taking pride in my looks, and not look like a million bucks when I roll out of bed.” he rolled his eyes and got to his feet, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“I never said I didn’t take pride in my looks.” Niall furrowed his brows at that. “Never implied that.” Louis winked playfully at that.

“Ugh, you’re the worst. Anyways, want to head out?” Louis nodded to that, yeah might as well get a head start. 

When they finally left and took a cab, they were of course, there way before any of the lads, so they just headed in and Niall gave them all a heads up to meet inside by the lounge area next to the bar.

Of course by the time hey were inside, sitting down with a few drinks, Harry and Ellie were coming over to them, and Harry looked so good. Yeah, needless to say Louis is going to have a hard time tonight staring at him too much. 

Stupid Ellie and her ugly ass dress, Louis wished she would go away, at least for one night. 

“Hey guys, Liam and Zayn not make it?” Harry asked as he sat down next to Louis, Ellie plopping down beside him.

“Not sure, sent them a text to meet up in here.” Niall shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his drink. 

“What you drinking, Lou?” Harry asked with a small smile. Well, at least things were back to normal with Harry, instead of that weird tension when he was around Christian. That guy never messaged him after that night, of course he didn’t expect anything less. He’s sure he doesn’t want to deal with Harry and risk getting the shit kicked out of him. 

“Just a cosmopolitan , nothing special.” he gave a small smile, taking another sip. “Thinking of drinking less than usual tonight.” yeah, last time he drank too much he ended up sleeping with someone or fighting with someone, so yeah that’s out of the question.

“Good, don’t need to have a hangover now, and make an ass of yourself.” he teased and Louis could see Ellie looking a bit ticked off. Probably because Harry was putting all his attention on him right now. Yeah, she can be jealous. 

“Hey, I can’t help that I can get emotional when I drink.” he defended himself with a small grin, taking another sip.

“That’s why you need to stay a light weight, you throw fits sometimes and that’s never fun, Lou.” Harry shook his head. “Also, you speak such shit sometimes.” he snickered and Louis rolled his eyes. “I feel like you’re picking on me now.” he gave a small little pout and Harry just shook his head. 

“Baby, can you go buy me a drink.” Ellie chimed in, tugging on Harry’s arm. Louis just knew she was getting jealous just sitting there watching them talk. He’s surprised Niall hadn’t said anything, but then again, he was deep into his phone.

“You got to be kidding me. They went to the wrong club, they even got into an argument of which club it was, and Zayn had the bright idea it was an hour away. Christ.” Niall shook his head.

“Well, I don’t expect anything less.” Louis shook his head, watching Harry and Ellie leave to go buy some drinks. Man he wished something would come up where she has to leave early, because honestly, he doesn’t even know how he’s going to survive tonight. 

“So, while we wait for the love birds to be here in an hour, how about we restock on our drinks?” Niall asked and Louis was about to say no, when out in his eye shot at the bar he saw Ellie pressing against Harry, and kissing him… making sure they were facing Louis. What the hell was she even doing? Is she really playing this fucking game?

Oh, it’s on. She is purposely trying to make him upset, all because he had a little chat with him.

“Sure, pay for me, why don‘t you.” he batted his eyelashes and Niall rolled his eyes. “Fine, just because you used the flirty lash move on me, but no more. You’re paying your way, Lou.” he shook his head and took off to get more. 

He needed more drinks in him to do what he has planned, basically dance against Harry on the dance floor and flirt a little, as usual but a little more in your face tonight. If she’s wanting to play this game, then so can he. He just needed a little bit of liquid courage if he’s going to be more flirty than usual, and more up close so freely. 

Besides, he wants to be close to Harry, not sexually because he knows that’s wrong because he’s in a relationship, he just wants Harry’s undivided attention on himself pretty much. Even if that means dancing against him and flirting a little, also pissing off Ellie was kind of fun… especially if Harry played along unknowingly. 

“Niall left you alone?” Harry fiddled his brows, sitting back down, with a beer in his hand. “He went to go fetch another drink, decided maybe one more shouldn’t be too bad. I mean, if I go more than four just cut me off, let me live on water or a Tom Collins.” he said.

“Where’s Ellie?” not that he cared. 

“She went to the restroom, should be back soon and yeah, don’t worry, I’ll watch your intake.” Harry smiled against the rim of his drink before taking a sip. “Always knew I could count on you, Harold.” he smiled a bit. “Always looking out for me.” he looked down trying to hide his stupid smile from Harry.

“I’d do anything to make sure you’re okay and happy, you know this.” Harry said. 

Why is he like this? Why is the sweetest bloke in the world? Why?

“And I’m back, next drink your buying, Lou.” Niall handed Louis another and he just rolled his eyes. “Fine, I guess we can make it fair, anyways how come you didn’t invite your girlfriend?” Louis asked Niall. Yeah, Niall asked Elizabeth out and of course she said yes, so now he’s off the market. It was like a victory because Niall has had horrible luck with the ladies over the years. Louis just hopes this one works out for him.

“She had to babysit for her aunt, but at least she’s getting paid. Told her I’d call her after though.” Niall shrugged. “I’m just glad you finally have a girlfriend.” Harry said as he downed the rest of his first drink, before getting up for another.

When Ellie had come back over she sat back down next to Louis, probably because she wants to sit in between them. Of course. “So, Louis, that guy over there on the couch by himself looks quite handsome.” she gave a small fake smile. “Eh, not my type.” he exercised his brows, looking at the bloke… whom was clearly not even handsome at all and he looked like he just turned eighteen… ah yeah no thanks.

“Oh come on, nothing wrong to flirt and maybe grab a dance with him on the floor, doesn’t that sound nice?” her tone changed a little towards the end, it was laced with tension. He was sure Niall didn’t pick up on it because he was on the phone with Zayn, arguing about the directions and who’s fault it was for misinforming him. 

“No, not really.” he said, taking a drink, thankfully Harry had come back over, because he knew she was getting upset. Good. 

“Ellie you stole my spot.” he pouted before he sat down next to her. “I wanted to sit next to Louis, pointed out that bloke to him over there, but he says he’s not interested but I don’t believe him. Louis… just go talk to him.” she grinned. 

Harry furrowed his brows when he spotted the bloke and shook his head. “He’s too young, Ellie. Also, you don’t even know if he’s into guys or not, don’t assume.” Harry shook his head. “And you don’t know if he already has someone, so quit telling me to go talk to him, the last time I went and talked to someone they were a tool.” Louis chimed in with an eye roll. 

Louis had to be dreaming because that smile wiped right off her face, when they both got after her about this. One point for him. Harry actually sided with him on something, probably because Louis sort of knows he gets jealous.

“I feel ganged up on, I was only trying to help you out, sorry.” she scoffed and crossed her arms. “This is the last time I help you find a decent guy to shag or date.” she shook her head. Louis knew this might land him in a bit of trouble with her, but he just didn’t have the energy to deal with her tonight. 

“Oh calm down, El. I know you have good intentions. Juts let Lou do this on his own, okay?:” Harry gave a small smile before pressing a kiss to her cheek. Louis wanted to throw up, he had to look away. The last thing he needs is for them to be sickening in front of him.

“Whatever, don’t come then if you‘re going to be a jerk.” Niall snapped into the phone and shook his head., hanging up on Zayn. 

“Get into an argument with Zayn I take it?” Louis asked and Niall nodded. “He was fighting with me on how I gave the wrong directions and misinformed him, what a prick.” he rolled his eyes. “So looks like it’s the four us tonight.” he sighed, Louis honestly didn’t mind much. Sure, having Zayn and Liam here would be more fun, but if Zayn was in an awful mood because he won’t admit he’s wrong, then he doesn’t want to be around him. Not tonight, at least.

“Well, that’s okay, I take it they’re just going home?” Harry asked and it was confirmed with a no. “Those two I swear, don’t even come to my new years eve party and now they aren’t coming to lads night?” he shook his head. 

“Just be glad we won’t be around them, pretty sure Zayn is in a bad mood anyways, and beside, I can deal with the stress of them fighting tonight either.” Louis shook his head.

“True, just thought it’d be fun to have everyone here tonight, oh well, their loss.” Niall said while he took another drink. 

Louis sat back in his spot and finished his drink before he got up without saying anything, going to buy another. When he paid for his other drink, he felt a hand press into his back, nearly dropping his drink. “Did I scare you, Lou?” Harry teased, getting himself another drink… he must have inhaled the last or something. “Yeah, thank you for that, thought you were some creep wanting a free grope or something.” he fiddled his brows, as he held onto his drink tighter. 

“Well, I’m glad I’m not.” Harry said as he paid for another beer.

“Sure you do have a nice bum and all, but anyone that touches you without you saying so is a jerk.” Harry shook his head. Louis could not believe what Harry just said…

Why did he say that?

Sure, Harry has said in the past, he had the best arse he’s ever seen, but that was when things were different and now? Why? 

“Thank my mum for my arse, and good workout routine of sitting on my bum in front of my laptop.” he chuckled, lightly blushing too. Harry just shook his head with that sinful dimpled smirk and Louis literally almost dropped his drink. No, he wasn’t going to embarrass himself and besides, he’s seen Harry smirk loads of times, so why tonight must be a klutz? 

“Baby come on, sit with me… I‘m bored.” Ellie cut in from behind, grabbing Harry’s hand. Louis rolled his eyes, great. There she is, wanting to shed any chance he has to talk to Harry alone, ugh she’s like the plague. 

“El, give me a minute, okay?” she furrowed her brows and walked off, not saying much. Louis was literally laughing in his head, Harry wants to talk to him instead of sitting with her and do literally nothing. 

“I think she’s upset, she’ll get over it though.” Harry shook his head. “Anyways, I just remembered. Gemma was wondering if the girl would want to do a road trip this summer, of course you come, with me and El too. Gemma misses you, Lou too.” Well, that all did sound nice besides Satan being there. 

He did miss talking to Gemma, discussing hot blokes, and just poking fun at Harry. Ah, the good times when he was just a teenager, what good times before everything went complicated. 

“Yeah, I think they’d love that. Miss Gem’s anyways, have very important long over due conversation we need to have.” he smirked. “Please don’t tell me it about Chris Pratt, Zac Efron, or Adam Levine? because seriously Lou, I can’t take much more of that talk when you’re with her. From how hot they are to how you want to rub their abs and kiss them or whatever.” Harry shook his head. 

“Hey, can’t blame me, they’re really hot. The things I’d do to them.” he snickered.

“Only you, Lou. Only you.” Harry shook his head as he left to go sit with Ellie, whom now had her arms crossed, looking to be more upset that Harry was giving most of his attention to Louis tonight. Good, that’s how it should be. 

Louis stayed at the bar, though, basically wanting to ignore the couple at the lounge, and watching Niall chatting with some guy, maybe he knows him? He wasn’t sure, but then again, he’s just friendly with most people. 

Two hours into the night and three drinks later, Louis was feeling it completely. He was suppose to cut himself off at four drinks, but Ellie played a huge factor. She literally was all over Harry only in Louis’ eyeshot, invaded their conversations, and pulling him aside because she was bored. The worst of it all was when she was dancing with him, and Louis’ couldn’t watch that, nope. 

Not to mention that Harry was feeling it equally, Louis had observed how much he consumed, and yeah same amount he did at his party. Niall wasn’t left out though, the only one who was left out was Ellie. Probably because she was too focused on making him upset, besides, she’s only had like two drinks.

Louis stumbled downstairs to the dance floor, moving through people, hoping to find Harry or Niall in this mess, so much easier to find them on the balcony up top. Louis had accidentally fell into a few people, but eventually he kind of fell into Harry’s chest unknowingly. That is until he felt his shoulders being grabbed and standing upright. 

“Louis! Dance with me.” he said cheerfully loud, turning him around, pulling him against him. Well, he wanted to grind against him, so here’s his chance… and oddly enough Harry wants to dance like that right off the bat. He is sure it’s the drinks talking. Usually he has to warm up… and not to mention it’s been a while.

Louis could feel Harry’s hands latching onto his hips snugly as he began dancing to the beat, and began dancing against him. Sure Ellie could witness this and interrupt them, but she’s not here right now. She’s probably in the toilet or fiddling with her phone on his blog in the lounge area. 

Louis moved his hips in a way that probably would have taken out a whole town. He made the mistake of rubbing his bum against Harry’s groin, well more so putting pressure than needed. He felt Harry’s grip tighten on his hips, nails digging in. 

“Quit being so bloody hot.” he heard Harry sensually whisper in his ear, with Harry being a drunk flirt and Louis doing that alone, is a bad combination. Louis felt himself shudder before he continued dancing, hoping Harry would get it together.

Well, that plan failed because Harry had moved his hands to his waist, wrapping his arms around it, holding him close, and placing a peck on his neck. What in the hell? 

“Harry…” he said even though he probably couldn’t hear him with the blaring music and being surrounded by an abundance of people. 

Louis couldn’t get a hold of himself, though, no he couldn’t. Not with Harry pressing gentle kisses along his neck and telling him how fit he is into his ear. Louis closed his eyes for a moment, kind of swaying so it kept them moving. Oh god, they should not be doing this, one Ellie could be anywhere, and two they’re both out of their minds and will do anything when the temptation sinks in more. 

“I want to go home with you, Lou.” Harry whined into his ear before pressing a kiss by his ear. Louis was quick to turn around in Harry’s grip, basically face to face. “Harry… we can’t and you know why.” Louis moved to whisper in his ear and Harry pouted, ugh that awful pout.

“Please, pretty please.” Harry slurred in his ear, not so much of a whisper anymore. “Harry, we can’t.” he really wanted to but it’s so wrong.” Your fiancée is here and you’re getting married to her because you’re in love, remember?” he may under the influence but that doesn’t mean he can’t think, he knows when things turn too far. 

“But… I’m not in love with her, I love her, but I’m not in love with her.” he pouted. 

Louis did not expect that at all. Surely he didn’t mean it because he’s obviously not sober. He never believed the saying drunk words are sober thoughts. Myth in his book.

So he was taking this with a grain of salt, even though he deeply wished it was true. Harry can do so much better than her. Like himself, for example. He just wondered who this other person is, sure he has an idea whom it is, but you can never be so sure.

He pulled away and crossed his arms, looking down that is until Harry grabbed his arm and being led off the dance floor before being stopped by Ellie, who looked very upset, oh no. She more than likely saw what happened.

“I want to go home, now.” she growled, grabbing Harry’s wrist, pulling him away from Louis. Harry pulled away and shook his head “Take cab home, then. Don’t spoil my fun.” he rolled his eyes. “Harry. Now.” she said more upset than before. Harry’s mood changed from flirty to pissed, which he never expected to be honest. Usually he’s a happy drunk and just cute, pretty much.

“No, you can go. I want to hang out with Louis.” he snapped. 

Ellie narrowed her eyes and shook her head. “Why? Why don’t you want to come home and I can give you a massage or something? Why do you want to hang out with him? All you’re going to do is hang out with him and get more drunk, so please take me home.” she said with more tension in her tone and Harry shook his head. “Ellie just go, I don’t want to do this, I want to hang out with my friends.” he nearly snapped. 

Hell yeah! 

They were fighting and Louis was so here for this. Ellie’s finally seeing what it’s like to not get what you want. Which it’s about damn time. 

“Fine, whatever. I see what priority I am then, see you tomorrow morning because that’s when you can come back home.” she sneered and stormed off. Louis just exercised his brows and shook his head. 

“Ugh, unbelievable.” Harry said in annoyance,” Can’t even hang out with my mates without someone getting pissed.” he complained. 

“Lou can I stay the night?” Harry asked, his face relaxing a little. Louis wasn’t sure if this was a good idea… something could happen. Being the good mate he is, he will let him of course. 

“Of course, Harold.” he grinned before he was being led outside again, and Harry hails a cab. “What about, Niall?” Louis furrowed his brows. “He’ll be fine, if anything they‘ll get a hold of his girlfriend or someone.” Harry said as he opened the door for Louis to get in first.

Harry plopped down next to Louis quite close, stretching an arm across the seat. Louis could smell the combination of Harry’s cologne and alcohol radiating off of him, and he’s not sure if this is good or bad. Louis felt a wave of nervousness wash over him and he has no idea why. He has no problem with Harry is being up close by him, so whatever is making him nervous he would love to know what it is.

Well, it did not help that Harry was staring at him, well, staring at his lips the whole ride to his flat. Once they were dropped off though, and went up inside his flat. Before they even got past his kitchen, Harry pulled him into a very tight hug. Nearly picking him off the ground.

“Harry, put me down.” he protested, but Harry smiled and lifted him fully off the ground, basically caring Louis to his sofa. When he was set down he pulled Harry down, with him, so they were practically laying together on his couch, Harry is hovering over him, one of his arms bracing the arm rest, and the other on Louis’ side. Louis watched Harry’s eyes that kept looking from his eyes to his lips, like he was stuck in a trance. 

“I love you.” Harry said so bluntly and it took Louis by surprise. Louis just laid there trying to process what Harry just said… he probably meant it as platonic. Also, he probably doesn’t mean it and is professing his love to anyone with legs at this point. 

“No you don’t, Harold. “ he gave a small smile, chewing on his bottom lip, his hands going up to latch onto his narrow hips. “You’re speaking lies… you’re just drunk.” he gave a small smile. Harry shook his head, “Louis, just quit talking.” Harry said with a dimpled grin before he nuzzled his face against Louis’ neck, cuddling with him practically. 

“I do love you, though.” he heard him say softly in his ear, and Louis honestly didn’t even know what to do with himself. 

Does he really love him? Does he mean it? Or is he just speaking nonsense like he was thinking? OH god, he’s so confused. 

He’s not about profess his love for Harry for obvious reasons. He kept quiet, though, not sure if he should even respond to that.

A wave of low energy soon washed over him, and with that he rested his eyes. Not even realizing he fell asleep not to long after, probably help that Harry was playing with his hair and cuddling him.

It was eight in the morning when Louis’ eye shot open and he felt like he got ran over by a train twice, and smacked upside the head with a brick. His head was hurting so bad, and god, he felt ill. The only positive out of all of this, Harry spooning him. 

Louis conveniently moved in his spot so he had his head tucked into Harry’s chest, trying to get more warm, not caring if Harry waked up to him cuddled against him. He feels gross and all he wants is to be close to the only guy he cares about most in the world. 

He did fall back asleep though after laying there for ten more minutes just resting against him. It wasn’t until an hour later he woke up to the sound of Harry groaning and moving to sit up, gently moving Louis aside. 

“Fuck me.” he groaned to himself, ruffling his messy curly mane, and yawning. Harry let out tired breath, slumping his shoulders, and rubbing his eyes. 

Louis eventually decided to just move to sit up, covering himself with the blanket because it was bloody freezing in the morning. Always in the spring time. 

“I feel like going back to sleep.” Harry groaned as he leaned over and rested his head on Louis’ shoulder. “I know, same. I woke up like once already.” Louis said.

“I don’t remember much, but I do remember getting into a fight with Ellie. It’s all just one big blur.” Harry yawned out afterwards. “I wonder if she’s still mad at me.” he said. Louis seriously didn’t want to hear this the first thing in the morning. The mention of that girl made him sick… and yeah he felt sick. 

Louis ended up pushing away from Harry quickly and before he could even move off the couch, he threw up on his floor. That’s going to be so fun to clean up. “You okay, Lou?” Harry asked, moving his hand over and gave his back a little rub. 

“I’m… okay. Watch your step when you get up.” great now he had a mess to clean up, and also the fact he threw up on his floor in front of Harry. Well, there’s a first time for everything he supposes. No need to be embarrassed then… even though he kind of does.

“I’m going to go brush my teeth.” Louis said tiredly as he got up, stepping around the pile on the floor, and slowly making his way to the bathroom. Once eh locked himself inside spent nearly five minutes in the bathroom scrubbing his teeth and rinsing. 

“Of course embarrassing yourself first thing in the morning.” he said to himself groggily before he left the bathroom to see Harry cleaning up his mess. Louis shook his head “Harry, you don’t have to do that.”. 

“It’s going to dry into the carpet by the time you clean it, and besides less hassle for you.” Harry said as he finished cleaning up vomit pile and stain on the floor. “Thanks.” Louis said before plopping down onto the sofa, and looking down at Harry.

Even when he’s hung over and awfully tired he is the most gorgeous person, he has ever laid his eyes on. He is simply blinded by Harry’s beauty.

“And all done, you can thank me later.” Harry gave a tired smile before he got up to take care of the soiled towel and such. “Not my fault you decided to clean it up.” Louis shook his head with a gin. 

“Just doing one good deed at a time.” Harry smirked before he reached for his phone in his pockets. “Well, I wonder if she’s going to let me in.” he sighed to himself, scrolling through his phone and Louis’ mood plummeted more. 

“Not sure, she was really mad.” He said with no care in the world.

“Yeah, I forgot what the fight was even about, but I hope she’s over it. I just want to go home and lay in my bed and sleep.” he scratched the nape of his neck and yawned. Louis exercised his brows and sucked on his lower lip for a brief second.

“I’m sure it’s fine, she should be all cooled off by now.” he gave a fake smile. He was already in a bad mood, awesome. “Let’s hope, if not I’ll be back, Lou.” He said before coming over and taking Louis into a half assed hug. “I don’t have the energy to hug you normally, but this works.” Harry said before he pulled away and left. 

Louis was upset. He’s confused as always and just really ticked off. So sick of Ellie and her being with the man he is in love with. He’s seriously one step away from spilling everything and telling her to piss off.

So with that he laid back down, and rested his eyes, wanting to just go back to sleep. Which was really tough considering his mind was all over the place. 

It took a while, but soon he was out like a light. 

**…**

It’s only been three days since he woke up sick to his stomach beside Harry. He’s been a little on edge though, because Ellie hasn’t said anything to him about the usual threat or word about his blog. It’s really weird and he knows this can’t be good. He remembered her saying about something big is going to happen and he’s starting to stress about it now, after realizing the lack of blackmail. 

Louis rubbed his hands over his face, it was seven at night and Ellie should be the least of his worries. More than likely she was still at work or maybe out with Harry since it was his night off. Funny how he knows Harry’s work schedule while he’s not the one in a relationship with him.

He’s seriously been stressing himself out over this since it hit him the day after the club nigh, he’s been absolutely worried sick, but he shouldn’t be. Harry’s been his usual self around him, and so has everyone else.

Something in his gut though, was telling him different. He has a feeling she’s scheming something huge, and it’s weighing him down. 

As if she was summoned or something, there was a knock at his door. Louis slowly got to his feet and narrowed his eyes when answered his door. There was Ellie was outside his door with a stack of papers. 

“I think you should let me in.” she gave a little snarl, and Louis felt sick. He just nodded and let her in, closing the door behind her. “What do you want?” he asked nervously and she smirked. Holding up papers… she printed everything off his blog. That was a whole new kind of low. 

“Throw those away. Now.” he said, now he was really upset. 

“No. They’re my evidence.” she smirked, shoving them into her oversized purse. “Evidence?” he said almost inaudibly. “Evidence to show Harry, and also to get to know how you type. I have a plan and you’re not going to look so good, honey.” she grinned mischievously. 

“I’ve been planning this for the past month and it’s going to be so good when it happens. You messed with the wrong relationship. I’m so sick of you being around him. I’m not having you mess up my chances of marrying him. I want to marry him, to end up pregnant right after, and get him away from you as far as possible. I don’t trust you. Besides, Harry does anything I say, I will have him quit his job and move to London with me, and have him go into something more of money maker so I don‘t have to work.” Louis could not believe his ears right now. 

“You’re awful. I cannot believe you right now, you’re manipulative and to think Harry is going to give up his passion for cooking to make more money just makes me laugh. Do you even know him at all?” he shook his head. Louis knew how important cooking was to Harry and he just finds hard to believe he would give that up. 

“Of course I know, sweetie. I’m marrying him. I pressured him into getting me a ring for a year, and I got what I wanted. “Well, this was the first he has ever heard of that. She pressured him? What the hell?

“I seriously hope he finds out about everything you’re saying, because I’m sorry it’s not going to end well. I have no idea what he even see’s in you.” he shook his head, crossing his arms. 

“He’s not going to though, because you’re going to keep your mouth shut. He wouldn’t believe you anyways, he always takes my side, no matter what. Also, just a little secret between me and you… I’m sleeping with Bradley too, have been for like maybe three months. Harry won’t believe that either out of your mouth because he hates him, and will think you’re lying.” she smirked. 

Louis was seriously so upset now, how in the hell can someone be so disgusting? 

Not only she’s cheating on Harry, but is planning on manipulating him into things once married, and nagged Harry for a ring. What even is this relationship?

“You’re a toxic person. I cannot believe he falls for you bull shit. You can try to ruin my friendship with him, but I’m not going to let you hurt him. He does not deserve to be cheated on, and lied to. I cannot believe you, I seriously cannot.” he finally stood up to her and it felt damn good.

Harry doesn’t deserve this, and Louis isn’t going to put up with it, that’s for sure.

“Honey, you’re not scaring me. So try again.“ she smirked.

“You’re not scaring me into doing anything anymore, go ahead feed him those stupid fake lies you‘re making up in your head, because he won’t believe you. He knows me, he knows I would never do or say anything bad like that. I will not sit here and hear you talk shit. Especially when it involves him and his fucking feelings. He’s one of the sweetest guys ever and honestly can’t believe how nasty of a person you are. Get the hell out of my flat.” he spat. 

She fiddled her brow and shook her head. “You should have watched your tone, you‘re going to regret it, Louis.” she sneered before she stormed out, the door slamming behind her. 

“Yeah, you said that last time.” he muttered to himself, shaking his head. 

Louis was fuming. He didn’t care about her stupid blackmail anymore, he had enough. He can take her going after him, but the fact she is sleeping around and planning to control Harry really pissed him off. 

He seriously was about to call Harry up and spill everything, that’s how upset he really is. She may have evidence to his blog, but it’s nothing bad. It’s all in a positive light. He’s not too worried about that, it’s the fact if he’ll even believe him about Ellie cheating and the words that came out of her mouth. 

Rubbing his hands over his face and groaned to himself. He was so worked up right now, he needed to cool down though. So with that he went and relaxed on his sofa, turning on the tv, hoping to find something funny to watch. To lighten his mood up a bit.

He channeled surfed for a while until he landed onto some poorly made cartoon, not really paying much attention to be honest. His mind wandered to Harry. To Ellie sleeping with Bradley behind his back and how sick it made him feel. If he was in Ellie’s shoes he would never cheat on him, never hurt him intentionally, and never try to manipulate him into doing anything. She’s the true definition of rubbish. 

It took nearly an hour before he calmed down that is until Harry came storming through his flat door, door slamming behind him. “Louis.” he sounded very upset, and Louis felt a wave of nervousness wash over him. This can’t be good. 

He got to his feet, “What?” he asked softly, crossing his arms. “You told her.” Harry said.

He was utterly confused, told her what? “Huh?” he asked confused.

“You told her about us.” he snapped. Louis stood there blinking… what? Did Ellie really stoop that Low? Seriously? 

“No, I never told her anything.” he shook his head in a frantic, sure he made a comment, but never flat out told her all the details. Never. She found that out by herself.

“You’re lying. You told her everything, Louis.” Harry sounded very upset and Louis’ isn’t sure what to do about this, it’s his word against hers. So chances are Harry won’t take his words into consideration after he chills out. 

“No, I didn’t, Harry. I swear I didn’t tell her anything.” He frowned and Harry was shaking his head. “No, you told her, if you didn’t tell her then why does she know you like to cuddle after sex, hmm? How does she know I top you, hmm?” he fiddled his brows. 

Louis was taken back.. She must have printed off his blog to make up some shitty script. He just couldn’t believe her at all. How can someone be so evil? 

“Harry those are assumptions.” he could feel frustrated tears prick his eyes. 

“No, they’re not. She knows everything, she knows it went on for a year, and she knows I ended it with you the day I asked her out.” Harry shook his head, snapping at Louis pretty much.

“So quit lying. I didn’t fucking tell her for a reason.” he nearly yelled. “I wanted to protect our friendship, not make it awkward between you two, and to make her uneasy about us hanging out.” Harry let it out. Louis could feel his heart sinking at this, now he knew why Harry never talked about it. He did it to protect their friendship.

“Why did you even tell her? Why?” he asked. “She’s crying at home, Louis. You made her cry, she’s upset with me too. I just can’t believe you would even do this.” he shook his head.

“Harry you have to believe me.. You know I would never do that.” he said as tears began to stream down his cheeks.

“I don’t know what to even believe, Lou. I don’t. “ Harry shook his head, crossing his arms.

“You should believe me, we‘ve been friends for so long.“ he said, She’s cheating on you with Bradley, she’s going to manipulate you into moving away… she wanted to end our friendship ages ago, Harry.” he just let it all slip out. 

“I should believe all that bullshit because? Why, Louis? Why should I believe she’s sleeping with Bradley or whatever his name is when I’m around her majority of the time.” he scoffed.

“She’s sneaking behind your back, Harry. She’s lied to you countless times, she even set Bradley up to meet me in the bar, she told him to act like he didn’t know her. He slept with me on purpose.” he said.

“Yeah, okay. I highly doubt that. Why would she even do that, Louis? Why?” he snapped.

“Because she knows I have feelings for you, she wants to shred everything between us, she wants to erase me from your life.” he sobbed, not caring anymore that he finally admitted it. He was very upset. 

“What?” Harry asked, dumbfounded now, well it took him a minute to say anything.

“I’m in love with you, Harry. “ he wiped his eyes, hoping they would stop.

It was silent for a brief moment. “What?” Harry asked, his tone giving off confusion.

“I’ve felt this way for you for two almost three years. She knew I’ve had feelings for you, I didn’t tell her. She could just tell. She hates how close we are, she hates me most importantly. She wants to take me away from you because she feels threatened. She threatened me, Harry. She said I had to get a date for your damn wedding or else she would ruin everything. It looks like she did because I told her off earlier for talking about you in an awful way.” he cried so hard while he poured his heart out. 

“Why do you think I ignored you for two weeks after you ended what was between us? I was heartbroken, upset, and I couldn’t bare the thought of seeing you two together. I was going to tell you then and the day you guys moved in together? I was in a bad mood. The day you ended up engaged? I drank to forget about it. I was going to tell you again, but you proposed to her.” he sniffled. “I’ve put myself through so much because I wanted to keep our friendship no matter how hard it was to watch you be with someone else. The whole friends with benefits things messed everything up, especially when you combined cuddling and kissing, and a lot of other things. It changed everything, Harry.” he cried more and more. 

“You don’t have to believe me, you don’t have to be my friend anymore, especially if you believe her over me. I really do have feelings for you, that she can’t lie about.” he sniffled and wiped his eyes, but it was useless, tears were pouring out nonstop.

Harry was silent. Of course he was. 

“Of course, you say nothing. As usual when it comes to anything that involves us being more than friends.” he cried., shaking his head. 

“I have to go.. I can‘t be here anymore…” he sniffled and started to walk past him until his arm was grabbed and Harry stopped him in his tracks. “Louis… you really do have feelings for me?” he asked, confused and Louis looked down, still crying, and closed his eyes. “How come you never told me?” Harry‘s tone changed complexly and Louis just shook his head and ripped his arm free. 

“Because it would make no difference… you ended up with her, and I was scared it would make things awkward.” he sniffled. “I had no idea that I would fall in love with you, I didn’t realize it until it was too late… I’ve been torturing myself all this time, and I’ve tried so hard to fall out of love, but I can’t. I can’t Harry.” he wiped his eyes again.

“Louis, this all true?” Harry sounded a bit surprised.

“I just poured my heart out to you and you only ask me if it’s true?” he shook his head and yeah, he needed to leave. He needed his mum to hold him and tell him it‘s going to be okay. 

With that Louis grabbed his car keys from his kitchen counter and was out the door, walking to the car park, and sped off. He couldn’t be there, he couldn’t stand there and cry like an idiot while Harry was just silent and asking him if what all he said was true. 

Ellie finally got what she wanted, their friendship was done

. He can’t be around him, he can’t. This had to be one of the worst days of his life. He finally spilled the contents of his heart out to the man he’s in love with and he just gets asked if it’s true. He’s put up with so much, and he can’t do this anymore. He needed to get away. If Harry is not going to believe anything he said and continue to be with her, then he can’t be there. He can’t watch him marry that mistake, and no matter how hard he tries to convince him it’s useless. She’s got him under a spell.

The two hour ride to his mums was awful, with him crying, and ignoring Harry’s one and only phone call. When he eventually showed up, he let himself inside and found his mum in the living room with the girls watching late night tv, they knew something was wrong, he doesn’t just drive two hours out of his way at ten at night, looking like he’s been crying for ages. “Mummy.” his voice cracked.

“Louis, baby, what’s the matter?” his mum asked as she got up and rushed over to him, pulling him into a hug, and the girls looking at each other confused, but they kind of had an idea.

Louis let it all out, he cried into his mum, no care in the world. He is absolutely heartbroken. 

It took nearly ten minutes. Yeah, ten minutes before he could utter one word without being a hiccupping mess. At least his mum just held him and kept telling him to calm down and it’s going to be okay. It did help. 

“I can’t go home.” he said, sniffling, tears still rolling down his flushed cheeks. He pulled away from his mum and looked down, cover his face with his hands. Lottie furrowed her brows. “What happened?” she asked. 

“Ellie ruined everything. She told Harry that she knew about us.” he said.

“Knew about you two? I’m confused?” his mum said, oh yeah, she didn’t know that detail. “I’ll explain to you later mum.” Fizzy whispered to her and she nodded. 

“I told him how I feel and just let everything out and all he asked was, if is true.” he sniffled. “He came over so upset and I just couldn’t do it anymore, I’m so tired of her, I’m so tired of hiding my feelings, I’m just so tired.” he really was. 

“My friendship with him is ruined, I walked away because I can’t be friends with someone that’s going to marry someone so toxic, someone that cheats on him, someone that isn’t me. I can’t.” he cried again, his mum pulling him back into a hug. 

“Shh’ calm down. “ his mum rubbed his back and just held him, to comfort him of course.

“I’m so confused.” Lottie said. Louis would explain to her later, he just can’t get anything out right now without wanting to ball his eyes out. His heart is hurting and he can’t seem to make it stop at all, not since he left his flat.

Louis’ mum pulled away and sighed a bit, “Louis, I think you should go lay down in your bedroom. I think some rest will do you some good.” she said softly, leading him to his old bedroom. “Give you time to calm down, and wake up refreshed. He knew his mum was trying her best to cheer him up, but it was useless. He felt like his heart got ran over by a train five times over, and any emotion of happiness he had left was gone and left at his flat. 

He nodded, letting her leave the room as he shut the door, going into his closet and changing into his sleepwear, before sitting down on his bed, and putting his face in his hands. 

Is this what heartbreak really feels like? Because if so he wants to rewind back to the simpler times. This is really awful feeling, like the worst. It feels like a constant stabbing pain in the chest that he can’t ignore, and just the thought of Harry mad his stomach twist and turn.

“Louis?” Lottie asked as she came into his room, closing the door behind her, and sitting down beside him. “Tell me what happened. Everything.” she said with a concerned look on her face. “Fizzy is keeping mum busy, backfilling everything, and told her I wanted to talk to you.” she said. 

“I don’t even know, Lots. It all started when Niall wanted to go to a club, and we had too much to drink, and yeah she got jealous. “ he said, and then proceeded to tell her everything that happened, well tried because he was crying again. 

Never has he cried this hard, even worse than the day after Christian. This was bad, real bad. 

Lottie sat there dumbfounded. “I just can’t believe her.” she shook her head. “I want to kick her ass.” Lottie was serious too… she wasn’t afraid to beat anyone up either. don’t let her size fool you that’s for sure. “Lottie, no… I don’t want to go back. I don’t want to see her, I don’t want to see him.” his voice cracked again. 

“I can’t. I can’t go home.” he closed his eyes. “I’ll go and fight her, you can stay here.” she furrowed her brows, shaking her head. “She’s been walking all over you, and come to find out she’s just trash and cheating on Harry?” she grimaced. 

“It won’t fix anything… he’s marrying her.” he shook his head, even the thought of that made him feel worse than before.

“Louis, stop.” Lottie said as she reached over and squeezed his shoulder. “Just sleep this off, okay? We’ll talk more in the morning.” she gave a small reassuring smile. “Everything going to be fine, even if they aren’t right now, things will get better.” she said before leaving his room. 

He just sat there on his bed, trying not to think of Harry just standing there quiet, just looking confused. It’s so obvious… he doesn’t feel the same and it breaks Louis’ heart more. Okay, so maybe he’s overanalyzing it because Harry didn’t say anything about a rejection or anything. His head is messing with him, though. 

Louis eventually moved to lay down, cover his head with his blanket, and digging his face into his pillow. Silently crying to himself. Oh, how he wished things could go back to normal, how he and Harry could be okay, and Ellie would take a step back, but no. Thanks to her… it’s gone.

His mum did come in to check on him before she was off to bed for the night. Little did anyone know, Louis got zero sleep that night, and just laid in bed. Hiding away. It wasn’t until one in the afternoon when his mum came in and sat down beside him, shaking him gently.

“I know it hurts, I know that feeling all to well.” he knew his what his mum meant, she’s been through it too. “You’re so strong, though, Louis. I can’t believe you stayed that long, most would have left and gave up. You can’t do anything about what’s happening between them. You can do something about you and Harry, and you did. You finally told him and I couldn’t be more proud of you.” she said, pulling the blanket away from his face, and pushing his hair away from his face. 

“Your strong, Louis. Harry does care for you no matter what came out of his mouth, no matter how much he defends her. He loves you, and I can tell. “ she said.

“No he doesn’t.” he finally said, his voice a bit hoarse.

“You don’t know that, he never responded back.” she gave a small encouraging smile, but it was no use. He had it planted in his head, Harry does not feel the same. “I just know, mum. He’s still marrying her.” well at least he stopped crying, now he just didn’t feel like getting out of bed and socializing today. No, he did not. 

“That means nothing, besides, it’s a new day. Just give it time. Right now you need to relax before you stress yourself over this, call your work so you don’t get wrote up , and stay here for as long as you need, sweetie.” she said and Louis nodded to that. Well he was obviously going to take that offer. 

Honestly, he doesn’t even know if he can go back home. Especially if he runs into Harry. 

His mum soon kissed the top of his head and left the room after that.

Louis just rolled to his other side, covering his head up again, and closing his eyes. 

He just wants to be alone. Even if that means ignoring his lads and Harry for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKay, so bad ending on this chapter for Louis' heart, but fear not! in coming chapters will be happier and better soon! xx


	11. XI.

  
_I had to say goodbye_

&

_You never loved me at all._

This was his life all summed up in one song, one he listened to not even twenty minutes go before turning off his music player.

It probably wasn’t the best idea to hear those bits of lyrics to Rookie of the year ‘The Weekend’ probably because it made him sad. Obviously, because he can’t have Harry. It just fit so perfectly though, because obviously Harry doesn’t feel the same at all considering it’s been two months since he’s talked to him. Two months since he left Southport to stay with his mum. 

Two months since he talked to his lads. Yeah, this wasn’t a good situation to be in at all. 

Sure, he had gotten messages from Niall, Liam and Zayn asking him if he’s okay. His mum and sisters went and got his things from his flat because he refused to go back. That’s when they ran into Niall coming over to check on Louis because he’s been so absent and apparently he had no idea he left. So, they filled his ear that Louis had confessed his feelings for Harry and he spread word to the lads, apparently Harry never told them what happened except they weren‘t friends anymore. He told them it’s a private matter, never really gave much information. 

Apparently Ellie and Harry were so happy together!

His mum told Niall that Louis was looking for a flat in Doncaster and said he refuses to come back, afraid he’ll run into Harry. So she told them to stop by sometime because Louis could use some company, since he’s been really closed off. Been off work too, he quit his fast food job, and currently looking for a new job. 

He’s starting his life over basically, just with a really rough start.

“Louis, honey… you need to get out of bed. It’s two in the afternoon, and the girls would love for you to accompany them shopping.” Jay said with a small smile, ripping the blankets off her adult son. Louis groaned tiredly and pushed his face into his pillow. “Come on, you need to get out of the house, and have some fun.” she said sweetly before going to set his blanket in one of his resting chairs.

“Mum… I just want to be alone, okay?” he finally said with little to no emotion in his voice. “No, you’re getting out of bed. My house, my rules.” she crossed her arms. Louis rolled his eyes and slowly sat up, fixing his hair, and climbing out of bed. “I don’t want to go shopping.” he frowned and she shook her head. “No, you’re going with your sisters, they want to take you out, cheer you up, and maybe get your mind off certain things.” Louis huffed and just walked into his closet. 

He knew his mum was hoping an outing would perk his mood up, sure it might just a tad, but with the constant thought about Harry and the whole fight they had it’s really hard. He just can’t move on. 

“Just try and enjoy today, okay? I’ll even give you some extra money. Just don’t tell your sisters.” she chuckled a little before leaving his room. It wasn’t like Louis was broke, he had quite a bit of money in his savings, but then again he has no job. Yeah, he knew he should probably start looking if he wants to find his own in this area. He just hasn’t had the motivation to look for a place, or anything for the matter. 

Louis slipped on a loose shirt and clean trousers before slipping a beanie over his bed head and leaving to go into the living room. “Finally, joining us?” Fizzy asked with a small smile. “Don’t get excited. Mum is making me go, and I want to be back in a few hours.” he crossed his arms with an impatient frown across his face. 

“Ugh, we aren’t on a time lime, Louis. So chill. We’re going to make sure you relax and have fun, and buy you a new outfit.” Lottie said coming out from the kitchen. Louis just rolled his eyes, he didn’t need new clothes. He didn’t need anything. Last time he needed something it didn’t work out in his favor.  
“Don’t you start with the sass now, mum told us to get you out of the house, and buy you a nice outfit. It’ll help you with finding a job. Also make you feel good.” well she wasn’t wrong. New clothes always did make him feel better, though with this pain eh isn’t sure what will work. “Also, get you out there socializing, since you haven’t messaged any of your friends in eight weeks, so why not try to make new ones? “ Fizzy suggested.

“Quit trying to run my life, girls.” he huffed, furrowing his brows. “I’m still friends with Niall, Liam, and Zayn. I just need some bloody space, but I refuse to go two hours out of my way back to that hell hole.” he scoffed. He can have long distance friendships with them, but he is not going back just because his friends live there, nope. He also doesn’t need any other friends. Especially ones that won’t understand his situation and not judge him and give him advice he doesn’t want.

“Then why don’t you invite them out for the weekend or something?” Fizzy shook her head with a disapproving sigh, grabbing her purse from the coffee table. “I don’t know, will you quit questioning me.” Louis said in annoyance before he went and slipped on his shoes. He had no care in the world if it was too hot to trot in these hours, he was wearing whatever, and he honestly didn’t care. He just threw on something, not really putting much effort into it. At least he still shaves though. 

“Fine.” Fizzy said before, they grabbed the keys and handed them to Louis and he furrowed his brows. “I’m driving, seriously?” he huffed and then she just smirked. “You need to be a normal person and drive, instead of being chauffeured around because you’re upset. Louis you need to be active and get into the swing of things.” Lottie said as he they went outside.

“Whatever.” he said more to himself as they got into his car, and drove off towards the mall.

Once they had arrived after that awful ten minute drive of purse silence, he was actually quite glad to get out of that small space. His mind was preoccupied with things he shouldn’t think about though when he drove, no he should not be thinking about him. Well, at least he doesn’t have to worry about running into him here. That’s the last things he needs to happen.

“Come on, bubby. Let’s go.” Fizzy said as she gestured for him to lead the way out of the car park into the building. Louis slowly lid the way into the crowded building and frowned, seeing happy couples made him feel ill, reminded him too much of back home. He honestly couldn’t get away from it no matter how hard he tried, he’s constantly surrounded by things that remind him of Harry and his stupid relationship. It’s like a never ending thing.

“Come, on. You’re staring, you’re going to get us kicked out for being a creep.” Lottie said as she pushed him along to the department store. Yeah, so maybe he accidentally stared at the lovely couple holding hands, looking happy. He felt envious and just… yeah. 

“Sorry.” he muttered as they walked in and he led right to the men’s section to find something to wear. Something decent enough for a job interview if he gets a bite when he tries, and maybe to make himself feel good. “Me and Fizzy will be at the beauty counter, so you just take your time and look.” Lottie said as they took off to the beauty area. 

Louis quietly looked through the racks of clothes, nothing really catching his eye to be honest. He just was in no mood to shop, especially for a job. He didn’t want to try and look nice, he didn’t want to get cleaned up, all he wants to do is lay in bed and sulk. If only.

Louis skimmed through not one, not two, but three racks already and hasn’t found one good thing. Everything was overly priced and not in good taste, he obviously was in the wrong store. Who wears button up tops and pleated trousers? Not Louis. 

He shook his head after giving up and walking away, going to join the girls at the counter. He saw that Lottie was talking to one of the makeup artists about foundation shades and Fizzy skimming over the make up brushes. He shook his head and knew it would take ages to pry them away from that area, so with that he went off to the shoes… maybe he could find something decent. 

He looked for nearly twenty minutes until he gave up again, and nothing. He just couldn’t find anything and to top it off, he just didn’t have the energy. “Find anything, yet?” Lottie asked, making Louis jump a little. “Christ, Lots. You scared me. No I didn’t find anything, everything in this place is rubbish.” He shook his head. “Where are the real clothes at? Where’s my oversized jumpers and skinny pants? Where are my swoop necks?” he shook his head. “Louis if you’re wanting to look for a job, you can’t be dressing casual, you got to impress your future employer.” she shook her head. 

“Well, I could always charm them with my good looks.” he shrugged and Lottie just rolled her eyes. “That doesn’t always work, and besides it’ll make you feel better. When you look your best, you feel your best.” she gave a small smile. Yeah, Louis didn’t really believe that statement whatsoever. 

“I haven’t ever started looking for a job, let alone tried, mum said I don’t need to rush.” he sighed and his sister was shaking her head. “Louis, mum’s worried about you. She’s never seen you this torn up, especially over a boy.” well that was true. Every breakup he’s been through it’s just a very weak pain, probably because they never lasted more than a couple months. 

“I know.” he said quietly as he noticed Lottie frown and shake her head. “Louis, stop thinking about him, right now.” she shook her head, she knew full well he was thinking about Harry, and she wasn’t wrong again. 

“No more, okay?” she said and Louis hesitantly nodded. “I’m not trying to be harsh, but I promised mum that we would take you out to cheer you up, and get your mind off of him.” she sighed a bit. Louis knew his family had good intention, but it’s not like he can’t stop thinking about Harry. He misses him so much, it’s been two months since he last saw him, and that’s such a long time. He survived a month thanks to texts and a phone call here and there, but this is torture. He never called Harry back since he last called him on that awful day he drove to his mum’s in the middle of the night.

“I’ll try. Can’t make any promises, though.” he exercised his brows and walked away, joining Fizzy at the counter. He was done with that conversation, no longer wanting to talk about that. “You almost done, yet?” Louis fiddled his brows and Fizzy sighed. “Just give me a second, I’m still deciding if I want my angled brow brush or the tapered blending brush, I can’t have both because I didn’t bring enough.” she shook her head. “This is an important decision, Louis.” she stressed before he made a comment, knowing full well he would.

“I didn’t say anything.” he scoffed and she just shook her head. “Knew you would, so beat you to the punch.” she smirked, and finally decided on which brush she wanted. Two minutes later. 

When they finally left the department store, they had made their way through the mall, going store to store, and Louis actually found a couple jumpers, of course buying them despite it being hot as hell outside. 

They had spent a total of three hours in the mall, now in the food court, and Louis munching on a slice of pizza. “Having a good time, Bubby?” Lottie asked, popping a chip into her mouth. Louis just shrugged his shoulders. “ It was nice getting out of the house for a while, I guess I did need that a bit.” he gave a small smile. “Thanks, girls.” he said before taking another bite.

“Thank mum, but thank you” Fizzy beamed. “So.. Now that we’re done here after we scarf our food down, do you want to go look for help wanted signs? Or do you want to go home?” Fizzy asked and Louis already knew his answer. “Home.” he had fun and all going out and shopping for a couple hours, but all he wanted to do was go lay in bed, and just be alone. He needed time to himself. 

“Fine, I guess we can drop you off at home with mum.” Lottie complained, shaking her head. “I love hanging out with you girls, I do. I just want to have some alone time, okay?” both nodded to that. “We know, but you’ve had lots of alone time, company is always nice.” well they weren’t entirely wrong. Louis did miss his mates and just hanging out, he did wish he could see them every week, and just cut loose a little. It wasn’t like that anymore, not since he moved without telling them. 

They’re probably pissed at him anyways, and he’s not willing to deal with that. Especially Niall. 

“I know, but you two are quite exhausting to hang out with. Always questioning me, and always pushing me to do things I don’t want to do.” he complained, shaking his head. “Hey, mum told us to bring you, and we kindly agreed.” Fizzy scoffed. “Yeah, don’t drag us through the dirt because your pissed mum kicked you out of bed, and claim we dragged you along.” Lottie shook her head. 

“Whatever, it doesn’t really matter. All I’m getting at is I just want to be alone.” he stressed, before wiping his hand with a fresh napkin. Yeah, he was done and ready to leave at this point. “You Can’t always be alone, I know you… sure you like Louis time, but I know for a fact you enjoy the company.” Lottie said.

Louis just sat there quietly, not really adding more to this, he was done talking about it. 

When they finally finished up and on their way back to his mum’s house, Louis almost got them into an accident because he almost fell asleep at the wheel, and Fizzy smacked him upside the head when they pulled off to the side of the road. “trying to get us killed, now?” she shook her head. “Almost gave me a heart attack, seriously.” Lottie complained. 

“I told you guys I wanted to relax for a reason, sleeps been shit.” he rubbed his eyes, yeah, staring at the road got to him, and that could have ended badly. Louis almost ran them into a semi struck.

“You were fine early. Were you daydreaming to the point it relaxed you or something?” Fizzy furrowed her brows and Louis just rolled his eyes in annoyance. “I’m feeling attacked for a mistake, so please shut up.” he scoffed and got back on the road. “A mistake that could have killed us, Louis.” Lottie scoffed. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.“ Louis muttered to himself. 

It wasn’t long before they finally reached their mum’s house and Louis was quick to get out and headed in, of course, going straight to the bed that was calling his name. Well, he intended to go lay in bed that is until he walked in his room to see Liam, Niall, and Zayn sitting on his bed. He stood in his doorway a bit shocked, he hasn’t seen them in two months. 

Did they really come two hours out of their way to see him? They’re crazy!

“Louis!” Niall said excitedly as he hoped to his feet with a huge grin across his face. “Long time no see.” Zayn shook his head with a small smile. “Yeah, we missed you, Louis. Seriously, I’m still mad that you left without notice.” Liam shook his head with a small little grin.

Louis just stood there blinking, trying to process this all. It took him nearly two minutes to process it before he closed his bedroom door and smiled, finally. “You boys seriously drove here to see me?” he shook his head as he went and plopped down in one of his rickety old desk chairs. 

“Well, yeah. Two months without seeing you, bit crazy. A bit boring.” Liam said. “We’ve been missing you on lad’s night and all.” well that was nice to know, good to know he was at least missed by his friends. 

“I know, I’m sorry.” he sucked on his bottom lip, he knew they all knew what happened between him and Harry, well the friendship ending part that is, and knowing about Louis confessing his feelings, but not all the details. Like the fact they were friends with benefits. “It’s fine, Louis. We understand though, what you did was pretty crazy. It takes a lot of courage admitting your feelings.” Zayn said, yeah Louis knew Zayn had went through the same thing with Liam, well the whole feelings thing. He remembered Zayn freaking out about telling Liam he loved him and when it would be okay, yeah the good old days.

“Yeah, but at least you got it off your chest, I mean, holy smokes two years, I seriously don’t know how you did it. You’re very strong.” Liam added in with a small smile. Louis wasn’t really sure how to respond to any of this, like he hasn’t talked about his feelings towards Harry in nearly a month and half. Probably because he’s afraid to cry over him again.

“Thanks guys, um it was hard. Very hard, but you know? I had enough, I was just so tired, so, so tired.” he sighed. “It was like a loosing battle against Ellie, I mean she had me pinned against a fucking wall.” he shook his head and Louis had noticed them all looking a tad confused.

“Ellie?” Niall asked, confused. OH yeah, they had no idea of how terrible of a person she is. 

“Me and her never exactly got along, it’s a mutual dislike. Long story short after she told me she knew I had feelings for… um him she threatened me so much, I just had enough. I gave up… because what she did there was literally nothing I could do.” he frowned, remembering that day clearly as ever. 

“Obviously she won.” he gave the fakest smile he could and his lads could tell, they shook their heads. Sure, they looked a tad surprised by Louis words. 

“Won? Won what?” Niall asked, his brows furrowed.

Louis frowned a bit, it was going to be tough saying his name without his voice cracking, and a pang in his chest. “Who do you think she won, Niall? He believed her over me, she told lies.” he shook his head, slouching back into his spot. 

All the boys on his bed looked at each other before shaking their heads. “Louis… you probably didn’t hear because you’ve been hidden under a rock for two months, but Harry broke off the engagement not even like a week after you left.” Zayn said.

Well, that was news to him. Big news!

“W-what?” he said, shaking his head, kind of stuttering.

“Yeah, like it was bad. Apparently she was cheating on him, and lied about some serious stuff, and told us she was one of the reasons why you both stopped being friends. He never told us the real reason why you left, though… why you two stopped being friends. Seriously, not having you with us all was so weird, like it wasn’t normal.” Zayn shook his head, wrapping his arm around Liam’s shoulders. Well, at least they’re still together. 

Louis just sat there quietly, trying to take in the fact Harry hasn’t been not engaged for nearly two months. He was so sure he would end up marrying her.. and believe all her stupid lies. She had him so brainwashed and just the fact he always’s choose her side spoke volumes to Louis that he was wrapped around her finger so tightly.

“He misses you though, Louis.” Liam brought up with a small smile. “I can tell, we all can tell.” Liam said, gesturing between Niall and Zayn. Of course, both were nodding their heads. 

“He misses me?” he asked quietly and Zayn nodded. Louis felt like crying tears of joy… Harry misses him. Like they can tell that he misses him and that says a lot, but then again, he never said anything to Louis when he confessed his feelings. So it’s a bit confusing for Louis right now. If Harry did really miss him so much he would have came to see him. That would have been a disaster, though if he did, and that bad note they left off on? Yeah, bad idea. So either way it was a negative. 

“He’s just not himself, I mean, sure he still talkative and all smiles, but ever since you left he’s been off. Even before he broke it off with El. I tried talking to him about it, but he refuses and changes the subject.” Zayn shook his head. 

“Louis… did he not feel the same?” Liam brought the question he hoped they would not ask, ever. He frowned and looked down to his lap, god he felt a weight in his chest and painfully nodded. “He didn’t say anything.” he said. “If we never slept together this wouldn’t have happened.” he felt like breaking down again, it was like a broken record.

“Wait, what?!” Niall asked in surprise. “You guys slept together? When?” yeah, nice going Louis. Now he definitely had to talk about it, they weren’t going to let him off the hook now. Yeah, Niall, Zayn, and Liam all looked just utterly confused to hear those words come out of Louis’ mouth.

“Two years ago… it went on for a year before she came along.” he said feeling absolutely sick to his stomach. “Friends with benefits, to be exact.” well not like they all knew. 

They all sat there looking dumbfounded and absolutely speechless. Yeah, this was the kind of reaction eh was expecting, especially since they thought nothing of it two years ago. They probably didn’t catch wind of it, though Louis is quite surprised him and Harry never got caught. Hell, they snogged in Niall’s bathroom in the middle of the night, Louis giving Harry a quick blow job. Yeah, that was a risky move. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. You’re telling us you both shagged for a year straight? Behind our backs?” Niall furrowed his brows. 

“We didn’t want to tell anyone, it would have made things awkward. Especially when things ended. “ he gave a smile that faltered a little. “We kept a promise we’d still be best mates no matter what, he said it would make us closer, and he promised it wouldn’t change anything between us. He was wrong, so wrong.” he frowned, shaking his head. 

“Oh my god, Louis. Why? Have you not seen the movies? Have you not read things online about these kinds of things? Someone’s bound to get hurt, that happened to be you. Please tell me that you two didn’t snog on a regular occasion or be affectionate other than sex?” Louis just his bit his lip. Guilty. 

“Louis.” Liam groaned, shaking his head. 

“I knew you both acted a bit strange at Harry’s nineteenth birthday party. I’m guessing you spent the night with him?” Zayn asked, fiddling his brows and Louis hesitantly nodded. “Makes so much sense now, Harry kept checking you out, and you flirted heavily him. Thought it was a bit odd, but didn’t think much of it because you both were smashed. So I let it go. Oh my god I can’t believe you two had a thing.” Zayn sounded surprised.

“I literally can’t believe you both fucked each other, wow.” Niall said amazed. “Whose idea was it?”. 

“Harry’s. He brought it up, I thought about it for a while, but I stupidly agreed. We were both single, kind of lonely, and just, you know… both of us happen to like dick.” he shrugged. 

“Oh man, oh man. Wow.” Niall said in amazement. “I literally cannot believe this, I’m mind blown.” he shook his head.

“I believe it. Harry l only ever hugged Ellie and you, he has always done things for you, seriously Louis it did create a closer bond, just not the one you expected in the end.” Liam frowned. “I’m sorry, Louis.” he sighed a bit.

“Yeah, must be tough. You have never been serious with anyone, not even with me. We only lasted like two weeks and we’re mates now, but you and Harry weren’t pretty serious about sharing a bed but you fell for him. Yikes. “ way to be supportive. Not. 

“Oh, thanks a lot.” he said sarcastically, rolling his blue eyes.

“I didn’t mean that in a bad way, I meant that you guy weren’t actually thinking about the real consequences… like falling in love. Especially if you include hugging, kissing, cuddling, and so forth. I take it you guys took full advantage of it?” Louis hesitantly nodded and they all shook their heads. 

“Yup, you were doomed from the start.” Liam chimed in. 

“Was it any good?” Niall asked, but he got slapped upside the head by Zayn’s free hand. “Hey, what was that for?” he furrowed his brows, whining as he rubbed the back of his head. “You don’t just ask how was it. Especially in these circumstances.” he scoffed.

“I’m only curious, man. It’s like I broke your favorite mirror or something.” he shook his head.

“It was good. Real good.” Louis said. He honestly wasn’t sure if he was going to even say those words, he was a bit hesitant, but it did feel nice to finally talk about it with someone other than his sisters. Also actually go into more detail. It’s like a weight was finally taken off his chest.

“What?” Zayn said in surprise and Louis just gave a smug little grin. Well, at least hanging out with his lads and talking to them about this was making him feel a tiny bit better.

“Well, he is the one who I shagged the most… we did a lot. So that should be your answer.” a rosy blush lightly cast across his cheeks. They all just shook their heads.

Louis noticed how Zayn moved his arm that was around Liam’s shoulders to his waist, pulling him closer. In a way Louis felt envious. Not because he wants Zayn or Liam… just he wants that. He wants that with Harry, but it’s clear as day to him he doesn’t feel the same. He supposedly broke off his engagement two months ago and he has yet come to see him? Yeah, that’s a clear message to him. 

“Anyways…” Liam said quickly to change the subject, ”So we’re staying for the weekend, so prepare yourself for a fun filled outings until we leave. Don’t complain either because we arranged this for the past two weeks.” Liam said. “We are on a well needed lads’ outing minus one. “ Liam grinned. 

“Li’s right, Louis. We took time off our work to come see you, since you know it’s been eight weeks and all. Plus you deserve to have some fun no matter how horrible you feel.” Zayn said with a hopeful smile. 

Well, they weren’t wrong, maybe a night or two of having some fun would get him out of his funk for a little while, as long as they don’t go twenty feet near Southport that is. “Fine, I suppose I can agree to some fun filled outings, but I will not go back. Just to be clear.” he crossed his arms, slouching in his seat.

“Don’t worry, we have things planned that doesn’t involve that place. You just need to relax and look forward to getting out tonight and tomorrow night.” Niall said, laying back on Louis bed a bit, propping himself up with his elbows. 

“What do you have in mind? Mind filling my ears a bit.” he quirked his brow.

“Oh, you know we’re taking you to the carnival tonight in Manchester and then a concert tomorrow night, you know one of your most loved bands.” Zayn smirked. “The Fray.” Louis was a bit surprised, this had to be one expensive weekend. They were literally almost two hours away from Manchester let alone, and the concert tickets combined, man they went all out to just come cheer Louis up. ”Don’t you start worrying about the costs, we have it covered.” Zayn grinned. 

Louis just sat there silently, a bit stunned to be honest. Never in his life has he had his mates do this kind of thing for him, really shows who your true friends are. He felt pretty damn lucky.

“Thank you.” he said softly before getting to his feet, “You guys seriously make me want to throw up with how sweet you guys are with me, seriously.” he shook his head. “I’m surprised you guys even did this to be honest.” he sighed a bit. 

“We care about you, we’ve been mates for how long? We’ve always been a close knit group, just because there is a rift between you and Harry doesn’t mean we’re taking sides. When one of us is hurting, we all come together. haven’t you noticed?” Liam said with a small smile. Yeah, that is true… very true actually.

Louis nodded to that. “Good now, want to leave? Zayn’s driving so no worries about gas or anything, you just sit back and enjoy the ride.” Liam said as they all go to their feet. “Do you think your sisters would want to come?” Niall asked and Louis shook his head. “Nah, I think they left anyways, probably going out with their friends or something.” with that they all hoped into Zayns car and took off.

It was a bit of a drive, despite Zayn having a lead foot. Zayn and Liam had gotten into a bit of an argument over which way was faster and Louis had to see Zayn stroke Liam’s inner thigh with his own two eyes. That’s a sight he won’t un-see. Why did he have to sit behind him? Why? 

“Fucking hell! Come on, move your fucking arse you inconsiderate prick!” Zayn said in nearly yelled, honking horn more than once, yeah road rage was not pretty. Louis was just glad Zayn had the window closed, because honestly, he didn’t want to deal with him starting a fight in the middle of the road.

“Baby calm down, we’re going to get there. Relax.” Liam said in a soothing tone. “We’re in a bit of a traffic jam, so calm down.” Niall chimed in, shaking his head.

‘Shut your mouth, we’re moving two miles per hour. It’s going to take ages to get out of this mess, I mean come on we don’t have all night, Niall.” he snapped. Niall just rolled his eyes and kept quiet, no point in arguing with him. Louis just exercised his brows, just trying to hold back from laughing to be honest, he’s being unbelievable, but he knew how he was as a driver. Zayn has road rage, always has. 

It took nearly five minutes to finally move past the rush hour and they were off again, well it didn’t take much longer because Zayn speeded. Luckily he didn’t get a ticket.

When they finally arrived and found a park spot they got out, and ventured out. It was awfully crowded, and so much was going on, and honestly Louis had no idea what to do first. So he would let the lads lead. 

Three hours later, sitting in Zayns car in the backseat with Niall, munching on cotton candy he bought, they were waiting for Liam and Zayn to get back from using the toilets. 

“Man, it’s going to be a nightmare getting out of here, and tomorrow I’m driving.” Niall said, shaking his head. Yeah, Zayn was bound to be in a fit of rage leaving. He’s not so sure how much more he can take of his road rage.

“True, I mean seriously, it’s so embarrassing. I don’t know how Liam does it, I really don’t. Luckily I didn’t have to deal with that when I dated him, but still.” he sighed a bit.

“Louis, you know I was thinking on the way here about everything you said about Harry and the whole friends with benefits thing. Do you think you’d end loving him even if you two didn’t shag?” he asked. Louis actually had to think about that for a minute, he had said time and time before that the whole situation messed everything up… but he never really thought about falling for him if it never happened.

He knew it could have been a possibility considering Harry has always been a bit affectionate towards him, and they used to spend a lot of time together, so it could have happened. He just wishes he could rewind back to that time and just tell Harry no. If only.

“Maybe, not sure to be honest. I mean, yeah, I always thought he was good looking and sweet, it could have happened like that, but who knows, Niall.” he sighed a bit. He felt a bit sad now thinking about this until Niall reached over and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “Be strong.” he said reassuringly before moving back his hand, giving a small smile, even though Louis could barely see it thanks to the darkness and carnival lights somewhat making a little light.

“Thanks, Nialler.” he said before finishing off his cotton candy. It wasn’t long before Liam and Zayn finally joined them and they were off, back to Louis’ mums house. Luckily Zayn didn’t throw a fit with the whole time while getting out of traffic, and in fact they had a smooth ride home. 

Louis noticed that Zayn had stopped in front of the driveway, not getting out or going to park it. “Um, what are you doing?” he asked a bit confused. “ We’re going to a hotel, you’re too, just go grab some over night clothes.” Zayn said and Niall nodded for him to go. 

“Well, okay then.” He said as he headed inside and gathered an overnight bag, telling his mum where he was going so she wouldn’t worry too much. When he joined the lads it didn’t take too much longer before they were off again and already heading to their room Apparently they had checked in earlier, sneaky bastards. 

Of course they were sharing a room, so that meant cuddle action on Liam and Zayns bed, and Niall and himself sharing a bed, how awesome. He rather take a fold out couch any day than sleep next to him. Only because he is a blanket hog and pushed him off the bed once. That was when they were younger though, and he took Niall on vacation with him because Harry had already had plans.

When they did get in the room, Louis was pleased with the suite they had gotten, queen sized beds, flat screen tv’s, a privacy area for relaxing, and it wasn’t run down!

He knew for sure he owed them, this weekend had to be expensive for them, he feels a bit guilty to be honest.

Once he sat his bag down onto the couch as he watched Niall already kicked back on the bed and obviously texting his girlfriend…he’s sure they haven’t broken up. “You still with that girl?” he asked and Niall nodded with a grin. “Yup, still go strong, she’s the best.” he said with the biggest smile on his face.

Louis was honestly glad to hear that, like at least someone deserves to be happy. 

Louis plopped down onto the couch and his eyes wandered to the mirror, and he could get a good view of Zayn embracing Liam in the bathroom, giving him gentle kisses, and if he lip read correctly, he swore Zayn said he wished they were alone. God, they better not pull any shit tonight. 

There is no need to be giving Zayn a hand job or something along those lines under the covers with two people present. Especially ones that don’t want things burned into their brains. He knew they could be a bit adventurous, so he hopes they aren’t tonight. 

Louis kicked back his feet onto the coffee table, fiddling with his phone a bit. He had honestly thought about creating a new blog and just deleting the old one he hasn’t touched. Too many old memories. Too many that’d make him upset to read again.

He just turned off his phone, looking up to see Zayn and Liam already in bed, cuddling. Of course they were. He felt a bit sick, of course any loving couple gave him a painful reminder of what he can’t have. He just wished Liam and Zayn would just tone it down tonight, like it would make him feel so much better.

The rest of the night wasn’t all too interesting, he shared a bed with Niall, which wasn’t so bad, but the fact he could hear such a non innocent conversation happening in the next bed, yeah that was going to stay with him for the next week. Why do they have to be like this? Why?

When morning came thought Louis had moved to the couch, yeah Niall had kneed him in the groin in his sleep, so he moved. He groaned from the stiff neck, his freezing feet, and just lack of comfort. He was the last one up, surprisingly. Usually Niall was always a late sleeper, but then again Louis couldn’t mope around today, the lads won’t let him. So he might as well at least somewhat enjoy the day.

At least he gets to see one of his favorite band sot night… so something positive. 

As time passed during the day they got cleaned up, just hung around the hotel room, and Niall and Liam decided to go get some brunch. Of course, leaving him with Zayn. Great.

“Finally get to talk to you alone.” Zayn said, sitting down next to Louis on the bed, giving him a small smile.

“Yeah? Please tell me it’s an apology for last night hearing how much you want to pound into him.” he shook his head. Zayn rolled his eyes, “Not my fault you heard, you shouldn’t have eased dropped.” Louis furrowed his brows.

“Ease drop? You were literally not even ten inches from our bed, come on now.” he shook his head. 

“Whatever. Any way’s, so I know you probably don’t want to talk about it, but were you ever going to tell him? I mean before everything happened?” Louis face fell into a frown and nodded, remembering the exact two times he tried to confess to him, but always something getting in the way.

“What stopped you?” he asked, reaching over and rubbing his back, soothingly.

“The engagement and them dating. Both times something happened.” his lips began to tremble a little. No, he wasn’t going to let himself cry. Especially not in front of his friends. 

“Louis, you know Harry would have heard you out, I think he would have considered your feelings.” he said reassuringly before removing his arm. Louis slumped his shoulders and frowned even more. “No, you don’t even understand… she had him so manipulated that no matter what he wouldn’t have.” he shook his head. 

“They’re broken up though, obviously he isn’t that wrapped up into her… you know, I’m going to be honest with you about something. I didn’t want to assume all this time, and I didn’t want to say anything, especially since your mum had told Niall how sad you’ve been. I just didn’t want to make you upset, but I think it needs to be said.” he sighed, and that caught Louis’ interest… what was it? 

“I think he loves you. I mean I’m not positive, but I made my observations over the past couple years. He just acted different with you compared to all us lads, and Ellie. I mean I might not know everything he’s done for you, but ever since you left he’s been quiet and I don’t think it’s because of Ellie. He’s torn up you left. That’s what I’ve been thinking, I just didn’t discuss it with Niall or Liam. Like I caught him lurking on your social media page.” he shook his head.

Louis honestly didn’t know what to make of all this, he is sure Harry doesn’t feel the same because he would have come to see him if he did or messaged him, also this conversation was making him upset. If Harry wanted to talk to him, then he would have by now, especially if he missed him. It’s clear he doesn’t.  
“I think you’re wrong.” he said before getting up from the bed shaking his head. “ I don’t want to talk about this anymore, okay?” he said dejectedly, heading into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. He was in the bathroom for quite some time, crying silently to himself, he did not want anyone to witness this. When he finally went back into the room, Niall and Liam were back. 

Louis sat down on the couch with his food, not really all that hungry now that he has Harry fresh on his brain thanks to Zayn. Great.

The boys had noticed the changed in behavior so with that after they ate, they decided to take Louis out for a ride, and even tried getting him to go swimming at the pool when they got back to the hotel. It was useless. His mood was ruined and he just wanted to be alone again, so eh hid in the hotel room as the lads went swimming, telling them he’ll be fine. 

Louis had just relaxed back into the sofa and scrolled through his phone now that eh was alone, it was a bit irritating when Niall had come back a few times to check on him, but he knew his intentions were good. Louis just needed some alone time. 

When time passed, they eventually were off to the concert and to be honest Louis was half torn to just skip it and go home and the other half of him wanted to go and enjoy himself. Of course he picked the second option because who doesn’t like a free pass going to see one of your favorite bands? 

The concert was wonderful, Louis actually had fun, his mood did perk up, and honestly, Harry was off his mind the whole time. That was a plus. Niall had gotten a bit drunk, and Liam and Zayn were that sickening loved up couple that couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Luckily Louis paid no attention to that, 

When they did get back to their room, he was crashed onto the bed, just laying back and relaxing. Niall, Zayn, and Liam were back at the pool, enjoying the few remaining hours before it closed for the night. Louis had told them he was feeling a bit tired, and not to worry about him because he was in a better mood. So he’s been in the room for nearly a half hour just relaxing already dressed for bed, and trying to find something to watch.

He furrowed his brows when there was a knock at the door, of course he was sure it was Liam, he probably forgot the key or something. He sighed as he got to his feet, grabbing one of the keys before opening the door and accidentally dropping the key. “Next time remember the key. I don’t want to do this again..” he said as he bent down to pick it up and not realizing is wasn’t Liam at the door. That is until he stood up and his eyes landed n him.

Harry. 

Louis could feel himself frozen and just staring at him blankly, not sure of what to do. Harry was literally standing in front of him wearing soft clothing and his hair a mess. He hasn’t seen him in two months and Harry looks like he hasn’t had any lick of rest. He wasn’t sure what to do with himself to be honest, he was absolutely speechless. 

Well that changed when Harry stepped closer to him which, made Louis’ heart beat pick up… like a lot. Harry had bent down and pressed his lips against Louis’ gently, bringing his hand up and cupping his cheek, and Louis just stood there blinking… this can’t be real. Harry was kissing him? Harry was here? What!?

He didn’t kiss back, only because this took him totally off guard.

Harry pulled his head back, “I love you, Louis.” he said staring him in his eyes. Louis just stood there blinking; absent-mindedly.

Harry loves him?

Harry smiled a little before pulling away and moving them so he could shut the door behind him before he kissed Louis again and again, and caressed his flushed cheek as he cupped it again. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” he said between each kiss as he pecked against his lips. Louis was still processing this, like he couldn’t kiss him back right now. 

When he pulled away again, but keeping his hand on Louis’ cheek. “I drove two hours to come see you, I can’t do this anymore, Lou. I can’t.” he shook his head. “I’m an idiot. A huge idiot. I let you leave.” he frowned a bit.

Louis just stared at Harry taking in everything he as saying, the initial shock was wearing off, and the fact Harry kissed him and told him he loves him was fresh on his brain. What was even happening tonight? How did he know he was even here? 

He took a steady breathe before he stepped a little closer and pressed his lips softly against Harry’s, feeling his heart flutter and Harry’s free hand going to his love handle and resting there. He kissed him with ease and when he pulled his head back and he looked him in the eyes for a moment. 

“You’re not an idiot… don’t say that.” he finally said, breaking his silence.

“Yes, I am, Lou. I let the guy I love with walk out, I shouldn’t have been such a coward.” Harry shook his head.

“You… Love me? I‘m confused.” he asked, just standing there blinking, as his hands rested on Harry’s shoulders for support, considering his knees felt weak right about now.

A little smile came to Harry’s lips and nodded. “I’ve been pushing my feelings for you away, I’ve tried countless times to get rid of them, I got into a relationship with Ellie only because I was falling for you and it scared me.” he admitted. Louis was taken by surprise… he also felt the same? 

“W-what?” he asked, confused as ever and Harry just smiled before taking Louis’ hand and leading him over to the sofa, and sitting down with him, his arm stretched across the top and he looked at Louis. Of course Louis just let him, lead him because he isn’t thinking whatsoever right now.

“I haven’t been honest with you. When we had that thing that went on between us, I promised you we would be okay and nothing would change our friendship except make it stronger. I thought we would be immune to the possible consequences… I was so wrong, and I’m so sorry, Lou.” he frowned. 

“I felt so awful when you left two months ago, it killed me to see you cry like that, and to know I broke your heart. I just never expected that, I never expected that you had feelings for me what so ever. I was angry at you because I thought what Ellie said was true, but after you walked out I knew something wasn’t right.” he said and Louis couldn’t even believe his ears right now.

“Harry… I shouldn’t have hid my feelings for you, but every time I tried to tell you something came up. I wanted to tell you so badly, but I was scared it would ruin our friendship. I was afraid you didn’t feel the same and would be angry for trying to sabotage your relationship with her or something.” he shook his head. “It hurt to watch you be with her, you have no idea how hard it was to see you have a girlfriend right after you called off with me, even after the few weeks I ignored you.. I was hurt..” he frowned at the painful memory. 

“I know and I’m sorry, I never meant to hurt you like that. I would never hurt you. Louis, like I said I only got into a relationship with her because I knew I was starting to fall for you. It frightened me, and I knew I needed to do something, just I wish I never did. I wish I would have just told you… then maybe I wouldn’t have put you through all that.” he sighed a bit. “I did really want to protect our friendship, I was worried that if we did end up in relationship, and we broke up in the future then we would never be the same… but that’s when I was a coward. I literally pushed my feelings aside when I was with her, but they were always there lurking, Louis. I loved two people at once, like who does that? Who loves two people at once? But, then again, I was only in love with one… and he’s right next to me.” he smiled a little.

Louis could barely breathe right now, he was mildly freaking out. Harry literally was going to give him a heart attack any given moment. 

“You know you were right about the times I was a bit jealous, I honestly couldn’t stand watching you with them. I know I wasn’t wrong about them wanting just sex and it made me sick to see them undress you with their eyes. I was jealous because that wasn’t me with you… and I couldn’t take it.” he admitted. Harry was admitting everything and Louis was carefully listening at this point. “I almost cheated on Ellie with you, and you’re the only person I’ve attempted it with. I feel awful for even thinking like that, I would never cheat on anyone, no matter if I loved them or not. “ he sighed.

“When I found out you were absolutely right about her, I have seen all these papers on the kitchen counter next to her purse thinking they were bills, I was wrong. They were print offs of your private blog, she had written on them about what to say to me to ruin us… I confronted her about it a couple days later after I just thought about it before I talked to her. I found out all the lies she told, and her distaste for you.” he shook his head. 

“I’m sorry for not believing you… I wasn’t really thinking. “ he sighed, ruffling his curly hair with his free hand. 

“You had every right to be mad at me though… I shouldn’t have broadcasted what happened years ago online, and she found out that way.” he shook his head. “I honestly would have never told her, Harry. The only ones I told were Lottie and Fizzy because they figured out that I had a thing for you, and it just got deeper, and I just told them everything.” he sighed. Harry nodded, well he didn’t look upset, so that’s a good sign.

“I know and I’m glad you honestly talked about it with them, I mean I purposely ignored it when you brought it up when we argued… we you were drunk. Only because I didn’t want to rile up old feelings cause a bigger fight.” he sighed. “I was battling my feelings for you against hers. I literally put a ring on her finger thinking marrying her would diminish any feelings I had for you, I was dead wrong, the closer it got to the wedding date I just couldn’t get away from them. It probably didn’t help she nagged me to get a ring because she said if we didn’t settle down then she would leave me.” he sighed. 

“I think I made the right choice.” he gave a small smile and Louis could feel his cheeks heat up. “How did you know I was here?” he asked the question he wanted to know ever since he saw him standing there. 

“Niall told me. I talked to him last night while they had gone swimming. He told them I was coming to see you tonight, I told them to keep it a secret. I told them to leave the room for a while so we could finally talk.” Harry admitted as he reached over and grabbed Louis’ hand. “Never cry like that again, though. I don’t think I can stomach seeing you cry like that, that was the worst.” he said as his thumb caressed circles on Louis’ hand. 

Louis honestly didn’t know what to do with himself. He could feel butterflies fluttering around in his stomach, and heartbeat going one hundred miles per second. He never expected this, no eh did not. 

“I finally got the courage to come to you.” Harry said before leaning over and stealing another soft kiss, of course Louis closed his eyes and kissed him back with ease. It just felt so natural with him, no insecurity if he is a bad kisser, and no worries about bad breath, 

Harry pulled back and smiled at Louis. “Excuse you?, I wasn’t done.” Louis finally gave a smug grin before tangling his free hand in Harry hair and pulling him back in for a kiss. Louis didn’t know what it was but he just wanted to kiss him, probably because it’s been nearly two and half years since he last kissed him. Louis could feel Harry pressing his tongue against his lips asking, and of course he allowed it. Snogging on the couch while Harry held his hand. Louis’ heart was soaring right now. 

Louis got so lost in the kiss, he felt himself moving closer to Harry, and almost snuggled up against him before Harry pulled his head back. “Does this mean I can get a chance with you? Again, like take you on an official first date or something?” he quirked a brow and Louis bit his lip, just looking at Harry’s lips. “ That depends. Are you going home tonight?” Louis asked, a little nervous of course. Harry shook his head, “No, I got a room across the hall.” he gave a small smile. “Well then, I think my decision is made.” Louis smiled before leaning back into him and continued kissing him.

Louis knew he shouldn’t just easily jump into Harry’s arms, but his heart was really messing with his conception right now. He literally can’t even think straight.

Harry smiled against Louis’ lips before pressing his lips once more against his before he pulled away. “ Did you want to stay with me tonight? I mean we do have catching up to do?” Harry asked with an innocent smile and Louis nodded without hesitation. “Well, that was a quick answer.” he teased before kissing him again before getting to his feet.

“So, when can I take you on a date?” Harry asked, stretching out his back, yawning a bit. 

“That’s up to you, you’re the one who asked, Harold.” Louis shook his head with a small smile. “Movie cuddle date in bed tonight?” he asked and Louis could feel his heart speed up, of course nodding. “I mean it’s not going to be the official date when I take you out to some fancy outing.” Louis just shook his head with a little smile across his face. 

“It’s fine, you’re not getting scored just yet.” Louis shook his head before he got to his feet, and of course right when he stood up, Harry pulled him close, wrapping his arm around his waist, embracing him. Yeah, this was totally new territory. When they were friends with benefits sure Harry was hands on but not this much. Jesus, he is living the dream! He just hoped Harry was sincere and not just confused. 

“Someone’s clingy.” Louis teased pressing a gently kiss to Harry’s chest. “Well, it’s been two months since I last saw you and two years since I’ve gotten to kiss you.” Harry said. “Don’t blame me for taking full advantage of spoiling you with affection, Lou.” he shook his head, pulling him in tighter. “You deserve it.” he said in a soothing tone. 

Louis was about to say something when in come the lads looking a bit shocked, but happy to see what was going on. “I see you both finally made up, good now we all can live.” Niall winked to Harry as he went and plopped down on the bed. “Oh, shut up, Niall.” Harry rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

“I think you both look quite cute together.” Liam said happily, joining Zayn on the bed. They must have changed at the bathrooms or something… or they actually didn’t go swimming. ‘Li’s right… literally puzzle pieces that fit.” Zayn said. 

“Quit being saps.” Louis said in disgust before he pulled away from Harry, crossing his arms. “Just pointing out the obvious.” Zayn said, exercising his brows. “Anyways, so am I getting a bed to myself tonight?” Niall asked and Louis furrowed his brows. “I mean I suppose you’re going to go in his room tonight? Right?” Niall asked with a stupid grin across his face.

“Yup, because I’m not resorting to sleeping on that bloody couch, and risk you kicking me between the legs again.” he shook his head. Harry chuckled a bit and shook his head. “You don’t have to worry about that tonight, I promise.” Harry said.

“More room for me.” Niall said, spreading out across the bed and Louis just rolled his eyes.   
Harry had helped Louis gather his things before they went across the corridor to Harry’s room. One bed suite. When the door shut behind him, his bag was taken out of his hand, and he was taken into a kiss. The kiss was so sweet and passionate, Louis could feel his body leaning in closer, and his knees felt like they could give out. Luckily, Harry had his arm around him, pulling him tight against his lean body. 

The curly haired lad tilted his head back and smiled. “Sorry.” he pulled away, tossing Louis’ bag onto the chair and turning on the tv, finding a movie to watch. Louis had went to sit on the bed, just watching Harry. He would not even believe this. Harry literally came to confess everything and now he’s spending the night with him? Was this even a good idea? Who knows! Louis didn’t care right now.. All he wanted was to be doted on by him.

Harry finally found a somewhat decent movie, and turning out the light, crawling into bed, and pulling Louis into a cuddle. His arm was around Louis’ shoulder, and Louis had his arm wrapped around Harry’s waist and head resting on his chest. “Everything is going to be alright… I promise, Lou.” that totally took Louis off guard… what did he even mean by that? He wasn’t about to question that though. He was feeling rather exhausted. 

“I love you, Louis.” Harry said as he rubbed Louis’ bicep, gently caressing it. “So much.’ he whispered the last part. “I love you, too.” Louis finally responded and just buried his face into his chest. Louis had no idea what to make of tonight, but it’s what he wanted all along.

He was finally smiling again, he just hopes this isn’t temporary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure about this, but there are still quite abit of chapters left! xx


	12. XII.

Louis had finally slept that night, it probably was the best sleep, he has in quite a few months to be honest. So, maybe he jumped the gun and forgave Harry off the bat. It’s not like he’s thinking, he’s a bit blinded right now by the love bug… It is what he’s been wanting for almost two and half years. 

Can you blame him?

With being spooned against Harry, he was sure Harry had moved them to be a bit more comfortable, considering they are both side sleeper’s. Louis felt Harry press his head into the crook of his neck, letting out a tired muffled groan, he felt an arm go snugly around him, and kiss pressed to the back of his neck. “Lou.” Harry said in a horsed tone, pulling Louis closer to him and kissing his neck in a loving way. 

“Harry, please I’m trying to sleep, check back in two hours.. ” he said, yawning, before he pushed his face further into the soft pillow. “We have to get up, Lou. Check out is in a couple hours… and the lads aren’t going to wait.” he said, moving to prop himself up on his free arm, his other arm still draped around Louis’ waist.

“Screw the lads, I’m tired.” he said, and Harry just shook his head with a tired smile. “You can sleep when you get home, but we really should get up.” Louis just groaned and sighed in defeat before he rolled onto his back and looked up at Harry, his eyes still a bit tired. “Convince me, then maybe I’ll get up.” Harry just shook his head before he bent down and pecked Louis on the lips. “Sassy in the morning, I like it.” he teased with a small wink. “Now is not the time to be a flirt, it’s stupid o’clock in the morning and I feel like I need to go to sleep for eighty more years.” he huffed. “Stop.” Harry chuckled a little before moving away, getting out of bed. Louis just laid there sighing a big, before he decided to finally sit up, ruffling his messy mane. 

He sat there blinking for a minute, watching Harry going through his suitcase to change into clean clothes. Louis just couldn’t believe that yesterday was even real. He got to see his favorite band and Harry kissed him… like it had to be all an illusion or something. 

Louis eventually got out bed when Harry went to use the restroom, so with that he quickly changed into his clean clothes, and slipping on a beanie over his mess on his head. Louis looked at himself in the mirror was pleasantly surprised, he looked well rested, and honestly that was a good thing. After all, he has had dark circles for the past two months from his lack of sleep. When Harry came out of the bathroom, he wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist from behind and kissed his shoulder. “You look cute, always look cute.” why is he like this?

This was so new to Louis, like Harry has never acted this way towards him… not even when they were friends with benefits. It was more so touching when in the mood, some cuddling and snogging, and sometimes calling each other names. Harry is such an affectionate person… and it’s making Louis stomach flutter.

“You’re too sweet, Harold.” he smiled a bit, “Seriously, if anyone looks cute, it’s you, but I’m in no mood to debate because I know I’m right.” he grinned and leaned back into him. Harry sighed a bit shaking his head, and staring at them both in the reflection. “ You’re such a dork, Louis.” he said before pressing a kiss to the top of Louis’ head. “So… um do you want to come to my mums?” he knew walking in his mum’s house with Harry behind him was going to be interesting… he isn’t sure what will happen, but all he knows is his mum supports him, just his sisters might be a different story. 

“Sure, I mean I might feel the wrath from Jay and the girls, but I can handle it.” He said, pulling away from Louis, fixing his curly mane in the mirror. “You sure? I have a feeling Lottie is going to drill you with questions, so be prepared.” Louis shook his head as he went and plopped down into one of the chairs. “Like I said, I can handle it, Lou. I’m not afraid of your sisters, trust me.” he said as he went to sit down in the other chair, smiling at him tiredly. 

“So... you’ve had a thing for me for two years… when did you know?’ Harry asked changing the subject, sitting back in his spot. Oh god, Louis was not prepared at all, Harry was willing now? 

“Um… you know that little weekend we spent together? Where you stayed for like half a week. It just felt different with you… in a good way.” he said, feeling just a bit nervous. “ I don’t know, Harry. Maybe it was the fact you stayed with me that whole time and didn’t leave. Maybe it was because we had so much sex, kissed, cuddled, and the fact you walked around shirtless like you owned the place.” he said, starting to blush a bit. “I always knew you had a thing for shirtless men, that’s why I did it.” he chuckled. “But I know what you’re saying, Lou. That weekend was definitely different.. I mean we definitely upped our sex game that’s for sure..” he smiled, shaking his head. “And yeah, I agree it did make a bit of an impact on developing feelings towards you… but what can I say? At the time I just kept wanting shag only you, seriously Louis. There was no one else I wanted to fuck.” Harry kind of blushed and Louis thought that blush was the cutest thing he has ever seen. “Same, don’t feel embarrassed, Harold. You know at the time you were only the second bloke I’ve slept with, so yeah.” Harry nodded to that, of course he knew that.

“Just saying this now, you were the best.” Louis winked with a small grin. “Even better than Bradley? I remember you being quite.. loud with him when I came back..” Harry shook his head. “Christian too?” he quirked his brow and Louis nodded, blushing slightly. “Harry… I’m not quiet. No matter if it’s okay or amazing, and yes, you are the best shag I’ve ever had.” He shook his head. “At least you know how to top me properly and cuddling after wins major points. The last two never cuddled me, like what the fuck is that shit? “ Louis sighed, cuddling is a must. 

Harry just grinned with pride. “Well, I do know what you like, after shagging you for a month, it just clicked in my brain, so I did it. I still know to this day you like to cuddle. I remember that first night we did it and you asked me afterwards, you were so shy about it… was cute.” Louis couldn’t believe his ears! Harry actually remembered that? 

“Not to mention I was little insecure about you seeing me naked.” he shook his head, Yeah, that was the first time Louis had ever felt just a tiny bit insecure about his body, only because it’s Harry, and he just felt nervous showing his naked self to him. “Same, honestly.” Harry said, well that was good to hear. “You were fine though, Lou. I was impressed.” he smiled and that caused Louis to blush a bit. “Likewise.” he said and Harry just smiled at that, shaking his head.

It wasn’t long before Louis had gotten a text from Niall wondering if they were ready to check out already or not, and if Louis was wanting to just spend some more alone time with Harry. 

“Well, I suppose we should head out before Niall throws a tantrum, we can talk more later.” Louis pocketed his phone.

Harry nodded and once they finished grabbing their things, they headed out to the lobby to meet up with the lads, and check out. Handing in their keys. When they went out to the car park they went and put their things away before they even said a word to each other.

“So… you two going to go off alone for now? Make up some more? Smoochy smooch in the back of Harry‘s car listening to love songs?” Niall teased before Louis slugged him in the arm. “Hey, watch it.” Niall hissed, rubbing his arm. 

“Then don’t make fun, it’s not nice, Nialler.” he winked with a small smile. “Okay, enough. Both of you.” Liam said tiredly, obviously not in a great mood either. He probably didn’t get much sleep from being a sexual deviant with his boyfriend, God, he just felt bad for Niall. He thought it was bad when he stayed with them… he can’t even imagine what happened last night. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. “ Niall waved Liam off.

“Anyway, if you two stop being childish can we part ways, I’m absolutely exhausted and would love to go home.” Zayn said, crossing his arms. “Maybe you’d be wide awake if you and Liam kept it in your pants last night. I heard things that can’t be unheard.” Niall shuddered and shook his head. “Not my fault you eased dropped, should have put on ear buds.” Zayn said in defense. 

“How could I ignore Liam moaning? How? Did you think I was fast asleep?” Niall shook his head. “Also ease dropping? Really? Don’t even go there.” Niall says.

“Would you three please calm down, you two love birds shouldn’t have done anything risky, and Niall, it’s your own fault for not getting your own room.” Harry added in with a small smile. 

“Oh, shut it, Harry. Just be glad I told you where Louis was.” Niall furrowed his brows. “If you were in my position last night, you too would want to rip your ears off..” he stressed.

“Okay, okay, whatever.” Harry said, rolling his eyes.

“Well, we should get going, I have to work real early tomorrow, and I would love to spend my last day off relaxing at home.” Liam said a bit impatiently. “Yeah, before we all murder each other from the lack of sleep, besides me and Li have a date in our bed and a tv.” Zayn said, yawning a bit. 

“Alright, well thank you three though. Did cheer me up a bit. I mean it too“. All three nodded in unison and waved before getting in the car and taking off, leaving Harry and Louis alone in the car park. “So.. Um, I am a bit nervous going to your mum’s.” Harry mentioned as they got in his death trap of a car. Louis sighed a bit as he buckled up. “You have nothing to worry about, I’m okay now… mum will be happy that I’m happy. Just Lottie and Fizzy might be the tough spot, but they’ll understand… they can’t be mad at you forever.” Louis said not so sure of himself, but he can’t think negative like that.

“If you say so, Lou. Just, I hurt you and I have a feeling they’re not going to let it go.” he sighed as he took off down the motorway. “Stop.” Louis said, reaching over and cuffing his knee, giving it a small squeeze. 

Louis was actually pretty comfortable touching Harry, he always has been, just the boundaries always held him back. Ugh he really didn’t want to think about Ellie or anything about what he endured for almost three bloody years. The things you do for love, though. The things you do to torture yourself.

The ride was pretty quiet but then again, it was really early in the morning, and Louis was almost passed out, looking out the window, with one of Harry’s hands resting on his inner thigh. Now this is what eh enjoyed.. He likes that Harry wanted to touch him, wanted to show affection, and just be with him. It was just comforting. 

He knows his mum is going to give him shit for this, he knows Lottie and Fizzy will too, especially for jumping in so quick, but the heart wants what it wants. He knows he made the right decision.. Or does he? 

Yeah, now was not the time to second guess himself over if he should have told Harry to work for it. He did go almost three years being tortured watching them snog each other face off to getting engaged. Three years of watching him being the most toxic person in the world. Also months of being blackmailed wasn’t fun either.

He was just glad that era ended and a new chapter of his life opened up. 

Pulling into his mums driveway was very nerve wracking because one his mums car was there and two he knew they were all up right about now. God, he wasn’t even sure if this was a good idea so soon… they’re going to think he’s weak and make comments. Before he could back peddle and tell Harry he couldn’t tell them yet, Harry was already out of the car, and yup anxiety was really setting in now.

Louis slowly got out and nodded for Harry to follow him inside and right as he opened the door and took off his shoes he knew his fate was set. “Louis, your home.” He heard his mum say from the kitchen before she came out and looked a bit shocked to see Harry standing behind Louis. “Harry?” she quirked her brow. 

“Hey Jay.” He waved sheepishly as he rested his hand on Louis’ shoulder and smiled at her. “Good to see you.” he said, trying to break the ice a bit. It was pointless though.. Jay is like Harry’s second mum and there shouldn’t be any awkwardness unlike right now. So it was a bit weird.

Jay soon broke out into a smile as she came over and took Harry into a quick hug before pulling away and smiled, her eyes shooting down to Harry’s hand. Harry quickly removed his hand and shoved into his pockets of his pants and gave a small smile. 

“What’s going on, with you two?” she asked a bit confused. Louis knew his mum had loads of questions. As to why Harry is in her house after he broke Louis’ heart? And why is Louis with him? He will explain, though. He isn’t just going to leave it up in the air without even explain himself… he was just sulking, not even a couple days ago and now he’s okay.

“Um..” he started, but Harry decided to tell her instead and honestly he was thankful for that. He wasn’t even sure what was happening between them. They made up, but he wasn’t exactly sure what they were. Were they just bet friends again? Or were they friends that go on dates? He was a bit confused thinking about it.

After Harry explained to her that he was no longer engaged and came for Louis, she looked a little bit relived which made a weight go off Louis chest. He has been just more concerned about his sisters reactions… they must still be sleeping. 

Jay grinned “I’m glad you two are fine now, Louis was just miserable the whole time, and wasn’t himself.” she frowned. “Glad you came around, you two make such a cute couple.” she beamed. “Mum… we’re not a couple.” he said almost half embarrassed, his face red. Harry snickered a little. “Not yet.” Harry said which kind of caught Louis off guard, he could feel the heat on his cheeks keeping after the statement.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to assume.” she smiled, and Harry nodded to assure her it was fine. “So are you staying for the night, Harry?” thankfully that subject changed. Not that he minded the boyfriend talk, but it’s just too early to even think about that right now. Kind of scary to be honest.

“Yes, he is.” Louis said, looking up at Harry with a small hopeful smile. “I mean, if that’s okay?” He raised his brows and Harry nodded with a small smile, moving his arm to wrap around Louis’ waist. 

“Of course, didn’t travel all this way to only see you for not even a day, we have a lot to catch up on.” he said. “true.” Louis nodded.

Louis watched as his mum just wandered back into the kitchen and Harry just gave him a look. “What?” he mouthed to him. Harry just shook his head before pressing a sweet kiss to Louis’ forehead. Louis shook his head as he went and sat down beside Harry on the sofa, and arm going around his shoulders, and Harry gives him a quick kiss on the lips. 

“Well, one down, two to go.” Harry sounded a bit nervous after he said that and Louis just cupped Harry’s knee giving it a small squeeze. “We’ll be fine. They might be upset, but what can they do? I love you and they aren’t in my shoes at the end of the day.” he said reassuringly. “Also, they can’t be mad for too long, especially if you’re spending the night with me.“ he said. 

“You might need to prove yourself though.” that was true not only for his sisters, but also for himself.. He needed Harry to show him. To show him that he wasn’t just on a whim decision because he doesn’t want to be alone, and not be a rebound. He’s already been hurt enough as it is.

“I will do whatever it takes, I’m in this for the long run.” that let alone made Louis feel a warm fuzzy sensation in the pit of his stomach. God, Harry is such a sap. He is probably going to make every chance he has to make Louis feel all mushy inside. 

“Oh really?” he smirked and Harry just grinned. 

“What’s this?” Lottie said in disgust, as she came out of her room looking to be just rolled out of bed. She looked absolutely upset and her arms crossed, and shaking her head. “Louis please don’t tell me you forgave his arse and sleeping with him again?” she sighed in frustration. 

“Lottie…” he knew this one was going to be difficult to explain. Lottie wasn’t always the easiest to get on her good side, especially after it involves hurting one of her siblings.

“Me and Harry made up.” he said quietly and she shook her head. “Made up? Louis… not even two months ago you came home crying the worst I’ve ever seen because of him and not even two days later you’re in his arms?” she shook her head. “Unbelievable.” she commented. Louis furrowed his brows. “Lots, stop. “ he warned her, but she just shook her head.

“Harry, what are you even doing? Was this a last minute thing because you’re not getting married anymore? Are you just going to lead him on again? Shag him and not consider his feelings?” oh… she was getting upset. 

“Lottie! Language!” his mum yelled from the kitchen. 

She rolled her eyes and Harry just sat there frowning a bit. “It’s not like that, I care for Louis. I do. You Don’t understand, Lottie. If you were in my situation you’d understand.” he defended himself. “Also, I’m not going to lead him on, I never meant to lead him on.” he frowned. “I love, Louis.” he said and she just shook her head.

“You love Louis? But you also love Ellie? Hmm. Conflicting isn’t it?” she sighed. “So what happened with Ellie, huh? Did she leave you so that was your queue to come for Louis because you know he has a soft spot for you? Because he’s fucking vulnerable?” she snapped. 

“Lottie for the last time, language!” his mum snapped again.

“Lottie, I promise it’s not like that. At all. Just let me explain.. Okay? “ he sounded a bit distressed and Louis just looked down, shaking his head. God, he didn’t know what to do or say, Lottie and Harry aren’t going to be on good terms for who knows how long. Now he’s afraid of Fizzy’s reaction too. 

“I don’t want to hear it, Harry. I really don’t.” she shook her head and walked off into her room again, shutting the door. 

Well, that went totally wrong, way wrong. Great, now his sister was upset and he can just imagine now the other one’s reaction too. “Don’t worry about her, she’s just over protective.” he shook his head. Harry just nodded with a small smile, well at least he wasn’t upset from her remarks.

This was surely going to make for an interesting night. 

**…**

It had been a week and half since Louis last seen Harry, but only a day since he talked to him on the phone. Thankfully Harry’s coming up again to spend the weekend with him and they’re finally going on their first date.

Things have smoothed somewhat over, even though Lottie is still a bit upset, and Fizzy too. Yeah.. Her reaction was the same as Lottie’s, and lets just say that night was awkward. Well, except when they went to bed and him and Harry cuddled on his bed.

At least he’s in a better head space, though, because what he went through was draining, and ever since Harry came back, he’s been all smiles, and just in a good mood. His mum noticed, his sisters noticed, and the lads even noticed through his text messages. Yeah, he finally started being social again. Just sucks that he can’t see them often as he used to… but he did sell his flat and he still refuses to go back to that hell hole. Just too many bad memories in that area. Too many memories of watching Ellie ruin everything around him. 

Louis was in the middle of making his bed when Lottie knocked on his door, letting herself in. “Louis… you’re seriously not going on a date with him are you?” she asked, helping him with his blankets. 

“Lottie… yes I am, and before you comment, it’s my decision.” he sighed, putting the last lonely pillow onto his bed before sitting down.

“I know this, but I’m worried. What if this isn’t meant to be? He was engaged, Louis. They broke up because she cheated on him and ruined your friendship with lies, he could have feelings for her still, and you? What if you’re just his rebound?” she asked, concerned. Louis just shook his head. Not this again, Lottie just won’t leave this alone for the tenth time this week.

“Lottie… stop.” he crossed his arm, fiddling his brows. “I’m allowed to be worried, Louis. I’m worried that he’s going to break your heart, again. Especially since you so easily hopped into his arms… I just don’t have a good feeling about this.” he sighed, before taking a seat next to him. “I would be all for you dating him, if the situation was different. If he ended up believing you… and didn’t make you cry like that then maybe I would accept this. I just don’t and neither does Fizzy.” she shook her head.

“This isn’t your decision though, okay? It’s mine. I’m finally getting my chance with him and what did you tell me months ago when I told you I had feelings for him? You told me to tell him. You were all for this and now you’re against it? Why Can’t I be happy for once? I waited three years, Lottie. Three bloody years for my shot. I’ve been through hell and back, and I’m not going to throw away something I’ve wanted for years all because of her.” he defended himself. He felt attacked to be honest.

“You just don’t get it. Me and Harry haven’t even slept together if that makes a difference, we aren’t even a couple, and not to mention he told me everything. He admitted to me that he dated Ellie only because he had feelings for me. He didn’t want to ruin our friendship, he protected it. He’s a good guy, a really good guy.” he shook his head. “I just want you to be happy for me, okay?” he frowned. 

She sighed a bit and nodded. “Fine, yes…I know he’s a good guy and I understand what he did, but I still have my worry’s and doubts. I do like seeing you happy again, just, Louis please look at the details, it may be all sunshine’s and happiness right now, but you’re so quick to jump in and it worries me. “ she said in a concerned tone. “Harry might be the best guy that’s ever been into you, just please watch out for yourself. It’s all I’m asking.” Louis just nodded to that, no longer wanting to even talk about this. It was honestly quite exhausting.

“So, what time should he be here? He staying for the weekend?” she asked. “Should be here in the next hour and yeah.. three days, he managed to get some time off. Also, please no attitude this time? I just want you both to get on well and Fizzy too. If you want me to be happy then you have to try and accept that.” she hesitantly nodded. Good. 

“Now that we have that situated… I believe you owe Harry an apology for that last stunt you pulled.” he said. “Hey, it’s not my fault I was upset that he came around, not everyday do you see the person that broke your heart.” she sighed. “But I guess I can say I’m sorry.” she said as if were such an inconvenience.

“Anyways, I should leave you to sprucing up your room, since you got a bloke to impress. Wear something cute for your date though, Lou. You know that outfit we picked for you that one time when you got asked to be best man? He’ll love it. “  
she smiled and Louis nodded, taking her outfit she suggested into consideration.

Yeah, the date was bound to be interesting… it’s been a while and also it’s Harry for crying out loud. He’s been waiting three years to be taken out with this bloke, and he’s not going to mess it up with dressing like a slob. Nope.

Louis soon finished up his room, making sure his bed was made, his floor clean, and everything sorted before he switched into the outfit Lottie had suggested. He looked like he was 18 again, he isn’t sure if that’s a personal victory or not. 

“Louis! Harry’s here.” his mum called from the living room. He’s early. 

Louis did a once over in the mirror and before he was about to walk out of his room, Harry appeared with an overnight bag, and a dimpled smile across his face. Harry looked absolutely perfect… his hair thrown back into a messy bun, and his outfit he had on complemented it. Skinny jeans that accentuated his perfect thighs, and the loose v neck he had on that was rolled at the sleeves. 

“Someone’s early.” Louis exercised his brows as he went over, embracing Harry in a tight hug. “Well can you blame me?” he smirked, looking Louis in his eye’s. “ Was I suppose a bit excited to see you… or maybe I looked forward to your mums cooking.” he teased and Louis rolled his eyes. “Shut up and kiss me, Harold.” He said before molding their lips together sweetly. 

Louis could feel himself lean into him a little during the kiss, and honestly he didn’t care. He trusts Harry. He trusts him with his heart right now, and honestly, he just wants to be dotted on and just be the center of Harry’s attention this weekend. He’s going to take full advantage of that, of course, in a good way. 

When he pulled away, he grabbed Harry’s bag and put it down by his bed, no need to be holding onto it right now.

“You look cute, Lou.” Harry commented as he plopped down onto Louis’ bed, and Louis decided to be a bit brave and move to sit in Harry’s lap, causing the taller lad to raise a brow. “Cuddly are we?” he smirked, wrapping an arm around Louis’ waist. 

“Well, I haven’t seen you in a while, and we have lost time to make up.” he smiled before stealing another kiss. God, kissing Harry was probably the best thing on earth, he had forgot how supple his lips were, and how well of a kisser he is. Louis honestly just felt lucky.

“So no more talking, and more kissing.” he said softly against Harry’s lips, pressing another kiss. They continued to snog on Louis’ bed, tongues massaging together, and Harry is respectful and keeping his arm around Louis’ waist and his hand on Louis’ knee. Louis’ eventually pulled away and looked Harry in his eyes, just searching his eyes for a moment. 

“You have pretty eyes. Have I ever told you that?” Louis asked. “You’ve only told me ten times when we were friends with benefits, thanks for the reminder.” he smirked. “Accept the compliment or you can forget about spooning me tonight.” he threatened him playfully, softly poking his finger into his chest.

“You two are so sickening.” Fizzy said, shaking her head. 

“Keep your opinions to yourself, Fizzy.” Louis said in a bit of annoyance. “I’m not the one sitting in someone’s lap being a major flirt, am I? Just pointing out that you two are gross. In a good way.” she shook her head. Louis just sighed a bit, moving off Harry’s lap and sitting beside him. “What do you even want?” he crossed his arms, feeling Harry move his hand up to gently rub his back under his shirt. Which of course was okay. 

“No need to be rude because I interrupted your alone time, but I wanted to talk to Harry.” she said. “Wanted to apologize… “ she frowned and Harry just nodded. “It’s okay, Fizzy. I understand that you’re just being protective, not a big deal.” Harry said with a small smile. 

“I’m still skeptical, but if you’re making him happy, then all I can do is accept it for what it is, but I swear, Harry if you hurt him you’re going to regret it.” she lightly threatened and he just nodded. “No ones getting hurt, so don’t worry your pretty little head.” he reassured her with a small smile, but she still eyed him suspiciously, not so sure of his words.

“So when are you two going out?” she asked, leaning against his doorframe. Louis looked to Harry since he is the one who asked anyways, and Harry of course said it was a surprise. Of course it is.

“In a few hours.” he said, shrugging his shoulders. “ Mind to leak any details?” she questioned and he just shook his head. “Nope, Louis here can tell you all the details later..” he winked and pressed a kiss to Louis’ cheek. “ugh, this better not be something cheesy.” Louis complained in a playful manner. 

“Oh, hush it, it’s far from cheesy trust me. Also, it’s not too far away either, and don’t worry about the costs because I have them covered.” he said and Louis eyes him suspiciously until Harry had kissed him to make him stop. ”Well, this is my queue to leave..” she said, backing away, and leaving them alone. 

“Good she’s gone.” Harry grinned before moving to lay back on Louis’ bed and pulling him down with him, and pulling Louis close, of course they were cuddling on his bed. Definitely something he wasn’t going to pass up. 

Louis rested his arm over Harry’s waist, and tucked his face into his neck and sighing contently. “Been wanting to just do this, lay with you, and relax. Especially since I had an early morning” he yawned a bit, squeezing Louis’ love handles. “Someone kept me up late last night.” Louis lightly blushed and pushed his face more into him. 

“Not my fault I wanted to talk to you… I missed you.” despite them talking all the time this past week and half, he missed him. Physically missed him, more so than he did when he ignored him for two months. “Aw, you missed me? What about me did you miss?” oh god, why? Now Harry was definitely fishing for sweet mushy answers that are going to make Louis’ heart explode.

“Of course… ugh, don’t make me go all sappy now, Harold. I just missed you all together.” he said, his face red. 

“Knew it, I could tell you missed me on the phone last night. Oh, I can’t wait to hug you and cuddle with you, ‘mm definitely can’t wait to kiss you.” Harry mock teased until Louis brought his hand up and twisted his nipple to get him to stop. “Hey! That’s not nice, Lou.” he said, swatting his hand away. “And it’s not nice to mock me, is it?” he snickered a bit.

“Fair enough.” He rolled his eyes with a stupid smile across his face. 

They had laid there for a while, just relaxing, and Harry rests his eyes… obviously sleeping. Not that Louis minded. An hour passed and Louis broke free, going to the bathroom for a split second, and when he came back to see Harry sitting up and rubbing his eyes. 

“I swear I wasn’t sleeping.” Harry said and Louis shook his head with a small smile. “Yeah, sure you weren’t.” he said sarcastically as he went and plopped down next to him. 

“So when are we leaving? Or do you have this ulterior motive where you’re getting me hyped for a date that just ends up with us cuddling in bed watching Netflix?” he said, prodding his finger into Harry’s side. “Either one works.” he said.

“Can you not?” Harry shook his head, shoving Louis’ finger away. “Also no, I’m taking you on a proper date you deserve, you know one that includes me and you out and about, spending money on you? And putting all my attention on you?” Harry said, with a head shake. 

“Also, we can leave whenever your ready, Lou.” he smiled, quickly pressing his lips against his once again, a bit tiredly though. “How about now?” Louis said against Harry’s lip, pulling his head back a bit. 

So they left Louis’ mum and Harry wasn’t telling him where they were going to, apparently it’s a surprise. Hopefully it’s a good one. 

The night was pretty interesting, so far. Harry took him out to a park and they just walked and talked, holding hands. Harry told Louis how back in the day when they were month into that intimate relationship he could only get off to the thought of him. How he could only think about kissing him, and only him. Harry also admitted that he in fact looked at Louis’ differently the first few months after the start.

“You know what was the best shag we had?” Harry asked, squeezing Louis’ hand. “What?” Louis asked, looking up at him as they walked along the beaten path. “Remember after Liam’s birthday party?” Louis nodded, smiling a bit to himself. Oh yes, that night…. The night Harry tortured him by looking him in his eyes while he fucked him missionary… yeah, that didn’t help Louis at all regarding his feelings. 

“Of course I do… and you’re right, Styles.” He grinned, his cheek a bit red. “I knew I loved you then.” Harry said, pulling Louis a little closer to him as they walked. ‘Then you went off and dated her not too long after.‘ Louis thought to himself a bit sadly and Harry just shook his head. No... he wasn’t going to think about that at all anymore. It‘s the past. 

“I thought it was bit odd you know? Not that I minded.” he smiled a bit, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. “I just wish I could rewind back to that time and just stay the morning after… I shouldn’t have been coward and stayed.” he said a little sadly. “I just wish I could redo everything all over again.” Louis raised his brows at that… so Harry would undo meeting Ellie? That was probably the best thing he has ever heard come out of his mouth. 

“Harold… it’s okay. I understand. It’s in the past and we’re here now.” Louis reassured him, he’s just glad that all the bad was in the past, and they’re together right now. Well, not exclusive but still.

Harry shook his head with a smile, “Louis, I seriously don’t know how you put up with it for so long… and I never said thank you for that. For being strong and not walking away from our friendship. I don’t think I would have been happy at all if you walked away. It nearly killed me when you walked away two months ago… I don’t even want to know what I would have done after what happened almost three years ago.” Harry said. 

“You’re going to make me cry.. Stop being sappy.” Louis said, pouting a little. God, Harry and all this mushy stuff, always made him a bit emotional when it involves romantic feelings and ugh!

“I’m only telling the truth, Lou.” He said, stopping them for a moment and pulling Louis into a tight embrace. “I could have lost you three years ago because of feelings, I could have made things right and just told you how I felt…” he said a bit of a frown on his face. “ I feel awful.” he sighed. Louis brought his finger up and pressed it against Harry’s lip. “No more… you’re fine. I love you and that’s all that matters. It’s in the past, I’m not hurting anymore either.” he reassured him softly before leaning up on his tip toes and molding his lips against Harry’s lovingly. 

When they finally finished walking the trails, they had went to dinner, which was nice, and of course Harry paid for everything since he insisted, and going back home late at night was nice too. No they didn’t shag, Louis kind of wants to wait till they’re officially a couple… no more of sleeping out of a relationship bullshit, he’s already gone through that round with Harry.

**…**

When June rolled into mid July Harry and Louis had been seeing each other for over a month… well just dating. Harry has yet to ask him the question. Things have pretty great though, they’ve gone on dates every week, talked on the phone alone, and some night were sleepless talking on the phone to the only person that mattered to Louis. 

He knows he should move back and he should get his own flat, it‘s just hard. Just to go back and have those memories fueled back up, maybe if Harry persuades him, he will come stay with him for a weekend. Harry had been the one traveling to see him, and the one making all the effort to come out of his way. So maybe Louis texted Harry saying he wanted to change plans and stay with him this weekend.

So he ended up taking a bus to Southport this time, and meeting Harry at the bus stop, and hugging him, and greeting him with a kiss he longed for. The feelings were all there as they usually were, getting stronger each time he was around him, and he hoped soon that maybe Harry would ask him to be his boyfriend. He sure as hell isn’t doing it… he want’s Harry to be ready and willing.

“I missed you.” Harry said in the crook of Louis’ neck, pressing a sweet kiss before pulling away an looking down at him. “Also welcome back.” he grinned and Louis shook his head. “I just don’t understand why you took the bus, though.” he shook his head. 

“Didn’t want to put miles on my car and also gave me time to relax a bit, started up a new blog on the way here.” he smiled, Yeah he finally got around to creating a new one and deleting the old. It was hard, but he needed to let go, he needed to let go of everything that reminded him of the negativity. “This time I’m not going to dedicate it to my feelings.” he shook his head. “More so the fact of my life experiences and just random stuff.” he shrugged and Harry nodded. 

When they left the bus stop Louis just looked out the window of Harry’s car, remembering things they used to do around town, and just thinking of all the good times he had with his lads. Okay, so maybe he does miss living here for those reasons. 

Harry’s apartment was a lot more emptier than he remembered, but then again, he forgot how much less stuff he had before Ellie moved in. Louis sat his bag down onto Harry’s bed and looked around while Harry was busy in the kitchen getting a drink. 

“Make yourself comfortable, Lou. Movie day. I got Netflix set up in here and a bag of popcorn calling our names.” Harry said, peeking his head into the bedroom. “You know me so well.” Louis said with a small smile, plopping down onto Harry’s bed, and watched Harry in the kitchen from here. 

Louis could feel a warm sensation in the pit of his stomach watching him making popcorn in the microwave, how his arm braced the wall, and how his messy bun had curls falling out. Louis honestly felt so lucky. He finally is giving his heart to him the way is should be, because Harry he believes is his other half. Okay, maybe that’s a stretch, but he can’t picture himself with anyone else. 

Louis watched as Harry came back with a bowl of popcorn and some drinks, setting them down onto the nightstand, and placing the bowl between them. Harry’s arm stretching across to curl around his shoulders, and turning on a movie. Though they ended up not even watching the movie, more so snogging, and making a mess of the bowl of popcorn falling off the bed. So much for a movie day. More so a day of snogging and close calls. Louis has subtly hinted to Harry he was waiting, he told Harry he wants things to be a little more secure before he gives himself to him again. 

The rest of the night, though they pretty much cuddled, kissed, and just laid in bed just being affectionate. It Didn’t help that Harry was rubbing his back and listening to and honestly, it was the most relaxing thing in the world. Who knew being with Harry made all right in the world, and made Louis the happiest person on the planet. Who knew how much power someone had of his heart. 

That night he got a wonderful night’s rest and over the course of the next two days were pretty eventful. With going back to the boardwalk to just have a little romantic stroll and Harry taking him out to a nice dinner. Hanging out with the lads was nice again, all going out to the bar and having a drink or two and coming back for a drunk snog where they woke up half naked was nice too. 

One thing Louis noticed that Harry was protective, more so than he usually is. With a guy trying to make a feel the night at the bar didn’t really end well. Harry confronted him and almost got a black eye… yeah luckily Louis managed to come between them and had them all leave before things got worse.

It was the day after when Louis noticed Harry seemed a bit nervous, like he wasn’t himself. They were sitting out on Harry’s couch, just watching some telly. “Louis?” Harry asked, his arm around Louis’ waist, and a hand in his pocket. “Yeah?” he asked, turning to look at him?

It was then Harry pulled out a key and Louis raised a brow. “What’s this?”.

Harry removed his arm and smiled a bit. “Your key to my flat.” well that took Louis by surprise. What was happening? What?

“Harry…” he said, looking down at the key. 

“I just want you to have a key, you know when you come over, you can come over whenever you want, and you’re allowed to show up at anytime and come in when I’m not home. I just want you to have a place when you come here and see me when you want, I want you to have a place where you need to get away.” he said placing the key on Louis’ lap. 

Louis was just speechless to be honest. This was something he never dealt with before. 

“I just want you to have it… I just want you to have the option to show up when you want when you’re missing me.” he said, placing a hand on Louis’ thigh. 

Louis nodded finally, pocketing the key, smiling up at him, cupping his cheek, and pressing their lips together. So Harry gave him a key. No big deal.

Okay, maybe it’s a huge fucking deal!

“I love you, Harry.” Louis said after he moved his head back a bit, smiling and pressing one more kiss. “And I love you.” Harry said against Louis’ lips. Moving his hand to gently rub Louis thigh affectionately, before pulling away, and pulling Louis into his lap, and cuddling him.

They were honestly so sickening. Niall, Zayn, and Liam have all said they need a room because how gross they are despite Zayn and Liam being more adventurous than them. Hell, they’re just making up lost time is all. 

When his last night came around with Harry he felt a bit of sadness wash over him, he didn’t want to leave, he wanted to stay. He just wants to stay here and wake up next to Harry, kiss him when he wants, touch him when he wants, and just be the first and last person he talks to. He hates that feeling he gets when he’s not near him, and that rolling feeling he gets in his stomach when he knows he has to leave and it gets closer to the hour. 

Harry was busy in the living room just messing with his phone while Louis was showering, thinking to himself. He knows Harry gave him a key so he can come anytime he wants, but that still doesn’t mean he feels a bit sad. He’s not going to see him for a week and a half, considering he just spent a couple days with him, even Harry went to work one day, and he visited with him at lunch at the pub.

“I’ll be fine.” Louis said to himself, as he dried off his body, slipping on his night clothes, and shaking his wet mane of hair. He threw his towel into the hamper, doing a once over in the mirror before grabbing his phone, and right when he opened the bathroom door his phone buzzed. 

 

Louis quirked his brows after seeing he had gotten a text from the one person whom he thought he would never hear from again… Ellie. 

_Have fun with my leftovers, just fyi, Harry still wants me, babe._

Louis furrowed his brows, shoving his phone into his pocket, yeah, that didn’t sit well with him at all. How dare she. How in the hell did she even know they were kind of seeing each other? How? 

“Harry?” he called from the bathroom, walking out to see him sitting on his couch. “Yes?” he asked, looking up from his phone. 

“Do you… do you still talk to, Ellie?” he asked bluntly, crossing his arms, frown across his face. Harry looked a bit dumbfounded and looked down, pocketing his phone and yup, that spoke volumes to him. 

“He just shook his head, going into Harry room, and grabbing his overnight bag, and shoving his clothes into it. “Louis… let me explain, please?’ Harry asked, now standing in the doorway, a frown on his face. “Explain what? Explain that you’re talking to the both of us? That you can’t let her go?” he shook his head, almost in tears. 

“It’s not like that, Louis. I swear.” he frowned, watching him pack the rest of his things away. “Then tell me why you’re talking to her? Why she fucking messaged me? Huh?” he said hotly. 

“I just want to be friends with her, that’s it. She’s the one that came to me… she’s dating Bradley.” Louis just kept shaking his head. “Harry… she says you still want her. Why would she say that?” he was on the brink of tears at this point. It was like a losing battle, maybe it was a mistake to forgive Harry so easily. 

He stayed quiet and Louis could feel his heart breaking all over again. 

“I thought I was the only one… I thought you told me everything, but apparently not.” he shook his head. “I’ve been waiting for you to ask me… for us to be official, but now I know why you haven‘t… because you can’t make up your mind.” he said, upset. 

“It was a mistake to forgive you and just give you my heart so easily, I was just so stupidly blind, and I wanted this for so long… I just wanted this so badly.” his voice cracking. “I wish I would have thought about it more, made you work for it, and I feel like such a fool.” he said wiping at his eyes. 

Harry just stood there quiet, a frown on his face this whole time, and Louis couldn’t do this. 

Especially if Ellie is still around. 

“You can’t have us both, Harry. You can’t.” he cried. “You either choose her or me… “ he said almost loosing it, walking past Harry, going to put on his shoes. “Louis.. Don’t go.” Harry said sadly.

Louis looked over his shoulder, frowning. “When you make your decision I’ll be at my mum’s… I can’t wait forever, Harry.” he said before leaving Harry’s flat and hailing a cab to the bus station.

His heart was shattered once again.


	13. XIII.

“Come on Louis, you got to at least go out to a pub with me tonight. I came two hours out of my way to spend a couple days with you.” Niall said in frustration. “Please, for my sanity. I have cabin fever and I’m surprised you don’t by now being in your room majority of your day.” he shook his head, furrowing his brows. 

When mid July turned into the last day of August Louis wasn‘t so sure of anything anymore. Louis realized that maybe Harry really doesn’t feel the same at all, and it was spur of the moment. So this is where he’s at, sitting at his mums sulking, and being all closed off. If Harry wanted this he would have come a week ago, he would have contacted Louis by now, and he surely would have made a damn effort. 

“I don’t know, Nialler. I don’t really feel up to getting wasted at all, not even a drink sounds good. Can we just stay in and order in? My mum and the girls are out for the night.” Louis suggested. His mum and the girls had gone to stay with his aunt whom came back from America, and his mum had tried to get him to go, but with him being upset she just let him stay, but told him to get some company to stay with him. So here’s Niall. 

“Louis, come on.” he said, crossing his arms. Shaking his head. 

“You already know my answer. Please Niall.” he said, getting a little frustrated. Louis walking passed him, going into the kitchen, getting some to parch his thirst.

Niall, leaning against the doorframe, and shaking his head. “How about we go for a ride then? Last day of summer drive? I mean something good has to come from this summer. Maybe we can go pick up Liam and Zayn.” Niall suggested and Louis just slumped his shoulder.

“I don’t know… I don’t really feel like going back to Southport, Niall. I really don’t…” he murmured as he set his glass down in the sink. “Also, do you really spend your whole day in a car when you are leaving two days from now?” he asked, eyeing him for a moment. 

“Louis. You’re just making excuses for me now. Also, we don’t have to go to Southport… I can always call them up and tell them to meet us halfway.” he shrugged. “I just want you to have fun, be your usual self and not this recluse person I don’t know.” he sighed. “You close yourself off when your heart broken. When you’re sad, mad, and other emotions. I don’t get you Louis, but I will be damned if I don’t help you feel better today. “ Niall said, with a small smile. “You’re my best mate and I want to see you having fun, okay?” Niall said and Louis just nodded.

“Now, do you want to go for a ride? I promise if you’re not having any fun we can come back. At least give it a few hours.” Niall asked, a little more concerned this time. “Well, since you’re pressuring me, I guess I have to say yes, if it‘s such a huge deal.” He poorly teasingly joked, and a half smile that followed. Niall just shook his head with a small smile. “We’ll leave in an hour.” he said, before leaving Louis alone to go use the washroom.

Louis rested his hands against the counter, sighing to himself. He really wasn’t up for leaving the house today, not really wanting to do anything that involves socialization. Also, he could run into stupid Ellie anytime and he isn’t about that. No, he is not. 

There was a knock at the door and he sighed to himself, he can only guess it could be one of his sisters friends or maybe a family member looking for his mum. He was wrong, dead wrong. It was a flower deliveryman. Odd.

“I have a delivery for Louis Tomlinson.” The guy said with a smile, holding a beautiful bouquet red roses.. A lot of roses wrapped with gold tissue paper with a black ribbon accenting it. The thing looked to be very expensive, and had an abundance of flowers.

What the?

“Um, yeah, that’s me.” Louis said a bit hesitantly as he took the bouquet and the guy told him to have a good day and walked off, leaving Louis a bit dumbfounded. Who were these from? Maybe they were from his mum or sisters to cheer him up, or maybe it could he from someone he knows… someone he hopes they’re from.

Louis went inside, setting the flowers down, and read the little card attached to them, he could feel his cheeks heat up a bit.

_Another chance? -H_

Louis swallowed thickly, setting the card onto the table, not too sure what to think. Harry sent him red roses… ones that probably cost around a hundred pounds or more. He wonders if maybe this is some ploy though… what if Ellie rejected him and he’s just his backup? What if Harry only chose him because it’s easy, and because there isn’t much baggage. He’s confused. 

“Who’s the flowers from?” Niall asked, cocking a brow as he came out from the bathroom.

“Harry.” Louis said, his tone laced with a touch of sadness.

“I knew he was up to something.” Niall muttered under his breath before going over and resting his hand onto Louis’ shoulder. “Louis… pal.” Niall said, patting his shoulder. “Harry loves you, trust me on this. I’m one hundred percent positive he’s been planning ways to get you back.” Louis raised his brows at that, he has?

“Also, I’m going to sound like an idiot, but excuse me for being mushy and snappish. I’ve noticed the way he looks at you, I mean I’ve kept it to myself way before I found you two were fucking each other.” he started. “ I mean I just thought it was because you’re just a great person to be around, and can make anyone smile, and such. It’s different with Harry, I noticed how Liam and Zayn stare at you, and it’s platonic, but Harry? It’s different. He loves you. I think he loves both of you and Ellie, but I think you take the cake.” Niall said, and Louis was honestly surprised Niall even said this. 

“I just don’t even know, Niall. I really don’t.” he sighed, going over to find a vase under his mums sink. 

“I say give him another chance…. maybe call him tonight? like over speaker and I’ll be here to mediate the call… make sure everything goes smoothly. “ he suggested and a weight fell into the pit of Louis’ stomach, almost dropping one of his mums vases he found.

He quietly set the vase up and put the flowers in it after unwrapping them. “I’ll think about it.” was all he said as he went and put the flower in his room. 

Harry’s so confusing. Louis has no idea what’s even going on anymore… Harry just now decided to choose him? Just now contacted him?

He isn’t even sure if he up to talking to him tonight, maybe he just wasn’t to sulk more and watch sappy romance movies with Niall, and cry over the sad parts. 

“Louis… he’s trying.” Niall said, his tone softer this time. “Trying? He hasn’t contacted me in almost two months, Niall and now? I’m just confused is all.” he said, sitting on his bed.

“Maybe he was giving you space to cool off. I don’t know though for sure. I know for sure he hasn’t been around Ellie, Lou.” Niall said with a small smile, reassuringly. “So? They could have been texting each other, like they did while me and Harry were kind of seeing each other.” he said with a glower look upon his face.

“Quit being negative, just call him tonight to get it over with, will ya?.” Niall said with a bit of a head shake. 

“I already said I’ll think about it, okay?” he said, petulantly. Niall just slumped his shoulders, sitting down beside Louis, and slinging his arm over his shoulders. He pulled him into a tight squeeze before gently shaking him. “ You’re so stubborn sometimes.” he teased a bit. “Glad that you’re though, he got’s to really work for this, between you two. I don’t think I can handle this again, you post heart break via 3.0.” he chuckled. 

“You’re one of my best mates and you deserve to be happy, and have someone that wants to be fully committed to you. Hopefully he’s serious this time.” Niall said, pulling away a bit. 

“Well, I plan on not letting him walk in so easily like last time, I just really wanted it last time and I don’t know. He’s going to have to do a lot more than send me flowers.” he sighed. “Especially prove to me that I’m worth it. His time and that there isn’t anyone else.” he frowned a bit before getting to his feet.

“But that’s for later, okay?” Niall nodded. 

He just needed to not think about Harry right now, especially with the thoughts of actually having a conversation with him over the phone with Niall listening in, and possibly chiming in. It’s a start though. 

“Well now that’s done, want to go now? Going to meet up with Zayn on the way there because Liam had gotten called in.” Niall asked, getting to his feet and slipping on his jacket.

“Yeah, I guess.” he sighed, slipping on his jacket, and grabbing his wallet off his night stand. “Where are we even going, Niall?” he asked. ”Have you even thought of somewhere yet?” he just needed to know how long they would be out.

“It’s a surprise, so hush.” Niall said, a mischievous smirk across his face. “Ugh a surprise? Really?” he groaned. “Hey, hey, no complaining. Be a happy little lad and enjoy the ride.” he smirked, knowing that was going to get Louis blood boiling. 

“I am not little, Niall.” he scoffed, crossing his arms. “I’m average height, so excuse you.” he shook his head, going out Niall’s car after locking the front. 

“I beg to differ, but whatever.” Niall joked as he turned on the engine once inside the car and they were off, the radio blasting tunes from The Fray. Louis obviously had no complaints about the music choice. 

Louis just looked out the window thinking about tonight and how this conversation was going to go down. He was sure Harry was going to do the typical I’m sorry and stuff, but he wanted more than that. He wanted Harry to tell him what’s going on in his mind, what he wants from whatever they are right now, and if he has thoughts of getting back with Ellie still. Especially if they’re still talking. 

Harry knows how much he dislikes her.

He’s just glad he hasn’t run into her in so long, sure that text she sent him was something, but she really needs to be told off. Louis knows if he see’s her face again, he won’t hesitate to do so, and he had a lot to say to her face to face. She ruined his friendship with Harry and now she pretty much ruined him trying with Harry possibly. She’s like the fucking plague. 

Louis noticed that they were heading into Bradford and he cocked a brow, why were they here? Zayn’s parents town. 

“Why are we here?” he asked a bit confused. “To get Zayn from his mum’s. Hello?“ Niall said with a small smile. “He had to go to his parents to talk to them this morning, so I told him just to wait for us there before we left.” he shrugged. Made sense. 

When they finally pulled up to Zayn childhood home that was slightly huge in size the lad came out the front door, and hopped into the car. Looking flawless as always, damn him. “My boys!” He leaned over, engulfing them into a slight hug, pushing them close against his chest and Louis swatted at his hand. 

“You’re squeezing me, Zayn.” Niall complained as he pulled away, glaring over his shoulder before driving off. 

Zayn kicking his feet up the center console up front before Niall elbowed his at his shoes and shaked his head. “Feet off the equipment. This isn’t some place you call home.” he spat. “Show some respect.” he rolled his eyes.

“Oh, hush it, don’t ruin my good mood.” he grinned, sitting up ins his seat a bit. “How you doing, Louis?” Zayn asked, changing the subject.

“I’m… okay.” he said quietly and Zayn just shook his head. “Cheer up, Louis. Things will pan out soon.” he said with encouragement. Yeah, soon, right. The flowers and that note are a step forward, but it seriously isn’t enough to persuade Louis into thinking it‘s all he needed to prove to him that he‘s worth it. He has to try harder than this.

“Not getting my hopes up again.” he shook his head and Zayn just nodded to that, dropping the subject for now, thankfully.

The rest of the ride to wherever Niall was taking them, he was all consumed into his thoughts as Zayn was busy singing along with Niall to the radio when it played some back to back nostalgic tunes of Blink 182; classic favorite. God, they sounded like a bunch of drunks thinking they were the best damn thing that’s ever happened to Louis’ ears.

“ _I should call him tonight._ “ Louis thought to himself as he looked out the window, hearing bits and pieces of the lyrics _So here I am, I’m trying._ and _Lets start this again for real._ “ why do songs always influence him? why?

“Welcome to Manchester, boys!” Niall said proudly, snapping Louis out of it and frowning. Not that he didn’t mind the city, he just wasn’t up for being surrounded selfish pricks, rush hour, and just the over sensory load with everything going on. “Really, Niall/” He sighed, shaking his head.

“Hey, hey, anywhere else I would have picked you’d have the same reaction, so can it.” Niall said in defense, and kept on driving. Louis just crossed his arms over his chest and looked out the window at the passing building and people on the sidewalks.

He felt a bit jealous though, the way some of the couples looked so happy and the flirty teenagers being so careless. He feels envious because he can’t be like with Harry, unless he wants his heart broken because there’s someone else. Not just him and it makes him feel so sick to even think about it. 

When the car came to halting stop in a car park he eyed Niall suspiciously for a moment. “Shopping mall? Seriously?” he sighed, shaking his head. He really wasn’t in the mood for shopping and he surely wasn’t in the mood to be bombarded with little kids crying to people talking, talk about sensory overload.

“Just get your arse out of the car, Louis.” Zayn said before getting out, Niall following. He groaned as he got out, and shoving his hands into his pockets, and walking besides his mates. “Be happy that we’re spending overdue lad time with you, all we need is Liam still, but it’s good enough.” Niall said as he wrapped an arm around Louis’ shoulder, shaking him a bit before letting go as they headed in.   
“Be glad I glad you two are my friends or else I would have kicked your bums to the curb a long time ago.” he joked, shaking his head. 

The first couple of stores they went into really didn’t interest Louis at all. He wasn’t into expensive colognes, designer sunglasses, or premium chocolates. All he wanted to do was go back to the car and have some peace and quiet. To think about Harry and what he’s going to say to him tonight over his phone.

With Niall trying to talk him into buying a salted pretzel from the food court to Zayn saying he should buy a new pair of shoes. He really wasn’t up to stuffing his face either or spending his money on things he probably would only wear once. 

“Mind if we make a detour to the jewelry store?” Zayn asked as they were getting closer and closer to Tiffany & Co. and Louis quirked a brow. It wasn’t uncommon for Zayn to buy Liam elaborate gifts that cost half his annual salary, but usually this jewelry store was for future special occasions according to Zayn in the past. 

“Sure… mind if I ask why?” Louis asked, brows raising. “Yeah, please tell us why, Zayn.” Niall smirked, shaking his head.

“It’s a surprise.” was all he said and both Louis and Niall looked at each other and shook their heads as they headed in, and Zayn walked up to the counter as if he knew what he wanted. 

The lady conversed with Zayn for a while, in fact Louis thinks she may have popped her chest out and pursed her lips, sad to say on her part, though, Zayn is one on a one way Liam train and two he’s merely into men. So Louis’ doesn’t blame him when he see’s him furrowing his brows when he leaned over the counter slightly, and the way he kept bringing up he had a boyfriend. 

“So do you think maybe if everything works out between you and Harry maybe one day either of you’ll be in this store hoping to find the ring for eternity?” Niall asked, leaning against the entrance, watching Zayn for a moment. Louis sighed, shrugging his shoulders. He had no idea why Niall asked that and honestly, it’s a lot to think about… him and Harry, it’s complicated right now, and surely if things do work out then maybe, but right now he can’t even think about ring shopping let alone thinking of anything serious until things change. 

“I don’t know, Niall. It just depends on what Harry has and if me and him actually work. It’s a nice thought, yeah. Just I’m not even sure if it’s a definite thing between us, not until he proves to me that I’m the only one he wants.” he said, frowning a little. 

“Understandable.” was all he said as Zayn came back over, smiling like an idiot. “Hmm, let me guess, you just got a great deal on a gold bracelet for Liam?” Niall asked, smirking. Zayn shrugged his shoulder, smiling as he walked past them and both looking at each other, Zayn’s up to something. Louis kind of has an idea, but he’s not putting his finger on it quite yet. 

When they went back into the food court, they just found a table and sat to take a small break and Louis eyed Zayn suspiciously as he was trying to contain a smile and Niall was busy munching on chips he got from the food court. 

“So, what has you all smiles huh? spill because I don’t think I can take this freaky smile on your face anymore.” Louis said, leaning back in his spot. “I said it was a secret Louis, don’t want to jinx it now do you?” Zayn said and Louis quirked his brow. “Jinx, what, Zayn? Enlighten me.” he smirked a little, so maybe this was perking up his mood just a smidge. 

Zayn sighed and fiddled with his fingers, trying to keep his smile on lock, but it was useless, especially when Niall and Louis stared at him. “Alright, alright, I’ll spill, but you can’t tell anyone else.” he said leaning a little. 

“I’m going to propose to Li on Christmas, I know it’s early to start thinking about Christmas presents and such, but I really want this. I talked to his parents about it and they gave me the go to do it when the time comes.” he said, smiling the whole time he spoke, and ah Louis felt jealous. Not because he wants Zayn, but because he wants something like that to happen to him, for someone to smile like that when they talked about marrying him.

“You sure you’re ready?” Niall asked, as he finished off the rest of his food.

“I’m sure, one hundred percent positive too. I want to spend the rest of my life with him.” he said, is face all crinkled up and smiley. Louis had to admit this was cute, seeing Zayn being all mushy about the fact he’s going to propose to Liam and he’s sure Liam will say yes. He’s seen the way Liam eyes those rings when they used to go to the mall together and how he says future Payne Malik household. He knows that they’re meant for each other and mean to be wed. 

“I’m happy for you, I mean you seriously have been through so much with him, and yet you two are still strong till this day, hell you’re one amazing boyfriends to him. Sure, you have rough patches, but everyone does, and I stand by your choice to propose to him, so all the wishes in the world to you, Zayn.” Louis said with a small smile.

“Awe, thanks Louis.” Zayn said, reaching over and playfully pinching Louis cheek mockingly like a little baby. Louis swatted away his hand and shook his head. 

“I agree with Louis too, you two are inseparable. Besides you both live together anyways and Liam totally wants a ring from you, it’s so obvious.” Niall snickered. “Just is that going to be his only Christmas present?” he asked and Zayn shook his head.

“Well of course he’s going to have more, just that’s the main event and besides you guys don’t really have interest in one of the gifts anyways, you’re just going to say ‘ew don’t give us impure thoughts’ because you should know by now sex is always a wonderful gift!” he smiled after mocking them . “Our sex is good, but with a little role-play and some toys~” he was cut off with Niall covering Zayns mouth and shaking his head. “Please for the love of God, stop. I don’t need you to go into illicit detail about what toys you bought or what flavored lube this time you picked out.” Niall groaned.

“Well, excuse me for liking to talk about having sex with my boyfriend, so maybe you shouldn’t fill my ear on how good your sex life is, and especially when it’s ten in the morning.” Zayn shook his head, fiddling his brows. 

“Okay, you two ,stop it. No more sex talk and definitely no more arguing. I didn’t come out here to see hear you two argue over sex which is oddly fascinating, but still, sex is the last thing I want to talk about.” very much so, it brings back memories of him and Harry and that just doesn’t sit well with him. 

“Right, sorry Louis, forgot about what happened between you and Harry.” Zayn said with an apologetic smile and Louis nodded to him, letting him know it’s okay. 

So they spent the rest of their afternoon just talking about how Zayn has this elaborate plan to buy this really expensive ring and wine and just go all out. How he’s going to deck out in an ugly Christmas sweater and the tightest pants he owns, and how he’s going to bake cookies and have sex with Liam in the kitchen which was something he really didn’t need to know. Sometimes Zayn’s mouth really got the best of him.

When they dropped Zayn off at his parents, Louis was in a better mood to be honest, this little outing did do something, that’s for sure, and when they got back they were in the living room. Niall was flipping through channels to find something to watch and Louis made the mistake to check his phone… and Harry texted him.   
Harry asked him if he could call him later and he sent him a quick text with a confirmation before pocketing his phone and watching some TV show Louis had no interest in, too focused on his thoughts. Wondering what he was going to say to Harry, and wondering if Harry means it.

When it got later in the night Niall took out his phone and glanced over at Louis. “Ready to call him up?” he asked and Louis played with the hem of his jumper and nodded. “ready.” he sighed. So Niall pressed the little green button along with the speaker and not even two rings in Louis heard that familiar deep raspy voice he loves so much.

“Hello? Niall?” Harry asked a little confused.

“Hey Haz, um Louis wants me to sit in on the call, you know, just in case you two bicker.” he said, taking a sip of his drink.

“You mean you, Ni?” Harry snickered and Niall just shook his head. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyways, you can talk to Lou.” he nodded for Louis to take over and he hesitantly took the phone before setting it beside him, looking down at Harry’s name read across Niall’s phone.

“Harry… do you mean it?” he asked, his voice soft and he just is playing with the hem of his jumper still.

“Of course I do, Lou. I sent you flowers and I just, I don’t know… I love you, Louis I do, so much. I made a mistake, I know. I never meant to make you so upset, I wasn’t in the right headspace and I was wanting to make both of you happy, and I feel awful about it. “ he said and Louis nodded along as he listened.

“Louis, I choose you because I loved you first and because I can’t see myself without you or with anyone else.” he stressed and Louis quirked his brows. “Are you just spewing bullshit or do you really feel this way this time? Because I clearly remember you still had her in the back of your pocket?’ he frowned, shaking his head.

Harry sighed on the other end, probably shaking his head. “Louis, I was in a rough position, okay?” he stressed. “I’m in love with you and I love Ellie too, and I know I can’t have you both, and I know that I hurt you again and again. I didn’t mean to hurt anyone, I just couldn’t figure out who I wanted more, that’s why I never asked you to be official, I just didn’t want to break your heart again. I did and I feel awful about it, Louis.” Harry said. “If I could rewind back to that I would have told Ellie to piss off and just asked you to be official. I feel like such an idiot, Louis I really do.” he sighed.

“I just want to prove to you that I want you, I want us as a couple, and I want to make you the happiest person in the world. You deserve that, you deserve to smile, and you deserve to have a wonderful man in your life. I know I’m not ideal after everything that’s happened between us these past few years, but I would never take back the time we shared when we slept together. Never.” Louis was on the verge of tears to be honest. This was just so much to take in. 

“I cherish every moment I’ve had with you, and to be honest, every time I kissed you, held you, and made love to you it was one hundred percent real, especially when I looked you in the eyes every time after I started falling for you. It was all about you for a year and it scared me, Louis. I just wish I wouldn’t have been scared. ” that’s some pretty deep stuff there Harold. “

“You know how much I care for you Louis, I’ve always taken care of you when you had too much to drink, when you cried, and when you felt low. I just wish I could have been there when you felt your heart breaking every time you seen me with her, I had no idea and it kills me to know.” he said a little sadly. “I wish I wasn’t such an idiot back then and just confessed my fucking feelings to you, I wish I wasn’t such a coward back then..” he said.

“Harry…” Louis said softly. 

“You’re such a great person don’t ever say otherwise, everyone makes horrible choices… you took me to prom because I dumped Remington because he was such an unbelievable ass, you comforted me so many times when you had no idea I was crying over you, and you tucked me in at night when I was drunk, you cut off my limit, and you watched out for me. So don’t ever say you’re an idiot because you’re not. Nowhere near that.” Louis said as Niall was just shaking his head, getting up to go grab something to probably snack on. 

“You’re the guy I fell in love with, Harry. I’ve tried over and over to get over you, but like I said before I can’t. Even when I walked out last time I couldn’t stop thinking about you, I wanted to call you up, I wanted you to come cuddle me, and kiss me, and tell me how much you love me. I’ve always wanted that.. I’ve had many sleepless nights over you and I just don’t know how to get over you.” his voice beginning to crack a little.

“Louis, please don’t cry.” Harry cut in. 

Louis blinked away his warm tears and let out a sigh, trying to calm his nerves a little.

“I just want to know what you want, Harry. I want to know the truth because this hurts.” he said as a tear slid down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away, and yeah, when Niall came back he furrowed his brows, probably thinking Harry was making him cry on purpose. 

“I want you, Louis. Only you this time, I promise.” was all he said as Niall went off on him in a fit of rage almost, not really understanding what Harry and Louis was talking about. 

“Now you listen here, Harry. No more head games, no more of this I love you so much sappy bull shit. If you want Louis you have to come and get him, come be a fucking boyfriend and treat him like you want this. Quit being distant and stop for the love of god talking to her. You know how much she bother’s him and yet you still keep her around. I’m sorry Harry but if you want to be with Louis you need to fucking prove it.” Louis’ eyes widened, he really hadn’t expected that to be honest. 

“Niall, did you completely miss our conversation?” Harry said, sounding a little pissed off. “I choose Louis, Niall. Some calm yourself.” he stressed. “I’m willing to try again, hell if you want I can drive up there tonight if he wants.” he snapped back and Louis was shaking his head.

“Stop, please.” Louis cut in. “Harry, you don’t have to do that, just give me a few days okay?” he said, he really did need a few days to clear his head, especially if he ends up with Harry again. They probably will more than likely will kiss and hug and Louis will probably fall right back in, he knows it will happen. He knows himself and he knows it’s not the best idea right now, especially with all the negative in his head.

“Yeah, sure, Louis.” Harry said, his tone more softened. “I promise, though, I’m going to try and make this up to you, Louis. I swear.” his tone laced with sincerity and Louis is somewhat positive Harry means it this time. 

“Okay, Harold. I believe you.” Louis said, playing with the hem of his jumper once more. “Just like I said give me the time, and then see what happens after that, okay?” he asked once again and Harry agreed, 

When he eventually got off the phone with Harry Louis wasn’t sure what to do, Harry said he would text him soon, and try to get their old bond back with added spice. Also Harry told Louis he loves him and hopes they can work this out and Louis almost broke down into tears once again because he’s sensitive for one and two he hopes he means it. It’s all he wants.

So here he was in Niall’s car on the way to the market for a late night snack thinking about Harry.. Thinking about if he should just text him back tonight and tell him to come up and see him, but it’s so soon, and he doesn’t want to make the same mistake as last time. He didn’t think he can go through much more of this. 

Louis was lost in thoughts, thinking about when he and Harry get back together, how much kisses will need to be made up, cuddled, and just all the cutesy stuff. All the things he craved so much from him. He’s also thinking about how Harry would be such a wonderful boyfriend and would treat him so wonderful, and then with the add bonus of amazing sex you can’t go wrong. 

All he wants is happiness and the relationship he’s been dreaming of for the past two years. 

 

Louis was brought of his thoughts when his phone buzzed in his hand and he looked down, swallowing thickly when he got a certain text. He wanted to snap his phone in half and throw it out the damn window. Ellie texted him.

_Harry send you flowers too? -E_

He seriously wanted to fucking cry right now, again? Really? What the hell is even going on with Harry?

He sent him fucking roses, this morning with a note that says another chance, but Ellie got flowers too? 

What the hell?

“I want to go back home.” Louis said, his tone laced with anger and sadness. Niall looked over at him a bit concerned. “Everything okay, Louis?” he asked concerned. 

“No, I’m not okay.” he was on the verge of tears. “I just want to go back home, okay?” his voice cracked a bit. Niall sighed, looking at him and nodded, turning around in a car park nearby and drove back to Doncaster.

When they did get back to Louis’ mum he was out the car in mere seconds and b-lined inside and went straight to the flowers, seriously wanting to take them and throw them in the rubbish bin, they meant nothing. Harry is obviously playing them both. 

“Louis, what’s wrong?” Niall asked, concerned. 

“What’s wrong? What’s wrong!? Harry is bloody playing with my feelings like a marionette. That’s what’s wrong.” he snapped, his eyes watering up. Niall stood there confused. Of course.

“What?” he asked.

“Ellie. She sent me a text message asking me if I got flowers too.” his voice cracked, a frown across his face. “She got fucking flowers from him, Niall. He sent her them to.” he said, on the verge of tears.

“Louis… want me to call Harry and clear this mess up?” he asked and Louis just shook his head. “No, I don’t want to talk to him at all, you can tell him to kindly fuck off because I‘m done with these head games.” he just broke down into tears. Niall raised his brows, frowning as he went over and hugged Louis tightly to console him.

Louis cried into Niall’s chest, and he felt so embarrassed. He felt like such an idiot for thinking Harry meant everything he said on the phone, meant he wanted Louis and wanted to try again, what a fucking joke. He can’t believe he fell for that. 

He was not about to be played like this. He thought Harry would never do something like this, why in the hell would he fucking do this? 

Does he really want to hurt Louis in every way possible?

Louis really isn’t even sure what to do anymore, he really doesn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry loves that this chapter is short, but even more angst. xx
> 
> it’ll get better I promise in the next chapter or so. X. Poor Lou.
> 
> Also, sorry I haven’t posted in a while, haven’t had wifi because money problems and writing up my new fic as this one ends, but I’m back!


	14. XIV.

  
Louis wonders where the time has gone since he see’s the trees changing color and the air getting much cooler. He wonders when the throbbing pain in his chest will stop. It’s not like he can ignore that he’s hurting, it’s not like Harry has tried to reach out to him since the whole flowers incident. He’s been expecting a whole long apology text from him saying oh, it’s a misunderstanding and such, but he got nothing. Maybe he was a fool to believe Harry even wanted him, maybe Harry just thought he wanted him because he was lonely… like when he broke up with his ex and decided to ask Louis to become friends with benefits. 

It was a mistake, Louis knows he should have never agreed to do that, he should have given it second thoughts without jumping right in because it’ll create a closer bond. So to this day after crying over a guy that’s played with his fucking heart for a month he wishes that it never happened. He wishes that Harry never showed up at that hotel to win him over so easily, he was so stupid to just jump into his arms, blinded by what he’s wanted for so long. He should have known Harry probably wasn’t over Ellie. He even knows right now that he probably still loves her, so he tries not to think about him at all.

So Louis is in the kitchen trying to make himself some soup because he honestly has had a poor appetite lately and this is all he can truly stomach right about now. “Louis honey, please eat the leftover spaghetti I made last night, it’s always been your favorite.” his mum said as she washed her hands. He sighed and shook his head, “Not in the mood for hearty things, mum. Plus, I don’t feel all too well, so soup it is.” he says as he pours his hot soup in a bowl, grabbing a spoon, and claiming a seat at the table.

“You’ve practically been on a soup cleanse for two weeks, this isn’t healthy honey.” she frowns as she grabs a seat next to him as she takes a sip of her cup of coffee she just made up for herself. “I know you’re going through a rough patch and probably food doesn’t sound appealing when you’re sad, but you got to keep your health in check and try to be positive.” she said with encouragement.

“I know… I know.” was all he said as he slowly spun his spoon around in the liquid, sighing to himself. He honestly wasn’t hungry. Food just didn’t sound good at all, this awful feeling his chest just made him feel sick to the point food or anything sounded awful. Heartache is the worst.

“It’s just hard, mum. I’m trying so hard to get over him and I can’t.” he sighed sadly, great now the thought of him is back once again. He has officially gone one day without thinking about him so this might be a small personal victory. Maybe.

“It’s okay, it’s just going to take some time. I think distancing yourself from him and not contacting him will help, but honey, you were hung up on him for so long and it’s going to take a long time to just get over him. Especially since you two got together well dating for nearly a month and that doesn’t help. Just give it time.” she says with a hopeful smile. “Besides, you never know Louis… it could have been a mistake and it’s all a misunderstanding. Either way I love you and I support whatever you decide with your future.” she says before taking a sip.

Louis sets his spoon down and bows his head and gnaws on his bottom lip thinking for a moment. _He doesn’t want me… he obviously wants her._ he thinks to himself. Yeah, way to be negative Louis. “I don’t mum, I really don’t.” he sighs. “Thank you, though.” he looks back with a little smile, before finally trying his soup. She nods with a small smile before she pecks his cheek and pats him on the shoulder before leaving him alone to eat in peace for a moment. 

He dumped the rest of his soup out after a bit and headed back to his room when Lottie stepped in front of him and crossed her arms, shaking her head. “Nope, you’re not allowed to be a recluse again today. I invited Liam and Zayn over so you’re going to finally shower and go out and have fun.” Louis furrowed his brows, what the hell, Lottie?

“No. I don’t want to go out, why are you even making decisions for me? I’m a grown man, Lott’s.” he sighed pushing past her. “Louis, look at you, you haven’t showered for who knows how long, your in your sleep clothes, you haven’t shaved in a few days, and not to mention you’re on a liquid diet. I’m sorry, but you’re in a slump and I’m going to help you out of it.” she says as she followed him into his room. 

“Please just leave me alone, okay? I just want to be alone.” he says hotly as he flops down onto his bed, pulling the blanket over his head, and closing his eyes. “Close the door on the way out too.” his voice muffled under the blanket, rolling to his side. She sighed, shaking her head, and tapping her foot. “Louis… get out of bed.” she sighed, coming over and ripping his blanket off of him. He furrowed his brows as he just sunk his face further into his pillow. “Just go away, okay? Quit trying to be mum.” he says with annoyance. “I just want to be alone, please Lottie.” he stressed. 

She sighs, shaking her head once more, “I didn’t want to say anything but with this behavior lately I think it’s time to let go, Louis. For your sanity, please.” she stressed. 

Louis sighed, he knew she wasn’t just about to give up so easily, so he might as well given in so maybe she would just leave him the hell alone.

“I know, I know. I just… it’s hard.” he said sadly. “I miss him.” he admits with a frown that followed. “I miss our friendship… but I don’t miss how he fucking hurt me… how he sent me and her flowers. That’s just not right, Lottie.” he says. “I’m just so sick of being hurt.” he sighed.

“I know you are, but you’re in love with him, and it’s hard to just walk away and not feel anything. Trust me, I have no idea what being in love feels like, but it shouldn’t have to hurt or make you cry. He’s a wonderful guy, but he needs to sort out his heart before he decides to waltz back in your life, especially since he claims he only wants you.” everything she was saying was true. Harry and him had a wonderful friendship and Harry is naturally a nice guy, but with Ellie involved, it’s all just a big load of unnecessary bullshit. “If he sent you both flowers, then it’s clear as day that he obviously is still hung up on her, and wants you around too for whatever he has in mind.” she furrowed her brows.

“I just wish I wasn’t so stupidly in love with him, I wish feelings didn’t exist.” he frowned. “ Why must I be the idiot who fell for their best mate? Why me?” he groaned into his pillow

“Because you both didn‘t think, but no more talk about him because I know every time anyone brings him up you shut down so this is the last time I’ll even say a word.” she smiles, Louis knows it’s not true. Her and Fizzy have trash talked about Harry ever since they found out what happened last time between them, and he knows they’re just being protective over him. It shouldn’t have to be that way though, he should be the one protecting them. 

“We will see about that.” he says, shaking his head. “Questioning my ability to not trash the bloke huh? You will see, Bubby. Me and Fiz can always trash Ellie, especially since she was so horrible to you.” well he doesn’t oppose. “All free reign to you both, I’m just happy that I never have to see her face ever again. I ignore her texts, I’m just over her and the unnecessary drama she creates.” he says.

“Good! Maybe she got the hint to finally buzz off.” Lottie says as she got to her feet. “Can’t believe she faked how sweet she was with you in public, still makes me sick.” she says with an eye roll. “Good thing she finally got exposed.” she says with a snicker as she leaves, shutting the door. Louis was glad that she got exposed for being such an unbearable brat, she literally threatened him, and was such a phony to everyone when they were around. He just couldn’t believe Harry ended up with her, it seriously boggles his mind how he never saw it. 

So leaving Louis alone to sulk in his room for hours on end, sleeping, and just lying there trying to think all the ways to forget about Harry and Ellie. He’s feeling sadder now that he’s thinking about him, he misses him and this just isn’t good. 

It’s the middle of the evening and it’s dark in Louis room, and he’s napping that is until his light is switched on and the blanket is ripped off of him. “Louis, mate, you need to get up. You have guests over!” Liam says happily as he throws the blanket into the corner of the room as Zayn sat in his desk chair. “Why is everyone ripping the blankets off of me today? Also, thanks for ruining my nap.” he snapped as he rolled to his side to see his two mates in his room, looking to be happy and he feels envious. He feels jealous that they can be happy and be together, and that makes him feel sick. 

“You nap all the time, though, so time to get your sad arse up because we’re taking you out.” Zayn says. 

“No.” Louis says as he rolls back over to the other side, closing his eyes. 

“Louis come on, we came all the way here for you. Lottie invited us because you’re a sad pup, so we left and soon as we could.” he said as he sat down next to Louis’ body. “Come on, it’ll do you some good, and beside us lads need to keep our friendships strong. It sucks to see you like this, Louis. Zayn and I want to take you out, so please Louis, come.” he asks in a more gentle tone and Louis was seriously about to snap at him until Zayn said something.

“We won’t force you to come, Louis. But we aren’t leaving you here to be sad like you have been. We hate seeing you sad, like Louis, this is bad, real bad. I’ve never seen you this torn up over anyone and we just want to help is all.” he says. “Niall couldn’t make it tonight, and I know you’d get out of bed for him, so please Louis.” he sighed. 

“Fine, if I go out tonight will you get off my back, then? This is the only night I’m going out.” he finally caved as he moved to sit up, rubbing his eyes. “Just give me an hour to clean up.” he sighed. Both boys nod with an accomplished smile. 

“Yeah, you need a shower and a shave, Mate.” Liam said, putting his hand on Louis’ shoulder before getting to his feet, and moving to stand. “But in all seriousness Louis, we’re going clubbing so dress the part.” he says, nodding to his frumpy sleep clothes and Louis just rolled his eyes, getting out of bed and going into his closet. He really wasn’t up for loud music, being surrounded by an abundance of people, drinking, or anything for that matter. Maybe it might get him out of this funk, but who knows. 

So after an hour and half of cleaning up and finally looking like himself again, he was sitting in the back of Zayn’s car, just looking out the window and sighing to himself. He hopes this night goes by fast so he can just go crawl into bed and sleep, wondering when he will feel better.

Louis felt nauseous when they pulled into a busy car park, he used to love going out and enjoying the night life, but this damn broken heart is really fucking him up.

Once inside, he was mostly to himself as he followed the two love birds around, he didn’t even bother getting anything to drink and just sat down on a couch on the second tier as Liam went to use the toilets, leaving him alone with Zayn.

“You doing okay so far?” Zayn asks as he sits down next to him, giving him a small smile. Louis shrugs his shoulders, sighing. “Chin up, Louis. The nights still young, and we have a lot of time to kill.” he says with a hopeful smile, whipping his arm around Louis shoulders for a brief shake. “This isn’t like you either and it’s scaring me, mate.” he says before pulling away and nudging him a little. Louis sighs and shakes his head, looking down to his lap.

“How can I be happy and have a good time when I haven’t been in a good mood for weeks now, Zayn?’ he finally said, leaning back into the seat, just shaking his head. “What’s your secret to be happy? How did you move on from Stephen and finally be free of him?” he knew he probably shouldn’t have brought him up, but he just needs to know how he did it. How can you move on from someone you were in love with?

“Louis… this is different. Harry’s much different than him, and our situations our different.” he says. “Please don’t bring him up because this is totally different and Liam doesn’t need to be reminded of my ex boyfriend.” he sighed. “Just takes time, Louis. I know it’s hard, but the future will be a lot smoother once everything finds it’s place. I promise you it’s not always going to be this heart wrenching.” he gives an encouraging smile, but Louis just frowns, and just shakes his head. 

“I don’t know Zayn… From the looks of it, I’m just fucked with romance.” he sighed. “Stop. Go get yourself a drink and come back with a smile. Go on.” Zayn says, giving him a look to go do it or he was going to go get one for him. “I don’t want to drink, though.” he stressed. “So? Get something alcohol free then, just go socialize at the bar, Louis.” Zayn says as Liam came back over and sitting close next to Zayn. Louis watched as Zayn put his hand on Liam’s thigh and gave it a squeeze. He felt sick, absolutely sick. 

“Fine, but I’ll be back in five. Please don’t have a snog fest on the couch either, don’t want to get us kicked out.” he half assed joked as he got to his feet finally and made his way to the crowded bar. Looking over the menu nothing sounded particularly good anyways, so he ordered just a water instead. He’s at the bar for longer than expected because some bloke was trying to chat him, and Louis was not interested. The guy had to be much older than him, like by twenty years, and he kept telling Louis to smile. 

“Come on sunshine, smile.” he says as an attempt to flirt and Louis just sucks on his bottom lip, wishing this guy would get the hint that he’s not interested. He doesn’t want to go home with anyone tonight, and he surely doesn’t want to flirt at all. “I need to get back to my friends, excuse me.” was all Louis said as he finally walked away, but when he went to go back to the couch’s Liam and Zayn were gone, well they were dancing on the floor. Of course they abandon him to dance, typical.

He was about to sit down when he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turns around and raises his brows. 

Ellie was here of fucking course, why the hell was she even here?

“What the hell do you want?” Louis nearly snaps as he sits down onto the couch as she crossed her arms, furrowing her brows. “Don’t speak to me like that, Louis.” she snarled. “Funny how I run into you tonight, get dragged out of the house for crying over Harry?” she asks, smirking. 

“How about you shut the fuck up and leave me alone, okay?” he says. “I owe you no answers so piss off.” he snaps, taking a sip of his drink. “Oh, don’t be such a prick because he stomped on your little heart, I don’t think I like your rudeness since he fucked with your heart.” she snickered, smirking. “Too bad I sent him nudes when you two were dating.” she exercised her brows and Louis felt a weight drop in his stomach. What the hell? 

No. He knows she’s a liar and she’s just trying to be a bitch as usual. She just wants a reaction out of him, he knows her games and intentions all so well by now.

“Good one, I don’t really believe it though. So try again.” he rolls his eyes. 

“Believe what you want because it’s true, baby doll. He said he missed my body and couldn’t wait to hook up, and he said you were his second option.” she said, rude as ever. Louis tried everything in his power to not let her words get to him. Harry would have not done that, sure he talked to her, but he would never sleep with her while he was dating him… no that can’t be true. 

“Quit talking, please. Every word you say is becoming unbelievable and you’re just wanting piss me off and be more upset with him, so leave Ellie.” he stressed, getting very frustrated right about now. God, why the hell was Liam and Zayn taking forever dancing, he needs them before he does something awful. 

“True, love getting a reaction out of you, but in all seriousness, you’re his sloppy seconds honey.” she licked her lips and before anything else was said over came the two love birds, finally!

“Ellie? Leave Louis alone.” Liam says as he steps in front of her and she rolls her eyes. 

“Buzz off Liam. I’m just telling his pretty little head that Harry was shagging me on the side while they dated.” she smirked and Louis heart dropped into his chest, what the fuck. No, no, and no. She’s lying. Harry wouldn’t do that… no.

“I don’t think that’s necessarily true, you just want to hurt him.” Zayn says, furrowing his brows. Now I see why you and Louis never got along, you’re awful.” Louis is glad that they finally see the way she acts towards him because it’s truly disgusting. 

“Oh, it’s true, babes. When he wasn’t with him I was in his bed, giving him the proper way to give head.” she smirked. “ He enjoyed every second of it, every time I was with him.” she was really pushing Louis buttons to the point of no return. 

“Do you even hear yourself talk?” Liam says in disbelief. “A broken engagement and now your sleeping with him? That’s not something to be proud of and besides, it’s a bloody lie. Quit trying to dig Harry a deeper hole.” Zayn adds in, wrapping his arm around Liam’s waist. 

“As a matter of fact, why are you even here? You don’t even live around here. Did you stalk Louis or something to come make him feel like more shit or something? Huh?” Zayn said what Louis was exactly thinking. She probably just wants to make him feel even worse than he does, and she’s not getting that satisfaction. Not even again.

“As if. I got better things to do than talk to him, just wanted to expose Harry for who he really is to him because Harry obviously choose me sweetie. He just led you to think he wanted you… he was just confused.” he said and Louis just about had it. “Too bad he’s fucking incompetent and doesn’t realize what an idiot he is for fucking me and then kissing on you thinking I would accept that.” she says and Louis is done. He does the unthinkable and get to his feet and dumps his entire drink all over her dress, his face red. He was livid. 

“Leave me the hell alone, you’re an awful person. I don’t ever want to see your face again. So piss off!” he stormed off, ignoring her offended look on her face as she looked down at her soaking wet dress. Louis had enough.

He was nearly shaking as he got to the car park and rested his head against the top of Zayn car, almost in tears. He isn’t sure if all of her words were true or not, but it’s still pretty upsetting to run into the girl that ruined everything. He couldn’t believe his night went from shitty to awful so quick. The only thing that truly made him feel better was that water attack on her, that was quite satisfying. 

He slammed his fist into the top of Zayns car as he closed his eyes, on the verge of tears. He was so frustrated, upset, and confused. Did Harry sleep with her? Or is she lying again? He has no clue what to even believe anymore and it’s just so overwhelming. So when Liam and Zayn stand there quietly with him, giving him time to cool off, he just takes a moment to steady his breathing.

“I want to go home, please.” his voice cracking a bit. “I can’t do this anymore, I can’t, not with her in there.” he shook his head. He was glad there was no fight, but he was surprised that they were quite speechless, but he supposes they never expected that. Louis to throw water on a lady. He seriously just had enough of her bullshit. Spewing false lies is one thing, but disgusting to call Harry dumb and just abusive. He’s not about that at all. He’s a human being and he may have hurt Louis, but there is in no way he will call him names and lower his intelligence whatsoever. He doesn’t stoop that fucking low. 

So on the ride back he was still a bit shaky and trying to calm his nerves. 

If this night could have went any worse, there was Harry’s car in his mums drive way, and him leaning against his car with his arms crossed. What the fuck is going on? Are Harry and Ellie back together? Is that why she was here? What the hell. 

Maybe everything she said was true because oddly enough, their in the same area at the same time…

“No, turn around, Zayn. I don’t want to see him.” he said almost in tears and Zayn just shook his head. “Louis… he came to see you.” Zayn says and Louis narrows his eyes. “What? Please don’t tell me you both knew he was coming tonight.” he said, crossing his arms as they pulled into the driveway. “You guys need to talk, and he wants to talk to you, Louis. If we would have told you, you would have hated our guts.” he sighed. “We had no idea Ellie was even going to show up, so please don’t assume her words were true either.” Liam chimed in as they got out and Louis felt a wave of nervousness wash over him and anger.

“Louis.” Harry says as he comes closer, but Louis shakes his head and walks past him until Harry got his wrist. “Hear me out Louis…” Louis just shook is head, trying not to look at him, staring at the ground. “You misunderstood everything, I promise. Just let me explain, okay?” he asks. “I just got here and I want to talk to you… Lou please.” he says one last time and Louis whips his arm free and finally looked at him.

“No. I don’t want to talk to you. You supposedly slept with her while we dated and that fucking hurts so much, Harry. So you can kindly piss off because I don’t ever want to see your face again.” his lower lip trembled as his eyes got watery and he rushed inside before Harry got to defend himself. 

Louis locked himself in his room without explanation and just sobbed, he was so upset. Harry sent him two texts, one to talk and one to tell him to please come outside and talk. Louis ignores them and lays in bed crying, wishing this day never happened. He doesn’t care if he’s being rude to his mates, he doesn’t care about anything right now, he’s hurting more than before. 

Hour’s pass and he’s sure Zayn and Liam were filling his mum’s ear about what went down and Harry more than likely headed home, probably sleeping with her, and that makes him cry even more. As the night goes on he gets not sleep, more so sobbing and trying to forget about everyone outside his door wanting to console him.

This just sucks overall and he just wants to forget about everything.

It was four in the morning when he finally left his room to see Liam and Zayn sleeping in his living room, cuddling on the couch, and everyone else asleep. So he went into the kitchen to get a quick cup of something to drink, looking in the fridge.

“Honey, can we talk in my room?” his mum asks, tiredly, she must have been waiting for him to leave his room or woke up to the sound of someone up. He nods as he follows her into her room, closing the door behind her. “Come sit with mummy.” she says as she pats the spot next to her, so he does and slumps his shoulders. 

“You’re sleepless tonight and I know why. You friends filled me in on what happens and I’m so sorry, honey.” she said, giving him a consoling hug. It did make him feel slightly better with his bringing dry eyes, and pounding headache. Not by much, but it was better than nothing. 

“I was such an idiot for even thinking me and him could be anything... He really hurt me, mum.” his eyes begin to get watery, and he tries not to cry again. “What happened to him? He used to be the best friend in the whole world, he used to care about me, and now since I admitted my feelings, it’s been all weird and just almost hurts all the time.” he said, frowning. 

“Louis, honey. I know it’s tough and I know it hurts. I hate seeing you like this, I really do.” she says softly. “Broken hearts are the worst and take time to heal. I hate that he had broken your heart so many times, and I wish I could make everything in the world right now for you. You’re brave though, you told him how you felt, been through hell and back, and now your sitting here, even more broken up over him.” she says, frowning a bit. 

“You’re strong. Do you believe what she told you though/” she asks and Louis shakes his head, he knew she was lying, but there still that possibility of some truth.

“Not really, but I just don’t know mum… he was talking to her behind my back so who knows anymore. I can’t believe he finally showed up tonight of all nights and I coincidentally ran into her at the club? Tell me that I’m not crazy for thinking something weird is going on.” he said shaking his head. “I’m just so tired of this, of everything.” he frowned.

“It’s odd, but maybe it’s a miss communication. Maybe he came to make up with you.” she said, giving a hopeful smile.  
“Maybe he came to tell me shagged her, so I did it for him and told him I never want to see him again.” he gnawed on his lower and blinked back his tears. “If he wants her then he should just saying it, I don’t deserve to be strung along… I don’t.” he said, as a tear strolled down his cheek and his mum wiped it away. 

“Calm down, Louis. Enough crying over him. You don’t deserve to be hurt, you deserve to have someone that’s going to make you happy. Just give it time, sweetie. Mummy only has so much advice that you can hear.” she says. “But you can always come to me when you need comfort because that’s endless, you’re still my little boy no matter how old you are, and I would never turn you away, especially when a boy messes with your heart.” she said and that made Louis feel a little better.

“Thanks, mum.” he says as he leans his head against her shoulder. “Just sucks, everything sucks.” he frowned. “I wish I didn’t have to feel things. How can you put up with my sad bum after all this time?” he really did wonder how she’s been keeping so sane with him moping around twenty four seven for the past couple of months. He would have kicked him out by now and told him to buck up and get on with life. His mum is sweet though, she would never do that and he’s thankful for that.

“Because you’re my son. You’re hurting and I want everything in power to make you happy again, it hurts me to see you in pain, to see your sisters in pain over some guy not worth their time or yours. You deserve to be happy, Louis. You deserve to have a prince charming whether it be Harry or not. Just give it time, honey. Love isn’t easy and if things are rough right now, it’s bound to be a smooth recovery soon enough.” she says, wrapping an arm around his shoulders’ to give him a consoling squeeze. 

“I love you and I just want what’s best for you… and I’ll support whatever you decide to do when it comes to relationships.” she says before removing her arm. “Just never be someone’s second option, never.” Louis nods to that, oh how he always loves his mum’s words of encouragement. She always seemed to say the right things in the middle of a crisis. 

“Thanks, mum again. I really needed that.” he says, “I really did.”.

He was so glad he had such a wonderful mum, he felt blessed to be honest. She’s always been there for him and just has been so great, his sisters too. He sometimes wishes he would have left Southport with them and maybe he wouldn’t be in this fucked up situation. Maybe he would have met a bloke that he falls in love with and treats him perfectly. If only he could turn back time.

“Love you mum.” he says as she presses a kiss to his forehead before sending him off to bed to sleep, telling him she’ll tell no one to bug him and he thanks her for that.

Just he doesn’t fall asleep, not for a couple hours. 

**~~~**

It’s been three days and it’s one in the morning, chilly as hell in Louis room, and he bundled up in an over sized jumper, warm sleep pants, and socks on his feet. He’s wrapped up in a blanket, trying to think of what to blog on his new blog, he really hasn’t posted much since the whole flower thing. So he’s trying to write about his life in Doncaster so far, leaving out the sad bit to not sound miserable. He has gained mild popularity and he’s just glad Ellie won’t have access to this or anything anymore, he blocked her number, and he never felt more relieved in his life from her not being able to contact him anymore. 

“I don’t want to sound like I want to drown in my tears.” he says to himself as he erases a whole paragraph about getting into a spat with Ellie and her accusations. So he’s stumped and just taps his fingers against the keyboard edges. 

Then he gets a text, three texts actually.

_Louis, we need to talk.-H_

_Please, Lou? -H_

_Lou please come outside and talk to me, I know you’re up… I want to see you, so please -H_

Louis frowns, shaking his head, ignoring them. No. Harry can sit outside in the driveway all he wants, but he’s not coming out there, the last thing he needs is to freeze his toes off and get his heart cracked even more. He’s not surprised he came back, he kind of expected it, but oh well. It’s not really his problem anymore.

He sits there for fifteen minutes hoping Harry left, and he shut off his light to give a hint go away because he was going to bed, which was false because he was still on his laptop. Curled up into a corner on his bed, typing away until he got another text.

_Babe… please. I really want to make things right, please just this one come out and talk to me. -H_

Louis stares at the text for a moment, frowning before just decided to just give Harry what he bloody wants so eh can just leave him alone finally. 

_Be out in a minute, meet me on the porch._ “ he sends as he shuts off his laptop, slipping on some slippers, and a jacket. 

He feels stupid for meeting Harry on his mums porch in the back, but he’s just so tired and wants to get this over with. Louis turns on the light to the back and quietly goes and shivers at the chilly air as he sits on the bench swing, waiting for Harry to come around anytime. He gently rocks the swing back and forth until he heard footsteps and he looks up to see Harry looking as if he just rolled out of bed and thrown his hair up into a very messy bun. 

“So you wanted to talk? So talk.” Louis says not so nicely as he crossed his arms to keep himself warm. He watched as Harry leaned against the railing and staring at him, tiredness apparent in his eyes. “I love you, Louis.” he says.

“Obviously.” Louis rolls his eyes.

“Stop with the sass, Louis. Just let me explain everything, okay? I know I’ve been shit lately, but I want to make things right again.” he sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Then explain.” Louis says, leaning back, and just pushing the swing with the weight of his legs, guiding him back and fourth. 

“I never slept with Ellie while we dated, I promise you that Louis. She lied to your face to hurt you more. You know I would never do that to anyone. I haven’t even seen Ellie at all for a while to be honest.” he admits. “ How can I see her when all I can think about is winning you back?” he says, shaking his head.

“I don’t know, I don’t know if I quite believe you. It’s funny how I ran into her at the club we went to and then you showed up at my house. Hmm.“ he shook his head in disbelief. “Because she knew I was coming here thanks to someone’s big mouth at work, Louis.” he says in defense.

“If you want to look at my recent texts you can, I can prove to you there’s nothing going on between us.” he said. “I promise.” he says once more and Louis just gnaws on his bottom lip. He shakes a little from the bitter cold, “Harry no I don‘t need to see texts… but you were talking to her while we were dating, you gave me a fucking key flat your flat for crying out loud. You lied to me about talking to her… you know how much I dislike her.” he frowned. 

“I know and I’m sorry.” he says, frowning. “I was in a tough situation, Louis. I loved both of you at the same time. I can’t just ignore what I had with her. It wouldn’t be fair to her, to you, or me.” he says. “So? You could have told me that you needed time to choose who has your heart more. You could have just been honest with me and you weren’t.” he says as his lower lip began to tremble. 

“Louis, I was with her for two years. I was in love with you before I was with her and those feelings never quite disappeared, how could I have chosen between two of the most important people in my life at that time? I was so torn, Louis. I know I don’t deserve you or her. You deserve so much better than me.” he says, frowning. “I knew I should have been fragile with your heart because you watched me with someone else for two years and I was such a dumb ass.” he says and Louis just shakes his head. 

Louis stops mid swing, squeezing his torso once again trying to get a little warm and trying not to get upset at Harry even more. “Don’t call yourself that.” Louis says, looking up at the dark star filled sky. “You might have made a dumb decision’s, but don’t ever call yourself that.” he says softly, looking back down at him.

“You always hate when I insult myself.” Harry smiles a little and shakes his head. “Of course I do, you should never call yourself names.” he says, sighing a little. 

“Why did you send her flowers’ too?” Louis asks, changing the subject. “When you asked me for another chance with those expensive roses.” he says, going back to move the swing once more.

“I knew you were going to ask me about that and I never got to exactly explain why.” he says as he moves stretch out his back a bit. “Louis… I cut ties with her. I sent her well wishes flower. Nothing compared to what I sent you… I told her that I’m sorry, but I can’t be with her if I’m in love with someone who I can’t see my future without them.” Louis raised his brows at that.

What?

Louis sat there blinking for a moment, frozen. Just trying to process this new information’s. So were they weren’t hooking up? Talking? Now he’s definitely confused. 

He looked down to his lap when Harry came over and sat down next to him and laid his arm across the top of the bench and looked down at him. “Louis, I’ve been trying to tell you that I want a future with you for a while now.” he says with a little smile. “I’ve thought about after you left last time, about whom I could do without in my future and you weren’t even an option… and to be honest, I was torn up when you left last time, especially two days ago to see that hurt in your eyes. I knew something bad happened, and I want to fix it.” he says.

Louis was just taking everything in at this point, and just trying to think with a foggy tired head.

“I really do love you, Louis. I seriously thought everyday, why I choose you. You’re sweet as candy, I enjoy your company, heart of gold, can make anyone laugh or smile, great sense of humor, make the room light up, and your absolutely stunning.” god, Louis could feel a blush coming on. He’s thankful for the cold air for the flushed look because he’s not sure if he wants to give Harry the satisfaction with his sweet words.

“If I could redo it all up until that time I feel for you and knew it after Liam’s party in your bed, I would have just told you my feelings, then without hesitation during our cuddle after or maybe during the sex, that you stole my heart. I wish I didn’t leave that morning like I told you. I wish I could go back and fix so many things.” Harry says, and that makes Louis heart begin to flutter. Oh god, he’s starting to go soft all over again for him. 

“I remember when I made love to you in my bed the night after that I couldn’t stop looking in your eyes? Yes, I was making love to you and not just screwing you for the hell of it. It wasn’t just about me that time and on… it was about you. I wanted to make you feel good, I was so gentle with you and you asked me why I was treating you so fragile.” he chuckled. “You said because your lower abs were pretty sore.” Louis adds in with a little smile he was trying so hard to hold back.

“And that all those times I almost kissed you in front of the lads when I hugged you when I knew… I don’t know I’m being mushy, I’ll stop.” he smirked. “I like it.” Louis says, his cheeks red as ever as he looked up at Harry with a small smile. “Tell me more…” he says quietly, looking back down to his lap.

“Well, I was always so tempted to just touch you in public, I mean not in a sensual way. Like touch your waist, hold your hand, or just hold you in front of everyone.” Louis could feel butterflies fluttering around in his stomach and that nonstop smile on Harry’s face made everything in the world seem brighter right now. 

“I would have been a fucking awesome boyfriend to you then, Louis.” he says with a small smile. “especially since you felt the same. God, we were so stupid to think feelings were impossible to our unbreakable bond.” he snickered. “I’m surprised no one caught onto it though, god we were so obvious.” he shook his head. 

“Yes, we were, oh you want to know something embarrassing? I almost sent a booty pic to Zayn. Do you know how awkward that would have been?” he shook his head. “Liam would have my head for trying to egg Zayn back many years later.” he giggled. 

Harry just grinned, shaking his head. “Oh, I have something much worse… I accidentally sent Gemma one of our sexts and oh my god talk about embarrassing. She questioned me for months on whom I was seeing. Never got it out of me. Never figuring out whom I wanted to fuck against the bedroom wall.” he smiles with a laugh that follows. 

“Okay, now that’s a whole new level of embarrassment I could never get over.” oh how he would die of embarrassment if one of his family members got certain sexually explicit texts from him, that’s just something you could never forget about it. 

“Trust me she has not forgotten.” he groaned, shaking his head. 

“But in all seriousness, Louis.” Harry’s tone changed suddenly and licked his dry lips. “Can I possibly have another chance again? I’m willing to do whatever it takes.” he says, staring him dead in the eyes. Louis takes a moment to think about this, he really just shouldn’t take his offer, but his heart is weighing on him. That kind of made up already and Harry cleared all this Ellie bullshit up.

“Maybe, you need to prove to me that you want this between us… that you want me.” he says. “Harry I can only give so many chances anymore and if you want this you’re going to have to really try. Baby steps.” Louis isn’t sure if this is even a good idea, but they have to start somewhere. He does love Harry and second time’s a charm… and everyone deserves a second chance. 

“I promise this time it’s only you, Louis. I’ll do everything I can to make it all up to you. Baby steps like you said.” Now that Louis liked to hear. “We can work our way to be exclusive or best friends again, and whatever happens I won’t be mad. I just can’t see myself without you in my life.” Harry said and Louis nods to that. He likes those options. Friends of lovers, either way, he wins by having Harry in his life no matter what. 

Louis scooted a little closer to Harry finally mainly for warmth and well he kind of wanted to be close to him, and the way Harry wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him in warmed him up a bit and made him feel better.

“How about I come up in a couple days since I have work and I take you out to a nice dinner or go for a walk to talk?” Harry brings up, his grip tight on Louis sides. “Or how about we text and call each other first and maybe we can do that some time after?” Louis changes it, he just doesn’t want to rush anything and Harry nods to that. 

“So does this mean we can’t kiss yet? Or?” he asks and Louis thinks about it for a moment. “Cheek kisses will do until we go on a proper date where you walk me to the door and give me my kiss before the night ends.” he smirks. 

“Old school, I see how it is.” Harry says, shaking his head. “Hey, we’re taking this slow, Harold. So don’t make fun or I will take away cheek kisses. You need to work your way to kissing my lips status, then so on. So no cheating by making me all flustered and shit.” he said, nudging him in the side. 

“Fair enough.” he says as he rubs Louis’ love handles for a moment. “It’s pretty chilly out here, you ready to go in for bed, Lou?” Louis nodded to that so once they got to their feet he was pulled into a hug and Louis just felt so warm inside, like nothing could be better than this.

So when he leans up and plants a kiss on Harry’s cheek, he feels Harry rubbing back before letting him go. “Sleep well Lou, I’ll text you soon as I get up.” he said as he gave Louis a kiss on the top of the head before he left Louis there standing, blushing like no tomorrow. 

So they just made up, and going to take it extra slow, this he likes. He’s still skeptical and wonders if he’s made the right choice again, he will see though, Harry needs to prove it to him that he’s worth it still.

So he heads to bed that night with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I ahven't updated in a while! I had a bit of writers block and my wifi has been shit! Also busy at work xx.
> 
> So I hope you guys like this update.
> 
> Do you think Louis is being smart this time lovlies? xx.


	15. NOT AN UPDATE.

Okay so I've thought about this for a while, but I'm taking this down and re-writing it. I will post it up each chapter once finished. I'm not very happy with my fic and so I will leave this warning up until I finish the new version.

***I leave a link to the new fic once the new chapter is up... same title as this one btw.


End file.
